Narukami
by Ice devil 80
Summary: Honestamente, él no pensó la gran cosa acerca de su Quirk; si, puede crear escudos que lo rechazan todo y que? Realmente no se vio a si mismo como un héroe y aunque su Quirk en realidad es algo más versátil e increíblemente poderoso, es un poder al que teme. Los demás lo ven con el potencial para ser un héroe verdadero. ¿Seguirá con las expectativas de los demás o seguirá su sueño?
1. Chapter 1

**No Sigas bajando**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Te lo advierto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Así que rebelde, eh?**

 **Me agradas, tome su nuevo fic.**

 **Primero:  
No, no he dejado mis otros fic, seguiré con ellos pero esta idea debía salir de mi cabeza o me volvería loco.**

 **Segundo:  
Al escribir este fic voy a hacer las cosas un tanto diferentes de la forma en que normalmente los hago. **

**Tercero:  
Preguntas y/o sugerencias pueden ser o bien recibidas o rechazadas violentamente. Pero dejare algo completamente NO es un Naruto x harem, así que en los review asegúrense de no mencionarlo.**

Persona hablando "Lo rechazo…"

Persona pensando " _Lo rechazo…_ _"_

Quirk " **¡Smash…!** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o My Hero Academia, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Kōhei Horikoshi. Yo solo los uso para fines perversos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **Narukami**

 **I**

" **Quirk del Milagro"**

 _Si pudieras escapar de la muerte… ¿Qué arias después? ¿Vivir cada día como si fuera el último? Por supuesto que no. Cuando una persona este punto de morir y milagrosamente es salvado… ¿Qué queda después? ¿Alivio? ¿Felicidad?_

 _No._

 _Lo que queda es el miedo._

 _Muchas personas han dicho y se han jactado de haber escapado de la muerte. ¿Pero eso es lo que realmente sienten? Absolutamente no por supuesto. ¿Quién no tendría sentimientos encontrados después de una experiencia como esa?_

 _Las personas al sentir de frente que tu vida está siendo tomada y llegando a su fin solo pueden sentir una impotencia y con ello llega otro pensamiento._

 _Lamentaciones._

" _Ojala me hubiera disculpado…"_

" _¿Por qué no hice eso… cuando tuve la oportunidad?"_

" _Ellos… estarán bien, solo me arrepiento de no poder decírselo…"_

 _¿Qué pasa cuando por una forma milagrosa su vida es salvada? ¿Se aliviaran? ¿Se lamentaran? Lo único que queda es el miedo._

 _Tan simple como eso. El miedo a la muerte persiste en sus mentes._

* * *

"¡Waahhh!"

" _¿Qué es…?"_

"¡Mamá… mamá levántate!"

" _¿Qué está pasando…? ¿Quién está gritando tanto-Dattebane?"_

"¡A-Ayuda…! ¡Mamá está atrapada ahí!"

" _¿Mamá? Ese grito… parece de un niño"_

"¡Papá… por favor, vuelve y salva a mamá!"

Un ojo violeta se abrió levemente. Lo que pasaba ahora mismo, no había forma de explicarlo. Había ruidos ensordecedores por todos lados, en su estado solo pudo reconocer algunos. Unos gritos infantiles, las crepitares de madera siendo quemada, muy levemente escucho una sirenas, probablemente de una ambulancia, una risa extraña, como de un villano.

Un jadeo pequeño salió de un par de labios pegados al suelo de terracería. El ojo violeta sufrió una contracción de la pupila, su visión se aclaró un poco. Había hilos rojos regados en el suelo, nada importante. Su nariz percibió el olor de madera quemándose. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de su situación.

"¡M-Mamá despertaste!"

"N-Naruto…" apenas salió el nombre de esta persona una sensación casi rayando con el vómito se apodero de su garganta, dejo escapar una toz fuerte que al volver a abrir su ojo vio unos charcos mínimos de sangre.

"Mamá cálmate, p-papá va a llegar rápido… ¡no te duermas mamá!"

El ojo volvió su violeta mirada hacia arriba, que se agrando al ver a lo que ella considera uno de sus soles. Había rastros de que el cabello rubio había sido quemado un poco, uno de los ojos azules estaba fuertemente cerrado, había sangre escarlata cayendo de su frente, raspones y polvo cubrían sus pequeños brazos.

"Oh… Oh por dios, ¡Naruto! ¡Garghhh!" la mujer de mirada violeta dejo salir sangre por su boca y la sensación hormigueante del dolor comenzó a sentirse en su abdomen.

"¡M-Mamá!"

Ese grito… ¡Su hijo!

"N-Naruto… ¿E-Estas bien? ¿Algo está roto?" La respiraron es entrecortada y le dolía hablar. "Ven aquí… Mamá va a sanarte"

"Mamá…" la voz infantil del pequeño rubio salió temblorosa, ese temblor en sus labios delataba el miedo que sentía. Sin embargo ver a su madre ahí en el suelo con ese pilar de madera atravesando su abdomen y los escombros de lo que fue su casa la mantienen prisionera le dijo algo.

A la tierna de edad de 4 años aprendió como es la sangre real.

El goteo de su propia sangre alerto a su madre.

"¡Vamos Naruto no tenemos todo el día! Ven aquí y muérdeme!"

A la orden de su madre el niño nombrado Naruto se levantó y gateo hasta su madre, la luz del fuego ilumino su rostro dejando ver tres marcas similares a bigotes en sus mejillas.

"Vamos, muerde mi brazo, con fuerza ¿me escuchas? Muerde fuerte, como… Ah, muerde tan fuerte, como Kurama cuando era rebelde" Dijo la madre de Naruto extendiendo su brazo, presentando la extremidad de piel blanca y tierna.

El niño la vio un tanto confundido, pero igualmente asintió con la cabeza. A la mano extendida la tomo con sus propias más pequeñas y le dio una leve mordida.

Una mueca insatisfecha apareció en el rostro de la mujer. "¡No! ¡Así no! ¡Con fuerza! ¡Fuerte como si fuera un filete-Dattebane!"

"¡P-Pero no quiero heriste mamá!"

"¡Yo no importo ahora, solo muerde! ¡Con fuerza maldita sea!"

"¡Wahh!" ante el grito de su madre el niño chillo con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y apretó la mandíbula, lo más fuerte que sus músculos infantiles puedan dar. Sintió el sabor de la sangre por primera vez también. Lentamente un aura verde apareció a su alrededor.

La horrible sensación de su carne abierta se fue. Su ojo lesionado de abrió dejando ver la mitad faltante de la mirada azul. Aún seguía sucio por la tierra y la sangre en sus ropas, pero fuera de esos detalles, estaba curado por completo.

"Buen niño…" jadeo la madre del niño. De repente comenzó a toser y escupir sangre.

La nueva cantidad de sangre frente a ella creo un charco. Que asusto a su niño haciéndolo jadear y agarrar con fuerza la mano de su madre.

"Ahora… se un hijo aún mejor y… huye"

"¿Eh?" como un jadeo o chillido, la voz del infante rubio salió con un movimiento negativo de su cabeza. "¡No! ¡Papá dijo que cuando el no este yo debo protegerte! ¡No voy a dejarte mamá!"

"Se racional hijo… mi estómago fue perforado, la mitad de mi cuerpo está enterrado en los escombros… no podría correr aunque lo intentara, de hecho no siento nada en mi parte inferior, ¿Lo entiendes verdad?"

"¡Te cargare y nos iremos! ¡Junto a papá y junto a Kurama!" Chillo el niño jalando el brazo de su madre en un débil intento por sacarla.

"¡ESCUCHA NARUTO, OBEDECE A TU MADRE EN TODO LO QUE TE DICE! ¡QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS, BUSCA A MINATO Y QUEDATE A SU LADO, NO LO DEJES POR NINGUNA RAZÓN!"

"¡NO!"

"¡TE LO RUEGO NARUTO POR ULTIMA VEZ! ¡HUYE DE AQUÍ!"

Hacia cada vez más calor, se hizo difícil respirar, el humo flotaba sobre sus cabezas. Están en peligro.

Kushina, nombre de la madre de Naruto levanto le vista impactándose con lo que vio. Grietas se extendieron a lo largo del techo, un par de concreto cayo.

" _Si no hago algo pronto… Naruto y yo terminaremos sepultados, por favor Minato apresúrate y llévate a tu hijo"_ a raíz de las circunstancias no pudo evitar dejar salir un par de lágrimas. Pero ella, como profesional en el campo medicinal y de heroína pensó cuidadosamente cada una de sus opciones. _"No puedo moverme, seguramente mis piernas quedaron aplastadas. Eso va más allá de mi Quirk. Y me quito demasiada energía vital sanar a Naruto… a este paso yo…"_

"¡Mamá! ¡¿Mamá que pasa?! ¡Hey no te duermas-Dattebayo! ¡No debes dormir!" chillo el rubio tirando del brazo de su madre.

El niño rubio, con sus pequeños brazos se llevó uno de ellos a sus ojos, las ya conocidas gotas saladas salían a cantaros, estaba llorando demasiado. Pero mientras su vista esta oculta la mano de su madre tomo la suya y yo arrastro hasta ella. Naruto dejo sus ojos al sentir unos labios en su mejilla y la sensación de sofocarse lo invadió.

Su madre lo beso y abrazo.

Kushina dejo la mejilla de su hijo y se restregó en el, tratando de sentirlo tanto como se le permitiese.

"No le causes problemas a tu padre, ¿Entendido Naruto?" Dijo Kushina sonriéndole a su hijo.

"¿Eh?"

"No seas quisquilloso con la comida, dile a Minato que te prepare de todo"

"¿Mamá?"

"Esfuérzate en los estudios… no necesitas ser el mejor, después de todo todos cometemos errores, solamente te pido que sigas siendo un buen niño, no quiero que culpes a Minato por no estar aquí… Cof… cof… Ahh báñate todos los días, mantente bien abrigado. Vuélvete fuerte, has amigos… no tienen que ser muchos, solo unos cuantos en quien confiar"

"Mamá… Hey mamá abre los ojos"

"Naruto… desde ahora… vas a pasar por mucho dolor y sufrimiento… confía en ti mismo, ten un sueño y… ten la confianza para hacer ese sueño realidad… hay mucho… mucho… mucho…. Oh muchas cosas que quisiera pasar contigo… quisiera poder quedarme mucho más tiempo… te amo…" lloro Kushina sus últimas lagrimas hasta que estas se detuvieron y el agarre sobre su hijo perdió fuerza. _"Lo siento Minato… perdóname por abandonarte a ti y a Naruto… perdóname por no protegerlo… perdóname y… los… amo"_

"¿Ma… mamá? Mami… mami despierta… no te duermas" a pesar de ser un niño con la tierna edad de 4 años, Naruto al menos sabía que a veces las personas dejan de estar despiertos y prefieren dormir.

Para la eternidad…

"…Mamá"

Como si las cosas no pudieran ser peor el techo se rompió más. El humo se expandía. El calor se hizo agonizante. Naruto no podía escuchar nada. Solo se limitó a ver a su madre inmóvil.

A la edad de 4 años los Quirk se manifiestan en los niños. Más allá de esa edad era imposible desarrollar sus Quirk. Los Quirk son puramente físicos, tienen sus límites e incluso pueden llegar a traer consigo peligros para el portador.

"Mamá levántate… no juegues así, no es divertido… levítate por favor…Mamá… mamá… mami… mami…. ¡MAMÁ!"

En la oscuridad de la noche, en un edificio de apartamentos destruido un destello de luz llamo la atención de héroes y civiles por igual. Sin embargo esa luz anaranjada fue apagada por el techo que no soporto más y se derrumbó.

Hubo un destello de luz más pequeño, de color blanco y parpadeante, como si fueran rayos envolviendo algo, ese algo era una persona. A la luz del fuego solo se pudo distinguir una cabellera rubia, parecida a la de Naruto, un par de ojos igualmente azules y una capa blanca ondeándose por el viento.

"¡Kushina… Naruto!"

El hombre grito y desapareció en destellos de luz blanco.

* * *

Sirenas de ambulancias opacaban los gritos desesperados de adultos y niños. Las brasas del fuego se expandían aumentando la temperatura.

"¡Lleven a esta familia al refugio!"

"¡¿Alguien sabe quiénes son los padres de esta niña?!"

"¡Lleva a los heridos a las camillas, inicien un tratamiento de emergencia!"

"¡Estarás bien madre, estarás bien solo resiste!"

Bomberos llegaron en su camión y de inmediato comenzaron con su trabajo, extinguir las llamas. Conforme pasa el tiempo el fuego comenzaba a extinguirse, sin embargo el edificio destruido de repente se derrumbó. Con el edificio cayeron también las esperanzas de las personas que quedaron atrapadas dentro.

En un destello blanco apareció el mismo hombre de antes, sin embargo en su espalda había un hombre, una mujer y una anciana. Este hombre jadeo cayendo en una rodilla.

"¡Kiiroi Senkō salvo a todos los que faltaban!"

"¡p-papá, oh gracias al cielo estas bien!"

"¡Como se esperaba del Héroe más rápido!"

El rubio dejo a los civiles a cargo de los auxiliares. Miro al edificio derrumbado y juro que se rompería a llorar en ese momento. Un incómodo silencio aplasto a todos los presentes. Algunos reconocieron a su vecino, amigo, héroe, lo que fueran de él y se compadecieron. Ese edificio era su hogar, donde vivía felizmente casado con su hermosa esposa y su hijo risueño.

"Kushina… Naruto… no, no por favor… no ustedes" el hombre rubio camino como si fuera un zombi hacia los escombros. "No, no ustedes… no… esto…. esto es mi… mi culpa, no fui… no fui lo suficientemente rápido"

Con la triste mirada de los presentes el rubio se arrodillo con su cabeza tocando el suelo y sus ojos regando sus emociones de culpa y tristeza.

"Naruto, Kushina… perdón… perdónenme, lo siento… lo siento, perdón…"

Los sollozos se hicieron difíciles de escuchar. Tanto civiles, como héroes en el sitio sintieron el peso de ver a un hombre que perdió a sus seres amados. Junto al hombre rubio, mujeres adultas se derrumbaron a lagrimales, los hombres apretaron sus puños con impotencia. Bomberos, héroes, policías, la ambulancia, todos querían ir y sacar al rubio de ahí, no era bueno para él ver a su esposa e hijo perder la vida de ese modo, a este paso el rubio se perdería.

En el mar de lágrimas y sollozos una pequeña luz de esperanza alumbro los ojos de todos. El esposo de Kushina y padre de Naruto, Minato Namikaze levanto la cabeza. Entre las grietas de techo y vidrios rotos se alcanzó a ver una luz anaranjada. Minato sin saber con qué fuerzas se levantó y corrió hacia esa luz. Sus manos sangraron por los vidrios que lo cortaron, sus uñas sangraron por el esfuerzo de levantar concreto muy pesado.

A los pocos segundos los héroes reaccionaron. La mayoría sino todos fueron hacia Minato y prestaron su ayuda a la excavación. Los bomberos trajeron consigo herramientas para excavar mejor, la ambulancia preparo camillas y los equipos para tratamientos de emergencia.

Aun había un rayo de esperanza.

"¡Por favor que sean ellos, por favor que sean ellos!" seguía repitiéndose Minato, como si cantando eso le devolvería a sus amados tesoros.

Al pazo que los escombros se retiraban y las personas ahí presentes alejaron a los civiles para que no se acercaran la luz se hizo más fuerte. Pronto en medio de la noche estrellada un pilar de luz surgió desde los escombros. Fue tan brillante que se tuvieron que tapar los ojos.

"Eso es…"

Minato volteo hacia uno de los bomberos, este miro a la luz con una mescla de confusión e incredulidad. Cundo Minato volvió su mirada azul sus ojos se agrandaron por lo que vio.

"¿Qué es esto…? ¿Eres tú… Naruto?"

* * *

.

.

 _Y si de ese mismo miedo a la muerte alguien viene y te salva… ¿Se lo agradecerías?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Papá… mamá esta…" un sollozante rostro infantil se volvió su mirada hacia Minato, quien reconoció a su hijo.

"Naruto…" a los ojos de Minato, este acontecimiento no tenía sentido lógico. Claro, Naruto ya tiene 4 años y en cualquier momento debía mostrar su Quirk, pero esto… esto no es nada parecido al Quirk de su madre o al suyo propio. Pero por ahora… el alivio le invadió y una sonrisa mesclada entre la felicidad y la tristeza creció en sus facciones.

Minato alzo su mano intentando llegar hacia su hijo, pero el material luminiscente esta en medio, intento quitarlo pero esta de alguna forma le provoco un choque de chispas y volvió su mano alarmado.

"¿Esta cosa… me está alejando?" dijo Minato inspeccionando el daño a sus dedos. _"¿Qué clase de material es este? Naruto se supone que debía tener el Quirk ya sea de Kushina o el mío…"_

"Papá"

Ante su llamado el rubio mayor volvió su azul mirada al menor. El niño era lo único a la vista realmente, el material/ escudo lo cubría como una sombrilla, con restos de concreto, tierra y demás materiales destruidos por el derrumbe.

"Minato" llamo uno de los bomberos –que sabía su nombre real ya que es un amigo– poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del rubio. "Antes que nada, debemos quitar los escombros. Obviamente tu hijo despertó su Quirk y de alguna forma eso lo salvo de quedar aplastado, pero al ser un Quirk recién despertado no sabrá como controlarlo. Apresurémonos y quitemos los escombros"

"¡…Tienes razón, aguanta un poco más ahí, Naruto!" Grito el rubio mayor comenzando así la tarea de quitar los escombros.

Bomberos, la ambulancia y un recién llegado equipo de rescatistas continuaron con la limpieza del lugar, buscando también por otros lados si había posibilidad de haber otras víctimas del derrumbe. Minato levanto una parte del techo destruido fácilmente, dejo libre una esquina del material luminiscente que hacía de escudo.

Por la forma con cómo se unían los vértices Minato adivino el escudo tenía una forma geométrica. No se equivocó.

* * *

.

.

 _La vida no puede ser rescatada una vez el corazón deja de latir… este hecho atormenta a médicos y a la humanidad en sí, pues si no puede ser rescatado… ¿Solo queda aceptar así como así las cosas? ¿Lo aceptarías?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Minato, así como cada presente en el lugar vio el extraño acontecimiento. En el momento en que los escombros fueron quitados del camino, a través del escudo –que era lo suficientemente transparente para ver del otro lado– se les revelo el resto de Naruto y de su madre.

Y las lágrimas cayeron de muchos ojos.

"Oh Naruto…" Minato se llevó su mano a la boca en estado de shock. Un segundo escudo en forma de elipsoide tenia a Kushina encerrada, protegiéndola. "Incluso con el peligro que había… tu… salvaste el cuerpo de Kushina…"

El acto de un niño por defender a su madre hasta su último aliento conmovió a todos los que estaban ahí. Héroes, bomberos, rescatistas, cada uno de ellos se quitó casco, sombrero, mascara o lo que sea por respeto a la mujer que hoy había perdido la vida y en señal de respeto al niño que salvo su cuerpo. Había otras personas ahí que se quedaron llorando desconsoladamente al ver algo más ahí.

El niño vivió, la madre murió.

Una vida se salvó, otra se perdió.

Minato se tragó sus sentimientos, paso del escudo que hacía de sombrilla y tomo en sus brazos a su hijo. Debía salir de ahí, le dejaría el traslado de su amada esposa a los paramédicos, por ahora su hijo era primero.

"Papá…"

"Shh Shh Shh está bien Naruto, ahora estoy aquí contigo. Lamento haber llegado tarde"

"Pero papá"

"Basta Naruto, no debes pensar en lo que paso"

"No es eso… mira ahí"

Cuando su hijo señalo en la dirección contraria Minato temió voltear, pero lo hizo al final y el resultado era irreal, simplemente imposible.

Atrapada en el material con forma de elipsoide el cuerpo de Kushina brilla levemente, sus heridas desaparecieron, su ropa rasgada y ensangrentada estaba como nueva, su cabello que se había quemado un poco regreso a ser ese hermoso rio de hilos rojos y por sobre todo, el agujero dejado por la viga desapareció.

"No… no es posible" esos y otros murmureos comenzaron a circular entre la multitud.

" _¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿…Que es este Quirk o es que acaso… no es un Quirk?"_ Pensó el rubio mayor. Cuando finalmente el escudo se rompió en miles de pedazos de estos solo quedaron pequeños pigmentos brillantes en el aire. La mano de Kushina se crispo.

Esta señal de vida no paso desapercibida.

Un brillo mayor de color blanco apareció frente a Kushina, siendo Minato cargando a Naruto. Él se arrodillo y la reviso.

Estaba respirando.

Con los pigmentos restantes iluminándolos Minato tomo a su esposa y la abrazo. Nunca antes había dejado salir tantas lágrimas de felicidad.

"¡M-Mamá, papá está llorando jajaja!"

Un sollozo mesclado con risa salió de Minato, y apretó su agarre sobre los dos seres más amados de su vida.

* * *

.

.

 _Si fueras a morir mañana y no puedes hacer nada aunque lo supieras… y con esa impotencia de saber que vas a morir te resignas y lo aceptas… Y si te salvas milagrosamente ¿Serias capaz de ver la vida sin el miedo… de la misma forma en como Kushina Namikaze la ve ahora?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **TIME SKIP/ 10 años después/**

"Naruto"

"¡Hey Naruto!"

"¡Naruto ya está el desayuno!"

"¡Abre la maldita puerta-Dattebane!"

Minato rio nerviosamente mientras veía a su amable esposa golpear salvajemente la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. El letrero de "No pase, está prohibido" que puso su hijo fue arrancado hace tiempo. El rubio solo debía sentarse, mantenerse callado y sonriente ante su esposa.

"Eh… Kushina, ¿Qué estás haciendo con eso?" Minato se tentó a preguntar al ver a su esposa comenzando a forzar la cerradura con un alfiler.

"Forzando la cerradura, ¿Qué no es obvio?" contesto un tanto molesta la pelirroja. La puerta hizo "clic" y se abrió.

"17 segundos… es su mejor tiempo" murmuro medio impresionado. Frunció levemente el ceño al ver a Kushina regresar a la cocina. "¿No ibas a despertarlo?"

Su esposa salió con una hoya con agua del fregadero. Ella se detuvo ante la pregunta de su marido. "Eso voy a hacer-Dattebane" dijo Kushina entrando a la habitación.

"3… 2… y 1"

"¡GYAAAHHHHHH ESTA FRIO!"

El rubio mayor volvió su mirada a su taza de café con total naturalidad. Cuando Kushina se unió a él en la mesa no quiso decir nada.

"Ya viene en camino, descuida me asegure de que no llegara tarde" Dijo Kushina con una sonrisa muy amplia y amable, por alguna razón Minato se estremeció al verla.

"S-Si, eres una madre increíble" elogio.

"Gracias, lo sé"

¡Arf! ¡Arf!

"¿Umm?" la pareja miro hacia el suelo, hacia el Akita inu que tienen desde hace años. "Te toca sacar a pasear a Kurama-Dattebane"

"Pero si lo hice ayer…"

"No me contradigas"

"No amor, lo siento"

Los dos escucharon pasos viniendo desde el pasillo y no dijeron nada cuando Naruto entro con furia y somato la silla para después dejarse caer con los brazos cruzados y un ceño fruncido.

"Buenos días" dijo Kushina con una sonrisa de lado.

Naruto la fulmino con la mirada y después suspiro. "¿Sabes que es lo peor?"

"¿Qué?" pregunto con curiosidad mal fingida.

"Que te pido que hagas esto todos los días para despertarme" dijo el rubio menor rindiéndose colapsando en la mesa.

"Sabes que alegras el día de tu madre cuando me pides que te despierte" dijo la pelirroja ahuecando sus mejillas con ambas manos.

"Como sea…" Dijo el rubio entre dientes mientras comienza a degustar el desayuna –muy rico por cierto- "Y… ¿Cuánto te tardaras en tu trabajo papá?"

"Eh me tomara como de tres o cuatro…" respondió vagamente el rubio mayor mientras toma de su taza de café, que delicia.

"¿Horas?" adivino Naruto.

"Tal vez cinco" dijo Minato al final.

La conversación termino ahí mientras cada quien termina con su propio desayuno. Una vez con Kushina dejando los platos sucios en el fregadero Naruto regreso a su habitación y Minato se alisto para su trabajo. Minato trabaja en su propia agencia de Héroes, siendo de las más grandes hasta ahora. Mientras Kushina por otra parte, ella debe llegar a la hora que se le plazca según ella, ya que es su negocio, no? Claro, ella actúa de inmediato si es llamada de urgencia. Pero con los días "pacíficos" de esta semana se permitió descansar un poco de su trabajo.

"¡Ya me voy!" grito Naruto desde la puerta.

"¡Y yo le sigo!" continuo Minato.

Kushina rio entre dientes al par rubio.

"¿Almuerzos listos?"

"Si" dijeron ambos rubios.

"¿Dientes limpios?"

"Blancos como la nieve/ brillantes como el sol" dijo Minato y Naruto respectivamente.

"¿Ropa interior limpia?"

"¡Kushina/ Mamá!"

"Jajaja es broma. Bueno… tu, suerte en el trabajo" dijo la pelirroja dejando un beso en la mejilla de su marido, que dicho sea de paso hizo a Naruto poner cara en blanco y mirar con aire ausente el horizonte. Kushina se rio de su expresión y también le dejo un beso en la mejilla.

"¡Mamá!"

"Y tu nada de bromas, jugarretas, no quiero que andes troleando a tus compañeros, presta atención en clase y ya sabes que hacer en caso de ver a un villano"

"Lo sé, lo sé"

"Bien, así me gusta jovencito"

"¡Adiós!" dijo el rubio menor pasando por el umbral de la puerta.

El silencio se quedó con los adultos.

"Bueno, ahí va…"

"Si… espero realmente que le vaya bien en el examen" Kushina dio a conocer su preocupación.

"No hay problema, Naruto estuvo estudiando mucho anoche y yo también lo ayude, así que tengo confianza en que lo hará bien" Dijo Minato dando o al menos tratando de contagiar a su esposa con la suficiente confianza para el día.

"Está bien, supongo…" murmuro la pelirroja, poco después su expresión paso de pensativa a un tanto picara y rápidamente, antes de que su marido saliera por la puerta, lo tomo de la corbata y lo obligo a inclinarse a su nivel. "Y tu~ Que tengas un feliz día en el trabajo"

Y luego le beso.

"Oh~ ahora no se si quiero ir a trabajar" dijo el rubio correspondiendo el beso.

"¡VAYANSE AL FONDO A LA DERECHA SI QUIERES SHUSHAR!"

El repentino grito de su hijo afuera sobresalto a los dos.

"¡LARGO/ VETE!"

* * *

Naruto silbo felizmente después de haber dejado a ambos de sus padres más rojos que el propio cabello de su madre, fue divertido. Aunque debía apurarse si quería llegar rápido a las instalaciones de U. A. a tiempo.

Naruto se revolvió el pelo para quitarse los pétalos rosas que caían guiados por la brisa del aire.

Por fin había llegado la primavera a Japón y con ella el día en el que asistiría a la Academia de élite U. A. Naruto por supuesto había pasado toda la noche en vela por la emoción y los nervios (En parte por culpa de su padre que quiso enterrarle en la cabeza todo lo fundamental sobre la Academia), ya que finalmente estaba cumpliendo su sueño, sin embargo habían otras cosas que le quitaban el sueño. No pudo dormir hasta muy entrada la madrugada causando que se despertará tarde... ¡En el día del examen! Rayos, estaba seguro que se trataba de la mala suerte, que lo perseguía por toda su vida, manifestándose en el peor momento.

Estaba seguro que eso era culpa de su padre, de alguna forma todo era culpa de su padre.

En fin, después de una caminata un tanto pesada en su opinión, Naruto finalmente fue capaz de ver a la distancia el tan distinguido edificio de la academia secundaria U. A.

Con pasos seguros, al ver las tres puertas enumeradas de izquierda a derecha –en este caso 1, 2 y 3– Naruto entro en la puerta número dos, se permitió ver a los que, posiblemente, podrían ser sus compañeros, bueno, eso es en caso de que gane y sea aceptado.

 **/Academia U. A./ Sede de Examen de Ingreso**

Naruto era bien consiente de los diferentes letreros que señalaban las salas designadas para los diferentes cursos.

Naruto pasó de largo del curso de héroes.

Y fue directo a la sala del curso de apoyo.

"Examen de orientación… así que es aquí" murmuro el rubio pasando por la puerta de la sala del curso de apoyo.

Honestamente Naruto no pensó la gran cosa de su Quirk; si, puede crear un escudo de luz y este no deja que nada le pase, pero luego de eso… ¿Qué más ahí? Nada, nada de nada. Con un Quirk como el suyo, lo que en verdad puede hacer es solo servir de defensa, y por supuesto no tiene mucho en cuanto a ofensiva que se diga, así que, al ver su propio Quirk y ver que no está hecho para una profesión de héroe profesional, Naruto siguió con su segunda mejor opción.

El curso de apoyo.

Kushina siempre dijo que le gustaba arreglar cosas, crear cosas para ayudar en casa –la aspiradora automática alimentada de rayos solares es uno de esas ayudas– y por supuesto, su madre lo apoyo en todo. Y es que, después del incidente hace 10 años, Naruto aprendió para que sirve su Quirk.

Sanación y defensa.

En todo caso, su madre –una líder médico y creadora de su propia agencia de medicina –se encargó de meterle en la cabeza todo aquello relacionado con la sanación. Su madre tenía un objetivo, uno muy claro.

Ella quería sacar al mundo más especialistas en medicina para los peores casos.

Según ella, tener a alguien especializado en sanación aumenta la tasa de éxito de rescates y sanaciones ya sea tanto de héroes como de civiles. Y sí que lo está logrando. Y Naruto la quiere apoyar con todo lo que tiene.

Y en el grupo de apoyo encontrara lo que necesita para ayudar a su madre.

"¡Yosh…! ¡Voy a aprobar el examen-Dattebayo!"

 **TIME SKIP**

"¡No puedo aprobar este examen-Dattebayo!"

Lloro a lágrima viva un Naruto con un extintor en mano tratando de que su creación dejara de engullirse en llamas.

Retrocedamos el tiempo un poco.

El examen para los que desean entrar al curso de apoyo es simple, un examen escrito y una practico. Hay un límite de tiempo. Se debe crear un objeto que sirva para el apoyo de los héroes. El invento debe ser totalmente original. Si no es terminado en el lapso de tiempo establecido fallas. Los profesores van aprobar la invención y determinar si es útil para un héroe. El invento debe tener estas tres características para considerarlo como aprobado.

A. Útil para los héroes.  
B. totalmente original.  
C. Completamente funcional.

Entonces fallas el examen. Por supuesto, usar el Quirk está totalmente permitido, pero para Naruto no ve como rayos un escudo va a solucionar su invento.

Y aquí es donde entra Naruto, su invento, por así decirlo, apenas había terminado y decidió ponerlo a prueba y que pasó? Se prendió en llamas!

" _Piensa Naruto Namikaze, piensa, ¡Piensa en algo! Veamos… me queda tiempo, tengo mucho para donde escoger, pero… pero… ¡No se me acurre nada para hacer!"_

Naruto miro a las demás invenciones de sus compañeros y casi le dio un ataque al ver que la mayoría ya estaba haciendo pruebas sobre sus inventos. Y el sin nada que probar todavía!

" _Naruto… sabes que hay que hacer en caso de ver a un villano… Si ves a alguien herido, no huyas ni corras, siempre debes ir y prestar tu ayuda en todo lo que puedas. Nunca debes rendirte en el tratamiento de un herido mientras estos sigan respirando. Nunca debes entrar en una pelea de héroes…"_

"Mamá…" murmuro Naruto ante el repentino recuerdo. Claro, eso era, la razón de porque entro en este curso. ¡Por supuesto! Gracias al muy conveniente recuerdo de las palabras de su madre, Naruto supo que debía hacer.

* * *

Paso un tiempo después de los exámenes y por supuesto Naruto estaba nervioso por su resultado. ¿Quién no lo estaría si tu futuro tarda en llegar a tu puerta?

Después de una semana, Naruto creía que moriría de ansiedad. En serio, los resultados no se apuraban y honestamente para Naruto era casi un insulto que no se presentaran antes, porque bueno… es Naruto, su carta de aceptación debió venir apenas el primer día, diablos.

"¡Estoy en casa!"

"¡Bienvenido!"

Naruto dejo salir un bufido, no era la carta, solo era Minato entrando a casa después del trabajo. Naruto se recostó en su cama, ya en serio la respuesta de la academia ya debía de haber llegado, que raro.

"Ah. Naruto sal un momento, llego esto para ti, son los resultados del examen"

Nunca antes Naruto se había levantado tan rápido de su cama.

"¡Dámelo! ¡Entrega esa carta Minato!"

El rubio mayor estaba de lo lindo pasando por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina y saludar a su esposa, cuando de repente su hijo salió disparado de su habitación, y al igual que en una película de zombis, su hijo lo embistió y arrebato la carta que tenía en sus manos. Minato cayó pesadamente contra el suelo y solo escucho las pisadas de su hijo y una puerta cerrándose con llave.

"Gah…" Minato dejo salir un quejido, su espalda sí que recibió duramente al suelo. En camino a la cocina se dio un pequeño masaje en la espalda y apenas vio la figura de su esposa saco sus lamentos. "¿Qué le paso mi adorable hijo que antes corría a los brazos de su viejo para saludarlo después de un día de trabajo?"

Kushina ladeo la cabeza mientras reía. "La pubertad supongo"

"¿Qué no es muy joven todavía para sufrir la pubertad?"

"Eh bueno… a cada quien le llega diferente" dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

Un estruendo y un grito de su hijo fue lo suficientemente agudo y fuerte para sacarlos de su conversación. Ambos padres se miraron a la cara curiosos y un tanto extrañados por los gritos. Y como buenos padres que son quisieron ir y preguntar qué pasaba.

Minato levanto la mano para tocar la puerta más fue interrumpido por esta al abrirse de golpe dándole en toda su cara.

"¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ APROBÉ! ¡APROBE! ¡ME HAN ACEPTADO-DATTEBAYO!" grito Naruto en éxtasis mostrando la carta, pero parpadeo poco después al notar solo a su madre frente a él. "¿Y papá?"

"A-A-Aquí abajo…"

Naruto entonces miro a sus pies. Vaya, parece que está parado sobre la espalda de su padre. Paso como un minuto en el que Naruto contemplo a Minato ahí abajo hasta que una tos disimulada de su madre lo regreso a la tierra. Disculpándose se quitó de encima y Minato pudo al fin levantarse.

"De cualquier modo… ¡ME ACEPTARON MAMÁ!" Volvió Naruto a chillar de emoción.

"¡Yo sabía que podrías hacerlo Naruto!"

Minato se rio entre dientes, el recuerda algo que paso hace una semana. "Creí que no confiabas en que…"

Callo ante la mirada asesina de su esposa.

"B-Bueno, creo que debemos celebrar, ¿No? Es increíble que entraras hijo" propuso Minato a la vez que felicito a su hijo por su logro, pero después su mirada se volvió seria. "Pero recuerda que va a ser duro, la academia U. A. es exigente, tendrás que trabajar muy duro y-"

"Ay Minato no nos aburras con un discurso. Mejor vamos, vamos a comer, tenía un presentimiento, así que hice tu favorito Naruto"

"¡¿Ramen?!"

"¡Justo como te gusta-Dattebane!"

"¡Yosh eres la mejor-Dattebayo!" Siguió Naruto con la celebración, al ver a su querido amigo canino no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre este. "¡Jajaja Kurama fui aceptado, fui aceptado Kurama!" canto Naruto acariciando a su perro, este felizmente movió la cola de alegría y lamio la mano de Naruto sacándole risitas al rubio menor.

Para Minato el ver a sus dos soles reír y estar felices era magnifico, verles sonreír es su tesoro y su medicina. Calienta su corazón como nunca. La carta en sus manos –que le había dado Naruto antes– la levanto hacia su cara para leerla con detenimiento. No es que no confiara, pero era mejor asegurarse.

Sus cejas je inclinaron formando un ceño en su rostro normalmente calmado o sonriente. Leyó un poco más sobre la carta, sintiendo que cada vez más no le gustaba lo que estaba leyendo.

 _Curso de apoyo._

 _Clase 1-H departamento de apoyo._

Era esta la clase donde su hijo fue puesto? En el departamento de apoyo? Eso es imposible, Naruto se había examinado para entrar el curso de héroe, pero porque paso esto? Naruto tiene todo el talento e inteligencia para ser un héroe profesional y no un inventor de aparatos para héroes.

Algo estaba mal aquí.

"¿Minato?"

"¿Papá?"

Ante el llamado se percató que estaba todavía de pie en medio de pasillo mirando la carta. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hijo y sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué su hijo no le dijo de este cambio? Se supone que entraría al curso de héroe, como es posible que le mintiera a él? A su padre?

"¿Pasa algo?"

Minato se aclaró la garganta. "No, no pasa nada, solo me puse a pensar en… Ah Uh… en el costo del uniforme y libros y todo ese material"

Kushina un tanto extrañada le sonrió. "Por ahora no vamos a preocuparnos de eso, ven, a celebrar"

"¡Si papá a celebrar-Dattebayo!"

"Jajaja no se acaben el ramen"

* * *

Esa noche, Minato se despertó a horas no usadas para estar despierto. Él miro a su esposa a su lado, estaba durmiendo profundamente. Con cautela y de puntillas salió del cuarto compartido con su esposa. Miro al pasillo al salir de su cuarto, paso junto a la puerta de su hijo y noto, gracias a dios, que el menor seguía dormido.

Minato entonces fue a la puerta. Tomo una chaqueta –no había manera que saliera con el frio de ahora– y estaba dispuesto a salir, cuando un pequeño gemido se escuchó a sus espaldas.

Un tanto espantado volteo esperando encontrar a su mujer o su hijo, pero al no ver nada bajo la mirada. Kurama, la mascota de su hijo, lo miraba con redondos ojos curiosos. Minato le hizo un gesto de silencio con la mano. El perro, bastante bien entrenado por cierto, parecía entenderlo y regreso a la habitación de su hijo.

" _Debo aclarar este asunto… Naruto tiene demasiado potencial para solo quedarse en el departamento de apoyo"_

Y salió de su casa.

* * *

 **Hola? Gentecchi les he decepcionado, no, no por esta fabulosa historia que estoy escribiendo. Si no porque pase un buen rato sin actualizar mis demás fic.**

 **Bueno eso acabo, ya con las vacaciones yo espero, espero, poder seguir actualizando más seguido.**

 **Ahora, obviamente habrá dudas respecto a este fic, que con gusto voy a estar respondiendo en el siguiente cap, por lo demás, aquí les dejo unas aclaraciones.**

 **NO, Naruto no vino de otro mundo ni nada, nació en Japón y vive con sus padres, si, están vivos, alegría :v**

 **Si voy a incluir personajes de Naruto en este fic? Sip, voy a hacerlo.**

 **Emparejamientos? No por el momento.**

 **El Quirk de Naruto?**

 **Ok; aquí hay que detenernos un poco, medite bastante tiempo, lo pensé y llegue a la conclusión de que me gustan los poderes de Orihime Inoue demasiado. Y como nunca se vio todo el potencial de estas habilidades en el manga real de Bleach, voy a seguir yo a mi criterio y de cómo serían sus poderes. Por lo tanto, aquí los Shun Shun Rikka son el Quirk de Naruto.**

 **Naruto no tiene las horquillas. (Esperas que le ponga horquillas a un personaje masculino?)**

 **La forma en como son activados los escudos son mediante sellos de mano, como los Jutsu de Naruto, pero en un orden diferente y una cantidad específica para cada escudo.**

 **NO van a aparecer las hadas esas de Orihime. Por ahora a la comprensión de los demás, los escudos de Naruto son creados a partir de la luz. Así que no están aquí los Rikka de Orihime.**

 **Y si eres nuevo aquí… pos te invito a ver mis otras historias (^** **ヮ** **^)  
Recuerda que si quieres saber más de este fic puedes darte la libertad de preguntar lo que quieras en mi página de Facebook, cuyo link esta en mi perfil. **

**Recuerden darle manita arriba que así me ayudan mucho. No se olviden de dejar el merecido review que si no cuenta la leyenda el autor morirá.**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀ᴗ•́)** و **̑̑**

 **Pd: El que me diga "hazlo harem" le parto su madre (** ง • **̀_•́)** ง


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola que hace? Yo aquí respirando :v  
Vamos al fic de una vez, quieren?**

 **Genjuki: Saludos, usted no aprende ¿Verdad?**

 **Jenko J. Jenkins 99: Saludos, Ohhh no te preocupes, ten listo los machetes y yo mi escopedralleta.**

 **Sonnya AvCe: saludos! Por cierto, es a ti a quien atraparon si estás hablando de conejos :v**

 **Antares. StormRage** **: Saludos, usted no aprende, ¿Verdad? X2  
Lo dije antes, no estoy interesando en los emparejamientos, al menos no por ahora, pero puedo considerarlo. Gracias por cierto, sé que soy muy original Bv**

 **Logan Morninghtstar: Saludos! Niño quiero niño amado si quisiera que fuera con Midoriya lo haría Yaoi de una vez, ya que el gender bender no es algo que me gusta usar.**

 **the dragon of the void: Saludos y ninguna :D**

 **216kfazE: Saludos! Vaya, soy todo un poeta, ya hasta hago llorar :v**

Persona hablando "Lo rechazo…"

Persona pensando " _Lo rechazo…_ _"_

Quirk " **¡Smash…!** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o My Hero Academia, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Kōhei Horikoshi. Yo solo los uso para fines perversos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **Narukami**

 **II**

 **"La Prueba del Quirk"**

 **Anteriormente.**

 _Esa noche, Minato se despertó a horas no usadas para estar despierto. Él miro a su esposa a su lado, estaba durmiendo profundamente. Con cautela y de puntillas salió del cuarto compartido con su esposa. Miro al pasillo al salir de su cuarto, paso junto a la puerta de su hijo y noto, gracias a dios, que el menor seguía dormido._

 _Minato entonces fue a la puerta. Tomo una chaqueta –no había manera que saliera con el frio de ahora– y estaba dispuesto a salir, cuando un pequeño gemido se escuchó a sus espaldas._

 _Un tanto espantado volteo esperando encontrar a su mujer o su hijo, pero al no ver nada bajo la mirada. Kurama, la mascota de su hijo, lo miraba con redondos ojos curiosos. Minato le hizo un gesto de silencio con la mano. El perro, bastante bien entrenado por cierto, parecía entenderlo y regreso a la habitación de su hijo._

 _"Debo aclarar este asunto… Naruto tiene demasiado potencial para solo quedarse en el departamento de apoyo"_

 _Y salió de su casa._

 **Actualmente.**

Naruto se miró al espejo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pasó las manos por el saco gris y se ató la corbata dejando los primeros botones libres. Silbo ante el espejo, no es exactamente los colores que más le gustan, pero debe admitir que el uniforme en su cuerpo queda perfecto. Eh parece que Naruto despertó un tanto narcisista hoy.

¡Arf! ¡Arf!

El rubio bajo la cabeza encontrando a Kurama meneándole la cola alegremente. El rubio sonrió y acaricio a su mascota. Aun le cuesta creer que Kurama ya tiene 10 años, esta viejito sí, pero aún conserva una buena salud, gracias a su madre que se encargó de darle todo lo mejor a su mascota. Esta tan sano que probablemente viva por más años.

"Hoy empezare mis clases amiguito… no se lo digas a nadie pero estoy un poco nervioso-Dattebayo" le dijo Naruto a su mascota susurrando para no ser oído por sus padres.

El perro volvió a ladras y trato de subirse a Naruto para lamer su mejilla, Naruto por supuesto trato de evitarlo, pero no podía evitar que su mascota quisiera mostrarle cariño a su manera, incluso si es un tanto antihigiénica.

¡Arf! ¡Arf!

"¡Jajaja amigo basta, me llenas la cara de saliva, es asqueroso!"

¡Arf!

"¡Naruto, si no te apresuras vas a llegar tarde!"

El rubio miro en la dirección de la puerta, de donde vino la voz de su madre. Volteo hacia su perro y lo dejo en el suelo. "Ya escuchaste amigo, debo irme"

¡Arf!

En cuanto salió de su habitación, seguido de cerca por Kurama, tomo su mochila y la colgó sobre su hombro. Miro a su madre, que estaba ocupada lavando los platos del desayuno y no vio a su padre por ningún lado, así que asumió que ya se había ido a su trabajo, era un tanto decepcionante que su padre no estuviera ahí para verlo irse a su primer día en la academia U. A.

"Te ves bien" dijo Kushina desde el fregadero de la cocina. Ella miro sobre su hombro a su hijo y este, se rasco la mejilla un tanto apenado.

"¿Tú crees?"

"Por supuesto" Afirmo la pelirroja caminado hacia el rubio mientras va secándose las manos con un trapo. Ella arreglo la corbata y abotono lo botones faltantes, ganado un quejido de su hijo. "Te desearía suerte, pero sé que no la necesitas"

"Bueno, eso es obvio ya que-"

"Realmente estas creciendo" dijo la pelirroja con su voz poniéndose un tanto nostálgica. Al ser interrumpido Naruto se quedó callado. "…Ah, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Te estoy retrasando. Escucha Naruto, la academia U. A. es muy estricta, trata de no causarle problemas a los profesores y también has un esfuerzo en hacer amigos… no quiero que tu tiempo en la academia sea solitaria como la-"

Naruto entendió a que se refería, pero aun así la interrumpió antes de que terminara. "Está bien… tratare de llevarme bien con mis compañeros"

"¿Y?" dijo su madre expectante.

Naruto gimió pero cedió al final. "Y no molestare a los profesores, cielos…"

"Así me gusta, que hijo tan educado"

"Deja el sarcasmo, por favor"

"¡Jajajaja!"

 _"Todavía se ríe como loca…"_ Pensó e rubio.

"Me has llamado loca, ¿Eh?" la mirada feroz de la pelirroja no duro mucho cuando su hijo la vio incrédulo y la señalo con el dedo acusadoramente.

"¡A-HA! Realmente _puedes_ leer las mentes, ¡Lo sabía!"

"Por última vez, no leo las mentes, la tuya es muy simple"

Luego de molestar a su madre por un rato más, Naruto se despidió y salió a la calle. Como siempre, paso por las tiendas y las calles transitadas. Por supuesto ahora debía irse por un nuevo camino para llegar a la academia, pero era divertido ir por un camino por el que nunca antes había caminado, era bueno ver nuevas vistas.

Tal vez era demasiado bueno ver nuevos paisajes, porque se estaba retrasando.

"Maldición, maldición, maldición… ¡No puedo llegar tarde el primer día, maldita sea!" exclamo corriendo hasta donde sus piernas puedan llegar. Sonrió de lado al ver las puertas de la academia, pero frunció el ceño otra vez recordando cuán lejos queda su clase de la puerta de entrada.

 _"Maldición… tarde el primer día, genial Naruto. ¡No debí parar a ver a esos perros!"_ Se regañó mentalmente. Entro al edificio de los de primero, paso por las clases en el orden alfabético, desde la clase 1-A hasta que finalmente llego a su propia. La clase 1-H.

"Con suerte el Sensei aún no está en clase" murmuro mientras dejo salir un suspiro hasta que vio la gran puerta de la clase, el tamaño solo lo impresiono momentáneamente. Abrió la puerta de golpe. "¡Lamento llegar tarde Sensei, pero me perdí en el camino dela vida!"

* * *

En algún lugar, en un edificio, un hombre de cabello gris y mascara de color negro estornudo. Llamando la atención de su maestro.

"¿Te resfriaste Kakashi?"

"No, nada de eso, Minato-Sensei, presiento que alguien está siguiendo mis principios"

"¿Eh?"

* * *

"¿Huh? ¿Dónde… están todos?"

El Namikaze miro desconcertado el aula vacía, ni una sola alma esta aunque sea esperándolo, no hay nadie.

"¿Vine a la clase correcta?" se preguntó en voz alta mirando el letrero que tenía escrito "1-H" en letras rojas. "¿O vine muy temprano?"

"Llegas tarde, tus compañeros se fueron al taller del departamento de apoyo. Si te apresuras podrás alcanzarlos"

"¡Ah, muchas gracia-!" Naruto se interrumpió a sí mismo al no ver a nadie detrás de él.

"Aquí abajo"

Un tanto extrañado Naruto bajo la mirada y vio… a una especia de oruga de color amarillo, y tenía cara humana.

"¿Qué estás viendo? Deberías apresurarte" la "oruga" se arrastró por el pasillo hasta perderse en una esquina.

 _"¿Qué demonios fue eso…? ¿Eso era un profesor?"_ el rubio sacudió la cabeza y se olvidó del tema. _"De cualquier modo, ahora ya sé dónde están mis compañeros… ¡Debo apresurarme!"_

Con su nuevo objetivo listo el rubio se fue corriendo, bajando escaleras, cruzando rápidamente una esquina, esquivando a un zombi rubio extraño, y en menos de un minuto y tres segundo llego a su destino.

El Taller del departamento de apoyo.

Y Naruto apenas abrió la puerta y apenas dio un paso adentro, una luz brillante, demasiado brillante lo golpeo con todo en sus retinas.

"¡ARGH MIS OJOS!"

Obviamente la luz cegadora también lo dejo medio ciego, de hecho solo podía ver colores borrosos. Sintió un par de manos sobre sus hombros, claro no sabe quién es porque él se estaba restregando los ojos con las manos.

"¡Namikaze-kun, oh dios cuanto lo siento!" Dijo la voz claramente masculina pero de igual forma Naruto lo reconoció.

"¡Si pues sentirlo no va a hacer que mis retinas dejen de quemarse, Mizoguchi-san!" reclamo el rubio.

El nombrado Mizoguchi rio apenado.

"¡Hoo, hoo, hoo funciono!" Una voz, ahora femenina le llego a los oídos a Naruto.

"¡¿Qué funciono?!" Gruño Naruto aun restregándose los ojos, diablos no podía ver nada.

"Mi Flash Cegador, una de mis lindos bebes más exitosos hasta ahora"

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando?" Volvió a preguntar.

"Hablo de mi nuevo bebe, es una luz cegadora que puedo activar con un botón escondido en mi mano, los flashes se activan creando 37 mil lúmenes de una luz blanca, luminosa y cegadora"

"¡¿Y lo usaste conmigo?!"

"Es temporal" dijo como si del clima se hablara.

"Hatsume-san por favor…" dijo Mizoguchi.

"¡Oye escúchame, cuando recupere la vista estarás en mi lista negra Hatsume!" declaro el rubio señalando a la chica.

"Um… Namikaze-kun ella está a tu derecha" señalo Mizoguchi usando su mano para voltear la cabeza de Naruto hacia su derecha, donde aparentemente esta la tal Hatsume.

"…Cuando recupere la vista estarás en mi lista negra Hatsume-Dattebayo" volvió a declarar su amenaza, pero esta vez esta no tenía tanta amenaza como la anterior.

"…Namikaze-kun usted también, no debe amenazar a Hatsume-san… por más culpa que esta tenga"

"Ugh… ¿Quién eres de todos modos?"

"¡¿Acabas de decir mi nombre y ya te olvidaste de mí?!"

"¿Qué es todo este escándalo?" una voz masculina y obviamente adulta llego a Naruto.

"Maestro Powerloader…" dijo el chico antes ignorado por Naruto.

"Hatsume, ¿Apenas empezamos la clase y ya estas causando problemas? ¡Deja de perder el tiempo!" Dijo el maestro dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Hatsume.

"Violencia" dijo a modo de queja la chica.

"Y tu… ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?"

"Lo siento Maestro Powerloader…"

"En fin. De cualquier forma, ¿Estas bien? Tal vez debas ir a la enfermería… espera te daré un permiso"

"¡Ah, no, estoy bien maestro! ¡No me envié a la enfermería el primer día! ¡De hecho puedo curarme yo solo, mire!" dijo apresuradamente el rubio agitando los brazos, al calmarse dejo salir un ligero suspiro y levanto las manos.

"… **Sōten Kisshun"** (Sagrado Escudo Gemelo de Reversión) dijo Naruto haciendo dos formas inusuales con las manos y después de realizarlas se llevó una mano al frente de sus ojos y murmuro. "Lo rechazo…"

Frente a sus ojos y para consternación de los tres espectadores una especia de barrera con forma elipsoide del tamaño de una gafas apareció, su brillo naranja se intensifico como por un segundo y después se rompió en muchos pedacitos. Dos ojos azules se abrieron y Naruto vio curioso la forma tan curiosa y extrañada de los demás al verlo.

"Wow, tu Quirk es muy extraño, nunca antes vi a alguien curarse de ese modo" comento otro varón. Ahora que Naruto se fijaba en el chico que lo ayudo, tomo nota de la apariencia de este. Un par de ojos color avellana y cabellera gris se podrían decir sus características más resaltantes. Naruto por x razones frunció el ceño al ver que su compañero era como un par de pulgadas más alto. Fuera de eso, vestía un simple traje de protección de lona color negro.

"¿Cómo era tu nombre, disculpa?"

"¡No preguntes el nombre de tus compañeros si no vas a hacer, al menos, el esfuerzo de recordarlos! ¡Mi nombre es Mizoguchi Jūshirō, recuérdalo Namikaze-kun! ¡¿Ves?! ¡Yo si recuerdo tu nombre!" se quejó el chico peli gris.

"Lo siento, lo siento me esforzare en no olvidar tu pequeña existencia Mizoguchi-san"

"¡No me estás haciendo sentir mejor!" chillo Mizoguchi agarrándose los cabellos y tirando de ellos, eh que raras costumbres tiene. "Y otra cosa más… no me llames Mizoguchi-san por favor, ese es mi padre. Llámame Jūshirō"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Por supuesto, vamos a ser compañeros, así que es mucho mejor si somos más familiarizados"

"Oh, en ese caso llámame Naruto, Jūshirō"

"¿Ya terminaron sus presentaciones? ¡Bien! ¡Yo, mi amigo, soy Hatsume Mei! ¡Tú Quirk ha llamado mi atención! ¡Y ten por seguro que-!"

"¡Bien es suficiente!" interrumpió el maestro. "Si quieren jugar a las casitas pueden irse, pero ahora mismo estamos en clase. Namikaze, llegaste tarde, ve a ponerte un traje y cuando estés listo te pondré al corriente. Ustedes dos, regresen a sus estaciones" Ordeno el héroe de excavación.

"¡Entendido Maestro Powerloader!" dijeron los tres alumnos. Hatsume y Jūshirō regresaron a sus estaciones de trabajo mientras Naruto fue en dirección del almacén donde tienen los trajes de trabajo.

Solamente no conto con algo.

"¡ARGH MIS RETINAS SE QUEMAN!"

Powerloader suspiro para después voltear a ver a Hatsume, ignorando por completo la agonía del rubio y que el peli gris volvió a asistir al Namikaze.

"¿Qué hiciste ahora?"

"Tal vez… posiblemente yo deje otro Flash Cegador en el almacén…"

"Ahh (Suspiro) ¿Sera así todos los días? No…"

 **TIME SKIP/ Hora del descanso/**

"Ugh que clase tan aburrida…" dijo Naruto sentándose con una bandeja de comida. Él junto a Jūshirō estaban ahora mismo en la hora del descanso, en el comedor de la academia.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Estuviste dormido todo el tiempo" reclamo Jūshirō.

"Entonces soñé que a clase era aburrida…"respondió Naruto y dejo salir un bostezo, señal de su sueño.

"No deberías dormir en clases…" dijo Jūshirō dándole un pequeño regaño al más bajo.

"No deberías estar respirando"

"¿Por qué me atacas con palabras?"

"¿Crees que debería usar rocas?"

"Um… no, sigue con las palabras…"

Naruto miro alrededor de la cafetería, intentando buscar una cabeza rosada. "¿Dónde está Hatsume, de todos modos?"

"Se quedó en el taller haciéndole ajustes a su "bebe", ¿No prestaste atención?"

"Te pregunte porque obviamente no lo sé, duh"

"¡Eres un…!"

"Deberías terminarte eso, la hora del descanso está a punto de terminar" dijo Naruto un tanto entristecido, pero que desperdicio de comida.

"Arg eres imposible"

"Gracias"

"No era un cumplido"

Después de la hora de descanso, ambos rubio y peli gris se encaminaron hacia el taller, donde estaba su compañera Hatsume. Sus otros compañeros los seguían de cerca, después de todo, la mayoría _debe_ estar en el taller.

"¡Ran ran! ¡Hatsume te trajimos un bocadillo!" exclamo el rubio levantando una bolsa con un par de bocadillos para la peli rosa.

De la nada, una sensación abrumadora y tenebrosa cayó sobre los chicos. Desde una pila de materiales, turcas y otros mecanismos surgió Hatsume viendo muy, muy intensamente en dirección de los chicos.

"¡Perfecto! ¡Al fin llegaron!"

El brillo en los ojos de la peli rosa no prometía nada bueno para los chicos.

"¡Corre Jūshirō!"

"¡Yo te sigo!"

"¡Hey ustedes dos esperen!"

 **TIME SKIP/ Por la tarde/**

Naruto suspiro recargándose contra la silla y dejando la computadora que tenía enfrente. Se masajeó as sienes en un intento de calmar el presunto dolor de cabeza que deseaba arruinarle el día.

"¿Terminaste con eso Naruto?" pregunto Jūshirō al verlo finalmente quitar su mirada de la computadora. Actualmente él tenía una bata de laboratorio y estaba usando gafas.

"Sip, ya tengo la fórmula para el fármaco, diablos nunca pensé que el departamento de apoyo tenia tanto trabajo"

"Jajaja es cierto, el departamento de apoyo siempre debe estar activo, ideando nuevas formas de ayudar a los héroes a mejorar su rendimiento en el trabajo. Solo mira a Mei, apenas es el primer día y ya invento cinco cosas diferentes" respondió, mirando a la peli rosa atornillando algo parecido a un guante.

"Los demás también parecen tener ideas muy interesantes…" comento Naruto. Era cierto, sus demás compañeros también tenían sus propios proyectos que construir. "A propósito… ¿en que estas trabajando?"

Jūshirō levanto la vista y se quitó las gafas protectoras. "Estoy trabajando en una prótesis artificial con mecanismos de ataque y defensa"

"¿Qué?"

El peli gris suspiro, al menos esperaba que Naruto lo entendiera. "¿Has visto los incontables que pasan todos los días? Bueno cada vez que ocurren una o dos personas tienes que sufrir de esos accidentes y, aunque es raro, las personas llegan a lastimarse al punto en que pueden perder una extremidad. Por supuesto entre los héroes esto tampoco es diferente"

A continuación el peli gris levanto una especia de brazo robótico. "Tanto a héroes como civiles pueden llegar a sufrir por eso, así que yo pensé que podría crear una prótesis que pueda servir para defensa y ataque. No es mucho y de alguna manera sé que muchas otras compañías ya han pensado en esto… pero yo quiero sacar mi propia versión, quiero ayudar a aquellos que han perdido una parte de ellos mismos"

"Wow… eso es profundo"

"¿Y tú? Has estado trabajando en la computadora desde el descanso, ¿Qué planeas construir?" Pregunto con justa curiosidad.

"Lo que trato de hacer es algo similar a tu caso. Sin embargo lo mío es un poco más complicado a mi parecer. Mi madre trabaja en su agencia, que es una cadena de hospitales a lo largo del país y todas bajo su supervisión. En el pasado a veces debía ir y darle sus cena o llevarle ropa, ya que tendía a no llegar a casa para esas cosas, cuando iba a su trabajo veía que tenía problemas con sus pacientes. Civiles, héroes e incluso ella debía tratar a algunos villanos después de ser atrapados, todos y cada uno de alguna manera presentaban problemas para mi madre, así que lo que busco es crear una fórmula que ayude tanto a héroes como civiles y que llegue a ser aprobada para su uso en los hospitales de mi madre"

"Amigo eso es meterse en un tema muy serio…"

"Lo sé, pero al menos mi madre lo sabe, ella sabe que quiero ayudarla en su trabajo para que así no se estrese por su trabajo"

"Pero… fármacos y medicinas, no es… como decirlo… ¿Cómo drogas?" Dijo tentativamente.

"Mi madre también se preguntó eso, pero yo lo veo de otra forma. Las medicinas y fármacos le dan al consumidor maravillosas experiencias. Fuerza sobre humana, conocimiento, reflejos, valor… esa clase de cosas. Mi objetivo al entrar en esta clase es tener el material necesario, el permiso y la aprobación de la escuela. Si puedo crear medicinas que hagan lo que mencione, se podría llevar a los héroes de ahora a experimentar límites súper humanos de habilidad y sensación. ¿No sería maravilloso?"

"Vaya, la forma en la que trabajas y la mía son completamente diferentes" comento Hatsume Mei pasando por ahí, de casualidad escucho su conversación y se interesó. Rubio y peli gris voltearon en su dirección. "Pero honestamente una cosa es crear máquinas para el uso de los héroes y otra la de meterse con sus cuerpos y alterarlos, ¿No temes meterte en problemas?"

Naruto extrañamente sonríe demasiado y cerró los ojos, dándole un aspecto un tanto zorruno. "Claro que le temo y seré cauteloso en lo que me meto, pero no me preocupa demasiado. Después de todo mi Quirk es perfecto para ensayos y errores"

"Tu Quirk…" murmuro Jūshirō. "…La verdad me quede con ganas de saber que es tu Quirk, ya que es algo que nunca había visto antes"

"Si" estuvo de acuerdo Mei. "Realmente es muy extraño, ¿Tu Quirk es como el de Recovery Girl?"

"Ustedes tampoco me han dicho de sus Quirk, es un poco injusto saben" respondió el rubio. No había necesidad de decirlo, Naruto pedía en silencio que ellos también compartan su información.

Hatsume se encogió de hombros, no perdía nada con decirlo. "Mi Quirk es **Zoom**. Me permite centrar mi visión en un objeto incluso si este está a 5 kilómetros de distancia"

Jūshirō miro a Mei, así que eso explica porque sus ojos parecen un telescopio. "Bueno, mi Quirk es **Rayo X** , me permite ver el interior de las personas para ver sus órganos y esas cosas, aunque no puedo usarlo para ver a través de paredes muy gruesas…"

"Bien… en cuanto a mi Quirk, mi padre a determinado que es una especie de mutación entre los Quirk de él y mi madre. Una combinación de la **Mordedura de la Cura** de mi madre y el **Paso Velos** de mi padre. No se cómo llego a esa conclusión, pero para las personas ordinarias, mi Quirk absorbe la luz y la manipula, como lo hace mi padre para transformar su cuerpo en luz y usarla para moverse a gran velocidad, sin embargo la luz que yo absorbo tiene propiedades de sanación, eso es debido a las habilidades curativas de mi madre. ¿Entienden? Se crea una habilidad que manipula la luz para darle forma y usarla para sanación, puede curar cualquier cosa que este en el interior de mi barrera de luz"

"Curar con luz…"

"Exacto, con mi Quirk no tengo temor de efectos secundarios en mis fármacos y medicinas, ya que puedo contrarrestarlas y hacer que el cuerpo quede _como si nada le hubiera pasado"_ explico el rubio.

"Así que usaras tu Quirk para sanar los efectos secundarios y/o complicaciones que puedan provocar tus invenciones"

"Así es… por supuesto yo intentare que no existan tales efectos secundario ni complicaciones. Y este…" dijo Naruto señalando la computadora del taller, donde tenía una formula. "…Sera la primera medicina que creare y probare"

"Está bien… pero no lo intentes probar conmigo" dijo rápidamente Jūshirō.

"Jajaja no te preocupes… _estoy seguro que lo probare con otros peces mucho más gordos"_ Pensó el rubio lo último.

"Hoo, hoo, hoo tu Quirk es muy interesante. ¿En serio es una mutación?" le pregunto la peli rosa.

"Estoy seguro que sabes que si dos personas con Quirk tienen un hijo, el niño tendrá uno de los Quirk de sus padres o la combinación de ambos. Además, es posible que dos Quirk muten y se vuelvan uno nuevo"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Nah solo lo sé" Dijo sonriendo, aunque internamente era una historia completamente diferente. _"…Eso es lo que me habían dicho esos científicos"_

Hatsume y Mizoguchi dejaron el tema ahí por ahora, después de todo el maestro Powerloader les llamo la atención. Hoy por la tarde debían presentar todos unos avances en su equipo de apoyo. Naruto de entre todos estaba algo retrasado. Pues el pensar y crear la fórmula para su fármaco le llevo más tiempo del que pensó.

* * *

Toc toc

"Adelante"

"Director Nedzu…" Powerloader mencionó al entrar en la dirección de la academia, en la oficina del directo. A través de su máscara de excavadora, el héroe excavador vio a otro hombre en la oficina.

"Powerloader me alegra que hayas venido en cuando te llame" dijo el director animal. No, no como insulto, literalmente el director es un animal, el extremadamente raro caso de un animal que desarrollo un Quirk.

El otro hombre en la habitación saludo dando un cabeceo, que fue imitado por el héroe excavador.

"Señor, él es…"

"Si Higari-kun, él es Meteor, el héroe Destello Amarillo" presento el director al hombre a su lado.

"Un gusto conocerlo. Maestro Powerloader" dijo Minato Namikaze. El padre de Naruto estaba vestido con su traje de héroe, más sin embargo no traía puesta su capa blanca tan característica de él, eso hacía que el héroe excavador pudiera apreciar su traje completamente.

Pero su apariencia no importaba ahora mismo. El maestro sabía quién era, no por su trabajo como héroe, si no por el hecho de que es el padre de uno de sus estudiantes.

"El gusto es mío" respondió el héroe excavador.

"Creo que debemos ir directo al grano. Higari-kun quería preguntarte algo respecto a uno de tus alumnos"

A pesar de que se hacia la idea de quien habla, aun así pregunto. "¿Quién Sr director?"

"Naruto Namikaze"

* * *

Esa noche.

Después de la cena Naruto se encerró en su cuarto y se quedó en su escritorio escribiendo notas de su fármaco. La tarea ya había sido terminada y realmente el rubio se estaba dedicando a su fórmula.

"Veamos… si junto estos ingredientes es posible llevar a cabo mi formula, pero con la cantidad que tengo tendría que diluir en agua la formula unas 25 veces para su uso en personas ordinarias y unas 20 en héroes… debo tomar en cuenta también que las personas pueden tener reacciones alérgicas, sin mencionar también a los que tienen una anatomía diferente… diablos, esta cosa no va ahí" continuo murmurando el rubio borrando su equivocación de las hojas.

 _"¡No puedo creerlo Minato!"_

 _"¡E-Espera Kushina!"_

El lápiz de Naruto se detuvo en su escritura al escuchar a su madre gritar y a su padre chillar. Volteo sobre su hombro viendo su puerta, como si esta explicara que pasaba.

 _"¡¿Qué rayos significa esto-Dattebane?! ¡Exijo una explicación!"_

 _"Cálmate Kushina… así no me dejas explicar"_

 _"¡No me digas que me calme! ¡Nunca le digas a una chica que se calme cuando esta alterada, carajo!"_

Esto… era raro. Naruto se preocupó, sus padres no peleaban normalmente. De hecho no los había escuchado pelear en mucho tiempo. Eventualmente se puso de pie y pego su oreja a la puerta.

 _"¡¿Porque hiciste eso?! ¡Sabes que esto no es solo tu decisión Minato!"_

 _"Lo sé, lo se… pero escucha, él no pertenece ahí. Sabes tan bien como yo que él puede hacer mucho más que-"_

 _"¡Ese no es el punto! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer esto sin su consentimiento?! Primero que nada, debiste preguntarle no hacer lo que se te dio la gana"_

 _"Kushina por favor..."_

 _"¡Kushina nada!"_

 _"Hey… sé que etas molesta pero no tienes que empujarme"_

Naruto apretó sus puños. Sabía que su madre era un tanto temperamental y de hecho heredo ese rasgo de ella, pero las cosas como se escuchan se estaban poniendo serias. ¿Estaban llegando al maltrato físico entre ellos?

 _"¡No estoy molesta, estoy furiosa! ¿Cómo quieres que no lo esté si te desapareces a mitad de la noche y luego regresar en la madrugada sin yo saber a dónde te vas y ahora me vienes con que Naruto va a ser transferido? ¿Qué diablos has estado haciendo?"_

Transferido? Esa palabra no le gustó nada a Naruto.

 _"Esto es importante, Naruto tiene demasiado potencial y además, sabes que su Quirk en algún momento va a causar problemas. Él tiene como saber defenderse, hacer juguetes en un taller no va a salvarlo de los villanos"_

 _"¡Pero eso es lo que tu hijo escogió! No puedes obligarlo a cambiar su curso solo por algo de "potencial" que te sacaste de la cabeza"_

 _"¡No lo estoy obligando! Sabes la verdadera naturaleza de su Quirk, en cuanto sea publica van a venir villanos buscando su poder, yo solo quiero que esté preparado para enfrentarlos"_

Villanos? No, nada de eso, lo más importante… ¿La verdadera naturaleza de su Quirk? Naruto apretó su oído contra la puerta.

¡Arf!

Naruto casi, casi deja salir un grito de alma en pena cuando el ladrido de Kurama resonó en su habitación. En pánico, se volteo a cerrarle el hocico, pero es su querida mascota, así que solo se limitó a hacerle una seña de silencio con el dedo. El perro, como es costumbre, entendió su mensaje y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta su cama.

 _"¡Muy bien! ¡Entiendo tu punto, pero es nuestro dijo de quien estamos hablando! ¡Él no va a aceptar un cambio así tan repentino-Dattebane!"_

 _"Te aseguro que lo convenceré"_

 _"Che, has lo que quieras. Pero quiero que sepas desde ahora que no tienes mi aprobación"_

 _"Kushina…"_

 _"¡No quiero verte ni oírte esta noche! Duerme con el perro si quieres, pero no quiero verte esta noche, solo… solo déjame pensar que no existes por esta noche, estoy muy molesta contigo… Buenas noches"_

 _"¡E-Espera Kushina!"_

Naruto frunció el ceño. Noto una sensación extrañamente molesta, una que recordaba hacer sentido antes. Cierto, las peleas entre su madre y padre usualmente son unilaterales, normalmente son provocadas por Kushina siendo alterada pero siempre son por problemas exteriores, como el precio de este producto, la actitud de este vecino. Cosas exteriores, así nunca problemas entre ellos y de hecho parece que también está involucrado.

Pero no evito que sintiera preocupación. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Naruto se alarmo cuando escucho los pasos de, quien supone, es su padre dirigiéndose a su habitación. Con pánico trato de ser lo más silencioso posible, apago su lámpara y se metió en su cama para fingir estar dormido.

Porque su puerta tenía que hacer ese chirrido de película de terror precisamente hoy?!

"¿Naruto? ¿Estas despierto?"

Fingió un gemido somnoliento, pero de igual forma sabía que era bastante pésimo a la hora de fingir ante su padre, lo conocía demasiado bien.

"¿Qué pasa… papá?"

"Estas despierto, eso es bueno… escucha tengo algo que decirte"

 _"¿Vas a divorciarte de mamá o qué? Que no sea eso por favor…"_ pensó un tanto entristecido. La pelea fue fuerte, tanto que su madre ni quería ver a su padre, era la primera vez en que Minato era mandado a dormir con el perro.

"Escucha, cuando tengas tiempo llena estos papeles. Asegúrate de entregarlo mañana al profesor Powerloader. Y también… piensa en lo que el director Nedzu tiene que decirte. Por favor trata de aceptar lo que está por pasar mañana" Dijo el rubio mayor dejando en el escritorio de Naruto unos documentos.

"Bueno… buenas noches"

Y su puerta se cerró.

En el momento en que se dejaron de escuchar los pasos de su padre Naruto se quitó las sabanas de encima y con velocidad que su padre envidiaría corrió hasta su escritorio y reviso los documentos que le dejo.

Los ojos azules se abrieron en par en par al ver el contenido. _"Esto es una solicitud de traje de héroe… estas cosas son entregadas antes de entrar a la academia. Me están pidiendo que envié un reporte con las especificaciones sobre mi Quirk y mis medidas… si mal no recuerdo la academia está afiliada a una compañía que crea estos trajes, pero algo anda mal aquí… esto es solo entregado a las clase del curso de héroes, ¿Por qué mi padre me dio esto, a alguien del curso de apoyo?"_

Obviamente con sospechas Naruto de mala gana comenzó a llenar los documentos, empezando por sus medidas. _"Pero en cuanto a mi Quirk se refiere… en realidad no hay nada que pueda pensar que pueda fortalecer mi Quirk… veamos, incluso si puedo ser exigente con esto, supongo que solo debo pedir un par de mecanismos específicos, y por supuesto debe ser resistente al fuego y de un material que no me limite el movimiento… ¡Una bolsa o mochila pequeña para guardar mis invenciones serviría también!"_

Naruto rio cuando se dio cuenta que la idea de pensar en un traje comenzó a gustarle.

 _"Maldición… esto me trae sospechas, pero no puedo quitar esta sonrisa de mi rostro"_

Solo esperaba, que esto no tuviera nada que ver con la discusión de sus padres, aunque probablemente ahora mismo se esté mintiendo a sí mismo. Porque una vez termino con los documentos de la solicitud de traje, salió al baño antes de irse a dormir, y vio a su padre dormido en el sofá de la sala.

 **/A la mañana siguiente/**

Naruto no dijo nada cuando su madre sirvió su desayuno, no comento nada del porque su padre no estaba ahí esta mañana. Salió en silencio despidiéndose únicamente de su mascota, a situación de su familia lo estaba abrumando y por más que quisiera preguntar qué pasaba no tenía el coraje de preguntar.

¿Y si lo que le respondían no le gustaba?

Con ese pensamiento negativo entro en su clase, sus compañeros ya estaban ahí y por lo que vio faltaban que llegaran algunos, bueno el llego un poco más temprano esta vez, solo porque la tensión en su casa lo hizo huir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

"¡Buenos días Naruto!" exclamo Jūshirō al momento en que Naruto se sentó detrás de él.

"Buenos días Juchino" Saludo vagamente sin prestar realmente atención en el peli gris.

"¡Oh por el amor de dios, es Jūshirō! ¡Jūshirō!"

No estaba de humor para seguirle el juego a su amigo y este pareció notarlo en cuanto el rubio no devolvió los insultos que le daba.

 _"Algo va a pasar hoy… y me molesta no saber que es"_ Pensó el rubio distraídamente mientras miraba por la ventana. Aun no empieza la clase pero de alguna forma eso le alivio, esperaba que este día se tardara más de lo usual, no quería ir a casa hoy.

"¡Ah Namikaze-kun ven un momento!"

Ante el llamado de Powerloader el rubio suspiro. _"Sabía que iba a pasar algo, ¿pero porque tan temprano?"_

Sin decir nada el rubio siguió a su profesor y fue llevado hasta una habitación que no tenía nada, solo una mesa y sillas en el centro, y en la silla frente a él estaba un extraño animal, era un oso, un ratón o un perro, no sabría decirlo.

Naruto estudio su alrededor, él es inteligente, no solo había heredado la apariencia de su padre después de todo, así que no pudo evitar mirar con cautela la habitación, solo las paredes blancas y el piso podían resaltar en esta habitación de cuatro paredes. Pero Naruto recordó algo, una enseñanza de su padre.

 _Un héroe debe ver a través de la decepción._

Un gran consejo y de hecho le permitió a Naruto notar cosas que se estaba saltando, no solo eran paredes blancas. Noto al final que estas tenían divisiones, dos en realidad, paralelas ente si a una altura más o menos de un metro desde el suelo. Era muy sospechoso.

"¡Bienvenido Namikaze Naruto-kun!" dijo el extraño animal de color blanco. Naruto lo vio con cara en blanco. "Pasa, pasa, siéntate y ponte cómodo, ¿Quieres un te?"

 _"¿Cómo demonios debo sentirme si una especie animal no determinada me habla tan formalmente, que hace que los modales de mi madre se vean como los de un vago?"_

Sin decir nada, a pesar de sus pensamientos, el rubio tomo asiento frente al director Nedzu y espero pacientemente mientras este servía un té.

"Como sabes, en nuestra academia llegan solo lo mejor de lo mejor, desde los estudiantes del curso de apoyo como tú o los ingeniosos estudiantes del curso de gerencia y por último los estudiantes calificados a ser héroes. Por supuesto nosotros tratamos de cultivar esos talentos y llevarlos a su máximo potencial. Por esa razón nuestro personal también es lo mejor de lo mejor. Y como el director tengo el deber de llevar sobre mis hombros el deber de dirigir a cada uno hacia un buen camino-"

 _"Le gusta hablar"_ Declaro mentalmente el rubio.

"Así que, nosotros los maestros siempre reportamos el avance de nuestros estudiantes, los vemos desde lejos y llegamos a nuestras propias conclusiones. Yo por supuesto también tengo cosas que decir, y me llegaron reportes de tus habilidades, tanto intelectuales como tu poder. Namikaze Naruto-kun tienes un Quirk de poder que aún no puedo descifrar su potencial entero. La academia a veces puede admitir a estudiantes por recomendación, pero en raras ocasiones es la academia misma la que quiere a ciertas personas estudiando en sus instalaciones. Dado a tu primer día, y por los logros que hiciste durante el examen de admisión, yo y otros te hemos reconocido como… ¡Un estudiante dotado con el talento para llegar a ser un héroe increíblemente fuerte!" exclamo el director agitando exageradamente su taza de té al punto en que el líquido se cae de su tasa.

 _"La solicitud del traje… el director… creo que ya sé a qué va todo esto, ¿En qué rayos me metiste, padre idiota?"_

"Namikaze Naruto-kun solo has pasado un día en el departamento de apoyo, pero nosotros ya hemos visto tu potencial, tienes todo lo necesario para ser un héroe verdadero. Con todo gusto yo el directo me gustaría que aceptes la transferencia del curso de apoyo al curso de héroe. ¿Qué dices?"

Naruto miro al director y luego a la pared. Entrecerró los ojos mirando con cautela y escepticismo al director y a la habitación en sí.

Nedzu noto su cautela e internamiento sonrió. _"Lo está pensando demasiado… y es bastante perceptivo, parece que se dio cuenta"_

Así es, Naruto se dio cuenta de la pared falsa de la derecha, esa pared en realidad era una ventana oculta, donde del otro lado estaban los otros maestros viendo el desarrollo de esta propuesta.

"Honestamente Sr director, estoy halagado por su oferta y debo admitir que suena emocionante. Sin embargo… mis objetivos, mis sueños, mis aficiones solo pueden ser cumplidas en el curso de apoyo, mis sentimientos no son tan baratos para ser comprados por unas palabras bonitas" declaro el rubio Namikaze, un ligero ensanchamiento en los ojos oscuros del director era lo único que podía describir su sorpresa. Mientras en el otro lado de la ventana oculta, los maestros no estaban mejor que su director.

Naruto entonces no espero respuesta del directo, se iba a ir de ahí y regresar a su clase. Sin perder tiempo se levantó de la silla y camino hasta la puerta sin darle una segunda mirada al director.

Pero en el momento en que cruzo la puerta todo cambio para él. De la nada Naruto estaba afuera, en uno de las estaciones que usan en la academia para el entrenamiento de los estudiantes del curso de héroes. Al voltearse y buscar una explicación del directo encontró solo una calle vacía, sin señal de la puerta por donde había salido.

"¡Perro vándalo! ¡No volverás a robar mi mercancía!"

De repente un grito de una mujer vino doblando la esquina, obviamente era un truco del director para ya sea obligarlo o alentarlo a usar su Quirk y demostrar su "talento" para ser héroe. Bueno, no le daría el gusto.

Se volteo con indiferencia hacia la dirección contraria del grito.

De la nada escucho los gemidos lastimeros de un perro. Sus ojos azules se agrandaron al escuchar la voz del animal llorando y luego, escucho lo que precia un sonido metálico y rezo porque sus oídos hayan escuchado mal. El sonido de un metal golpeando el suelo y el derramamiento de sangre helo su propia.

Y en ese momento los gemidos del perro se convirtieron en gritos de dolor.

Naruto vio rojo y corriendo con la sangre caliente giro en la esquina. Se encontró con una escena a la cual no sabría describir. Pero no había error, una mujer mayor y fea tenía en sus manos un machete o cuchilla de carnicero, no sabría decirlo, pero si noto el líquido rojo manchando la hoja, y después miro al suelo, viendo a un pequeño animal gritando de dolor.

Un perro que había sido cortado por la mujer.

Solo dos palabras llegaron a la mente del rubio. Dos palabras que podrían poner fin a la tortura del perrito y terminar con los actos inhumanos de la fea mujer.

 **"Koten Zanshun"** (Sagrado Escudo Cortante) el nombre de su ataque retumbo en las paredes de ese lugar y Naruto levanto la mano señalando a la mujer, su mano brillo en color anaranjado y luego.

Se escuchó un disparo.

* * *

 **Bueeeeeeenos días! O tardes, o noches… dependiendo a qué hora estás leyendo esto…**

 **Esta vez traje el capítulo rápido, fue malo? No, no lo creo.  
Y si eres nuevo aquí… pos te invito a ver mis otras historias (^** **ヮ** **^)**

 **Recuerda que si quieres saber más de este fic puedes darte la libertad de preguntar lo que quieras en mi página de Facebook, cuyo link esta en mi perfil.**

 **Recuerden darle manita arriba que así me ayudan mucho. No se olviden de dejar el merecido review que si no cuenta la leyenda el autor morirá.**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gentecchi, que hacen? Recuerdan que les dije que trataría de escribir más seguido? Bueno lo estoy haciendo. De hecho apenas publique este cap comenzare a escribir el siguiente. Bueno si es que el tiempo y mi vida me lo permite.**

 **Genjuki: Saludos, actualizare las demás cuando termine, al menos, los primeros cinco capítulos de este fic.**

 **Jenko J. Jenkins 99: Saludos, parece que no sabes leer el perfil por completo :D, bueno yo sé de dónde eres pero me queda lejos… confórmate con que te fulmine desde lejos :)  
Minato si que sufrirá, te lo aseguro. OOHHH te vas a cortar si lo hago Yaoi eh? Interesante, muy interesante. Tranquilo, no te cortaras nada jaajajaja**

 **Por ahora, ok no.**

 **og095533: saludos! Si… las cosas se pondrán un poco feas para Minato, pero no diré nada.**

Persona hablando "Lo rechazo…"

Persona pensando " _Lo rechazo…_ _"_

Quirk " **¡Smash…!** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o My Hero Academia, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Kōhei Horikoshi. Yo solo los uso para fines perversos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **Narukami**

 **III**

 **"Potencial del Quirk"**

 **Anteriormente.**

 _Naruto vio rojo y corriendo con la sangre caliente giro en la esquina. Se encontró con una escena a la cual no sabría describir. Pero no había error, una mujer mayor y fea tenía en sus manos un machete o cuchilla de carnicero, no sabría decirlo, pero si noto el líquido rojo manchando la hoja, y después miro al suelo, viendo a un pequeño animal gritando de dolor._

 _Un perro que había sido cortado por la mujer._

 _Solo dos palabras llegaron a la mente del rubio. Dos palabras que podrían poner fin a la tortura del perrito y terminar con los actos inhumanos de la fea mujer._

 ** _"Koten Zanshun"_** _(Sagrado Escudo Cortante) el nombre de su ataque retumbo en las paredes de ese lugar y Naruto levanto la mano señalando a la mujer, su mano brillo en color anaranjado y luego._

 _Se escuchó un disparo._

 **Actualmente.**

Un momento antes de que Naruto se lanzara hacia la protección del animal, su cerebro proceso y analizó su situación a fondo. Porque nada tenía sentido ahora.

 _"¿Por qué estoy siguiéndoles la corriente a los profesores? Obviamente ellos deben estar en algún lado viendo lo que hago… ¿Realmente me están probando para ver si tengo lo necesario para ser un héroe? De ser así ya deberían saber que no quiero eso y que intencionalmente perderé su prueba, entonces… ¿Por qué?"_

Naruto levando ambas manos formando con ellas una posición extraña. Las dos manos fueran envueltas en un brillo anaranjado y por último el rubio señalo hacia la fea mujer.

 _"¿Por qué tenían que usar mi amor hacia los perros en mi contra? Maldición…_ **¡Koten Zanshun!"**

El disparo de energía anaranjada salió a gran velocidad, pero mientras la mujer aún no se daba cuenta, Naruto simplemente cerró los ojos al notar que se había precipitado, bueno…. No es que le importe.

¡CLANK!

"¡Pero qu-!"

El ataque de Naruto impacto de lleno contra la chuchilla de la mujer rompiéndola por la mitad y haciendo que la mujer soltara los restos sorprendida.

"¡Oye tú! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!"

Naruto ignoro a la mujer y pasó caminado frente a esta, miro al suelo hacia el perro, frunció el ceño ante lo que vio. No, no había sangre, era una especia de líquido aceitoso de color rojo, parece que es una especie de sustituto de la sangre, sin embargo…

 _"Un robot… ya veo, ni la mejor academia en Japón se atrevería a lastimar a un animal real. Caí en su trampa…"_ Viendo la situación el rubio volteó a ver a la mujer. Que devolvió la mirada fulminándolo a matar. _"¿Eso quiere decir que ella también es un robot o es real…? Probablemente deba averiguarlo"_

"¡No te metas en mi vida niño! ¡No defiendas a esta cosa! ¡Es un ladrón que solo escarba en mi basura y ensucia todo!"

A pesar de los gritos, Naruto se levantó y señalo a la fea mujer. Esta se detuvo, pero parecía que quería volver a gritar. El Namikaze rápidamente mando su mano a su bolsillo y saco un bolígrafo. No, no era un bolígrafo cualquiera. En la punta de esta tenía un pequeño imán para colgarlo en superficies metálicas obviamente. Y con ese bolígrafo se lo lanzo a la mujer.

Inmediatamente al estar cerca de la mujer el imán fue directo a su ara y se quedó ahí. Y eso confirmo las sospechas de Naruto.

Esta prueba está hecha con robots.

"Así que si era un robot después de todo… supongo que era de esperarse, dudo que exista una persona que se prestaría voluntariamente a lastimar a un perro, incluso si este es un robot. Aunque se ve bastante real…"

"¡¿Cómo te atrevas a lanzarme esto?! ¡Soy una ciudadana y merezco respeto!"

"Incluso si es un robot alguien que lastima cualquier cosa solo por el hecho de que no le agrada no puede tener el respeto de las personas… Desactívate, cumpliste tu objetivo"

Al parecer, esa orden tuvo efecto en la mujer ahora descubierta como robótica. Los ojos de esta dejaron de brillar y sus ojos se volvieron cuencas de color negro, espeluznante. Naruto vio al perro ahí tirado y dejando salir ese líquido rojo otra vez.

"Maldición… es un robot, es solo un robot. **Tatsu→ Tori: Sōten Kisshun"** (Dragón→ Pájaro: Sagrado Escudo Gemelo de Reversión) al trazar las posiciones de mano correspondiente aquel curioso escudo apareció sobre el perro robótico. Y en lo que dura un parpadeo el robot termino como nuevo. "…E incluso si es un robot… no puedo dejar que algo que se ve igual que a mi Kurama se vea lastimado"

Termino su curación y el perro de apariencia sospechosamente igual a su propia mascota salto para después apagarse y desaparecer en una plataforma que apareció bajo sus pies, lo mismo sucediendo con la mujer robótica.

"Maldición… dense cuenta de una vez que no busco el camino de un héroe"

De la nada ruidos mecánicos y otros sonidos parecidos a derrumbes llegaron a los oídos del rubio, este se volteo rápidamente encontrándose con que desde la esquina de un edificio varios robots venían hacia él.

"¿En serio? ¿Van a seguir con esto?" preguntó al aire, aunque tenía el presentimiento que SI lo están escuchando. "Ahh (suspiro) ¿Qué debo hacer entonces? ¿Correr? ¿Destruirlos? ¿Escapar?"

Uno de los robots se acercó rápidamente en un claro intento de embestirlo.

"Destruirlos supongo…" dijo el rubio llevando sus dos manos al frente y con ella hacer la posición necesaria para su única técnica ofensiva. **"In Hitsuji… ¡Koten Zanshun!"** (Sello Carnero… ¡Sagrado Escudo Cortante!)

Con su mano derecha Naruto señalo a el robot y aun con el sello del carnero el brillo anaranjado salió disparado de su mano y voló rápidamente hacia el robot, que no tuvo oportunidad alguna y fue partido a la mitad y de paso a un par de robots que le venían de cerca desde atrás.

"Tres de una vez… bien" murmuro, fue seguido por atrás por otros robots y dejo salir un gemido molestia. Con la mano izquierda en la misma posición los señalo y tres disparos seguidos alcanzaron a los robots. Sin embargo, no pasaron más allá, de lo contrario atacaría también a los edificios. Naruto miro a los alrededores, se estaba molestando por ser rodeado. Con fuerza grito al aire. "¡HEY! ¡¿QUIEREN SEGUIR CON ESTO?! ¡ESTOY SEGURO QUE ESTOS ROBOTS NO SON BARATOS! ¡¿QUIERES QUE LOS SIGA DESTRUYENDO?!"

Su única respuesta a sus gritos fueron más robots dirigiéndose hacia él. Con un suspiro resignado el rubio corrió lejos de ellos. Se metió en un callejón y espero ahí. Un robot particularmente grande atrajo su atención.

"¿Están tratando de matarme o algo así? Esa cosa es más grande que los edificios" exclamo el rubio al ver el robot gigante y una particular marca de "0" pintada en el metal del robot. "Bueno… no tengo porque ser yo quien destruya a esos robot, dejare que se destruyan entre ellos"

Con cautela y sigilo el rubio se subió al robot más grade y sin que este se diera cuenta.

* * *

"¿Qué está haciendo?"

"Está planeando algo con el robot cero…"

"¿Viste su ataque anterior?"

"Si, corto a los robots fácilmente"

Esos y otras conversaciones mantenían los profesores de la academia. Todos están en una cabina con varias pantallas que mostraban a Naruto y sus acciones, desde varios puntos de vista, lo que quiere decir que hay muchas cámaras por ahí escondidas. Varios notaron el comportamiento del rubio al inicio, negándose a cooperar y estaba totalmente dispuesto a salir de ahí. Sin embargo el director le puso una prueba para ver cómo actúa en diferentes situaciones.

"Pero descubrió que todo era falso" dijo el maestro Cementos. Viendo a aquellos robots ser neutralizados por el rubio y su curioso ataque.

"Así es… supongo que es demasiado cauteloso y mejor se arriesgó. Al saber que la mujer y el perro eran robots no iba a caer en el mismo truco. Ahora tuvimos que recurrir a los robot para, al menos, insistir en verlo actuar" comento una muy atractiva maestra.

"Otra persona hubiera caído completamente, pero él analizo todo. Debió notar la diferencia en el perro, ya que este solo aparentaba ser real por fuera, aun así noto los circuitos y mecanismo del robot, es muy observador"

"Sin embargo ataco imprudentemente a la mujer robot sin saber si lo que esta era. Atacar así a un civil es un delito muy grave" respondió otro maestro en tono aburrido. No era otro que Aizawa Shōta el maestro a cargo de la clase 1-A, él héroe está ahí solo para verlo y determinar si tiene o no potencial de héroe. Ya que después de todo el Namikaze iría a parar a su clase. Si es que pasa.

"Pero no ataco a la mujer, sino a su arma. Y también curo al perro… aunque no sepa que hizo para eso…"

"Yo siento más curiosidad por su técnica sanadora, no es nada parecido al Quirk de su madre" comento Recovery Girl, ella puso extrema atención al momento en que Naruto uso su técnica sanadora, y le sorprendió que se pudiera usar en objetos no vivos como lo era el robot del perro. "Tú sabes todo sobre el Quirk de tu hijo, ¿No es así, Minato-kun?"

De brazos cruzados el padre de Naruto, Minato, miro sobre su hombro para ver a la anciana. "Si… soy muy consciente de la capacidad de su Quirk"

"¡Vaya! ¡Mírenlo!" exclamo el director viendo a Naruto y su actual situación. "Se está metiendo al sistema de control del robot"

* * *

"Maldita sea… todos y cada uno de estos robots son muy molestos" Naruto forcejeo al tratar de quitar la capa metálica del robot. Cuando logro abrirlo miro en su interior todos los cables y circuitos. "Veamos si esto les gusta, chatarras"

Hábilmente el rubio se metió entre los circuitos cambiando cables aquí y por ahí, entendiendo rápidamente el sistema operativo del robot y hackeando tanto como pueda para lograr su objetivo. Una derrota aplastante para los robots sin que él tenga que hacer mucho.

Una vez adueñado del robot más grande el rubio volteo hacia su derecha, por ahora los robots no lo han descubierto.

 _-¡Objetivo encontrado! Preparado para aniquilación-_

Sin embargo a su izquierda llego un robot medianamente grande. "¡Mierda…!"

Antes de que el robot atacara el rubio dejo de lado al robot, pero no podía dejar que el otro destruyera el trabajo que hizo. Rápidamente soltó los cables y trazó con sus manos las posiciones de su única defensa.

 **"¡I→ Uma→ Mi: Santen Kesshun!"** (Jabalí→ Caballo→ Serpiente: Triple Escudo Sagrado de Protección) el chico formo con esas posiciones de manos y comandos una barrera anaranjada en forma de triángulo. "¡Yo rechazo!"

El golpe del robot se detuvo ante el escudo, no se movió ni un centímetro y Naruto aprovecho esa oportunidad para intercambiar un cable azul con una rojo, al conectarlos unas chispas lo hicieron retroceder.

"Está listo" dijo el rubio sonriendo por su trabajo impecable. Salto del robot cero y escapo de los demás.

Al cruzar una calle y pasar por la esquina de un edificio Naruto se detuvo en seco al ver muchos, de hecho era un ejército de robots. Pero eso no quieto la sonrisa del rubio.

"Lo siento por ustedes robots… pero no quiero ensuciarme las manos y mucho menos romper mi uniforme. Así que solo destrúyanse entre ustedes, ¿Si?"

Era extraño hablar con cosas que no van a contestarle, pero aun así hizo el intento. Sin embargo los ataques de los robots no cesaron. Naruto salto y de mala gana tuvo que arrastrarse para evitar ser aplastado. Apenas se puso de pie fue envestido por otro robot pero logró escaparse a tiempo, sin embargo el robot choco contra un edificio y al ser medianamente del mismo tamaño este derrumbo la edificación.

Por supuesto esto se repitió, Naruto esquivando a los robot y estos chocando contra los edificios y destruyéndolos. Naruto noto esto y dejo salir un largo suspiro.

El Namikaze se limpió un poco de polvo y escombros que cayeron sobre sus hombro. "Ah ahh si cada vez que esquivo uno de sus ataques destruyen un edifico podría considerar dejar de hacerlo" su comentario quedo en el aire al volver a ser embestido por los robots, pero igual que las otras veces lo esquivo. "Y yo soy el idiota por seguir hablando con ustedes, que fastidio…"

Chasqueo los dedos y ante la vista de los profesores desde su escondite seguro el robot más grande, el "cero puntos", avanzó hacia Naruto pasándolo de largo y confrontando a los demás.

"¡Heeeyyyy~ robot cero empieza con el ataque de pulso electromagnético~" llamo jovialmente al robot.

* * *

"¡¿QUEEEE?!"

"¡¿En qué demonios está pensando tu hijo, Minato-kun?!"

Los profesores obviamente se alarmaron al escuchar que Naruto iba a detonar un pulso electromagnético en la academia. Si eso llega a pasar quien sabe cuánto tiempo les tomara volver a tener energía eléctrica sin mencionar que sus defensas iban a estar apagadas y la seguridad de los alumnos está comprometida.

"¡Debemos detenerlo!"

"Minato ve a parar a tu hijo!"

El rubio mayor también miro nerviosamente a la pantalla. Tal vez ni eso podrá hacer una vez que el ataque sea ejecutado.

* * *

El robot gigante se sacudió ante la orden del rubio. Comenzó a expulsar rayos de su cuerpo mecánico y a sacudirse tanto que un par de edificios se derrumbaron bajos sus sacudidas.

De repente el robot se sacudió tanto que partes de su cuerpo mecánico comenzaron a desprenderse. Piezas volaron por el aire y finalmente sucedió.

¡KA-BOOM!

La explosión del robot creo una onda de choque por decirlo de algún modo gigante, enorme, colosal si hay que exagerar, la tierra tembló levemente y, en la academia, el alumnado se sorprendió por una explosión tan fuerte.

Y uno a uno, cada robot fue cayendo sin energía para moverse.

* * *

"¡Maldición, lo hizo después de todo!"

"¡Ese chico está loco!"

"¡Rápido, revisen la energía eléctrica!"

"¿Cuánto fue el alcance? ¡Determínenlo!"

Minato soltó sus brazos cruzados y estaba a punto de preguntar que podía hacer para ayudar pero así como se fue la energía eléctrica así regreso, en un parpadeo. Confundidos todos miraron hacia las pantallas, pero como era de esperarse no captaban ninguna imagen, probablemente la razón es porque las cámaras también fueron víctimas del pulso electromagnético. Sin embargo hubo tres cámaras que aún están funcionando. Y esas son las cámaras colocadas en la salida del territorio.

"¿Qué paso?"

"¿Por qué todavía tenemos energía?"

"Hey… ¡Escuchen, está diciendo algo!" exclamo Ectoplasm.

* * *

Naruto salió por la enorme puerta del territorio de la academia. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y un perro robot siguiéndolo de cerca. Antes de salir había buscado al perro por si solo y lo había reparado para que pudiera actuar libremente a pesar del ataque de pulso electromagnético. Mirando a la cámara que estaba colocada en la entrada Naruto hablo.

"¡Hey~ profesores de U. A. ¿Cómo están~? Ya he superado su prueba, ¿No es así? Obviamente pueden escucharme y verme y seguramente se preguntaran ¿Por qué tenemos energía eléctrica a pesar del ataque? Bueno la respuesta es simple" Naruto levanto su mano y señalo con tres dedos. "Cuando me subí al robot gigante pude ver el tamaño del territorio. Antes cuando estaba ahí arriba analicé el territorio y su área, junto con la estructura del circuito central de control del robot y la magnitud del poder que este posee. Así mientras determine esas tres cosas pude modificarlo e incluso determine un radio de alcance del ataque de pulso electromagnético. Así que todo en el interior del territorio está muerto, pero es mejor eso que toda la academia, ¿No? Bueno… les confieso que fue difícil lograrlo bajo constantes ataques de robots. ¿No creen que fue la mejor opción? Después de todo aún conservan energía y solo los robots se vieron afectados, claro que será un problema lidiar con la electricidad en este territorio pero bueno… no fui yo quien pidió tener esta prueba~"

Sin más comenzó a caminar hacia la academia. Por la posición del sol en el cielo probablemente sean cerca de las nueve o tal vez las diez, de cualquier forma ya perdió clases y por supuesto no quiere perderse más.

Ni siquiera ha llegado la hora del descanso y ya vivió demasiadas emociones para un día. Ojala el día acabe pronto y pueda marcharse a casa. Que equivocado estaba.

* * *

Los profesores se quedaron estáticos ante la explicación del rubio sobre su victoria. Ver partir al rubio Namikaze hacia la academia siendo seguido por ese perro robot les dio un ligero estremecimiento a los profesores.

"En esta prueba, Namikaze Naruto-kun no sabía cuántos robots hay y donde estaban… había un tiempo limitado para cubrir toda el área y librarla de robots. Estuvo calmado en todo momento y no dejo que la superación de número lo afectara, analizo y encontró la forma más pacífica para detener a los robots. Y tenía habilidad de combate junto con un tiempo de reacción muy rápido" comenzó el director Nedzu el análisis de la prueba del Namikaze.

"Parece bastante prometedor si no tomamos en cuenta su plan tan…" Midnight parecía querer buscar la palabra adecuada para describir el plan del rubio sin llegar a llamarlo con algo que se pueda malinterpretar. "…llamativo"

"Bueno, todavía no estoy seguro…"

"Por lo que yo veo a este chico le faltan dos cosas para ser un héroe" dijo Eraserhead, siendo su nombre real Aizawa Shōta. "Un espíritu de auto-sacrifico y también… la determinación para ser un héroe. Tiene talento de sobra sí, pero sin estas dos cualidades… no puedo aceptarlo como un estudiante en el curso de héroes"

Minato se mantuvo tranquilo mientras los demás profesores daban su punto de vista sobre su hijo.

"Aún nos falta algo importante" dijo el director llamando la atención de todos. "Quiero escuchar la opinión del padre acerca de si su hijo merece ser trasladado al curso de héroes. Por favor Minato-kun"

El rubio mayor se relajó visiblemente, oh sí que tenía mucho de qué hablar. "Bueno… dado que no se dio la oportunidad, Naruto no mostro sus verdaderas habilidades. Su madre lo ha entrenado bien en el campo médico y por supuesto sabe cómo poner el beneficio de las demás por encima del suyo propio. Sin embargo debo admitir que desde la secundaria su determinación por ser héroe se fue apagando poco a poco…"

"¿Paso algo que lo hiciera perder su determinación?" pregunto Recovery Girl.

"Fue un incidente con su Quirk y uno de sus compañeros. Naruto debe culparse por haber herido a su compañero y desde entonces no quiere usar su Quirk en personas. Al menos no su técnica ofensiva, el Koten Zanshun"

"Pero la uso aquí y por lo que vi tenía un gran control en ella" dijo un profesor vestido como si fuera astronauta. Su nombre es Trece.

"Los robots no están vivos" aclaro el rubio mayor. "Además… el que quiera que sea un héroe no tiene nada que ver son su inteligencia o su potencial. Lo que quiero es que se sepa defender… porque si lugar a dudas sé que en el futuro su Quirk va a ser codiciado y tanto villanos como héroes van a querer tenerlo en sus manos"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Aizawa.

Minato vio al suelo. "El Quirk de mi hijo… va más allá de mi propio entendimiento. Ustedes… ¿Cómo describirían el Quirk de Naruto?" Pregunto a todos en general.

"¿Una reversión en el tiempo o el espacio?" ni el mismo director podía dar una explicación que no tuviera detalles erróneos. "¿Un niño como este posee una técnica de ese nivel? Es imposible que un humano posea una habilidad de ese nivel… es simplemente imposible"

"Por supuesto, pensé lo mismo la primera vez que lo vi. Pero, ambas explicación son erróneas" Dijo Minato negando lo dicho por el director. "El **Sōten Kisshun.** La habilidad de Naruto le permite limitar, rechazar o denegar los eventos negativos que le hayan sucedido a algo, tanto en seres vivos como en objetos inanimados, pudiendo reparar objetos, devolverlos a su aspecto anterior, curar heridas, regenerar órganos y miembros perdidos e incluso resucitar a los muertos. En otras palabras, le permite hacer que las cosas estén como si nada les hubiera pasado. Este poder es incluso mayor al de Regresar el Tiempo o Revertir el Espacio. Como resultado, Naruto puede cambiar eventos decididos por el mismo Dios" Sonrió en silencio disfrutando de las caras atónitas de los profesores. "Su habilidad está más allá de los dominios de Dios"

Les tomo unos minutos a los adultos y director asimilar esta información. Nedzu se lo pensó con cuidado. Una habilidad como esa es peligrosa en manos equivocadas. El shock de saber de una habilidad como esa va más allá de cualquier poder que ha existido. Espera… acaba de mencionar, revivir a los muertos?

"De las personas que han visto de cerca el Sōten Kisshun, ellos han determinado que esa es la habilidad de Naruto que más ha llamado la atención. Yo quiero que Naruto aprenda a usar ese poder para el bien y también que se sepa defender, ya que si cae en manos equivocada…"

Nedzu completo su frase. "…Se podría llegar a la guerra solo por tener ese poder" concluyo dándole a héroes profesionales un escalofrió.

"Un poder así… en la manos de un niño" Midnight quería seguir pero fue interrumpida.

"Naruto no sabe de la verdadera naturaleza de su Quirk" interrumpió Minato ganado expresiones confusas de los maestros. "No se le puede poner una carga así a los hombros de un niño. Por ahora Naruto cree que su Quirk es manipular la luz para darle forma y usarla para ataque, defensa o sanación. Planeaba decirle su verdadero poder cuando esté listo… pienso que si se queda en el departamento de apoyo nunca lograra explotar su habilidad al 100%"

La mayoría entendió lo que decía el rubio Namikaze, y era cierto, no era justo poner semejante carga sobre un niño. Al menos no todavía. Era sin duda una situación bastante complicada la de Naruto.

"Así que lo que quieres es que sea educado para poder protegerse a sí mismo y de paso volver a tener la determinación de un héroe" concluyo Aizawa luego de escuchar todo lo referente a Naruto.

Minato asintió al resumen simplificado del héroe. "Así es… sin embargo hay algo que me preocupa…"

"¿Qué?"

"Mi hijo tiene todo el potencial del mundo si quiere, pero si se niega a la trasferencia no podremos hacer nada más… así como es ahora va a negarse rotundamente y querer quedarse en el departamento de apoyo"

"Ese es tu trabajo como padre, piensa en que es mejor para él. Así es como trabajan los padres, ¿No es así?"

"Bueno, en todo caso la decisión al final solo le pertenece a Naruto-kun. No tenemos nada que hacer si él se niega. Por ahora debemos ir hacia nuestras clases, recuerden que dejamos a todo el alumnado en un periodo de estudio libre" dijo el director Nedzu.

Asintiendo a las palabras del director poco a poco los profesores comenzaron a salir del lugar. Nedzu se quedó mirando al cuerpo de Minato, este estaba todavía de pie frente a las pantallas viendo la silueta de su hijo desaparecer a la lejanía.

"Director" llamo el rubio mayor. "Cree que yo pueda entrar a las instalaciones para tener una… charla, con mi hijo, ¿Por favor?"

"¿Mmm? Una petición. Claro, puedes ir, pero si es posible lo preferiría a la hora del descanso. Al menos eso le dará tiempo a tu hijo de enfriarse. Y también no interferirás con las clases de los profesores. Si puedes hacer eso entonces no tengo problema en que vayas a hablar con tu hijo"

Minato dio una reverencia en agradecimiento. "Lo agradezco directo, perdone las molestias"

 **TIME SKIP**

Naruto pasó el resto de sus clases ignorando las preguntas de Jūshirō y de vez en cuando una que otra de Hatsume. Pero fuera de eso nadie le cuestionó por qué fue llamado por un profesor. Ya era la hora del descanso y honestamente Naruto no quería salir del salón de clases. Espero a que todos salieran y negó con la cabeza cuando Jūshirō le pregunto si quería algo de la cafetería.

Tragándose un bostezo el chico quería salir a recibir aire fresco. Ya que la clase tenía ese peculiar olor a madera, metal y aceite, probablemente porque sus compañeros tuvieron una clase en el taller del curso, una clase que se perdió.

"Para ser una clase de apoyo si que tienen muchas herramientas aquí"

Naruto abrió los ojos enormemente al voltearse desde la puerta y su cara fue todo un poema al ver a su padre ahí sentado en su escritorio.

"¡Que tal!" Saludo el mayor de los rubios moviendo su mano alegremente.

"Papá…"

"No te ves sorprendido de verme…" dijo el Namikaze un tanto desilusionado por la indiferente reacción de su hijo.

"Eso es porque te estaba esperando" respondió girando para encararlo.

"¿Ah así? ¿Y porque me esperabas, aquí en tu clase?"

"No te hagas el desentendido. La prueba esa, la de hoy por la mañana tenia tu nombre escrito por todos lados. Así que supuse que estabas aquí en la academia y eventualmente querrías venir a hablar conmigo sobre el curso de héroes y una trasferencia de departamento"

"Vaya… Supongo que no solo heredaste el atractivo de tu padre" Parecía querer darse crédito pero la mirada seria en su hijo le decía que no estaba para bromas. "Así que sabes a que vine… ¿Y vas a considerarlo?"

"Me parece que en realidad tienes la idea equivocada. Sí; puedes tratar de convencerme pero sería inútil tratar de cambiarme"

"Que frio~"

"Si lo que querías era venir a persuadirme para unirme al curso de héroes entones pierdes tu tiempo. Papá yo no quiero ir a esa clase, entiende por favor" pidió Naruto mirando suplicantemente a su progenitor. "Me gusta mi clase aun cuando solo llevo aquí dos días…. Bueno, un día y un par de horas"

Minato casi sucumbía a la mirada de su hijo pero debía permanecer fuerte. "Y sin embargo hoy les mostraste a los profesores el potencial que tienes"

Naruto dejo salir un sonoro suspiro. "Prácticamente estaba obligado a seguir con eso. Si no hubiera hecho ese ataque aun seguiría en el territorio"

"Naruto" respondió el mayor seriamente. "Entiende, hago esto por tu bien-"

"¡¿Cuál bien?! En lo que a mi concierne solo quieres ponerme en una posición que no quiero, así es como yo lo veo-Dattebayo"

"Soy tu padre y se que es lo mejor para ti"

"¿Y transferirme al curso de héroes es mejor para mí?"

"¡Sí!"

"¡Estás loco viejo!" dando media vuelta el rubio menor estaba dispuesto a irse de la clase, ya no estaba de humor para solo salir a tomar aire fresco, ahora estaba molesto y quería salir de ahí rápido.

"¡No me des la espalda jovencito!"

"No empieces un drama aquí, por favor" respondió el rubio tomando la chapa de la puerta.

Minato se mordió el labio, estaba a punto de meterse en un tema delicado para su hijo, pero este debía aceptar su destino. "Tu negación es por lo que paso entre Sakura-chan y Sasuke-kun, ¿Cierto?"

La mano de Naruto apretó fuertemente la chapa de la puerta, más no la giro para salir, estaba realmente sorprendido porque su padre saco ese tema. No se volteo a encararle, pero la sangre en sus venas comenzaba a hervirse.

A la mente del rubio llegaron un par de imágenes desagradables para él.

 _Sangre en el suelo.  
Un grito de dolor.  
Los sollozos de una chica._

Minato no se inmuto ante la sacudida que dio Naruto. "Lo sé todo… ¡Desde que ese incidente casi mata a tu compañero, has perdido toda tu determinación por ser un héroe! ¡¿A que le tienes miedo?!"

El rubio menor frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, el único sentimiento que reflejan ese par de ojos azules…. Es la culpa.

"Sakura-chan se fue del país… Sasuke-kun casi muere… ¡¿Y qué?!" no era el lugar para eso, pero aun así Minato alzo la voz. "¡¿Eres tan débil que dejas que algo así te afecte?! ¡De niño gritabas a los cuatro vientos que querías ser un héroe! ¿Tienes miedo de ser derrotado? ¿Tienes miedo de no ser capaz de proteger a tus amigos? ¡¿O es que le tienes miedo a tu propio poder interior?!"

Esta vez sí hubo una reacción, Naruto se giró para gritarle pero no salieron las palabras. Minato entonces vio completamente a través de su hijo al ver sus ojos.

"Si tienes miedo a perder, hazte más fuerte. Si tienes miedo de herir a tus amigos, hazte más sabio en el uso de tu poder, ¡Si tienes miedo de no ser capaz de proteger a tus amigos… hazte más fuerte y júrales que los protegerás! ¡Si le tienes miedo a tu propio poder interior, hazte cada vez más fuerte hasta que puedas controlarlo!" Minato avanzo rápidamente hacia su hijo y lo tomo de los hombros obligándolo a que lo mirase. "¡Si no puedes confiar en nadie más, ponte de pie y grita ante el desafío! ¡EL NARUTO QUE YO CONOZCO Y CRIE HARÍA LO MISMO!"

Ojos azules inseguros miraron a los del mismo color pero con sentimientos completamente opuestos. Si, cada palabra que dijo Minato era cierta, sí tenía miedo de su poder, si tenía miedo de no ser capaz de proteger a sus amigos. Si… tenía miedo de su propio poder.

En sus años de secundaria, cuando estaba con dos de sus mejores amigos, un incidente ocurrió en las calles de la ciudad y un villano ataco. Su mejor amigo actuó en el en momento y se lanzó hacia el villano aun con las advertencias de su amiga y las suyas. En medio de la conmoción su amigo le pidió que atacara al villano mientras él lo sujetaba. El plan tan descabellado en ese momento le pareció brillante, pero fue un error. Al atacar su ataque no solo le dio de lleno al villano, lo atravesó y siguió su camino partiendo en dos a cualquier obstáculo. Su amigo era ese obstáculo.

Los gritos de su amiga lo persiguieron por semanas, llego al punto en que Naruto recibió la noticia en que su amiga se había ido a América por estudios, pero Naruto sabía que era a causa de él. Su amigo sufrió heridas serias que no podían ser curadas con la tecnología moderna. Ese día su amigo casi muere, y era su culpa.

"¿Lo sabias…?" le pregunto después de pasar como cinco minutos en silencio. Le pregunto porque… después de todo eso era un secreto.

"Es mi trabajo como padre saber que está lastimando a mi hijo… en su cuerpo y en su corazón" respondió suavemente el mayor poniendo su mano sobre el corazón de su hijo. "Nos provoca un enorme pavor todo aquello que no comprendemos, esa es la causa de la ausencia de determinación… Tu temes solo a uno de tus poderes… mientras ignoras el poder de los otros"

"¿Ignoro a los otros?"

"Creo que eres lo suficientemente maduro para saber y también… creo que es lo que necesitas para comprender porque quiero que tomes el curso de héroes" dijo el mayor de los Namikaze soltando los hombros del menor.

Así se pasó el tiempo del descanso explicándole a su hijo la verdadera naturaleza de su Quirk. Por supuesto hubo preguntas del como sabia eso, otras sobre porque se lo decía hasta ahora, mientras que se guardó unas para contestárselas él solo. Naruto podía ver la preocupación en los similares ojos azules de su padre. Sí; entendía la preocupación y la aprecia desde el fondo de su corazón. Pero… pero… ni siquiera tenía una buena respuesta.

Ahora supo que su padre se preocupabas profundamente por su bienestar, quería lo mejor para él, se estaba jugando su propio matrimonio solo para que el acepte. Entre mentiras y verdades Naruto comprendió todo lo que Minato estaba sacrificando para su bien.

Después de la explicación, el rubio no tenía palabras para responder los sacrificios de Minato.

"Papá… yo…" Minato lo miro expectante de su respuesta. "Me… me hare más fuerte" dijo el rubio menor susurrando lo suficiente para que el otro lo escuche. "Me quiero hacer más fuerte… para controlar mi poder y… nunca más causarte molestias"

"¡Descerebrado, no digas eso! ¡Tú nunca molestas!"

"…Me quiero hacer más fuerte, pero aun quiero seguir en el curso de apoyo" dijo el menor de los Namikaze haciendo que Minato se quiera golpear por lo terco de su hijo. "Pero…"

Minato miro al escuchar que había un pero.

"…Si eso hace que te sientas más seguro, puedo intentarlo. Jeje después de todo si mi padre me dice que haga algo supongo que debo obedecerlo, ¿No es así?"

"Pequeño idiota" con una risa le pego en la frente, ganando un quejido y un insulto. "Tú también debes tomar tus propias decisiones, pero bueno, mientras tu aceptes está bien por mi"

"Te estas contradiciendo…"

"¡Ya lo sé, estás haciendo que me duela la cabeza!" exclamo un tanto molesto por los juegos mentales de su hijo. "Deberías irte ya, tu hora de descanso debe de estar por terminar, no has comido nada. ¡Ve por un sándwich y una caja de jugo y que tenga un popote para que no ensucies!"

"Solo derrame el jugo una vez-Dattebayo! ¡Una vez!" echando humo por las orejas y de muy mal humor el menor estuvo a punto de irse por la puerta y esperar a que su padre no este cuando regresen él y sus compañeros. Sin embargo la duda lo mantenía en su lugar y volvió sobre su hombro para ver a su progenitor. "Hey… acerca de Sakura-chan y el bastardo de Sasuke…"

Minato comprendió su dilema y le dio las mejores palabras que Naruto podía escuchar de su padre. "Si te pregunto, ¿me responderás? Es tu problema. Un problema muy profundo. No tengo derecho a saber. No tengo un método de entrar en las profundidades de tu corazón sin poder ensuciarlo. Así que voy a esperar. Cuando quieras hablar, cuando pienses que estás bien para hablar... Habla conmigo. Hasta ese momento, voy a esperar"

Naruto dejo salir el aire que no sabía cuándo había contenido, pero igualmente una sonrisa adorno su rostro. "…Gracias, papá"

"Hmph, ya vete a comer algo" respondió haciendo gestos para que se fuera. "Y que la caja de jugo tenga-"

"¡No lo digas!" maldito su viejo y su gana de arruinar los momentos. Salió de la clase pero no sin antes escuchar lo último que dijo su padre.

"¡Popote!"

"¡ARGHHH!"

Minato disfruto de volver loco a su hijo único. Sin embargo apenas se fue el menor su expresión paso a una seria mesclada con molestia. Sus pies brillaron levemente de color blanco y antes de siquiera parpadear el Namikaze mayor desapareció de la clase de apoyo.

 **En otro lugar.**

Hasta el día de hoy Minato ha usado una infinidad de veces su Quirk, y esta vez no fue diferente. Salta entre árbol en árbol usando su **Paso Veloz** el rubio finalmente llego a su destino. A los pies de un bosque. Desapareció en un destello de luz y reapareció en lo profundo de los árboles y frente a una edificación un tanto extraño.

Oculta entre los arboles la construcción no era nada llamativo. Solo parecían unas escaleras que bajaban por la tierra a una entrada más abajo. Minato sin más entro en ese lugar.

Ya en el interior camino por un largo pasillo iluminado solo por unas curiosas lámparas parecidas a cabezas de serpientes. El Namikaze se detuvo en seco al ver a quien lo recibió.

"Ah Minato-kun, que agradable sorpresa. ¿A que debemos su inesperada visita a la guarida?" dijo un chico de ojos color negro con el cabello de color grisáceo, utiliza una cola de caballo, con anteojos circulares. "Este no es lugar para personas que caminan por la senda de la luz"

"Yakushi Kabuto…" respondió Minato frunciendo el ceño levemente. "Perfecto, llévame hasta donde esta _él_ "

"¿Por qué me estás dando órdenes? Bueno, creo que de todos modos debo llevarte…"

Minato se mordió el interior de su boca al ver algo venir detrás de Kabuto. "Parece que ya no hace falta"

"Vaya, no esperaba visitas" A la nueva voz que se presentó vino el dueño de ella. Un hombre de larga cabellera negra y piel muy pálida.

"Orochimaru…" Minato llamo al de piel pálida, cuando tuvo su atención prosiguió. "Vine para ver cómo iba el progreso sobre ese favor que te pedí hace mucho"

"Así que por ese motivo viniste… Pues sí, está completo y listo para usarse" Orochimaru dio media vuelta comenzó a caminar. "Hablemos de los detalles en otro lugar, sígueme"

Sin objetarle nada Minato siguió al dueño de la guarida y su subordinado a una habitación con múltiples máquinas y dispositivos, estantes con muchos frascos de dudosa procedencia adornan las paredes junto con grandes computadores y uno que otro artículo sencillo, como mesas y sillas.

"Este proyecto confiscado ha tenido completamente mi atención, Minato-kun. El trabajo con los héroes es de mis pocas aficiones. Es simple, elegante y completamente funcional. Lo mejor que he hecho debo admitir. Estoy seguro que estarás complacido" dijo el de ojos ámbar con cortes en sus pupilas.

Llegaron a lo que parecía una bóveda, luego Orochimaru tecleo alguna especie de combinación o contraseña, puso su mano en un detector de huellas digitales y por ultimo saco su perturbadoramente larga lengua y dejo una gota de saliva en un pequeño contenedor.

Al abrirse la bóveda Minato finalmente pudo apreciar el objeto que había pedido hace tiempo al científico Orochimaru crear.

Una espada de un solo filo ó katana. El mango es el clásico mango de una Katana normal con unas cintas o amuletos atados en el extremo del mismo. El color de la vaina ó funda es de color azul, similar al del mango, posee varios elementos vistosos haciéndola una Katana muy llamativa.

Orochimaru tomo la espada para luego desenvainarla. "Debo admitir que se creación fue difícil. Pero finalmente cree un material resistente que absorbe la luz y la almacena sellándola en la hoja para usar y aprovechar la energía guardada para un ataque a gran escala" dijo el peli negro pasando su mano por la hija, donde sus dedos trazaron el medidor que a simple vista parecía que la hoja estaba hueca.

Minato asintió seriamente. Por ahora todo bien.

"Para la funda diseñe un material que soporta los golpes sin rallarse o desgastarse, es prácticamente indestructible" finalmente el científico envaino la espada.

"Ya veo… es una pieza muy llamativa" comento Minato casualmente mientras recibía la katana en sus manos.

"Me pediste una herramienta con características muy particulares. Como Miembro del Instituto de Investigación de Tecnología Avanzada no podía decirle que no a un reto como este"

"En todo caso… gracias" dijo Minato dándole una reverencia en agradecimiento. Apretó su agarre sobre la espada, que ahora fue envuelta en una funda de tela roja, y desapareció en un destello de luz blanca.

"Lord Orochimaru" llamo Kabuto acercándose al peli negro desde la esquina en donde se mantuvo a raya de toda la conversación.

"Si, ya lo sé" dijo Orochimaru caminado hacia un estante y como cualquier cliché de las guaridas, al mover un libro se abrió un pasadizo secreto. El científico y su subordinado entraron por ese pasadizo bajando por unas escaleras. Al momento de bajar una pantalla enorme se encendió.

 _Video –Koten Zanshun– (Sagrado Escudo Cortante) el nombre de su ataque retumbo en las paredes de ese lugar y Naruto levanto la mano señalando a la mujer, su mano brillo en color anaranjado y luego. Se escuchó un disparo._

La pantalla entonces mostro a Naruto en su prueba de hace unas horas.

 _–Maldición… es un robot, es solo un robot. Tatsu→ Tori: Sōten Kisshun– (Dragón→ Pájaro: Sagrado Escudo Gemelo de Reversión) al trazar las posiciones de mano correspondiente aquel curioso escudo apareció sobre el perro robótico. Y en lo que dura un parpadeo el robot termino como nuevo. "…E incluso si es un robot… no puedo dejar que algo que se ve igual que a mi Kurama se vea lastimado"_

Orochimaru tomo asiento frente a la pantalla y se llevó su mano a su mentón en una pose pensativa. Su atención nunca dejo la pantalla cuando esta mostro el escudo de reversión de Naruto.

"Tienes unas habilidades interesante, Naruto-kun… Kukuku"

* * *

 **HOLA GENTECCHI!**

 **O es un adiós?**

 **Bueno, quería decir que… que quería decir? Oh, parece que lo olvide. Ah, ya recordé.**

 **Por si alguno se preguntó que paso con el perro robot, Naruto se lo quedo y lo guardo en el taller del departamento de apoyo. Ksual :v**

 **Nah, eso no quería decir. Bueno, primero veamos el Quirk de Naruto. Estos se activan cuando Naruto dice el nombre de las posiciones de mano y en un orden y cantidad específico son activados sus escudos.**

 **Koten Zanshun** **= In Hitsuji (Sello del Carnero)  
Este ataque solo necesita de un sello. Se activa con el sello del carnero. Naruto puede atacar con una o las dos manos juntas.**

 **Sōten Kisshun** **= Tatsu→ Tori (Dragón→ Pájaro)  
La técnica de 'Sanación' requiere de solo dos sellos de mano. El rango o tamaño del escudo es variable pudiendo con él, si quiere, atender a objetos de gran tamaño.**

 **Santen Kesshun** **= I→ Uma→ Mi (Jabalí→ Caballo→ Serpiente)  
La defensa de Naruto necesita de tres sellos y para mantener el escudo activo se debe mantener el sello de la serpiente en posición en todo momento para que el escudo no se rompa. El escudo desaparece cuando Naruto suelta las manos.**

 **Recuerden darle manita arriba que así me ayudan mucho. No se olviden de dejar el merecido review que si no cuenta la leyenda el autor morirá.**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑**

 **Pd: ¿Que querrá Orochimaru con Naruto :0?**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡HOLA!**

 **Gentecchi querida, gentecchi amada, gentecchi que quiere su droguita. Yo su servidor de la doy!**

 **Jenko J. Jenkins 99: Saludos, Si Minato anda en cosas sospechosas no debería ser detenido? Aunque aún no sabemos que pretende… creo que debes leer mucho si quieres saberlo. Un consejo, lee entre líneas ;)**

 **Por ahora, Orochimaru solo es un espectador, no va a violar a Naruto ajaja…aja…ja…**

 **xirons20: saludos! Me alegra que te guste. Antes de comenzar a escribir planee ya casi la mayoría de las cosas que hará Naruto, al igual que lo que hará en los arcos argumentales. Por supuesto que también ya pensé en formas de usar su poder ofensivamente.  
En cuanto a los personajes… si, puede que vengan unos más que otros, pero tengo mi propio arco argumental donde usare exclusivamente personajes de Naruto. Pero por ahora no aparecerán tantos. **

**Sumoner .Dante: Saludos! Gracias, aprecio tus palabras y espero que este también te deje O.O**

Persona hablando "Lo rechazo…"

Persona pensando " _Lo rechazo…_ _"_

Quirk " **¡Smash…!** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o My Hero Academia, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Kōhei Horikoshi. Yo solo los uso para fines perversos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **Narukami**

 **IV**

 **"Batallas de Quirk"**

 **Anteriormente.**

 _La pantalla entonces mostro a Naruto en su prueba de hace unas horas._

 _–Maldición… es un robot, es solo un robot. Tatsu→ Tori: Sōten Kisshun– (Dragón→ Pájaro: Sagrado Escudo Gemelo de Reversión) al trazar las posiciones de mano correspondiente aquel curioso escudo apareció sobre el perro robótico. Y en lo que dura un parpadeo el robot termino como nuevo. "…E incluso si es un robot… no puedo dejar que algo que se ve igual que a mi Kurama se vea lastimado"_

 _Orochimaru tomo asiento frente a la pantalla y se llevó su mano a su mentón en una pose pensativa. Su atención nunca dejo la pantalla cuando esta mostro el escudo de reversión de Naruto._

 _"Tienes unas habilidades interesante, Naruto-kun… Kukuku"_

 **Actualmente.**

En un lugar completamente diferente ahora mismo, un rubio camino a paso tranquilo hacia la dirección. Bien; el descansó acaba de terminar y el alumnado comenzó a caminar por los pasillos hacia sus respectivas clases. Por supuesto Naruto esquivo a los chicos y sin tardar mucho llego a la dirección.

 _Toc Toc_

El rubio de la clase 1-H entro poco después de escuchar el "pase" desde el interior y tal y como fue la última vez. El director estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio y con una taza de Té.

Como la última vez, esos pequeños ojos lo incomodaron. Sin nada más camino hasta el frente y con el asentimiento del director tomo asiento.

"Bueno, yo…" empezó el rubio. "Sé que sabe porque estoy aquí. Y también que quiero pedir… ¿Lo sabe, no es así?" Pregunto mirando a sus rodillas.

El director dejo su tasa de té y miro a Naruto con su usual sonrisa. "¡Sí! ¡Minato-kun pasó por mi oficina antes de irse y me informo! Estoy feliz de que aceptaras la recomendación, sin embargo… No menciono nada sobre que ibas a pedir algo. ¿Puedo saber que es ese 'algo'?"

Naruto asintió. "Quiero obedecer a mi padre, pero también quiero seguir en la mi clase. Es contradictorio… quiero la fuerza y también quiero mi sueño. Sé que iré a la clase de héroes independientemente de lo que sienta, porque esos es lo que ustedes quieren. Pero si debo hacerlo… me gustaría, al menos, poder seguir trabajando en la clase de apoyo. Porque realmente, _realmente_ quiero crear todo tipo de cosas para ayudar a héroes y civiles"

La intensidad con la que Naruto miro al director es buena, muy buena. Pero eso era todo?

"Entiendo tu petición y la respeto… pero no está permitido que un alumno pertenezca a dos departamentos diferentes. Entenderás que es o la clase de héroes o la clase de apoyo" Dijo Nedzu quitando esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza.

El rubio frunció las cejas y apretó la mandíbula, al igual que sus puños. Sabía que no era posible, pero el intento no costaba nada.

"Ese sería el caso, si no fuera porque dos grandes personajes tienen altas expectativas de ti, tanto en el curso de héroes como en el de apoyo" Dijo el director.

Por un momento Naruto pareció que quiera preguntar quiénes eran esos personajes que menciono. Pero mantuvo la boca cerrada, porque adivino a uno de ellos. Su padre debe ser uno de esos, la preguntaría seria… ¿Quién es el otro?

"La Academia U. A. tiene conexiones… hay una persona fuera de la academia que está interesado en tus creaciones, tomo interés en ti desde pequeño, según palabras de tu padre, y fue hasta ahora que ingresaste a la academia que finalmente quiso involucrarse. Esa persona… está colaborando con nosotros mientras tú puedas seguir haciendo tus invenciones. Él quiere seguir viendo tu crecimiento y es debido a esa persona tan preciada para la academia que estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción" Explico el director animal no determinado paseándose por su oficina hasta quedar frente a su ventana, que da vista a los edificios de enfrente.

 _"¿Quién es esa persona?"_ Naruto mentalmente se cuestionó. _"…Y, ¿tomo interés por mi desde pequeño? ¿Quién es esta persona?"_

"Tu padre… y este personaje, tanto uno con el otro están confabulados, ambos quieren que seas un _héroe de apoyo_ , por así decirlo. Por supuesto sé muy bien en qué tipo de apoyo estas trabajando…" esta vez, el director volteo a ver a Naruto, mirándolo seriamente con esos diminutos ojos negros y luego el rubio trago saliva. "Trabajar con el cuerpo de las personas es algo serio, vas a ser constantemente vigilado cuando trabajes en tus cosas. Porque, a diferencia de crear instrumentos de apoyo mecánicos, te estas metiendo con la vida de las personas. Eres un niño, un niño de gran intelecto pero un niño al final. Yo mismo ya he visto la formula en la que estabas trabajando ayer en ese taller…"

Si Naruto no estaba sorprendido antes, ahora sí que lo estaba.

"Si… debo admitir que es interesante. Tú formula… esta creada para ayudar en el campo de la medicina. Tiene la función de _calmar_ a aquellos pacientes _hiperactivos_ y hacerlos recibir su medicina sin que el paciente se _resista_ al tratamiento. Ese tipo de cosas… no puedo creer que vengan de la mente de un niño"

"Son para apoyar a los trabajadores en hospitales cuando tengan pacientes que se resisten o se niegan a cooperar, es solamente eso" Dijo Naruto esperando que eso, de alguna forma, explicara sus intenciones de seguir en el curso de apoyo. Solo ayudar a los demás.

Una vez más, el director vio a raves de él como un libro abierto. Y eso o sorprende y lo perturba a la vez.

"Mi posición ahora mismo me permite hacer esto, transferirte al curso de héroes y, por la tarde, dejarte ir al taller del departamento de apoyo y seguir con tus investigaciones. Yo también tengo curiosidad por ver tus creaciones después de ver el invento con el que pasaste el examen de ingreso"

Mentalmente a Naruto le vino la imagen de sus dos creaciones, la que salió mal y estallo en llamas y la segunda. No estaba particularmente seguro de a cual se refería el director, pero si lo impresiono entonces está bien.

"¿Vas a aceptar los términos?"

Que pregunta tan estúpida, era obvia su decisión. ¿Ser vigilado? Como si eso fuese un inconveniente.

Asintió sin dudar.

"Eso es bueno, que lo aceptes sin vacilar…" comenzó el director regresando por su camino a su escritorio. "…Con esto dicho, ¿deberíamos empezar ya con tu traslado de clase?"

Por un momento lo único que se escuchó entre el alumno y le director fue el sonido del tecleado de Nedzu y su computadora, que estaba desde el inicio lista para hacer el traslado desde el inicio.

"Director"

"¿Sí?"

"Exactamente… ¿Cuándo voy a asistir al curso de héroes?" preguntó Naruto.

Dejando de lado por un momento la computadora el director Nedzu se froto la barbilla. "Puedes empezar ahora mismo si lo quisieras"

"¡¿Eh?! ¿Ahora? No sería, no se… ¿Muy pronto?"

"¿De que estas hablando, Naruto-kun?" exclamo el director. "Los villanos no van a esperar a que esperes más tiempo en asistir al curso de héroes. Tienes tres años para convertirte en héroe"

Naruto frunció el ceño levemente. "¿Huh?"

"Desastres naturales, grandes accidentes, villanos astutos. Calamidades donde el tiempo y el lugar no pueden ser predecidos. Los héroes son los que revierten esas situaciones. En los próximos tres años, U. A. va a ser una dura prueba tras otra"

"Ya lo sé, no habría aceptado si no supiera lo que me pasara de ahora en adelante… pero esperaba al menos darle la noticia a mis compañeros del curso de apoyo, a mis amigos en particular, siento que debo decirles sobre mi decisión a ellos" dijo Naruto y la imagen de Jūshirō y Mei vino a su mente.

"Eso está bien, mientras tú vas y les informas yo estaré aquí terminando los últimos documentos que necesito para tu traslado de curso. Veamos… una hora o menos será más que suficiente, ¿No?" Respondió Nedzu a lo que Naruto asintió.

"Vendré apenas les informe y pase por mis cosas… Bueno, lo veré pronto-Dattebayo" con eso dicho el Namikaze salió despidiéndose con la mano del director.

En su escritorio el director dejo salir un suspiro. "Es un gran chico, pero aún le falta mucho por recorrer"

* * *

"¡¿EHHH?!"

Los gritos impactados de sus dos amigos le dieron dolores en los tímpanos a Naruto, no conforme con eso Jūshirō comenzó a zarandearlo salvajemente.

"No griten directamente en mi oído, por favor" Suplico el rubio.

"¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Explica apropiadamente eso de que te vas a transferir de curso!" Exclamo Jūshirō sin soltarlo ni zarandearlo.

"¡Cierto! ¡Apenas es el segundo día!" Continuo Mei aunque relativamente más en calma que el peli gris.

"Esa es exactamente la razón del porque esta pasando esto ahora. El director piensa que fue mejor darse cuenta de mi 'potencial como héroe' en este momento que darse cuenta como a mitad del año y eso-Dattebayo"

Jūshirō aún se veía molesto. "Oye me gustaría ir a decirle al director un par de cosas"

Mei rio y con todo el humor negro que puede reunir le dijo. "Si solo supieras un par de cosas"

El peli gris hizo sonios de sorpresa y entre él y Mei comenzaron una discusión absurda. Naruto rio de sus payasadas y discretamente levanto sus cosas –mochila, por cierto.

"Lamentablemente, tengo que irme ahora chicos" aviso el rubio con la voz suave, como si fuese un susurro. "Tal vez fue solo por un par de días pero-"

Ambos, peli gris y peli rosa se volvieron hacia él y ambos levantaron sus puños.

¡Punch!

"¡Ack! ¡¿Q-Que demonios fue eso-Dattebayo?!" exigió el Namikaze sobando sus mejillas adoloridas por los puños de sus llamados "amigos"

"¡Deja de hablar como si te estuvieras muriendo, idiota!" regañaron ambos estudiantes de apoyo con venas en la sien.

"No quiero que me vengas con disculpas ni lamentaciones, maldita sea. Tu tuviste la elección de negarte y seguir aquí, ¿Verdad? pues si quisiste cambiar de curso fue tu decisión" dijo Jūshirō cruzándose de brazos mientras mira hacia otro lado.

"Además si el mismo director te recomendó quiere decir que en serio lo has impresionado. Incluso si tuviéramos algo que decir no importaría" continuo Mei, aunque algo más tranquila que su compañero.

Naruto miro a Mei fijamente, quien para evitar su mirada comenzó a atornillar algo en uno de sus "bebes" luego Naruto giro hacia Jūshirō quien seguía haciendo pucheros y simplemente estar de mal humor.

"Se lo están tomando mejor de lo que creí" señalo el rubio.

Hatsume Mei suspiro y por ahora dejo a su bebe. "Como dije, no es como si tuviéramos opinión respecto a esto"

"Y no es como si con solo algunas palabras tú vas a quedarte" Dijo el peli gris.

"Ya veo…" bajando la cabeza Naruto apretó los puños.

"Hey…" comenzó Jūshirō pasando su brazo sobre los hombros del rubio, acercándolo a él. "…No es como si te fueras del país o algo así. Seguimos siendo compañeros y podemos vernos a la hora del descanso"

"Eso es cierto" declaro la peli rosa. "Incluso estoy dispuesta a dejar a mis preciados "bebes" para pasar algo de tiempo contigo, aunque este también este individuo de bajas neuronas…"

"Wow Mei no te sacrifiques tanto" dijo Naruto sarcásticamente.

"¡Hey soy casi tan listo como tú! No… de hecho soy más inteligente. ¡Porque yo puedo hacer cosas que salven a los lisiados!"

Una vez más ellos comenzaron una discusión sobre quien es más inteligente. Naruto rio entre dientes mientras su mochila cuelga causalmente por encima del hombro.

"Bueno, supongo que nos veremos en los descansos y por la tarde" dijo el rubio logrando con esas palabras detener la pelea.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Oh no se los dije? Jajaja vaya que descuidado" Rio nerviosamente el Namikaze bajo la mirada exigente de sus amigos por una explicación. "Bueno, el director me ha permitido permanecer por las tardes, cuando todos se van a casa, en el taller del curso de apoyo y seguir con mis experimentos y estudios. Claro que alguien va a estar vigilando y eso…"

"¡Porque no lo dijiste desde el principio, idiota!"

"¡Wahh lo siento-Dattebayo!"

Después de golpear un poco al olvidadizo rubio, ambos estudiantes suspiraron por haberse quitado un peso de encima.

"Maldición… de haber sabido eso no estaría tan molesto"

Mei asintió también con una expresión de reproche hacia Naruto. "Sabiendo eso es obvio que nos quedaríamos hasta tarde para acompañarte, después de todo el curso de apoyo tiene ese beneficio de quedarse hasta tarde y seguir con su trabajo" ahora parecía que estrellas brillaban en los ojos de Mei. "¡Lo que quiere decir que puedo pasar más tiempo invertido en mis increíbles bebes!"

"Ya lo oíste" respondió Jūshirō encogiéndose de hombros ante el Namikaze. "Podemos vernos a la hora del descanso y regresar a casa por la tarde, aún podemos seguir juntos, Naruto"

Ahora con una brillante sonrisa el Namikaze asintió totalmente de acuerdo. "¡Es una promesa-Dattebayo!"

"¡Bien, aún es temprano y faltan algunas clases… pero sin duda nos veremos más tarde, ¿No es así, chicos?"

"¡SI!"

* * *

Había parecido la despedida de un cadáver sinceramente. Jūshirō todavía se negaba a dejarlo ir y de hecho se había aferrado a su pierna en un intento de retenerlo en la clase 1-H y de no ser por la ayuda de Mei, Naruto ahora mismo no estaría entrando al taller del curso de apoyo.

"Ese chico tiene un agarre fuerte, voy a alabarle eso" murmuro sus pensamientos en voz alta.

En realidad el Namikaze solo pasaba para ver el progreso de su fármaco. Los ingredientes fueron colocados por él el día anterior en una máquina y en la noche y esta mañana tuvo el tiempo suficiente para producir el fármaco con las específicas cantidades de material para que con ello diera luz a un líquido rosa burbujeante en un tubo de vidrio. La máquina de hecho aún seguía dejando caer gotas rosas al tuvo y seguía aumentando.

Si, su invención estaba casi completa, solo faltaba probarlo…

Ahora eso sería un problema. Ahora mismo tiene que ir hacia la dirección y terminar de arreglar este asunto con el director. Así que rápidamente el rubio saco una botella pequeña de color azul. Vertió solo un poco de su fármaco en la botella y cautelosamente la cerró. Solo había llenado la mitad del frasco, pero sería suficiente para poder usarlo y probar sus efectos.

Sintiéndose de repente inseguro el Namikaze recorrió con sus ojos azules la habitación. Escaneando hasta la última esquina ocultada por las sombras.

 _–_ _Trabajar con el cuerpo de las personas es algo serio, vas a ser constantemente vigilado cuando trabajes en tus cosas. Porque, a diferencia de crear instrumentos de apoyo mecánicos, te estas metiendo con la vida de las personas–_

Cómo? De qué manera puede ser vigilado si este lugar está libre de cámaras, micrófonos o cualquier aparato de detección o vigilancia.

Esa fue otra razón del porque se quería ir de la habitación cuanto antes. ¿Quién era esta persona que lo vigila constantemente en el momento en que entra al taller? ¿Lo está observando ahora mismo?

Ese pensamiento fue suficiente para hacer que el rubio saliera de ahí y caminar directamente a la dirección del director.

Por supuesto fue recibido alegremente por el animal de cabello suave de color blanco.

"Director" saludo el rubio entrando en la oficina.

"¡Yes! ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Un ratón? ¿Un perro? ¿O un oso? Pero mi verdadera identidad es…" empezó Nedzu levantando su pata/mano mientras dejo una pausa de suspenso. "¡…El director!"

"Para mi parece más una especie de zarigüeya…" murmuro para sí miso sin embargo el director lo escucho fuerte y claro.

Mientras sus orejas crispaban el director analizo las palabras del rubio. "Mmm es la primera vez que me ven como una zarigüeya, interesante"

"¿Huh? ¿Pasa algo?"

"No, nada" respondió el mamífero. "De hecho si, pasa algo"

"¿Y es…?"

"¡Tu transferencia a la clase de héroes está terminada! ¡Podemos ir a ver tu nueva clase ahora mismo!" Exclamo Nedzu bajando de su silla y comenzando su caminata hacia la puerta bajo la aturdida mirada azul de Namikaze.

"¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Ahora-Dattebayo?!"

"¡Claro! Después de todo… ¿Si no es ahora, entonces cuándo?"

"Buen punto…"

Dejando que el director dirigiera el camino Naruto lo tenía la cabeza en otro lado. Pues realmente esto de cambiarse de clase lo hacía sentir un poco nervioso. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Que de repente venga alguien nuevo y se una a ellos. Seguramente va a terminar como el solitario de la clase. Cualquiera sabría estas reglas no escritas de la escuela. Si llegas después de todos inmediatamente eres el solitario, pues ya todos tendrán a su grupo de amigos y probablemente no quieran a uno nuevo estando ya conformes y felices con sus integrantes.

Naruto suspiro, la vida en la escuela es difícil, sí.

Sin mucha demora llegaron frente a la enorme puerta de la clase 1-A. desde ya Naruto sintió que su estomago se agitaba de nerviosismo.

"¡Buenas tardes estudiantes! ¡Buenas tardes también Eraserhead!"

Naruto parpadeo como búho al verse de repente en medio de la clase 1-A con todos los ojos de todos viéndolo fijamente. ¿En qué momento entraron y en qué momento el director lo arrastro a él ahí?

"Director Nedzu" saludo vagamente el héroe profesional.

"¡Yes! ¿Soy un ratón? ¿Un perro? ¿Un oso? ¿O una zarigüeya? Mi verdadera identidad es… ¡El director!"

De algún modo Nedzu explico una que otra cosa técnica al profesor, realmente no le presto atención, Naruto está mucho más ocupado pensando en cómo todos esos pares de ojos no dejaban de ver cada pequeña acción que hacía. Es espeluznante.

"¡Lo dejo en tus manos Aizawa-kun! ¡No te preocupes en mostrar misericordia, él puede soportarlo!" y con esas últimas palabras el director camino hasta la puerta.

Espera, ¿qué? ¿Misericordia?

"¡E-Espere director Nedzu, ¿Qué quiso decir co-!"

FLAW.

La cara de Naruto choco contra la puerta tras esta haber sido cerrada por el director. Le cerraron la puerta en la cara.

Naruto froto su adolorida nariz y parpadeo las gotitas de lágrimas en sus ojos. "Ugh… maldito marsupial, de alguna forma debo conseguir un tigre para que se lo coma, maldición mi nariz"

Fue solo hasta que se dio cuenta de todos los ojos, tanto del profesor y alumnado, estaban fijos en él que comenzó a entrar en pánico internamente.

No ayudaba que el silencio parecía hacer aumentar la tensión en el aire.

 _"¡I-Incomodo!"_ Pensó el rubio sudando. _"¿Q…Que? ¿Nunca han visto a una persona nueva? ¡Dejen de mirarme así-Dattebayo! Me están juzgando con la mirada…"_

El profesor, Aizawa, parece que tuvo suficiente del drama emocional de Namikaze. "Bien, ya que parece que nadie quiere romper la tensión yo lo hare. Namikaze, si tienes algo que decir dilo y ya"

 _"¡Es fácil para ti decirlo, no estas en esta situación!"_ Pensó mientras le daba una mirada al profesor. _"Esto no es un manga donde el protagonista es transferido y se sienta al lado de la chica bonita y empieza su relación romántica, alias comedia cliché. ¡Esta es la realidad! No espera…. De hecho ahora que lo veo no…_ No hay lugar donde sentarme" Dijo de repente el rubio.

Aizawa abrió los ojos y vio a su clase. "Es cierto, no hay lugar para ti…"

 _"¡No, no, no, no! ¡Esas no son mis primaras palabras-Dattebayo! Debió ser algo más formal como… 'Hola, soy Naruto. Vamos a llevarnos bien' o quizás algo cool como… 'Voy a ser el héroe número uno en sorprender a la gente Namikaze Naruto' o espera, ¿De dónde salió? Fue gracioso. Tal vez deba usar ese… podría ser el tipo gracioso de la clase así"_

En este momento Aizawa recogió unos papeles y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. "Bueno, ya había sonado el timbre para el cambio de clase, le diré al otro profesor que traiga un escritorio para ti. Esfuérzate Namikaze"

"¿Qué? ¡No, espere Sense-!"

FLAW

Una vez más, el rubio voltio a chocar contra la puerta y como antes volvió a masajear su adolorida nariz para apaciguar el dolor.

"¿Ni siquiera me presento? Maldición, me pregunto qué pasa con este lugar y sus profesores…" fue ahí que se dio cuenta que estaba de pie frente a todos, hablando solo y maldiciendo al profesor de estos chicos. "Um… ¿Hola?"

Incomodo, sin duda alguna. ¿Qué podía hacer de todos modos? Nada. No podía huir a su escritorio asignado porque no tenía ninguno, no podía salir de la clase y esperar afuera porque automáticamente lo pondría como el miedoso de la clase y de seguro como el infierno NO permitiría eso. Así que solo espero algo… lo que sea que lo saque de esta situación tan tormentosamente incomoda!

"¡Yo estoy…"

La atención de todos cambio radicalmente a esa voz que se aproxima.

"¡…entrando por la puerta como una persona normal!"

Las miradas curiosas, confusas y una que otra hostil por ahí cambiaron a una de sorpresa y admiración al ver al héroe número uno. All Might en persona, el héroe conocido por todos ahí, incluido Naruto, y de seguro conocido por toda la academia. El hombre fornido entro marcando y curiosamente tirando de un lazo…

"¡Es All Might!"

"¡Wow realmente es un profesor!"

"Es su traje de la edad de plata, ¿No?"

"Su estilo es muy diferente"

Los murmureos de los –ahora nuevos– compañeros de Naruto murieron por la siguiente oración del símbolo de la paz.

"Aizawa-kun dijo que no tenías un escritorio así que amablemente me pidió conseguir uno para ti, joven Namikaze" Dijo el héroe número uno tirando del lazo y con esto un carrito entro a la clase trayendo como carga un escritorio y una silla. "Adelante, puedes tomarla"

De alguna forma todos en la clase forzaron un Quirk entre todos para unir sus mentes porque simultáneamente pensaron lo mismo.

 _"Aizawa-Sensei puso al símbolo de la paz a jalar de un carrito para entregar un escritorio…"_

Si, la imagen del hombre alto y corpulento jalando del carrito sin duda trajo una carcajada a cualquiera, pero este es el símbolo de la paz, hay que mostrarle respeto maldición, incluso en estas formas en las que se presenta.

"G-Gracias…" dijo el rubio dejando caer una gota de sudor por su sien. Fácilmente tomo el escritorio y silla y los cargo hasta el final de la fila que esta junto a la ventana dela clase, justo atrás de una chica de cabello negro. Dicho sea de paso nunca pudo quitarse la incomodidad de que todos lo están viendo.

Una vez sentado y con sus cosas en su lugar la atención de todos se dirigió al profesor.

All Might tosió para hablar. "Ejem… Enseño entrenamiento básico para héroes. Es una materia donde entrenan en diferentes formas lo básico para ser héroe. ¡La mayoría de las unidades las tendrán en esta materia. ¡Así que vamos a ello! Esto es lo que haremos hoy-!" exclamo mostrando un papel con la palabra 'Battle' escrito en medio. "¡Entrenamiento de combate!"

 _"Bravo… mi primer día y ya tengo que pelear"_ Pensó una cierta cabecera rubia que no es ni Kaminari ni Bakugo ni Aoyama.

"¡Y para eso aquí esta! trajes hechos en base a sus individualidades y los pedidos enviados antes de que comenzaran las clases" dijo All Might señalando a su derecha al mismo tiempo que desde a pared salen compartimientos con números en ello, siendo cuatro los compartimientos que salieron con cinco números cada una.

Los alumnos jadearon encantados por la idea de usar los trajes.

"¡Después de cambiarse vayan al Territorio Beta!" ordeno el profesor.

"¡Sí, señor!"

Un ceño fruncido adorno la cara de Namikaze al ver que él no tiene un traje. Si, sin duda mando el pedio pero joder, lo mando justamente hoy. Obviamente no esperaba que ya lo tuvieran y obviamente tampoco esperaba que usaran ya los trajes tan pronto. El curso de héroes sin duda está haciendo su trabajo en tomarlo por sorpresa y a Naruto no le gustan las sorpresas.

Sin ningún traje que vestir al final Naruto termino solo con el uniforme azul de deporte, por supuesto tenia algunas cosas suyas que podría usar a su favor, tales como una simple bolsa amarrada a un cinturón. Aparte de eso no tenía nada más que llame la atención.

Por supuesto esto lo hizo el primero en salir de los vestidores de chicos y solo se encamino hacia el territorio beta. Donde esta All Might esperando a todos.

Ahora que lo tiene en frente Naruto no pudo evitar preguntar algo. "Sensei…"

"¿Si?"

"Me estaba preguntando… usted vio la prueba de esta mañana, ¿No es así?"

El héroe asintió con su sonrisa nunca dejando su rostro. "Si, si estuve ahí"

"Bueno entonces…" Naruto miro a su alrededor. "¿Pudieron arreglar los problemas de electricidad que deje esta mañana tan rápido?" Pregunto con curiosidad. Curiosidad con justa razón, después de todo esta mañana había atacado este territorio dejándolo incapacitado de energía eléctrica.

Recordando brevemente lo que paso esta mañana el héroe respondió. "Solo han arreglado una parte pequeña, unos cuantos edificios. Pero que no te preocupe, ¡Va a estar como nuevo cuando menos te lo esperes, joven Namikaze!" exclamo el héroe dándole un pulgar arriba al rubio menor.

Con pasos de varias personas acercándose Naruto dio por terminada su pequeña charla con el símbolo de la paz. Y como cualquier chico de su edad se permitió apreciar los trajes de sus compañeros. Naruto debió evitar silbar por lo geniales que se veían algunos.

"Comenzar por las apariencias es algo bueno, jóvenes. Así que atentos… a partir de ahora, ¡Ustedes son héroes!" exclamo All Might.

Mientras los alumnos se veían a ellos mismos, en general viendo que tan bien se veían con sus trajes, y a sus demás compañeros. Naruto simplemente se sintió un poquito fuera de lugar, más por ser el nuevo y el que no tiene un traje que 'presumirle' a la clase.

"¿Por qué no te pusiste tu traje, Namikaze-chan?"

Naruto parpadeo cuando una chica de cabello negro vestida con un traje verde se le acerco mirándolo con curiosidad. Su atuendo le día algo sobre los anfibios, pero fuera de eso se veía bien.

"Siempre digo las cosas que tengo en la cabeza directamente" explico la peli negra su pregunta tan directa.

 _"¿Chan?_ B-bueno… veras, apenas fui informado hoy sobre mi transferencia a la clase de héroes y por lo tanto mi solicitud de traje y eso fue apenas enviado hoy. Así que no espero que estuviera listo en una horas em…" se calló al no saber el nombre de esta chica.

"Me llamo Asui Tsuyu. Puedes llamarme Tsuyu-chan"

"Oh… ¡Yo me llamo Namikaze Naruto! ¡Pero tú puedes llamarme solo Naruto-Dattebayo!" dijo el rubio sonriendo por la perspectiva de poder, quizás, hacer el primer amigo de la clase.

"Eso hare Naruto-chan"

"Um…" no quería ser grosero, pero. "Puedes dejar el 'chan' solo Naruto está bien"

"Está bien, Naruto-chan"

 _"Creo que no va a dejar de usar el chan nunca, mejor no pienso demasiado en esto-Dattebayo…"_

"Ahora yo tengo curiosidad por saber cómo va a ser tu traje… ¡Seguramente va a ser algo genial!" una nueva compañía se unió a la conversación de Namikaze y Asui. Este chico, de cabello rojo y en punta –más en punta que el propio cabello de Naruto– se les acerco con una sonrisa que exponía sus puntiagudos dientes.

"Emm…"

"Kirishima Eijiro" se presentó el pelirrojo.

"¡Yo soy Ashido Mina! ¡Incluso sin tu traje te ves bien en el traje de deporte Nami-kun!" chillo alegremente la única chica que trajo la mayor atención en su apariencia. Rosa, mucho rosa, cabello y piel e incluso en su traje, pero le quedaba bien a la chica.

"Jeje un gusto conocerlos" hablo el rubio cortésmente dándoles una leve reverencia. "Y Kirishima, no creo que sea tan increíble, di un diseño simple en realidad… por cierto el tuyo se ve genial" dijo Namikaze mientras miraba el traje de su compañero, un poco revelador; ¿o era para presumir su cuerpo esculpido?

"Gracias"

"A tu también te digo lo mismo Ashido" Respondió rápidamente a la peli rosa.

"¡Jajaja me agradas! ¡Desde ahora eres mi rubio favorito!" Declaro la peli rosa.

"¿Gracias?" no estaba seguro de que decir respecto a eso, pero si mantenía feliz a la chica rosa entonces está bien.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Es hora del entrenamiento de combate!" exclamo el símbolo de la paz llamando la atención de los estudiantes.

"¡Sensei!" un chico completamente vestido con un traje realmente genial, en opinión de Naruto claro, levanto la mano pidiendo la palabra. "Es el lugar donde tuvimos el examen de ingreso. ¿Tendremos batallas urbanas de nuevo?" preguntó el chico rígidamente.

"¡No, incluso si quisiéramos hacer eso no podemos ahora mismo!" Respondió rápidamente sonriendo y mirando en una dirección. Un cierto rubio más pequeño sudo por la clara insinuación de su profesor. "¡Esta vez vamos a avanzar dos pasos! La neutralización y captura de villanos usualmente es vista al aire libre… pero estadísticamente hablando los villanos aparecen muy seguido en lugares cerrados. Encarcelamientos, arrestos domiciliarios, tratos secretos –en esta ciudad llena de héroes… ejem. Hay villanos verdaderamente inteligentes ocultos en las sombras. Para esta clase, serán divididos en villanos y héroes, en luchas cerradas de 2 vs 2"

"¿Sin entrenamiento básico?" preguntó Tsuyu a un lado de Naruto, quien asintió a su pregunta.

"¡Esta es una batalla real para aprender lo básico! Aunque, la clave esta vez es que no hay robots que derrotar" Una vez más el símbolo de la paz descaradamente volvió su mirada hacia Naruto y al ser tan clara la insinuación todos voltearon a verlo. Naruto se sonrojo y miro a otro lado.

"¿Cómo se determinó quien gana o pierde?" pregunto Yaoyorozu Momo.

"¿Podemos derrotarlos haciéndolos explotar?" hablo Bakugo Katsuki.

"¿Fallar en el entrenamiento tendrá como castigo la expulsión, como con Aizawa-Sensei?" Pregunto Uraraka Ochaco.

"¿Cómo seremos divididos?" Pregunto Iida Tenya.

"¿Si son batallas de dos vs dos entonces que pasa con el ultimo sobrante? Somos veintiuno" Pregunto Namikaze Naruto.

"¿No me veo increíble con esta capa en mí?" Hablo Aoyama Yuga haciendo una pose con su capa. Aunque todos lo ignoraron.

"¡Hnnnn~~~! ¡No puedo escucharlos si todos hablan al mismo tiempo!" con su sonrisa temblando por tratar de mantenerse en su lugar el símbolo de la paz exclamo alzando su puño.

"Ahora escuchen" dijo el héroe abriendo un pequeño guion para la sorpresa de un alumno en especial. "La situación es que los villanos escondieron un arma nuclear en su escondite en algún lugar. Los héroes deben tratar de detener sus nefastos planes. Los héroes necesitan capturar a los villanos o tomar el arma nuclear en el tiempo permitido. Los villanos necesitan proteger el arma nuclear todo el tiempo o capturar a los héroes"

"¡Suena como a cosas de héroes de la edad de oro!"

"¡Equipos y oponentes serán determinados por sorteo!" declaro el símbolo de la paz levantando una caja.

"¿Serán elegidos al azar?" Pregunto Iida haciendo gestos con sus manos muy cómicos.

"Bueno, los profesionales a menudo estas obligados a hacer equipo con otros héroes que probablemente no conozcan bien, así que esta es una prueba de ello" Informo un chico disfrazado de conejo verde, en opinión de Naruto claro.

"¡Ya veo…! El criterio de ver hacia el futuro… ¡Disculpen mi rudeza!" pidió Iida inclinándose a sus compañeros.

"¡Esta bien, hagamos esto rápido!" exclamo All Might levantando con entusiasmo su puño al aire.

"¡Espere un segundo, Sensei!" Pidió Naruto lanzando un poco la voz al tiempo que el héroe se volvió hacia él.

"¿Si?"

"Aun no contesto las preguntas que hicimos…" le recordó. "…Pero aun así, quiero saber que pasara ya que somos veintiuno. Si es así como lo pienso un equipo va a tener que tener un miembro de más, y eso… ¿No sería un poco injusto?"

"¡Excelente observación, joven Namikaze! Tal vez en términos de números, sin embargo en esta profesión siempre van a encontrar situaciones injustas como el número de oponentes o las ventajas que estos tengan. Un héroe debe sobreponerse a las situaciones y controlarlas. Así que como dices, un equipo va a tener un tercer miembro. Pero eso no hará que tenga más ventaja, ya que su oponente puede también superarlos"

"Ya veo… No tengo nada más que decir" dijo el rubio asintiendo junto a los demás alumnos.

Con eso dicho el símbolo de la paz empezó la selección de compañeros. Mientras otros seguían sacando sus letras de equipo de una caja Naruto noto que había sido la tercera rueda en el equipo C conformado por sus dos compañeros que estaban delante de su escritorio en la clase. Yaoyorozu momo y Mineta Minoru. Al tiempo que veía a sus compañeros estos lo vieron cautelosamente pero fue mineta quien se acercó a saludarlo, después de todo trabajarían juntos en esto.

"¡Y las parejas para el primer combate serán…!" Exclamo All Might metiendo las manos en dos cajas, una con el nombre de 'villano' y a otra el nombre 'héroe' escrito en letras grandes. "¡Estos chicos! ¡Equipo A serán héroes y el Equipo B serán villanos! ¡En este escenario. Los villanos estarán dentro del edificio! ¡Entonces, después de cinco minutos los héroes entraran también! ¡Esto permitirá a los jóvenes Iida y Bakugo a meterse en el papel de villanos! ¡Esto es un ejercicio de práctica, así que vayan con todo sin temor a lastimarse! Naturalmente, intervendremos si las cosas se salen de control. ¡Los demás serán capaces de ver el desarrollo a través de las cámaras de vigilancia!"

"¡Si, señor!"

Sin perder tiempo los alumnos que no van a participar ahora salieron del territorio hacia el salón de las pantallas de vigilancia.

"¡Ahora, comienza la batalla bajo techo entre el equipo A y el equipo D!" Dijo All Might a través de los altoparlantes. Ya más en calma quedo de pie tras el podio en frente de muchas pantallas que muestran varios ángulos del interior del edificio de prácticas. Atrás de él igualmente se encuentran viendo todo los demás alumnos. "¡Ahora miren y mediten sobre sus propias estrategias!"

Los alumnos asintieron al consejo del héroe.

Desde que comenzó los alumnos miraron mientras decían su propia opinión acerca del ataque sorpresa de Bakugo y las habilidades de Midoriya. Naruto especialmente presto atención al primero.

A pesar de sus claras intenciones de hacerle daño a Midoriya, el talento, ingenio, poder explosivo que mostro el rubio ceniza asombro al propio Naruto. Ese chico es lo que una vez Minato menciono… un genio natural. Sin embargo su oponente no se quedó atrás. Había algo interesante cuando se vive toda la vida al lado de un genio natural. Naruto lo experimento de primera mano. Su padre por supuesto es uno y vivir bajo el mismo techo que uno le dejo un par de enseñanzas a Naruto.

Y ese fue que una vez vio a su padre pelear directamente.

Esa única vez es muy parecida a la situación del equipo de villanos. Naruto vio en Bakugo la misma experiencia que vio con su padre.

El talento natural sobrepasando al esfuerzo de su oponente, eclipsándolo y destruyendo el poder de su rival demostrando la clara diferencia de habilidades.

Y la situación cambio con el contraataque de los héroes y por supuesto después del tiempo acordado, casi segundos antes del final, los héroes remontaron la situación a su favor ganando después de que Uraraka Ochaco recuperara el arma nuclear.

Sin embargo el final no resulto tan bien.

"¡Entrenamiento de combate bajo techo…! ¡El Equipo de héroes… WIN~~~!" exclamo All Might a través de los micrófonos del edificio para ser escuchados por los alumnos.

Pero las reacciones de los alumnos que presenciaron todo el encuentro eran más que las adecuadas a la situación, pues no estaban ni alegres por la victoria del equipo A ni enojados por la derrota del equipo D.

"¿Qué demonios? Los perdedores están prácticamente sanos… y los ganadores en el suelo" dijo Kaminari Denki aturdido por los resultados.

"¿Perdieron la batalla, pero ganaron la guerra?" supuso Tokoyami Fumikage, alumno con la cabeza parecida a un cuervo.

"Aunque es un entrenamiento" dijo Tsuyu.

"¿El realmente estará bien?" se preguntó Naruto al ver las heridas de Midoriya Izuku.

Esos y más comentarios se dijeron en la sala directiva, al momento en que All Might regreso con los equipos A y D, a excepción de Midoriya que fue llevado a la enfermería, el héroe profesional hablo.

"Mmm… debo decir, ¡…el jugador destacado fue el joven Iida!" declaro All Might con una sonrisa y por decirlo poco, la sorpresa del mencionado fue suficiente como para mirar boquiabierto con incredulidad al gran héroe. Como si no creyese que fue él el mejor del entrenamiento.

"¿No es ninguno de los ganadores, Ochaco-chan o Midoriya-chan?" pregunto con curiosidad Tsuyu.

"Hmm bueno… ¿Por qué será eso? ¡¿Alguien sabe porque?!" grito el héroe profesional lanzando la pregunta a sus alumnos.

Yaoyorozu momo levanto su mano pidiendo la palabra mientras dejo salir un suspiro. "Si, All Might-Sensei. Porque es el que más se adaptó al contexto del entrenamiento. Mirando la pelea, parecía que Bakugo actuaba por su cuenta por algún rencor personal y como All Might-Sensei dijo antes… es muy idiota lanzar ataque a gran escala en lugares cerrados. De la misma manera, tomando en consideración el daño de recibió… el plan de Midoriya-san fue muy temerario. Al igual que Uraraka-san… ella bajo la guardia en medio de la batalla, y su ataque final fue muy temerario. Si ella trata el papel mache como un arma real… no podría hacer algo tan peligroso. Iida-san se preparó para la llegada de su oponente… y asumió que sería una batalla alrededor del arma, lo que hizo que respondiera tarde al ataque final"

A Naruto le pareció graciosa la sonrisa que Iida puso al escuchar a Yaoyorozu.

"El equipo de héroes gano porque tomo ventaja de que era un entrenamiento. Ellos prácticamente rompieron las reglas" termino la estudiante de primer año que ingreso por recomendación.

 _"Oh my Godness… ¡Ella dijo más de lo que esperaba!"_ pensó el héroe con una sonrisa que tembló un poco. "B-Bueno, el joven Iida también un poco rígido… pero, ¡Buena respuesta!"

"¡Deberíamos siempre empezar nuestros estudios con lo que es familiar! Y si no nos ayudamos los unos con los otros entonces… ¡Nunca seremos unos buenos héroes!" declaro Momo con seriedad en sus palabras, mientras los demás chicos solo miraban a la chica impresionados.

"Bueno, prepárense y que comience la segunda ronda. Usen este entrenamiento para aplicar lo que hemos aprendido"

"¡Si, señor!"

Luego de eso dicho los combates siguieron, el segundo grupo de combatientes fue el equipo B y el equipo I, en donde el equipo B gano de una manera aplastante capturando a los malos, y eso fue gracias a Todoroki Shouto, un buen alumno en palabras del rubio que solo se sorprendió un poco al mirar que congelo el edificio entero para después calentarlo hasta derretir su propio hielo.

El tercer round fue del equipo J que eran villanos y el H los héroes, y el resultado fue que el equipo H gano. La siguiente batalla fue del equipo E quienes eran los buenos y el F los malos, el resultado el equipo F gano, y la última batalla era del equipo G que eran los buenos y el equipo C los malos.

Y en este momento Naruto junto a su compañero con cabello parecido a uvas; mineta Minoru, y su compañera que muestra mucha ropa, Yaoyorozu momo quedaron en silencio en el cuarto con el arma nuclear.

"Bueno, a mi parecer creo que lo mejor será tapar su acceso al arma nuclear, que es esta habitación. Con nosotros aquí podemos defender el arma, ¿Qué dicen?" preguntó Yaoyorozu a sus compañeros.

Mineta asintió furiosamente estando de acuerdo de inmediato a plan de su compañera. Pero Naruto frunció un poco las cejas.

"Suena bien pero… ¿Taparlo con qué?" pregunto mientras veía las cosas en la habitación, que no eran muchas; más que algunas cajas por ahí.

La chica sonrió con confianza. "Yo puedo encargarme de eso. **Creación,** mi Quirk. Me permite crear cosas inanimadas, como escudos, armas, etcétera. Claro, mientras sepa cómo se hacen"

El rubio la miro como si estuviera fascinado con su habilidad y con atrevimiento pregunto. "Absolutamente puedes crear lo que sea, mientras sea inanimado, ¿Verdad?"

"Bueno, supongo que sí, pero debe estar dentro de rango que puedo permitirme. Después de todo no creo poder crear cosas colosales como un avión o algo por el estilo" dijo la peli negra.

"Pero eventualmente vamos a pelear" dijo Naruto haciendo que Mineta abriera los ojos y lo mirase con horror. El rubio noto esto y ladeo la cabeza.

"Eso es cierto… si llegan a pasar tendremos que pelear. Y entrar en una pelea con el peligro de tener el arma cerca resultaría desastroso para ambos equipos… si por accidente lo golpeamos eso nos restaría puntos, tenemos que protegerlo" razono Yaoyorozu llevando una mano a su mentón de forma pensativa. "Si vamos a idear un plan debe ser rápido… solo tenemos cinco minutos para prepararnos y después vendrán los del otro equipo"

"¿Y si uno va a atacarlo y los otros se quedan para defender?" dijo mineta abriendo la boca finalmente. Naruto y Momo se le quedaron viendo. "¿Qué?"

"Podría funcionar. Podemos aprovechar que somos mayoría. Pero recae en nuestras habilidades de pelea. ¿Pueden explicarme correctamente como funcionas vuestros Quirk? Sean lo más simplificados posibles" pidió Yaoyorozu, pues ella ya había explicado su propia habilidad.

Mineta se quitó una de las bolas de su cabeza fácilmente. Naruto se preguntó si eso fue doloroso para el pequeño chico. "Mi Quirk hace esto… bolas súper pegajosas. Se pegan a lo que sea y no pueden ser removidos, no se pegan a mí también"

Naruto asintió pensando mucho sobre lo que se podría hacer con el Quirk de su compañero; parpadeo al ver que los otros dos se le quedaron viendo. "Ah, cierto… mi Quirk eh… básicamente me permite crear tres escudos diferentes con habilidades disparejas pero útiles"

"Escudos… podrías ser quien proteja el arma. Y tú con tu Quirk podrías capturar al otro equipo fácilmente" dijo Yaoyorozu pero inmediatamente Mineta se negó.

"¡Oh no, no, no, no, no! ¡No quiero pelear con Kaminari! ¡Lo viste ayer, ¿verdad Yaoyorozu?! ¡Ese tipo puede electrocutar a quien quiera! ¡Y también está Jirō a su lado!"

Naruto parpadeo cuando mineta dejo salir ese pedazo de información que desconoce.

"¿Sabes cuál es el Quirk del otro equipo?" pregunto con curiosidad.

La chica y el chico más pequeño voltearon a verle. "Bueno sí. Ah no me extraña que no lo sepas… ayer tuvimos una lección… un tanto extrema, debíamos usar nuestros Quirk para superar pruebas físicas y como estábamos frente a todos la mayoría ya se hace una idea de los Quirk de nuestros compañeros. Por ejemplo sé que Kaminari-san puede electrocutar y producir rayos, Jirō-san puede usar su Quirk para conectar las tomas que cuelgan de sus orejas en todo tipo de cosas y canalizar el sonido de los latidos del corazón en ellos. También puede atacar con ellos como si fueran látigos…" explico la estudiante número uno mientras Naruto asentía entendiendo perfectamente.

"Un dúo muy formidable contra el que nos ha tocado…"

"¡Por eso no quiero ser yo el que vaya a enfrentarlos! ¡Me harían puré muy fácilmente!" chillo Mineta comenzando a entrar en pánico.

"Nos quedan tres minutos…" recordó Yaoyorozu poniéndose de pie y caminar hacia la puerta. "Tenemos que apresurarnos en idear un plan, pero mientras comenzare a bloquear la puerta"

Naruto que había calmado a Mineta volteo a ver a su compañera. "Pero si nos encerramos los tres aquí vamos a terminar poniendo en peligro el arm-"

Se quedo callado al ver que su compañera comenzó a sacar barras de metal desde sus pechos…

Por respeto el rubio miro en dirección contraria. "Ejem… como decía, si nos encerramos aquí ponemos en peligro el arma y creo que tenemos que recordar que esto es una batalla entre villanos y héroes. Somos los villanos y no vamos a poner en peligro nuestra arma"

"¿Entonces que sugieres que hagamos? Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo" reclamo la peli negra mirando desafiante al rubio.

Mineta en la esquina se encogió.

Ante la pregunta Naruto medito por un momento. "¿Y si hacemos lo mismo que Todoroki? Ganar sin hacerles daño a ninguno de los dos bandos"

"¡Somos villanos ahora Namikaze! ¡No hay que tener piedad!" Recordó Mineta.

"Bueno, en ese caso…" Naruto se acercó a la peli negra y le hizo señales a Mineta para que se acercara. Susurro su plan y sus compañeros lo miraron sorprendidos y algo aturdidos mientras Naruto saca algo de su bolsa –que es parecida a una bolsa porta armas ninja– y al cabo de un minuto ellos asintieron.

"Es un buen plan. Mineta-san, Namikaze-san cuento con ustedes"

El chico más pequeño le dio un pulgar en alto, por su parte Naruto asintió mientras habría la ventana y Yaoyorozu abrió un poco su ropa exponiendo piel para crear los materiales necesarios para el plan.

 _–¡Ultima batalla! ¡Equipo G son los héroes! ¡Equipo C son villanos! ¡Que comience el ultimo combate de entrenamiento bajo techo!–_

Al terminar de escuchar la voz del héroe profesional el sonido de la alarma dio señal al inicio del combate.

Naruto y Mineta salieron por la ventana y Momo se quedó custodiando el arma. Jirō conecto su cable de la oreja a la pared para escuchar a sus oponentes y le indico a Kaminari sobre la posición de sus oponentes. El rubio sonrió mientras en su mano rayos comenzaron a chispear.

¿Cómo se desarrollara esta batalla?

* * *

 **Recuerden darle manita arriba que así me ayudan mucho. No se olviden de dejar el merecido review que si no cuenta la leyenda el autor morirá.**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑**

 **Pd: ¿Que equipo ganara?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gentecchi aquí nomas con el primer capítulo del año. Me siento especial :v**

 **xirons20: Saludos, gracias, sabía que te gustaría :)  
Ya había explicado esto, pero si, el Santen Kesshun es el ataque que usa Naruto para defenderse. Sin embargo planeo después de in tiempo dejar que use el Shiten Kōshun; que es un ataque que refleja los ataques enemigos, algo así como un espejo.**

 **jenniffer. palausanchez: saludos! Me alegra que te guste. No esperes mas mi amiga lectora.**

 **Lilistrauss: Saludos! Gracias, y no se si te sorprendas cuando sepas quién vigila a Naruto. Creo que ya es algo predecible :v  
Y en cuanto a la medicina… bueno tal vez encuentres la respuesta en este capítulo.**

 **PASEMOS AL CAPITULO SEXIS LECTORES!**

Persona hablando "Lo rechazo…"

Persona pensando " _Lo rechazo…_ _"_

Quirk " **¡Smash…!** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o My Hero Academia, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Kōhei Horikoshi. Yo solo los uso para fines perversos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **Narukami**

 **V**

 **"Pociones,** **Análisis** **y Ayuda a un Compañero"**

 **Anteriormente.**

 _El chico más pequeño le dio un pulgar en alto, por su parte Naruto asintió mientras habría la ventana y Yaoyorozu abrió un poco su ropa exponiendo piel para crear los materiales necesarios para el plan._

 _–¡Ultima batalla! ¡Equipo G son los héroes! ¡Equipo C son villanos! ¡Que comience el ultimo combate de entrenamiento bajo techo!–_

 _Al terminar de escuchar la voz del héroe profesional el sonido de la alarma dio señal al inicio del combate._

 _Naruto y Mineta salieron por la ventana y Momo se quedó custodiando el arma. Jirō conecto su cable de la oreja a la pared para escuchar a sus oponentes y le indico a Kaminari sobre la posición de sus oponentes. El rubio sonrió mientras en su mano rayos comenzaron a chispear._

 _¿Cómo se desarrollara esta batalla?_

 **Actualmente.**

Jirō y Kaminari entraron a hurtadillas en el edificio. Por supuesto; ellos ya saben que sus compañeros, o en este caso, oponentes, ya los están esperando. Jirō le hizo una seña a Kaminari de hacer silencio a lo que el rubio asintió. Luego el cable parecido a un audífono se alargó y penetro la pared rompiéndola un poquito.

"¿Escuchas algo?" preguntó Denki a lo que la peli negra lo hizo callar.

"Shh" la chica frunció el ceño. "Estos pasos…"

El Quirk de Jirō Kyoka en este caso es muy útil. Ya que ella puede captar los sonidos, dándole la capacidad de escuchar a través de paredes extremadamente gruesas. En este punto Jirō completamente puede escuchar a sus oponentes, su ubicación y muy débilmente palabras que dicen entre ellos. Ahora, en este momento le llegan los sonidos de pasos.

 _"Estos pasos… no es Yaoyorozu. Tampoco los pies pequeños de Mineta, eso quieres decir… es ese tipo nuevo"_ de repente a sus oídos le llego el sonido de pasos acelerados y se hacen cada vez más fuertes. Jirō volvió su mirada a Kaminari que lo seguía esperando para que le informara la situación. "…Viene hacia acá, es solo uno. Kaminari, es el tipo nuevo. Acabémoslo rápido"

El rubio sonrió cuando la peli negra señalo el camino en frente de ellos, más específicamente doblando la esquina. En sus manos rayos comenzaron a chispear.

"Justo ahí… ¡Dispara!" ordeno Jirō a lo que el rubio chasqueo la lengua por tener que obedecer pero aun así lanzo un ataque con sus rayos.

Hubo una explosión y desde la esquina un poco de humo se asomó pero no había señales de nadie.

"¿Lo derrotamos?" se preguntó Denki.

Jirō frunció el ceño y volvió a conectar su Quirk en la pared. Sus ojos se abrieron al captar finalmente la ubicación de su oponente.

"¡Fallamos! ¡Viene por atrás!" grito dando media vuelta.

"¡¿Huh?!"

Denki actuó rápido y disparo rayos eléctricos (Impactrueno :v) volviendo una vez más a levantar una capa de humo. Jirō rápidamente se concentró en captar sonido y para su sorpresa los pasos volvieron rápidamente.

"¡Esto es ridículo! ¡¿Cómo se mueve tan rápido?! ¡Kaminari, debemos salir de aquí!" grito Jirō jalando por la chaqueta al rubio que grito consternado por la huida.

"¡¿Por qué demonios corremos?!" pregunto Kaminari usando a propósito la palabra 'correr' y no la ideal que es 'huir' él no está huyendo, se está retirando.

"Mira, no sabemos nada de este tipo, quien sabe si tal vez su Quirk le permite ser más rápido. Vamos a mantener nuestra distancia y ver que hace, dependiendo de lo que haga vamos a actuar, ¿Entendido?"

Denki asintió corriendo junto a su compañera doblando una esquina. La expresión de ambos paso de sorpresa a espanto pues simplemente nada de esto tiene sentido. ¡¿Cómo demonios se movió tan rápido el nuevo para llegar hasta el frente de ellos?!

"¡Hi~~~❤! ¡Bienvenidos~!" saludo Naruto con voz cantarina.

"El nuevo… Namikaze Naruto" dijo Kaminari viendo al otro rubio sonriendo amablemente. Cosa que lo asusto un poco.

* * *

 **Sala Digital**

"¡E-Es asombroso!" exclamo un chico musculoso y alto, de labios gruesos y de cabello de punta color negro. Su nombre es Satō Rikidō.

Junto a él la mayoría también veía impresionados las pantallas. Porque desde donde están las cámaras y por lo que pueden ver All Might y los alumnos es que Naruto junto a Mineta les tendieron una trampa a los héroes, y dado que pueden ver lo que hacen más o menos ya saben el plan de los villanos.

"Namikaze está atrayéndolos usando a Mineta como un engaño inicial para Jirō y su Quirk. El primer ataque de Kaminari fue dirigido a Mineta, quien de alguna forma tiene zapatos idénticos a los de Namikaze. Luego se fue y le dejo el resto a Namikaze, confundiendo con eso a Kaminari y Jirō haciéndolos creer que Namikaze se movió a gran velocidad para quedar detrás de ellos. Lo cual los hizo correr a la trampa de los villanos" dijo Todoroki explicando, según él, la estrategia de los villanos. A lo que sus compañeros lo vieron con el mismo asombro con el que vieron a Yaoyorozu anteriormente cuando esta explico porque Iida fue el mejor en el primer combate.

"¡S-Si, el joven Todoroki tiene toda la razón!" exclamo All Might nerviosamente, pues una vez más le quitaron las palabras de la boca. "Sin embargo…"

Todos volvieron su atención de nuevo a las pantallas. Lo único que nadie, ni siquiera All Might, pudo entender es…

¿Cómo Mineta y Namikaze no se lastimaron cuando les lanzaron los rayos? El humo creado por los choques nunca dejo ver a nadie como salieron ilesos de ahí.

* * *

Jirō al ver al Namikaze tan sonriente rápidamente extendió sus cables hasta que estos llegaron a sus botas que tienen parlantes que le permiten disparar una ráfaga concentrada de sonido en una dirección específica. Y esas es…

"¡Trágate esto!"

La onda de sonido causo una explosión donde esta Naruto, pero ese no es el efecto del ataque. Confundida por la aparente explosión salida de la nada Jirō mantuvo sus enchufes listo en caso de atacar. Cuando se dispersó el humo ya no había Naruto en medio.

"¿A dónde fue?"

Una pequeña ráfaga de aire movió el cabello de ambos y la temperatura del lugar descendió. Kaminari se sobo sus brazos por el frio.

"El sistema de aire acondicionado, ¿Estaba activado?"

"Hola lindos y adorables héroes~" dijo una voz frente a ellos. Naruto sonriéndoles maliciosamente hablando con sarcasmo. "Personalmente lamento tener que ser puesto en la categoría de villano, pero ya que estoy aquí…."

Desde detrás, de su bolsa en su cintura, Naruto saco un tubo de hierro aparentemente y al hacer un movimiento el tubo resulto ser un arma retráctil que termino en una punta afilada.

"Vamos a divertirnos ~ utilicen cualquier estrategia, juntes sus mentes e ideen un plan, rompan sus cabezas pensando y avergüéncense aún más por favor. Porque no pasaran de aquí" declaro el rubio villano.

A pesar de la postura y voz dominante y del arma punzocortante Kaminari sonrió y activo su habilidad.

Levantando los brazos llamo a su ataque. "¡Como si pudieras derrotarnos!"

Naruto simplemente sonrió y levanto su arma al ver los relámpagos dirigirse a él. Encogiéndose de hombros lanzo su arma al aire y esta al ser de hierro, un conductor de electricidad, atraso a la electricidad actuando como un pararrayos. Por supuesto esto dejo a Naruto ileso y sorprendió a Kaminari.

Pero de repente el rubio villano abrió los ojos en estado de shock y se agarró la cabeza gritando.

"¡ARGHHHH!"

A cinco metros con veinte centímetros de lejos los cables en las orejas de Jirō se habían estirado y conectándose a Naruto ella envió las pulsaciones de su corazón a Naruto atacándolo con sonido. Por supuesto este ataque dejo inmovilizado al rubio villano mientras era torturado por el sonido.

"¡Hazlo, Kaminari!"

El rubio héroe corrió hacia el villano y saco de su chaqueta la cinta de contención que les dio All Might. Rápidamente amarro a Naruto con ella y con eso Jirō se desconectó. Naruto respiro agitadamente mirando molesto a los héroes que ahora lo capturaron.

"Heh… no viste venir eso, no es así amigo. Primero ataque con rayos y como sabía que las últimas veces saliste ileso supuse que tenías algo que te defendió de mis rayos. Sabiendo eso te ataque sin miedo de lastimarte y como ya se cómo es que te salvaste… esto" Denki puso su pie sobre el arma de Naruto y la pateo detrás de él. "…Ya no lo podrás usar"

Jirō entonces decidió hablar. "Y como sabíamos que sus rayos no te harían nada yo silenciosamente extendí mi auricular hacia ti sin que te dieras cuenta. Te paralizamos por completo Namikaze"

El villano chasqueo la lengua pero sonrió al final. "Ya veo, sí que juntaron sus cabezas y pensaron un plan. Bueno… ¿Y ahora qué? Todavía tienen a otros dos por capturar"

"Eso no es problema. Jirō aquí puede saber dónde están los demás. Vamos a captarlos de igual forma que a ti, señor vamos a divertirnos" se jactó Kaminari pero recibió un codazo de su compañera.

"No le cuentes nuestros planes al enemigo"

"¡No lo estaba haciendo!"

Los dos héroes le dieron la espalda a Naruto mientras comenzaban una discusión y tan solo dieron un par de pasos cuando Naruto volvió a hablar.

"¿Está bien darle la espalda a tu enemigo? Sus espaldas están expuestas" dijo maliciosamente.

Los héroes se tensaron y volvieron alarmados.

"¡Pyush~! Es broma" dijo con indiferencia el rubio villano.

Kaminari se relajó visiblemente y suspiro. "Rayos, no me asustes así amigo"

"Lo siento~ no pude resistirlo"

"Como sea. Kaminari debemos movernos, se nos acabara el tiempo pronto" Jirō comenzó a caminar cuando, una vez más Naruto los interrumpió.

"¿Vas a dejarme aquí? Que frio de su parte" comento el rubio. "¿Y si me escapo?"

"Ya estas envuelto en la cinta de contención. Te hemos capturado. Estas descalificado" dijo Jirō.

"Es así~ oye eso no pasa en la vida real. Soy un villano ahora, no cometas el error de los chicos de primer combate. No tomes ventaja de que esto es un entrenamiento. Bueno, yo solo voy a esperar a que uno de mis compañeros venga a liberarme"

Jirō abrió la boca. Es completamente cierto. Un héroe no dejaría descuidadamente a un villano capturado mientras va a seguir peleando.

"Kaminari, noquéalo"

"¿Eh?" Naruto los miro en blanco por un segundo. "¿Huuuh? ¿Noquearme?"

"Ya la oíste" respondió Denki haciendo tronar sus nudillos.

"Oye esto puede sonar cobarde pero en realidad no me gusta ser lastimado. Así que si solo me dejas aquí me quedare quieto y calladito-Dattebayo"

"¡Deja de esquivarme!" reclamo el otro rubio tratando de golpear a Naruto pero este lo esquiva. Entre la aparente comedia que empezaron los dos rubios, Jirō suspiro y se masajeo las cienes, murmurando algo sobre rubios molestos.

No aguantando más Jirō exploto. "¡Ya deja de perder el tiempo Kaminari!"

Kaminari se paralizo, Jirō ensancho sus ojos, Naruto sonrió.

Sorprendida la heroína miro a Naruto y su sonrisa y entendió. "Diablos Kaminari, noquéalo rápido. El objetivo de este tipo era distraernos y ganar tiempo"

Namikaze a pesar de todo sonrió. "A pesar de haber golpeado a su oponente una sola vez están muy confiados. ¿No saben lo que es estar alerta? Ahora ya no tienen oportunidad de ganar"

"Cállate, maldición caímos en tu trampa. ¡Jirō voy a darle un choque eléctrico y eso lo dejara aturdido por un rato, pero vámonos!" dijo el rubio héroe acercando su mano con chispas hacia Naruto.

"Hmph" dejando salir un bufido Naruto reprocho. "Están tocando muy casualmente a alguien cuyo Quirk desconocen"

"¡Espera Kaminari!" Jirō detuvo al rubio agarrando su brazo.

"¿Qué, ahora qué?"

"Este tipo…" Jirō frunció el ceño cuando Naruto le saco la lengua. "…Esta muy confiado de que pasara algo si lo tocas. Mejor no lo hagas"

"Me duele que sospeches así de mí. Solo soy un simple, humilde y guapo chico que juega a ser villano"

"¡¿Entonces como lo noqueamos?! ¡Ya se! ¡Vuelve a conectarte a él y paralízalo!"

"Por favor todo menos eso-Dattebayo. Recuerden que odio ser lastimado" Naruto de repente perdió su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos desapareció, dejando fríos ojos azules. "Ahh (suspiro) ya se acabó el tiempo. Me aburrí de jugar con ustedes. ¡Yaoyorozu, Mineta cambio de lugar! ¡Atáquenlos!" grito el rubio.

Desde la sala digital los ojos del All Might, junto con los ojos de los estudiantes y Kaminari y compañía se abrieron en estado de shock. Los héroes se voltearon a ver sus espaldas esperando ver a la chica y el chico compañeros del rubio pero al darse la vuelta el resultado fue que no había nadie ahí.

El rubio se rio entre dientes llevándose la atención de todos.

"¿Q-Que es esto?" Se preguntó Denki.

"No hay manera en la que puedan ganar" corrientes de aire salieron por los ductos de aire acondicionado haciendo que la temperatura se enfrié, causando que una neblina fría los envuelva. "He tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para prepararme. Lo único que hicieron fue darme demasiado tiempo. Pueden tener los Quirk que quieran, pueden tener todas las armas que quieran, pero mi arma es todo el aire del edificio entero"

Naruto se puso de pie forcejeando un poco con la cinta. Los héroes activaron sus Quirk. Denki poniendo sus manos electrificadas a los costados de la cabeza de Naruto y Kyoka envolviéndolo con sus cables.

"¡No te muevas! Si te mueves voy a conectarme otra vez y darte la peor jaqueca de tu vida. Kaminari" esta vez volvió su atención a su compañero. "Ve por el arma. Yo mantendré a este tipo en su lugar"

"¿Estas segura?" pregunto Denki dando media vuelta pasando junto a Jirō.

"Se nos acaba el tiempo. No debes de tener problemas tratando con Mineta. Yaoyorozu puede que sea un reto, pero confió en que vas a superarlo de alguna forma. Ahora ve, debemos ganar esto"

"Bien" dijo el rubio héroe comenzando a correr y dejando atrás a Jirō y Namikaze.

"¿Eso está bien? Dejarlo solo contra esos dos…" pregunto Naruto.

"No voy a seguir cayendo en tus provocaciones" gruño la chica a lo que Naruto levanto los hombros.

"Pero… yo sé sobre ustedes dos" dijo el Namikaze. Tal vez hablo para hacer conversación, tal vez hablo para ganar tiempo. Ahora Jirō ya no podía decir para que hable el villano. "Como acabo de llegar nadie sabe sobre mí. Nunca se dio la oportunidad de hablar tranquilamente, nunca pude decirle a nadie sobre mí, ¿Verdad? sin embargo yo sé sobre ustedes, sé que en la prueba de apreciación de Quirk terminaste en décimo séptimo lugar mientras que Kaminari termino décimo sexto. Todo sobre tu Quirk y sus habilidades, al igual que las de Kaminari Denki, mientras que ustedes no saben absolutamente nada de las mías"

"¿Estás diciendo que es nuestra desventaja?"

"No, no es así. Estoy diciendo que ustedes podrían estar siendo afectados por mi Quirk ahora mismo y no se darían cuenta"

Solo fueron unas simples palabras lo que hizo que el cerebro de la chica se detuviera por un momento y se saltase un latido del corazón. Miro incrédula al rubio que sonreía maliciosamente.

Rápidamente toco su comunicador y se enlazo a su compañero. "¡Kaminari! ¡¿Puedes oírme Kaminari?!"

 _-Yey… yey… y-yey-_

"Kaminari" jadeo al escuchar los sonidos raros que hace el rubio cuando su Quirk llega a su límite y lo deja como un idiota. Uso su Quirk dejando libre a Naruto por su cable derecho, el izquierdo aun sostiene al Namikaze, pero ahora ella conecto su cable a la pared buscando ubicar a su compañero por el sonido de sus pasos. " _esta justo arriba de nosotros…_ Esto no tiene sentido. No siento nada diferente… tal vez escuche mal cuando dijiste que tu arma era todo el aire del edificio. ¿Qué hiciste exactamente?" demando saber.

Naruto la miro como si estuviera loca pero le respondió al final. "¿De que estas hablando? Las cosas ya han cambiado. ¿Ohhh~? ¿Qué es esto? ¿No hueles algo bueno?" pregunto con una sonrisa enorme.

En ese momento Jirō lo comprendió. Las corrientes de aire, el cambio de temperatura en el lugar. "¡¿Las tuberías de ventilación?!"

Al verla llevarse una mano a taparse la boca, el rubio hablo. "Ya es demasiado tarde para contener la respiración ahora"

Jirō se tambaleo sintiéndose repentinamente sin fuerza. Su agarre sobre Naruto se agito y sintió como si ya estuviera cansada de sostener a Naruto en su lugar. Estaba tan cansada que Naruto podía caminar libremente sin que ella pudiera impedirlo. Requería de mucho esfuerzo y eso causo que Naruto llegara hasta el arma que Kaminari había arrojado antes.

Naruto forcejeo para liberarse. Jirō con toda su fuerza restante trato de seguir amarrándolo. La chica comenzó a jadear y estar de pie simplemente se volvió una tarea muy cansada.

"¿Muy cansada? Puedes dormir si quieres. Yo solo voy a irme tranquilamente" dijo el rubio soltándose finalmente del cable de Jirō.

La chica trato de permanecer en pie pero cayo de rodillas jadeando y sudando. "E-Espera bastardo… dime… Ha… Ha… dime que me… nos hiciste"

"Nada de peligro. Simplemente… hice que tengan ganas de dormir un rato" dijo el rubio levantando su arma y cortando la cinta de contención. "Kaminari está ahí arriba, ¿No es así? No me mientas. Vi que subiste la cabeza cuando lo buscabas. Tus ojos dicen que sí, está justo arriba"

Naruto levanto su mano hacia su comunicador.

 _"¿Qué es eso…?"_ Pensó Jirō con la mente nublada. Ahora mismo, esta tan cansada que no puede ni hablar, tan cansada que no puede ni mantener los ojos abiertos. _"¿…Que clase de Quirk tiene este tipo?"_

Lo último que vio fue a Naruto hacer un par de posiciones con sus manos.

 **"Tatsu→ Tori: Sōten Kisshun"** (Dragón→ Pájaro: Sagrado Escudo Gemelo de Reversión)

* * *

 **Sala Digital**

All Might había visto en Namikaze potencial para ser un héroe increíble, uno que sobrepasaría las expectativas que tiene su padre en él. Pero esto…

Este joven lo sorprendió.

La clase entera se quedó en silencio. Nadie podía expresar nada ahora, ¿Qué podían decir? Prácticamente los héroes no pudieron hacer nada contra los villanos. Si esta fuera una batalla real… hubiera sido la peor derrota que pudieron tener los héroes. Diablos, cualquier héroe hubiera sido aplastado por estos chicos.

El plan simplemente fue demasiado para Kaminari y Jirō. Los villanos estuvieron siempre a un paso por delante. Los superaron.

"Jirō-chan…" Tsuyu miro con preocupación a la peli negra que parecía que había comenzado a tomar una siesta.

"Kaminari…" de igual condición, Kirishima vio al rubio héroe derribado con Mineta haciendo alguna especie de baile de la victoria.

"Los villanos los aplastaron…"

"Sensei… ¡Sensei!" llamo Uraraka al héroe profesional quien reacciono después de pasar unos segundos pensando.

"¡S-Si!" All Might tomó el micrófono con el que se comunicara con los chicos de los equipos C y G. "Ni el arma ni sus oponentes fueron heridos. Debilito a sus oponentes… ¡El Equipo de villanos GANA!"

"Sus resultados son como los de Todoroki…" menciono con sinceridad Tsuyu.

"Pero esta vez necesito la ayuda de los demás miembros de su equipo… es más, ni siquiera uso su Quirk a menos que dormir a sus oponentes sea su Quirk" respondió Tokoyami.

"Namikaze le dio algo a Mineta antes de que empezara el combate. Después Mineta fue hacia el sistema de aire acondicionado y vertió una sustancia rara. Debió ser eso" dijo su propio pensamiento el chico de cabello de dos colores, Todoroki.

"¿No sería eso trampa?"

All Might escucho los comentarios de los alumnos y decidió intervenir cuando comenzaron a acusar al rubio de hacer trampa. "El joven Namikaze no rompió ninguna regla en este ejercicio. Si, puede que haya usado una sustancia rara, pero eso vendría a ser como su traje. Los trajes de todos ustedes llevan a sus habilidades a nuevas fronteras. Por ejemplo el joven Bakugo tiene esos guantes que hacen más grande sus explosiones. De la misma manera el joven Namikaze aprovecho su ventaja y la uso contra sus oponentes y también…"

Los alumnos se inclinaron con anticipación.

"…Cuando luchas contra villanos, hay aquellos que son astutos e inteligentes. A veces hay quienes usan sus cerebros para ganar la batalla sin hacer nada. Este podría ser un ejemplo. El joven Namikaze, de entre todos aquí actuó más como un villano astuto, llegando a derrotar a los héroes sin hacer casi nada. Saber cómo enfrentarse a villanos así es lo que vamos a ver en esta clase. ¡Bueno, vamos a reunirnos para hacer un análisis completo con los chicos!"

"¡Si, señor!"

* * *

Moviéndose entre la consciencia e inconciencia y la luz filtrándose del sol por los parpados. Jirō y Kaminari abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Ambos confundidos miraron sus alrededores, pero todo parecía tan brillante, brillantemente naranja y tres siluetas oscuros se les acercaron. Parecía como si estuvieran detrás de un vidrio.

"¿Qué…?"

"Ah, ya despertaron"

"Eso fue más rápido de lo que pensé"

Y de repente una grieta dividió a una de las siluetas, luego otra y después seguida de más y más grietas hasta que todo se rompió dejando trozos de algo parecido a vidrio de color naranja. Parpadeando nuevamente el equipo de héroes noto que están fuera del edificio donde tuvieron el combate. Y que las tres siluetas revelaron ser el equipo de villanos.

Namikaze Naruto, Yaoyorozu Momo y Mineta Minoru.

"Ustedes…" comenzó Kaminari, frunció el ceño y recordó de golpe la derrota. "Maldición, perdimos ¿Eh?"

"Lo hicieron. Ahora mismo estamos esperando a que venga All Might-Sensei y los demás" dijo Yaoyorozu ofreciéndole una mano a Jirō para que se levante, que fue correspondido por Jirō.

Lo mismo hizo Naruto, ofreciendo su mano a Kaminari y este, aunque con un puchero, la tomo.

"Y… ¿No sienten nada raro?" preguntó Naruto. Ambos héroes lo miraron con cara confundida. "Me refiero a si siguen sintiendo los efectos de mi… eh, Quirk. Removí todo de sus cuerpos, pero quiero vuestras opiniones"

"No me siento diferente" respondió Denki.

"lo mismo" dijo Jirō.

"Ya veo, me alegro" dijo el rubio Namikaze. "Sin embargo. Debido a que no pude verte no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionaste cuando sentiste los efectos de mi eh Quirk. Si no te importa… ¿Podrías explicarme que sentiste antes?"

Kaminari un tanto confuso se rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza. "Bueno… como podría ponerlo en palabras… era como un _Fuaaww_ y después un _grrrr_ "

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Corriendo hacia el tercer piso, donde se supone que debe estar Yaoyorozu y el arma nuclear, Kaminari doblo una esquina y su camino fue interrumpido._

 _Por Mineta Minoru._

 _"¡Mineta! ¡Finalmente una presa fácil! Ahora solo debo capturarte y podre ir por el arma!" exclamo Denki sonriendo por la aparente casi victoria. Sin embargo la apariencia del chico con cabello parecido a uvas llamo la atención._

 _Con dificultad el chico más pequeño dio pasos con unos zapatos demasiado grandes para él. Y de hecho el calzado que trae Mineta es exactamente igual al de Namikaze._

 _"¡Tráelo Kaminari! ¡No te tengo miedo ahora que se tu debilidad! ¡Me das pena!" grito Mineta quitándose una de las bolas de su cabeza. Y en su otra mano una arma como la de Namikaze, un arma retráctil punzocortante._

 _Kaminari sonrió con la provocación, sus manos se encendieron con electricidad de color amarillo brillante. "¡Bueno, lamento decepcionarte! ¡Pero ahora mismo voy a capturarte! ¡No vas a poder atraparme con esas cosas pegajosas-!"_

 _De repente, en ese instante las chispas en sus manos se dispersaron. Kaminari volvió su atención a sus manos en estado de shock y articulando palabras incoherentes._

 _"¡¿QU-?!" el chico rubio miro a sus manos y una vez más trato de activar su habilidad recibiendo nulos resultados. "¡¿Qué sucede?! … ¿…?"_

 _"Veo que finalmente está surtiendo efecto" una nueva voz se unió a los chicos. Y Mineta vio a su lado a la recién llegada Yaoyorozu sonriendo y levantando un pulgar al ver su vestimenta. La peli negra le dio una mirada oscura haciendo que el chico retrocediera. "La razón de que el fármaco que Mineta-san disperso en las tuberías hacia tu cuerpo este surtiendo efecto ahora es porque te has debilitado"_

 _Entonces bajo la mirada del rubio la peli negra volteo hacia su compañero. "Eso fue gracias a Mineta-san y Namikaze-san, a quienes les di los objetos necesarios para el plan; esto sucedió porque ambos lucharon tan fuerte y te empujaron al límite"_

 _"¿Y-Yey…?"_

 _Así fue, El Quirk de Denki le permite liberar electricidad de su cuerpo. Exceder el límite de potencia podría causarle un cortocircuito en el cerebro. En su pelea contra Naruto y al inicio también con Mineta lo hicieron llegar a su límite y ahora que el rubio intento otra vez usar su Quirk su cerebro se fundió._

 _"Yey… yey…y-yey"_

 _Tambaleándose el rubio finalmente cayo dormido en el suelo. Yaoyorozu y Mineta lo vieron como por un minuto para que después la chica le indicara a Mineta que capturara al chico pegando sus manos con una de sus… bolas, para capturarlo._

 _–¡El Equipo de villanos GANA!–_

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

"Y eso fue lo que recuerdo" termino su pequeño relato el chico eléctrico.

"Luego de eso nosotros lo trajimos cargando hacia ustedes aquí afuera, donde Namikaze-san les removió el fármaco de sus cuerpos" explico Yaoyorozu la duda que flotaba en el aire y que ninguno de los héroes se atrevía a decir.

Jirō tomo nota del dato que dejo salir la chica número uno de la clase. "Espera, ¿Dijiste fármaco? ¿Qué no se supone que era tu Quirk el que nos afectó?" pregunto ahora mirando a Naruto pidiendo una respuesta en silencio.

Dicho rubio rio mientras se rasca la cabeza. "Hehe~ eso fue un engaño de mi parte. Mi Quirk no es exactamente el mejor para luchar, así que preferí usar mi cerebro para esto-Dattebayo"

"¿Entonces qué fue lo que nos diste?" volvió a preguntar.

El rubio llevo su mano a su bolsa trasera y de ella saco un pequeño frasco de color azul y la movió juguetonamente frente a los héroes.

"Supongo que puedo mostrárselos, después de todo esto fue creado para el uso diario; si es que se me permite claro. Esto es lo que les administre, tranquilos, no es un veneno si eso es lo que están pensando. Veamos, déjenme ver… supongo que podría llamarse una Poción de Súper Cansancio"

"¿Súper cansancio?"

"Cuando un paciente ingresa a las instalaciones de un hospital a veces el personal trabajador tiene problemas en tratar con pacientes violentos o agresivos. Es común que ocurra esto cuando los pacientes, en su mayoría, entran después de un ataque o accidente. Mi poción lleva a esas personas violentas a un estado donde se sienten extremadamente cansados. En otras palabras, es una poción que permite que cualquiera experimente cansancio en cada parte de su cuerpo, como si solo estar de pie resultase una actividad exponencialmente más difícil de lograr"

Jirō asintió entendiendo la explicación, pero Kaminari continuo parpadeando confundido. Naruto al ver esto dijo.

"Díganme, ¿Me estoy dando a entender?" Las chicas asintieron y Mineta levanto el pulgar pero Denki seguía perdido. Naruto suspiro. "Con esta poción el cuerpo afectado parecerá que está sintiéndose adormilado. Cuando ustedes dos estuvieron en ese estado de súper cansancio parecía que su energía era chupada de sus cuerpos, pero mi poción de súper cansancio no tiene los efectos desastrosos que producen el cloroformo y otras sustancias. La dosis que recibieron fue de 1/2 cucharaditas, es decir 30 gotas. Esa es la dosis para su uso normal. Pero como yo hice que recibieran la poción por vía respiratoria supongo que fue diluida en cierta medida por el aire. Y ya que fue recibida de ese modo tardo un poco más en surtir efecto, pero al final todo resulto como lo esperaba"

A la terminación de la explicación los chicos se quedaron callados y al parecer Kaminari finalmente entendió que fue lo que paso. Sin embargo…

"Espera, eso no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo es que no fuiste afectado por eso? dices que afecta a cualquier persona, pero no vi que te afectara a ti. ¿Entonces… cómo?" Pregunto Jirō.

Naruto parpadeo confundido, como si hasta ahora no se hubiera esperado que Jirō hiciera esa pregunta. "No deberías llegar a esa clase de conclusiones. Es normal alterar la fórmula de una poción para que no sea usada en contra de uno mismo. Solo para que te sientas satisfecha yo use un poco de mi sangre en esa fórmula, de ese modo yo no sería afectado" Naruto miro hacia otro lado soltando un bufido. "Hmph un profesional no dejaría que sus propias creaciones sean usadas en su contra"

"No tienes que enojarte, fue una pregunta inocente" dijo Yaoyorozu.

"Hmph"

Poco después de eso los alumnos restantes junto al Sensei se les unieron y siguiendo las indicaciones de All Might todos se dirigieron hacia la salida del territorio, mientras All Might comentaba sobre sus combates, puntos a reforzar e incluso algunos halagos para los ganadores y palabras de aliento a los vencidos.

"¡Buen trabajo todos! ¡No hubo ningún herido a excepción de joven Midoriya! A pesar de haber restricciones para su primer entrenamiento ¡Lo hicieron muy bien!" exclamo All Might con su característica sonrisa que lleno de euforia al grupo.

"Tener una clase apropiada después de la de Aizawa-Sensei… es un poco anticlimático" dijo Tsuyu recibiendo asentimientos de sus compañeros al recordar la tétrica lección del día de ayer, bueno Naruto realmente tenia curiosidad sobre que paso.

"¡Somos libres de hacer clases apropiadas también! Bueno, debo informarle los resultados al joven Midoriya! Cámbiense y vuelvan…¡A la clase!" All Might dio medio vuelta y salió disparado mientras corría.

"¡All Might es increíble!" exclamo Kaminari al ver lo rápido que fue el Sensei.

"¿Por qué estaría tan apurado?" pregunto otro.

"Que genial"

Con comentarios sobre lo genial de All Might los chicos regresaron a los vestuarios, cada quien al vestuario de su género claro, pero no podían faltar unos como Mineta que trataron de colarse en el vestuario de las chicas.

Kaminari vio a Naruto abotonarse la camisa y con una sonrisa vio su oportunidad perfecta. Acercándose por atrás atrapo al otro rubio con su brazo pasándolo por el hombro y con la otra mano dándole golpes ligeros en el pecho.

"Ok ya confiesa, he tenido la suficiente paciencia hasta ahora pero ya no lo soporto. Dime sobre tu Quirk Namikaze, realmente tengo curiosidad por verlo" Dijo Denki forcejeando porque Naruto intenta sajarse de su agarre.

"La curiosidad mato al gato" respondió el Namikaze.

"Pero murió sabiéndolo" contrarresto.

"Che… ¿Preguntándome algo tan personal de repente? Esas preguntas se hacen en la segunda cita" se burló Namikaze finalmente saliendo del agarre del rubio.

"Que puedo decir, me gusta ir rápido… de cualquier manera, solo es para tratar de darme cuenta cómo enfrentarme a tu habilidad" respondió Kaminari y aunque la plática entre ambos rubios era técnicamente 'privada' el resto de los chicos no pudo evitar la curiosidad también, después de todo nadie vio el Quirk del Namikaze cuando lo uso con Jirō y Kaminari.

"Muy bien, la cuestión es… incluso si te lo digo, no podrías contrarrestarlo de ningún modo. Pero ya que ahora somos compañeros puedo darte una pista" Naruto levanto la mano y puso tres dedos frente a Denki. "Mi habilidad consiste en crear tres escudos. Tu tarea será adivinar que hacen esos escudos. Si puedes adivinarlo para el final de la semana personalmente te daré una demostración de mi Quirk"

El otro rubio sonrió. "Aceptare el reto entonces"

"…"

"…"

"Por cierto… ¿Me puedes dar algo de esa poción? Quiero ver todo su potencial en las chicas" pregunto Mineta interrumpiendo al par de rubias.

"¿Qué? No"

"¡Vamos, sé que también estuviste viendo a Yaoyorozu todo el tiempo! ¡Tu quieres usar esa cosa en ella también!"

"¡No me rebajes a tu nivel, por dios!"

El resto de los chicos sonrió un poco al ver al nuevo abrirse un poco con sus compañeros, aunque acaba de llegar, Naruto ya se está ganado la amistad de unos cuantos de sus compañeros y del resto cierto respeto. Porque aunque es nuevo, él también quiere volverse u héroe como ellos.

Eso es lo que aparenta al menos.

* * *

Las clases de la tarde continuaron sin contratiempos y en una de esas clases Aizawa pidió a Namikaze, Kaminari y Uraraka que fueran por los libros que todos sus compañeros deben usar, los mando a la sala de profesores y en el camino de regreso Naruto tenía una animada conversación con Uraraka, que aprovecho la situación para hablar con el rubio.

"¡Realmente estuviste increíble Namikaze-kun! ¡Eras todo un villano! ¡Honestamente me asuste cuando les diste la bienvenida a Kaminari-kun y Jirō-chan!" exclamo la peli castaña con emoción.

El rubio sonrió. "Fufufu he leído muchos mangas y siempre me he sentido atraído por los villanos más que por los héroes. Así que aproveche el entrenamiento y canalizar a mi villano interior-Dattebayo"

"¡Uwahh No, eso no! Eres muy bueno como para ser héroe. ¡No te corrompas Namikaze-kun!"

"¡Jaja solo bromeo!"

 _"Ah la pared se ve muy bien… creo que la pintaron hace poco"_ pensó Denki con aire ausente viendo sin vida a la pared siendo ignorado por sus compañeros.

Al llegar a clase Kaminari amablemente abrió la puerta dejando entrar primero a Uraraka e interponiéndose en el camino de Namikaze, confundiendo a este último.

"Hey Uraraka, ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? ¿Qué tipo de comida te gusta?"

"¿Eh? Um mochi… ¡Espera! ¡¿Deku-kun?!" la chica se fue rápidamente hacia Midoriya Izuku dejando a Kaminari atrás con una expresión de desilusión.

Naruto le dio un par de golpecitos en la espalda. "No pasa nada" sin embargo dejo los libros en un escritorio y salió de la clase en completo silencio, no creía que nadie se dio cuenta, así que salió directo al taller de desarrollo del curso de apoyo.

Al llegar ahí esperaba encontrar a sus compañeros de dicho curso, pero el taller esta inusualmente desierto. Nadie, ni profesores están ahí.

Perfecto.

Naruto no quería hablar con nadie ahora.

Tomando una silla el rubio tomo asiento frente a la computadora donde trabajo la fórmula de la poción del súper cansancio. Encendió la computadora y abrió el archivo donde guardo a formula, también abrió otra página con varios números en serie.

"Según mis cálculos, la primera unidad del fármaco salió justo como esperaba. Sin embargo…" tecleando a gran velocidad, las letras y números se reflejan en sus ojos azules demostrando cuan dedicado esta Naruto a este trabajo. Dar por terminado este fármaco abriría sus puertas que permitiría seguir con otros planes que tiene. "La fórmula se contradice a fallar, y aun así se las arregló para funcionar casi demasiado bien. En consideración de los efectos, considerare también los datos proporcionados por Kaminari y Jirō"

Tecleo y en la pantalla del computador se ilumino con muchos números y letras.

Numero de asignación: 012607. Análisis de la Poción de Súper Cansancio completado.

Tiempo activación del fármaco en hombres: 225 segundos.  
Tiempo activación del fármaco en mujeres: 251 segundos.

Iniciando algoritmo para determinar y combatir efectos secundarios desconocidos.

Naruto frunció el ceño al ver tres resultados del análisis de efectos secundarios. _"La computadora debe estar mal… no debe de hacer efectos secundarios con la formula. Kaminari y Jirō no mostraron ningún efecto secundario, aunque fui yo quien rechazo la poción de sus cuerpos poco después de terminar el combate… Si quiero saber de verdad si estos efectos son reales o no debo de probarlos en algo vivo… sin embargo no tengo nada ni nadie que quiera ser voluntariamente un conejillo de indias. No tengo más opción, esta noche… voy a tomar mi poción y experimentar con mi propio cuerpo estos efectos secundarios…"_

Un poco fastidiado con los resultados el Namikaze salió del taller y se dirigió de nuevo a su clase para recoger su mochila.

Doblando una esquina repentinamente choco contra alguien.

"¡A-Ay…!"

Naruto levanto la vista encontrándose con su compañero de clases. "Tu… Midoriya Izuku"

El chico peli verde gimió de dolor sosteniendo su brazo enyesado. Vaya, parece que el choque afecto al peli verde de manera negativa.

"¿N-Namikaze-kun?"

"¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele?" pregunto levantándose y de paso ayudar al chico a ponerse sobre sus dos pies. "Tengo entendido que Recovery Girl puede sanar lo que sea con su Quirk, de ser así… ¿Por qué no curo tu brazo? Ah no tienes que contestar pero realmente me preocupa si te perjudique al chocar"

"¡N-No, no fue tu culpa! ¡Fue mía por no ver dónde voy y… eh!"

"Cálmate, para una persona herida alterarse no significa nada bueno. Respira, concéntrate en tu respiración" indico el rubio. Tener a una madre doctora y que te enseñe sobre la medicina realmente ayuda.

"S-Si, lo estoy haciendo" dijo Midoriya.

"Bueno…" estudiando al peli verde más de cerca, Naruto vio claramente los daños por el combate. Quemaduras en el brazo izquierdo, probablemente sea por la explosión que bloqueo. El brazo derecho roto completamente. Contusiones aquí y allá. "…Cierra los ojos, Midoriya"

"¿Eh?"

"Quiero hacer algo… y no podré hacerlo si me estás viendo"

"¿Huh? P-Pero eso"

"Cierra los ojos" dijo Naruto suavemente pero por alguna razón Midoriya sintió oscuras intenciones si se negaba.

"¡S-Si, ahora los cierro! Están bien cerrados!" Exclamo el peli verde apretando los ojos con fuerza. Escucho la risa del rubio y una extraña sensación cálida lo rodeo. Por alguna razón… sintió la misma sensación que le dio el Quirk de Recovery Girl.

"Ya puedes abrirlos. Vamos, debemos ir a clases Midoriya" dijo el rubio alejándose del peli verde en dirección a la clase 1-A.

"¿Huh?" Midoriya miro a Naruto para después pasar a su cuerpo. ya no hay yeso, ya no le duele el brazo, ninguno de los dos. "¡¿HUUUUH?!"

Caminando muy por delante del peli verde Naruto vio sus reacciones, encontrando divertido el hecho de que Midoriya comenzó una teoría sobre cómo fue curado.

 _"Voy a mantener un ojo sobre Midoriya Izuku, cuyo Quirk ha despertado mi interés. Te pondré como… sujeto de prueba número uno. Sí, eso está bien. Me pregunto qué más puedo averiguar sobre su Quirk, es tan extraño que no puedo evitar sentirme curioso, desconozco sobre un Quirk semejante a ese. Y si no lo desconozco puedo averiguarlo"_

Riéndose en su mente ignoro al peli verde atrás de él que llego a una conclusión extraña para él y que probablemente causara problemas en el futuro.

"No vi los combates porque estaba herido, así que no se cual puede ser el Quirk de Namikaze-kun… si no lo conozco al menos puedo darme una idea de lo que es… de alguna manera me curo y no me siento cansado como cuando Recovery Girl uso su propio Quirk en mi… lo que significa que sea cual sea la habilidad de Namikaze-kun no tiene el mismo efecto que el de Recovery Girl pero eso solo me deja una duda… ¿Cómo fue que me curo sin que me diera cuenta? No me digas que…" su murmureo se detuvo cuando vio al frente, donde Naruto estaba abriendo la puerta de la clase 1-A y el rubio le hizo un gesto con su dedo llevándolo a su boca y silenciosamente diciendo 'shh' antes de entrar.

 _"No… no me digas que…"_ El peli verde se puso azul de solo pensar en lo que, posiblemente, haya hecho el rubio para curarlo. _"…Él es como Recovery Girl y… ¡¿Me beso para sanarme?!"_

* * *

 **Bien, primero que nada feliz año y navidad y pascua y toda esa pendejada ._./**

 **Ya termino esta parte, como dije quería terminar las primeras cinco partes de la historia. Así que creo que regresare a hacer el estudiante del mago de hielo.**

 ***se oyen gritos alegres y aplausos***

 **Cálmense pirañas. De cualquier forma no tardare mucho en volver a escribir aquí, es muy divertido escribir sobre bnha en realidad.** **No se olvdein de dejarme el review de lo que piensan del cap si no cuenta la leyenda el autor morirá.**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑**

 **Pd: No, esto no es yaoi, alejense fujoshis**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alles LÖsen!**

 **Gentecchi que amo, gentecchi que odio a veces :v**

 **Silber D. Wolf: Saludos, gracias por el review. Sigues vivo? No quieres también un beso sanador? Jajaa ok no.**

 **Sharoark: saludos! No entiendo muy bien tu comentario pero espero ya no sea una molestia(? De cualquier forma tratare de que no te moleste la tozudez de Naruto.**

 **greath red 69: Saludos! Gracias, y espero no tengas que esperar mucho, tengo planes para el festival deportivo, así que tanto tu como yo esperamos llegar ahí muy pronto.**

 **PASEMOS AL CAPITULO SEXIS LECTORES!**

Persona hablando "Lo rechazo…"

Persona pensando " _Lo rechazo…_ _"_

Quirk " **¡Smash…!** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o My Hero Academia, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Kōhei Horikoshi. Yo solo los uso para fines perversos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **Narukami**

 **VI**

 **"Principio de Lucha"**

 **Anteriormente.**

 _Riéndose en su mente ignoro al peli verde atrás de él que llego a una conclusión extraña para él y que probablemente causara problemas en el futuro._

 _"No vi los combates porque estaba herido, así que no se cual puede ser el Quirk de Namikaze-kun… si no lo conozco al menos puedo darme una idea de lo que es… de alguna manera me curo y no me siento cansado como cuando Recovery Girl uso su propio Quirk en mi… lo que significa que sea cual sea la habilidad de Namikaze-kun no tiene el mismo efecto que el de Recovery Girl pero eso solo me deja una duda… ¿Cómo fue que me curo sin que me diera cuenta? No me digas que…" su murmureo se detuvo cuando vio al frente, donde Naruto estaba abriendo la puerta de la clase 1-A y el rubio le hizo un gesto con su dedo llevándolo a su boca y silenciosamente diciendo 'shh' antes de entrar._

 _"No… no me digas que…" El peli verde se puso azul de solo pensar en lo que, posiblemente, haya hecho el rubio para curarlo. "…Él es como Recovery Girl y… ¡¿Me beso para sanarme?!"_

 **Actualmente.**

"¡Hey, tu! ¿Cómo son las clases de All Might?"

"¿Huh?" mirando sobre su hombro el rubio Namikaze vio a toda la banda de reporteros acercándosele. Los fulmino con la mirada pero ni eso hizo que se fueran. En todo caso pensó un plan para escapar de ellos. "¿Y porque no se lo preguntan a él? Miren, está detrás de ustedes"

"¡¿Dónde?!" todos voltearon en la dirección que señalo Naruto pero al ver que no había nada, furiosos, volvieron su atención al rubio.

"¡¿Se fue?!"

"¡Huyo vilmente!"

Naruto chasqueo la lengua mientras pasa por las puertas de la gran academia.

La bonita mañana de Naruto no podía ser más de mierda. Primero, su padre con su infinito amor hacia su único hijo le dio una bonita cantidad de dinero para la hora del descanso porque Kushina había trabajado hasta tarde en la noche en su jornada en el hospital, así que dejaron dormir a la mujer más preciada de sus vidas un poco más. Por eso no lleva un Bento el día de hoy.

Ahora, la mañana empezó bien, tranquila y maravillosa incluso. Pero después vino lo peor. Dado que los efectos de su fármaco aun no son probados en nadie más que Kaminari y Jirō, los dos no sintieron los efectos ya que los había rechazado apenas termino el entrenamiento de ayer, quien debía sufrir los efectos secundarios es él. Antes de dormir había ingerido un poco del fármaco y cayó en un profundo sueño después.

La duración del fármaco esta fija para ocho horas. Después de despertar sintió una jaqueca digna de cualquier resaca de año nuevo. Con molestia y dolor se vistió y comió su desayuno servido por su padre, pero después en el camino a la academia los ruidos de autos, personas y hasta del viento lo producen un dolor de cabeza que casi hace que se la quiera arrancar.

Se dejó caer en su escritorio al final de la fila, en el rincón al lado de la pared.

 _"Bien… Los sonidos son más fuertes, de ahí que me duela tanto la cabeza. Supongo que los efectos del fármaco hicieron que mis sentidos también estuvieran cansados y con los efectos posteriores supongo que regresaron con toda su energía como si no los hubiera usado por años… de hecho creo que mis sentidos están, en cierta medida, aumentados"_ Pensó Naruto anotando estos descubrimientos en un cuaderno.

Hoy ha sido de los primeros en llegar a clase, así que todavía podía esperar a los demás.

"Buenos días Namikaze-san" saludo Yaoyorozu recién llegando a su escritorio.

"…"

Al no recibir respuesta giro sobre su escritorio para encontrar a Naruto mirando fijamente por la ventana.

"Um… Namikaze-san ¿Qué está haciendo?"

"Estoy… mirando una araña" respondió el chico rubio.

Yaoyorozu levanto una ceja y miro por la ventana. "¿Dónde? Y más importante… ¿Por qué?"

"En ese árbol de allí…" dijo Naruto, señalando un árbol a la lejanía. Obviamente la peli negra no podría verlo, así que prefirió explicar. "El fármaco que cree… lo ingerí anoche y estoy estudiando sus efectos secundarios. Mi análisis dice que; como los sentidos también se cansaron, ahora que los efectos se terminaron están regresando abrumadoramente a la normalidad, esta mañana los sonidos me parecieron un poco fuertes…"

"Entonces tus sentidos recobraron su energía de golpe. Fue tonto ingerir esa cosa entre semana Namikaze-san" reprendió suavemente.

"Lo sé"

"Y puede ser abrumador el cambio en tus sentidos"

"Lo se…"

Momo frunció el ceño cuando Naruto miro a su alrededor con asombro. "Supongo que es si no estás en condiciones, tal vez debas ir por un momento a la enfermería"

"¿Algunas vez has notado cuantas hojas hay en los arboles?"

"Está bien. Creo que necesitas una siesta"

Eso llamo la atención de Naruto. "¿Una siesta?"

"Sí. Tus sentidos te están abrumando, ¿No? Creo que si duermes un poco tal vez cuando despiertes todo volverá a la normalidad"

"No creo que ayude… pero aprecio la preocupación" agradeció dando una leve reverencia. Yaoyorozu asintió y se volteó al frente de la clase. Naruto de repente se quejó. "¿Qué demonios es eso?"

Suspirando, la peli negra volvió sobre su hombro. "¿Qué es que?"

"Ese zumbido"

Momo llevo su mano a su frente. "Es una mosca, Namikaze-san…"

"¿Por qué es tan ruidoso?"

"Veo que tu audiencia todavía esta abrumada"

"Oh"

Dejando eso de lado, las clases comenzaron en cuanto se escuchó el timbre y Aizawa-Sensei entro a la clase. Cabe mencionar que curiosamente todos los alumnos, que hacían escandalo hablando y eso, tomaron sus asientos apenas el Sensei entro.

"Buen trabajo ayer en el entrenamiento de combate. Me tome la libertad de ver los videos y los resultados" dijo el Sensei haciendo que varios se pongan nerviosos en cuanto a su calificación se trata.

"Bakugo" llamo Aizawa al rubio cenizo para llamar su atención. "Tienes talento, pero deja de actuar como un niño de 7 años"

"Lo sé" gruño Katsuki frunciendo el ceño mirando a otro lado.

"Y Midoriya…" Izuku tembló en su escritorio cuando su nombre fue llamado. "Te las arreglaste para romperte el brazo de nuevo, ¿Eh? No puedes seguir diciendo que no hay nada que puedas hacer porque no controlas tu Quirk. No me gusta decir la misma cosa una y otra vez. Una vez hayas superado ese obstáculo, serás mucho más flexible, asique necesito que entrenes Midoriya" Dijo el Sensei con seriedad.

Midoriya asintió frenéticamente. "¡Si señor!"

"Ahora seguiremos con las tareas de la clase…perdón por comunicarles tarde, pero el día de hoy tendré que…" Aizawa se quedó callado unos momentos como queriendo ponerle suspenso a la cosa.

 _"¡¿…Tomaremos un examen especial otra vez?!"_

"…Decidir un representante de la clase" informo finalmente el pelinegro.

 _"¡…Finalmente una actividad normal de escuela!"_ en serio los alumnos deben tener un Quirk compartido o algo para pensar lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

"¡Yo quiero ser el representante! ¡Elíjame!" grito Kirishima.

"¡Yo también quiero serlo!" siguió de cerca Kaminari.

"Yo también" dijo Jirō levantando la mano.

"Es un trabajo hecho para m-" Aoyama ni termino de hablar.

"¡Yo seré el líder!" exclamo Ashido.

"¡Mi propuesta es que todas las chicas usen faldas de 30 centímetros por encima de las rodillas!" pidió o más bien exigió el pequeño Mineta.

Naruto agradecía que los chicos más grandes de la clase, ósea Shoji, Kouda, Sato y Ojiro, no gritaran, porque tenía la certeza que esos chicos deben tener una voz fuerte que vaya con su tamaño. También debía agradecer a los más tranquilos, como Tokoyami, Todoroki, Iida y Yaoyorozu. Pero realmente todo el circo que montaron los demás está haciendo que su cabeza duela como el infierno.

En una clase normal, se trata de tomar decisiones en tareas cotidianas, lo cual es algo que no pasara. Pero aquí en el curso de héroes es un rol que permite poner en práctica como ser un héroe liderando a un grupo. De ahí la razón de todo el alboroto.

"¡SILENCIO!" grito Iida golpeando su escritorio de repente para llamar la atención de todos, lográndolo y que se callaran al fin.

Naruto dejo salir un pequeño gemido lastimero, si se veía más de cerca tal vez notarias que casi le sangran los oídos al Namikaze, casi.

"¡El trabajo de líder es de gran responsabilidad! ¡No es un trabajo para que cualquiera pueda hacerlo! ¡Es una llamada que requiere la confianza de todos los que lo rodean! Si buscamos usar la democracia para decidir un verdadero líder deberíamos hacer elecciones para decidirnos por uno" declaro Iida firmemente levantando su mano.

 _"¡Tu mano esta alzada muy alto!"_

"No nos conocemos por mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo podemos confiar en alguien?" respondió Tsuyu al chico de lentes.

"Si ese es el caso, entonces todos votaran por sí mismos" dijo Kirishima como si fuera obvio.

"¡Y es precisamente por eso que el que reciba múltiples votos puede ser considerado como una persona capaz! ¡¿Qué piensa, Sensei?!" pregunto Iida al Sensei.

"No me importa, siempre que lo decidan antes de que la clase termine" respondió Aizawa con indiferencia metiéndose en un saco de dormir amarillo.

¿Qué?

"¡Muchas gracias!" grito Iida.

 ** _~~~Después~~~_**

"Namikaze-san… Namikaze-san" llamo Yaoyorozu al chico sentado detrás de ella. Ella siguió moviendo el inerte cuerpo del rubio tratando de despertarlo. Aparentemente quedo fuera de combate por el escándalo hecho.

"¿…Mmm? Soy inocente… Ese tipo me provoco" balbuceo el rubio. Yaoyorozu no tuvo más elección que taparle la nariz. Ahogándose por la asfixia el rubio se levantó de golpe con los ojos medio cerrados. "¡Ah ¿Dónde está el universo-Dattebayo?!"

Fijándose de que tiene todos los ojos de la clase sobre él se sintió un poco tímido. "¿Q-Qué? ¿Nunca han visto a un chico guapo dormir?"

"Ah (suspiro) Namikaze-san, mire la pizarra" pidió la pelinegra.

"¿Ah?" obedeciendo el rubio vio la pizarra y ahí está su nombre, con cuatro votos a su lado, seguido de Midoriya de tres votos y finalmente Yaoyorozu de dos votos. Los nombres delos demás compañeros están solo con un solo punto, probablemente porque votaron por ellos mismos pensó el rubio. "Ahh esto no está bien. No, no, no"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Eso es lo que pasa" respondió Namikaze señalando los resultados. "Diablos, ¿Quién voto por mí? Es obvio que no me conocen. Bueno les daré tres razones para que yo no sea el delegado"

A la mirada interrogante de los demás el rubio levanto su mando señalando tres dedos.

"Primero; No quiero ser el delegado" dijo seriamente.

 _"¡Esa no es una razón suficientemente valida!"_

"Segundo; en mi otra escuela fui delegado por una semana, en ese tiempo fue un caos bajo mi mando y nuestra mascota de clase murió tres días después de que fuera elegido, debo estar maldito o algo. Así que no. Después de eso mi clase fue sometida a otra votación"

 _"Esa parece una mejor razón pero aun así…."_

"Tercero; el trabajo de delegado ocuparía mucho de mi tiempo, tiempo que uso para continuar asistiendo a las clases del curso de apoyo. Incluso si quisiera el tiempo que tendría sería muy corto, así que no creo poder cumplir con el trabajo…"

 _"Bueno… si tiene buenas razones…"_

"Cuarto-"

 _"¡EHHH! ¿No se supone que solo eran tres?"_

"Aún no han contado mi voto, ¿Cierto? Bueno yo resuelvo todo, le doy mi voto a Midoriya. Listo, ya tienen un delegado" sentencio el rubio como si fuera un juez dando su última palabra del caso. Cabe decir que la sorpresa en los alumnos era disfrutable para el rubio que disfruto de la expresión de shock en la cara del peli verde.

"¡¿Por qué Deku?!" Grito Bakugo levantándose de su escritorio fulminando con la mirada el otro rubio.

"Bueno, es mejor que votar por ti" respondió Namikaze sacándole infantilmente la lengua al chico de ojos rojos.

"¡¿Qué dijiste bastardo?!" Bakugo aprendió rápidamente que no le agrada el nuevo.

Eraserhead tuvo suficiente del escándalo de los rubios mandándolos a callar para después hacer pasar al frente a un peli verde nervioso y a una peli negra que suspiraba. "Entonces el representante de la clase es Midoriya… y lo acompañara Yaoyorozu"

"¿E-E-En serio? ¿En serio, y-yo?" El pobre peli verde parecía un chihuahua con toda su tembladera.

"No parece estar mal" dijo Tsuyu.

"¡Después de todo Midoriya puede ser un tipo muy apasionado!" dijo Kirishima.

"Y Yaoyorozu fue genial cuando estuvimos haciendo exámenes de batalla" se unió a la conversación el rubio eléctrico, Kaminari.

Naruto descanso su barbilla contra su mano mientras sonríe para sí mismo. _"No lo siento por ponerte en esta situación Midoriya, no pienses mal de mí por favor… pero… esto podría ser interesante"_

 **TIME SKIP/ Hora del descanso/**

"Uwahh Namikaze-kun ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?" lloriqueo Midoriya siguiendo al rubio hacia la cafetería. Detrás de ellos seguían Uraraka e Iida.

"Te estas lamentando mucho Midoriya-san. Deberías agradecer que lo deje como está ahora la clase y no como tenia planeado" Dijo Naruto.

"Eh, ¿A qué te refieres, Namikaze-kun?"

Naruto volvió sobre su hombro con una sonrisa un tanto retorcida. "Si hubiera votado por el tipo Bakugo probablemente el quedaría como vice-presidente de la clase, contigo a cargo como su superior como presidente. ¿No crees que sería una combinación interesante para guiar a nuestra clase~?"

Si estaba bromeando o no, nadie lo sabría. Pero la expresión de horror en la cara del peli verde al imaginarse esa situación lo dejó pálido y estático como un robot.

Iida y Uraraka sudaron cómicamente al imaginarse al pobre de Izuku en la situación con Bakugo.

 _"¿Midoriya-kun/ Deku-kun le hizo algo a Namikaze-kun?"_ Pensaron sincronizada mente.

Naruto camino con las manos en los bolsillos riendo suavemente por como dejo a Midoriya. Era malvado sí, pero fue una buena risa para pasar el rato.

Ah, pero su alegría no podía durar mucho.

Pasos acelerados de alguien corriendo llamaron su atención.

"¡Narutooooooo~~~!"

"¡Gahh!"

Rodando por el suelo el rubio gimió de dolor al ser embestido por un cuerpo. Abrió un ojo y fulmino a la cabellera gris sobre su cuerpo.

"Jūshirō, usare tus huesos para hacerme un collar si no te quitas de encima"

"¡Que cruel! Y yo que venía a comer contigo…"

"Quítate"

"Ah sí, si" incorporándose sobre sus dos pies Jūshirō espero a que Namikaze se levantara y como si fuera un cachorro perdido comenzó a seguirlo. "Escucha~ Escucha, no podrás creer esto pero Hatsume-san a estado actuando tan fríamente conmigo desde que te fuiste, ni siquiera quiso venir a comer conmigo y eso que le dije que tú también estaría allí y…"

"Ah perdona, ¿Decías algo?" preguntó el rubio haciendo fila en la línea de la cafetería para pedir su comida.

"¡No me ignores tú también! ¿Por qué todos son tan fríos conmigo de repente?"

"Tal vez porque uno no le presta atención a las hormigas que caminan frente a ti" dijo Naruto metafóricamente hablando.

"¡¿Ahora soy una hormiga?!"

"Eres una reina del drama…"

"¡Tu pequeño-!" Callo el peli gris cuando vio la billetera de Namikaze. Quien saco un fajo de billetes. "…En realidad eres un bastardo de familia rica, ¿No es así?"

"¿Huh?" prestando finalmente un poco de atención a su amigo, el rubio dejo de ver el menú de la cafetería. "Oh, mi dinero. ¿Quieres admirar mi fajo de billetes? Admira el fajo"

Como un completo bastardo restregó la diferencia monetaria en la cara del peli gris. "¿C-Cuanto tienes ahí?" pregunto con un tic en la ceja.

"¿Quieres saber? Aquí, una pista"

¡BOFETADA!

Algunos alumnos miraron incrédulos al Namikaze cuando este abofeteo a Jūshirō con los billetes. Y más cuando Jūshirō en realidad _saboreo_ el dinero cuando lo golpearon.

"Mmm ¿Tres cincuenta?" (350)

"Tres sesenta" corrigió.

"Bastardo"

"Lo sé" respondió Namikaze. Poco después de pedir su comida y después de que Jūshirō le rogara, le invito también la comida, ahora ambos miraron a las mesas. "…No hay mesas"

"Podemos ir a la azotea"

"Eso es muy cliché de mangas y animes, mejor vamos al taller del curso de apoyo, creo que también deberíamos llevarle algo a Mei"

"Supongo… pero yo quiero que un día de estos comamos en la azotea"

Entre platicas los dos chicos caminaron sin contratiempos hacia el taller, donde Hatsume Mei debe de seguir trabajando en sus "bebes" saltándose otra vez la comida, en serio esta chica es demasiado obsesionada con sus máquinas. Sin embargo, cuando estaban a metros de la puerta…

De repente desde las bocinas en las paredes un timbre se escuchó. Naruto y Jūshirō alzaron la mirada hacia las bocinas en las paredes preguntándose qué pasa.

 _–Hay una brecha de seguridad nivel 3. Todos los estudiantes abandonen las instalaciones de inmediato. Repito…–_

"¿Qué es una brecha de seguridad nivel tres?" pregunto Jūshirō mirando alarmado los pasillos. En un instante Naruto lo tomo del cuello de la chaqueta y lo arrastro hacia el taller.

"¡Primero vamos a buscar a Mei, luego preguntamos eso!"

"¡S-Si!"

Entraron golpeando la puerta esperando encontrar a Mei lista para salir con ellos pero la mujer de pelo rosa descaradamente ignoraba todo el bullicio de los alumnos y la alarma. Prefiriendo atornillar uno de sus bebes tarareando una canción. Para buena suerte de los chicos Powerloader-Sensei está en el taller y este al verlo se les acerco.

"Ustedes dos, la alarma les está diciendo que salgan del edificio, ¡Pero no importa que haga esta chica no va a salir!" se quejó el Sensei volviendo sobre su hombro en dirección de la peli rosa. "¡Vamos ya! ¡Puedes seguir con eso después!"

El usualmente Sensei con una sonrisa en la cara ya parecía que querría recurrir a la fuerza para sacar a la chica.

"¡Estoy en una parte muy importante! ¡Si dejo esto ahora tal vez ni siquiera recuerde el procedimiento que estoy usando ahora!" expreso Mei poniéndole por fin un poco de atención a los chicos.

"Hatsume-san es muy devota a su trabajo…" una gota de sudor paso por la cabeza de Jūshirō.

"Me sorprendería más si ella abandonara a sus _bebes_ " Dijo Namikaze.

Toda la situación se estaba volviendo más caótica en el pasillo. Los alumnos se empuja tratando de avanzar sin tomar en cuenta que lastiman a otros contra las paredes o dejándolos caer, el pasillo es un caos.

Naruto, Jūshirō y Mei –que finalmente fue convencida de salir– llegaron al final del mar de gente en el pasillo.

"Están haciendo un alboroto" dijo Mei con el ceño fruncido.

"No quiero entrar ahí…" Jūshirō retrocedió un poco sudando frio.

"Powerloader-Sensei dijo que alguien había entrado a la academia sin autorización… ¿Quién podría hacer eso, con todas las defensas de la academia?" Naruto menciono esto pensando en villanos en primer lugar.

Mei miro por la gran ventana a lo largo del pasillo, y usando su Quirk vio todo o que pasa a lo lejos. "Hey" llamo a sus compañeros.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No hay ningún peligro en realidad, son los medios y la prensa quienes entraron. Puedo ver a el Sensei de inglés y un tipo descuidado frente a la prensa" Informo.

"Ese debe ser Aizawa-Sensei" reconoció el rubio. "Entonces no hay peligro… solo los periodistas. Ellos han estado por aquí en estos dos días…"

"Si, lo sabemos. Pero nadie más lo sabe" dijo Jūshirō mirando a todo el alumnado.

"Deberíamos avisarles-"

"¡TODO EL MUNDO, TODO ESTA BIEN!"

La conversación de los del curso de apoyo fue interrumpida por un grito en las puertas de salida.

Naruto reconoció al chico, es el tipo de lentes de su clase. "Ese es… Iida Tenya!"

"¿Quién es ese?" se preguntó Jūshirō.

"Es uno de mis compañeros del curso de héroes. Parece que el también se dio cuenta de la prensa" dijo Naruto viendo como el chico de lentes –que no traía puesto ahora curiosamente– calmaba a todo el alumnado con sus palabras.

Al poco tiempo después escucharon sirenas de patrullas acercándose. Con los alumnos calmados y la situación bajo control los chicos dejaron salir un pesado suspiro.

"Y me sacaron del taller y de mis bebes para nada. Tks, que pérdida de tiempo" gruño Mei encaminándose hacia el taller.

Jūshirō y Naruto sudaron por la actitud de la peli rosa.

"No le gusta que la alejen de sus bebes, ¿Eh?"

"Voy a recordar esto-Dattebayo"

 **TIME SKIP**

"Ven, delegado de clase. Comencemos" dijo Yaoyorozu de pie frente a toda la clase, ella vio a Midoriya a su lado que seguía temblando de nervios.

Temblando como chihuahua el peli verde se aclaró la garganta. "A-Ahora iniciaremos la ceremonia para el nuevo delegado de clase pero antes de eso… ¿Puedo decir algo antes?" La peli negra a su lado lo miro confundida, al igual que el resto de la clase. Naruto dejo de ver por la ventana el horizonte para ahora darle atención a Midoriya. "¡Pienso… que Iida Tenya-kun debería ser el delegado! Fue capaz de llamar la atención de todos de manera genial. Pienso, que sería mejor que Iida-kun sea el delegado de la clase"

"Creo que también es buena opción" Dijo Kirishima atrayendo la atención de la clase hacia él ahora. "Midoriya lo dice… y es verdad que Iida fue de gran ayuda hoy en la cafetería"

"Si, él fue la persona de la salida de emergencia, ¿No?" Dijo Kaminari asintiendo hacia el pelirrojo y el peli verde.

El peli negro nombrado miro a los dos chicos y luego a Midoriya, quien asintió con la cabeza con confianza.

"Están malgastando el tiempo" Dijo de pronto Aizawa sacando un "Eek" del peli verde. Así que estaba despierto todo el tiempo. "No importa lo que hagan, solo apúrense"

Iida se levantó y cerró los ojos en reflexión. "Si el representante de la clase me nomino, entonces no hay discusión. Si ese es el deseo de la clase, entonces yo, Iida Tenya… ¡Prometo dar lo mejor para cumplir los deberes del delegado de clase!"

"¡Contamos contigo, salida de emergencia!"

"¡Salida de emergencia Iida!"

Naruto sonrió a los halagos de los chicos y le dio una mirada al peli negro de lentes.

Las clases aquí, en este curso de héroes son interesantes. Sin embargo ahora mismo, en el curso de apoyo, estaría recibiendo la clase especial donde das tus ideas para una máquina de apoyo y Powerloader-Sensei determinaría si es posible o no construirla, seguido de eso irían al taller y pasar el resto de la tarde en la elaboración de la máquina. Eso era lo bueno del curso de apoyo, Naruto tenía muchas ideas, planes y sueños para ser llevados a la realidad. Pero con lo que tiene ahora…

Este lugar.

Han reducido su tiempo, y esas clases importantes se las está perdiendo. Probablemente deba crearse algo para estas situaciones, algo para estar en dos lugares a la vez…

 _"Eso sin duda sería interesante. Crear algo que pueda servir para hacer clones… Estar en dos lugares a la vez, si, ya puedo imaginarlo. Sin embargo su elaboración será difícil… tal vez deba ver a Ectoplasm-Sensei…"_

Sus clases continuaron normalmente, y para el final del día Naruto camino tranquilamente hacia el taller de estudios de apoyo. Suspiro, esta vez si había más gente aparte de él. Y eso quiere decir… que las conversaciones van a ser una distracción.

No es como si no le gustara hablar con ellos, simplemente quería terminar rápido. Así que cuando Jūshirō se le acercó para hablar le pidió de favor que hoy no le hablara, ya que este día, debía estar muy concentrado en su siguiente creación. Por supuesto el peli gris entendió a la perfección y fue a su lugar siguiendo con su propia investigación para prótesis que tanto quiere construir.

Naruto medito las opciones que tenía, como, con qué y para que, serviría algo que creara clones. Simple, para estar en dos o más lugares a la vez. Sin embargo eso no es suficiente. El rubio le dio una ojeada sus compañeros.

Hatsume está ahí, soldando algo en la otra habitación. Jūshirō está trabajando con unos líquidos verdes en tubos de ensayo. El rubio miro al peli gris.

Prótesis…

Cuerpos artificiales.

Clones.

Y finalmente vio a la computadora frente a él.

 _"Es una locura, y lo veo irreal… Pero valdría la pena intentarlo, NO, debo hacerlo"_ Con ese pensamiento el rubio fijo su vista sobre la computadora, encendiéndola y sacando una libreta de su mochila.

 _"Un cuerpo diseñado para servir como un repuesto del cuerpo, para aquellos que sufrieron un ataque fatal, que pueda trasladar su consciencia a otro cuerpo. Y mientras el cuerpo vivo se recupere, la consciencia permanecerá en el cuerpo artificial… Si, puedo verlo. Cirujanos en medio de una operación… con el cuerpo del paciente vacío, podrán trabajar con calma…la consciencia estará en otro lugar y cuando todo acabe, podrá regresar a su cuerpo dejando atrás al artificial… Lo primero es lo primero… Un nombre, ya se… Gigai"_

Naruto continuo la tarde escribiendo pros y contras de su idea, analizando tanto como pudo su plan. Llenando los agujeros, contemplando los riesgos, todo lo que su mente pueda pensar y repasarlo tres veces más para que quede claro.

Jūshirō levanto la vista de sus tubos de ensayo para ver a Naruto riéndose extrañamente mientras escribe furiosamente en su libreta. Se encogió de hombros y continuo con su fórmula regenerativa.

 **Al día siguiente/ Miércoles 12:50 pm/**

Todo el día la mayoría de la clase evito al rubio, no, no porque ellos sean malos con él o algo, fue a petición del rubio que en realidad venía con unos ánimos horribles que harían parecer a Bakugo como un dulce niño que ayuda a las viejitas a cruzar la calle.

Un Kaminari lo suficientemente valiente o muy estúpido le pregunto que tenía y como era más fácil explicar que gritar, el rubio Namikaze explico que no durmió nada durante la noche por su proyecto, al que llamo. **Proyecto Gigai.**

Sin dormir en la noche, de mal humor desde levantarse con el pie izquierdo y soportara un villano que quiso pasarse de listo intentando secuestrarlo arruinaron todo ánimo del rubio.

Y así se la pasó la mayor parte del día, ahora mismo eran las 12: de la tarde, y estaban recibiendo las clases de Aizawa-Sensei, que como siempre estaba con esa actitud despreocupada suya.

"Sobre las habilidades fundamentales del heroísmo que hoy… se ha decido que van a ser supervisados por un grupo de tres hombres conformado por mí, All Might y otra persona" declaro el pelinegro con calma a sus estudiantes.

 _"¿Se ha decidido…? Entonces debe ser un caso especial"_ pensó Midoriya con nerviosismo al escuchar eso.

"¡Sensei! ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?" preguntó Sero a su maestro.

"Ser el héroe que todos necesitan. Así se trate de una inundación o cualquier otro desastre ¡Es el entrenamiento de rescate!" declaro con seriedad Aizawa que sacaba una tarjeta con la palabra "Rescate" en letras de plata, haciendo que todos los estudiantes se sorprendan por eso.

"Un entrenamiento de rescate… parece que será un poco más difícil esta vez…" dijo Kaminari por las antiguas pruebas que habían hecho antes.

"¡Totalmente!" dijo Ashido con una gran sonrisa.

"Vamos idiota ¡De eso es lo que trata el trabajo de héroe! ¡No puedo esperar!" dijo Kirishima con la misma emoción de su compañera.

"Si se trata de una inundación, ese entorno es mi especialidad. Ribbit, ribbit" comento Tsuyu con calma.

"Aún no he terminado de hablar" hablo el pelinegro mayor haciendo que todos dejen de hablar. "Como estaba diciendo, esta vez, es decisión de cada uno si usan o no su traje. Algunos de sus trajes probablemente no se adapten a la tarea en cuestión, después de todo. El área de entrenamiento es bastante lejos por lo que tendremos que ir en bus. Eso es todo, vayan a prepararse" ordeno el pelinegro a sus estudiantes. Apenas termino activo el compartimiento que guarda los trajes y solo hasta ahora Naruto noto un quinto compartimiento, con el número 21 en él.

Naruto espero a que cada quien pasara por su traje, al abrir esa maleta vio que es más o menos el doble que una normal, no como las que vio el primer día aquí en el curso de héroes. Todos los de la clase se fueron a los vestidores dejando a Naruto en clase solo. Con curiosidad el rubio abrió su paquete, encontrando el traje de héroe y algo más.

Una katana.

"¡¿Qu-?!" rápidamente se tapó la boca y miro hacia atrás. Por suerte nadie regreso o aún no han notado que no los está siguiendo. Entonces volvió su atención al paquete. _"¿…Que está haciendo esto aquí? Yo no pedí ninguna espada"_

Vio desde la punta de la empuñadura al otro extremo de la funda, los detalles resaltantes y brilloso metal dorado junto a un símbolo similar a una serpiente en el medio de la funda. Parpadeo al ver una nota pequeña.

La tomo y leyó. _"Naruto, ¡tú traje de héroe esta finalmente completado! ¿No es genial? Me gustaría estar ahí para poder verte usar tu traje… maldito trabajo"_ La ceja del rubio se crispo. "…Esto es de papa sin duda"

 _"Bueno, ahora eso no importa. Puedo decir que vas a estar sorprendido por esta espada, si, fui yo quien incluyo esto en tu solicitud de traje. ¿Cuándo lo hice? Cuando estabas dormido, por supuesto me encargue personalmente de supervisar su ensamblaje. Esta es la **Espada del Rechazo Absoluto** , llamada **Minazuki**. Es una espada creada especialmente para aprovechar tu Quirk en ella. Entiende esto Naruto, NUNCA debes entregarle esta espada a nadie, además, nunca debes desenvainarla. El método que debes usar para usar esta espada viene junto a las instrucciones que escribí…"_

Conforme leía el rubio cada vez se quedó más confuso. Miro una última vez la espada, luego chasqueo la lengua y la metió de vuelta a la maleta y dirigirse a los vestidores, ya pensaría en esto después.

"Maldito viejo… deja de entrometerte tanto" gruño saliendo de la clase. Dejando salir un bostezo en el camino.

* * *

Con todo lo que paso, cuando finalmente el Namikaze salió de los vestidores para reunirse con sus compañeros afuera en el campus, como ya los había visto con sus trajes no reacciono nada cuando los vio, sin embargo estos se le quedaron viendo.

"¡Wow! ¡Tú traje de héroe realmente es increíble! ¡¿Es esa una espada real?!" Pregunto Uraraka acercándose al rubio seguida de Midoriya. Que no vestía su traje, sino la ropa de gimnasio.

Los otros se mantuvieron al margen, pero seguían viendo al rubio y su ahora revelado traje de héroe.

"¿A si? Yo pedí algo simple que no me estorbara al moverme" Dijo el rubio mirando su traje, más que parecer traje de héroe, parece ropa normal, como la de Jirō o Kaminari. Pareciéndose más a la de Kaminari. "Ya que no se podía hacer nada con mi traje que aumentar las habilidades de mi Quirk, pedí a la compañía de soporte un traje simple pero resistente al fuego y a prueba de balas… _Aunque mi traje solo es como una variante más estética y moderna del traje de mi padre"_ Pensó lo último recordando lo parecidos que son los trajes.

Midoriya admiro el traje del rubio junto a Uraraka, ellos más directamente que los otros que lo veían por el rabillo del ojo.

El Traje de Héroe de Naruto consiste en un una chaqueta blanca andrajosa con un cuello vuelto hacia arriba. El forro interior de su chaqueta es negro y Naruto lo usa con las mangas enrolladas y lo deja abierto para exponer una camisa de color negro de zipper parcialmente abierto dejando ver su pecho musculoso. También usa pantalones negros, con botas negras con detalles en color blanco en la suela, y dos cinturones de color blanco alrededor de su cintura, con su Espada envainada en su lado izquierdo a lo largo de su cinturón superior. Detrás de él, en su cinturón superior también se encuentra una bolsa. ( **N/A:** Bolsa porta armas ninja)

"¿Y la espada…?" Dijo Kaminari viendo el arma en la cintura del rubio.

Mirando el arma en su cintura el rubio Namikaze suspiro. "Como dije… no había nada que un traje pudiera hacer para que mi Quirk sea más fuerte… pero en el caso de un arma es diferente, esta arma… fue diseñada para aprovechar de mejor forma mi habilidad"

"Y sí sabes usarla o…"

"Idiota" le dijo Namikaze frunciendo el ceño. "…No tendría esta cosa si no supiera como usarla. También tengo el permiso para poseerla"

"¡Clase 1-A! ¡Formen dos líneas de estudiantes para que subir al bus sea más fluido!" exclamo Iida llamando la atención con un silbato, que no paraba de silbar de hecho.

"Iida-kun… está muy emocionado" dijo Midoriya viendo al peli negro de lentes tomarse en serio su trabajo como el delegado.

 ** _~~~Después~~~_**

"¡No pensé que sería este tipo de autobús!" dejo Iida con decepción pues la fila que hicieron los chicos servido para nada pues el bus es del tipo urbano.

"Ya no importa, ¿No?" Dijo Ashido dándole un consuelo al peli negro.

"Midoriya-chan, siempre digo lo que pienso sin importar lo que este en mi mente" hablo Tsuyu llamando la atención de Izuku que está a su lado.

"¡¿Ah?! ¿Si? ¡Asui-san!" respondió nervioso Midoriya a su compañera. El nerviosismo vino debido a que no ha hablado con la chica desde que entro, así que el que le hable con tanta naturalidad lo desconcertó un poquito.

"Llámame Tsuyu-chan" pidió la chica rana al peli verde. "Tu Quirk me recuerda al de All Might" comento la chica haciendo que el chico de pelo verde se altere, eso que dijo ella llamo la atención del rubio que estaba en el asiento apuesto a Bakugo, con Mineta a su lado.

"¡¿Huh?! ¡¿E-E-E-En serio piensas eso?! Haha, pero el mío no es como…" antes de que el pobre chico pudiera hablar fue interrumpido por Kirishima.

"Espera un segundo, Tsuyu-chan, All Might nunca se lastima cuando usa su Quirk, en cambio Midoriya si lo hace, esa es la gran diferencia que ellos tienen" comento Kirishima a su compañera. Naruto no se perdió el suspiro de alivio de Midoriya. "Pero debo decir que estoy algo celoso de eso, tener un Quirk similar al de All Might, sin duda alguna sería bueno de tenerlo. ¡Puedes hacer un montón de cosas geniales! No me quejo de mi Quirk que es "Endurecimiento" pero no es tan llamativo como el de otros, no es malo para golpear sin duda alguna, pero tener un potenciador Quirk como el de All Might sería bueno para un profesional" declaro el chico levantando su brazo izquierdo para endurecerlo, sin duda alguna cualquiera que tuviera ese poder podía ser imparable.

"Yo pienso que es genial. ¡Es un Quirk que puede pasar por profesional!" dijo Midoriya admirando la habilidad de Kirishima.

"Como profesional, ¿Eh? Pero tienes que pensar en la popularidad como héroe también. ¡El heroísmo de cada uno es como la popularidad! ¡Mientras más actos de héroes realicen se vuelven súper populares! ¡Como All Might que es súper cool además de famoso!" comento Kirishima con una sonrisa.

"Mi Navel Laser es tan fuerte y llamativo como el nivel de un profesional" declaro Aoyama con esa peculiar sonrisa suya.

"¡Pero sería malo si tu estomagó colapsa!" declaro Ashido sin pena haciendo que una aura de tristeza aparezca sobre el pobre chico.

"¡Si hablamos de un ataque que sea llamativo y fuerte, no podemos olvidar a Todoroki y Bakugo!" dijo Kirishima, mientras que sus compañeros no dijeron nada, para ellos eso no era importante.

"Personalmente pienso que el Quirk de Namikaze-san es el más completo de entre todos nosotros" dijo Yaoyorozu sin darse cuenta que está pensando en voz alta.

"¡Ohh, es cierto! Yaoyorozu fue la compañera de Naruto en el entrenamiento de combate. Así que debes saber cuál es su Quirk, ¿No? Dime, dime Yaomomo" Pidió Kaminari.

"¡El Quirk de Namikaze es increíble! ¡Curo tu inútil cuerpo cuando cayeron vencidos en el entrenamiento! ¡No siquiera sudo!" Exclamo Mineta golpeando amistosamente el hombro del rubio a su lado.

Midoriya jadeo y se llevó las manos a la boca mientras un sonrojo calentó sus mejillas. "¿N-N-N-Namikaze-kun curo a Kaminari-kun…?"

"También me curo a mi" Dijo Jirō dejando su teléfono para contestarle al peli verde.

"¡¿Incluso a Jirō-san?!"

"¿Por qué estás tan alterado? Y sonrojado…"

"E-E-Eh por nada… nada" respondió el peli verde. Maldijo su increíble imaginación y se puso visiblemente más pálido al imaginar al par de rubios y la peli negra. Que embarazoso seria eso. "…Pero también tengo curiosidad, ¿realmente el Quirk de Namikaze-kun es tan completo como dice Yaoyorozu-san?"

"¡Namikaze, dame una pista…! Oh…" Kaminari quiso preguntarle al rubio sobre su Quirk pero dejo su petición a medias al ver a Naruto recostado contra la ventana, con los ojos cerrados. "…Se quedó dormido"

"¿Él está bien?" preguntó Kirishima.

"Antes dijo que estaba cansado por no dormir nada… pero dormirse en un bus es…"

Iida levanto la mano muy alto. "¡Por ahora solo vamos a dejar que Namikaze-kun duerma durante el viaje, yo personalmente lo despertare cuando-!"

"¡Shh!"

Todas las chicas callaron al delegado de la clase.

"¡L-Lo siento!"

Las chicas miraron al rubio, los chicos –algunos más que otros– sintieron pequeños celos solo porque las chicas comentaron que el Namikaze se veía lindo durmiendo. Mientras tanto, respirando tranquilamente el rubio fue acomodado por alguien para que su cuello no se lastimara en la mala posición en que dormía. Sin duda son muy buenos compañeros.

En lo que tardaron dirigiéndose al lugar del entrenamiento los chicos hablaron de temas sin importancia, conociéndose entre si y haciendo el mejor esfuerzo para mantener las conversaciones en silencio por el chico que dormía. Se fue todo al infierno cuando Tsuyu menciono casualmente algo sobre Bakugo y este comenzó gritar pese a los regaños de las chicas.

"Hey ya casi llegamos, paren de chillar" ordeno Aizawa a los estudiantes. "…Y que alguien despierte a Namikaze"

"¡Si señor!"

Mirando al rubio por el espejo retrovisor Aizawa pensó en la situación de chico, si puede que sea el doble de duro para el si quiere ser héroe y continuar construyendo sus máquinas esas, pero eso de dormirse y sobre esforzarse descuidando su salud no está bien, solo por esta vez se lo perdonara, solo por esta vez.

"Namikaze-kun… Namikaze-kun, debes despertar ya"

Naruto frunció el ceño y entre abrió un ojo, vio una figura oscurecida por la luz sobre él. Lo único que reconoció fue cabello negro y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe "¿Sasuke…? ¿Eh?"

Iida frunció el ceño por el nombre que no conoce, pero supuso que debe ser alguien en quien el Namikaze pienso o soñó.

"Despertaste, bueno. Hay que ir con los demás, hemos llegado" Dijo el chico de lentes comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del bus. "Apresurémonos Namikaze-kun, no hay que hacer esperar a los Sensei"

"Claro, ya voy" respondió con aire ausente. Cuando el peli negro salió de su vista llevo su mano a su cara tratando de ocultar un sonrojo. _"Maldición… otra vez estoy pensando en ese teme"_

Al llegar al lugar de entrenamiento, una cierta persona está de pie esperándolos.

"Estuve esperándolos a todos. Buenos días jóvenes" saludo No. 13 a los estudiantes.

Bostezando, Naruto miro que Midoriya se entusiasmó con el héroe con Uraraka siguiéndole de cerca en cuanto entusiasmo.

"Vamos sin retraso" indico el héroe espacial.

"¡Encantados de trabajar contigo!"

"¡Increíble! ¡¿Esto es U.S.J o qué?!" pregunto Kirishima con emoción al mirar el lugar de entrenamiento, todos estaban igual de sorprendidos por ver el lugar donde entrenarían.

"Inundaciones, deslizamientos de tierra, incendios, tormentas, avalanchas, etc, etc. Esta es un área practica de entrenamiento creado que he creado para simular todo tipo de desastres y accidentes, y su nombre es… ¡Ultimate Space for Jams!" dijo el superhéroe 13 a los estudiante de la U.A.

 _"Realmente se llama U.S.J…"_

"No. 13, ¿Dónde está All Might? Se suponía que nos encontraría aquí" Pregunto Aizawa extrañado por la falta del símbolo de la paz.

"Acerca de eso…" el héroe trece se acercó al peli negro para susúrrale su respuesta. "Ha tenido mucho trabajo como héroe y llego cansado… Así que se quedó descansando en la sala de profesores"

"Es lo máxima de irracionalidad. _Bueno, tomaremos precauciones por si acaso…"_ Pensó lo último para luego encarar a los alumnos. "No hay nada que hacer… ¿Empezamos?"

"Eh, veamos. Antes de empezar decirles una o dos cosas… o tres… cuatro… cinco…"

 _"¡Las incrementa!"_

"Como todos aquí deben saber, mi Quirk es **Black Hole,** el cual hace que todo material que absorba se convierta en polvo. Sin duda alguna es muy bueno para rescatar a las personas que hayan quedado atrapadas entre escombros y salvarlos, pero… sin embargo también puede ser un poder que puede matar fácilmente a cualquiera, no es diferente al Quirk de ustedes" declaro el héroe profesional al momento que Naruto recordó el sueño que tuvo hace poco.

Si, el de primera mano sintió el miedo de lastimar a alguien por su propia mano, fue sin malas intenciones pero el daño le había costado a su amigo de la infancia, Sasuke, casi perder un riñón, además de mucha sangre perdida.

"Cómo deben saber, en esta nueva sociedad de superhumanos, los Quirk están arraigados a varias reglas que debemos seguir, son obligaciones estrictas que no debemos desobedecer y esto es para mantener un orden en la sociedad. Si usamos nuestros poderes sin precaución alguna, seriamos como los villanos, nosotros los héroes existimos para proteger a los humanos de nuestros hermanos que tomaron un camino diferente. Por ese motivo tener un Quirk no es algo que se daba tomar a la ligera, todos poseen un Quirk que puede causar daño, así que si dan un paso en falso eso podría significar que asesinen a alguien accidentalmente" los chicos solo se pusieron tensos por eso, sabían que tener un Quirk no era algo que debían tomar a la ligera, incluso los padres de algunos le decían lo mismo desde pequeños.

Trece continuo al ver las expresiones serias de los alumnos, sin duda están prestando atención, mejor así a que estén distraídos. "Durante el examen de fuerza física de su maestro, todos debieron aprender el verdadero potencial de sus poderes. Y durante el ensayo de batallas de All Might aprendieron el sentido del peligro que sus Quirk representaban. Así que por esa razón, en esta ocasión todos deberán aprender a cómo usar sus Quirks para ayudar a la humanidad ¡Sus Quirk no existen para hacer daño a otros! ¡Así que espero que aprendan que sus Quirk sirven para ayudar a las personas! "exclamo Trece a los estudiantes de la clase 1-A, quienes se emocionaron por eso. "Bien, con eso dicho les doy las gracias por su gratitud, espero que todos lleguen a aprender que sus Quirk pueden ayudar a la gente" dijo el héroe profesional recibiendo aplausos de algunos estudiantes.

"Eso es todo, gracia por escuchar" Termino su discurso el héroe profesional haciendo una reverencia.

"¡Eso fue maravilloso!"

"¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!"

"Bien, primero lo primero…" hablo el maestro de la clase, a sus estudiantes, fue interrumpido por el repentino apagón de las luces del lugar, lo que lo extraño.

Alarmado, sintió una fuente de sed de sangre miro a la fuente principal del centro de ese lugar, para mirar como un agujero negro se formaba y del cual una mano salió, al momento que miraban como la cabeza de un hombre de cabello celeste quien tenía su cara cubierta por una mano y otra sobre su cabeza.

"¡Todos júntense en un solo lugar y no se vayan a mover!" ordeno de repente el maestro de la clase, extrañando a los chicos que miraron a su maestro alterado. "¡No. 13! ¡Protege a los estudiantes!" grito a todo pulmón el pelinegro al momento que se ponía sus lentes.

"¡¿Qué es eso?! ¿Acaso es como el examen de entrada?" pregunto Kirishima.

"¡No se muevan! Ellos son…" el pelinegro se subió a la baranda del lugar. "¡Villanos!"

Todos se tensaron al momento en que esa sola palabra salió de la boca de su maestro. Miraron hacia la fuente principal, más y más villanos salen de ese extraño agujero negro.

Naruto miro analíticamente ese portal. _"Ese Quirk… es parecido a la habilidad de…"_

"Eraserhead… y No. 13, ¿Eh?" hablo una voz que salía de ese agujero, era como una especie de nube de la cual salían todos esos villanos. "De acuerdo a la información que conseguimos ayer, se supone que el Sr. All Might estaría aquí, sin embargo" el ser espectral del cual solo se miraban unos ojos amarillos hablo.

"¿Dónde está él? Después de pasar por muchos problemas… y traer a muchos de nosotros aquí… no puedes decirme… que All Might… el símbolo de la paz… no está aquí…" hablo el que parecía ser el líder, al momento que Aizawa saltaba al ataque. "¡Me pregunto si él aparecerá si matamos a todos estos chicos!" declaro el líder haciendo que todos tuvieran un escalofrió por eso.

Naruto, de entre todos puso extra atención al último villano que salió de ese agujero negro, grande, escalofriante con el cerebro descubierto. Más que el miedo por la situación, su naturaleza curiosa tomo lo mejor de él haciéndolo pensar en quien o que, puede ser ese tipo.

"Villanos… de ninguna manera… ¡No hay manera en que puedan entrar en una escuela de héroes sin alertar a todos, ¿acaso son idiotas?!" Dijo Kirishima.

"Sensei, ¿Qué paso con las alarmas contra invasores?" Pregunto Momo al héroe espacial.

"Los tenemos por supuesto, pero…"

"Si lograron desactivar las alarmas, eso significa que alguno de ellos tiene un Quirk para anularlas, pero ¿este será el único campus que ellos están atacando, o estarán atacando los demás? Atacando un espacio aislado lejos de la escuela justo en medio de una clase, esto no es una simple emboscada, ellos tienen un plan meticuloso detrás de todo esto, se podría decir que esto es una pantalla de humo" dijo Todoroki con seriedad al ver a los villanos.

"¡13, procede con la evacuación, y saca a los alumnos! ¡Estos villanos no son unos simples malhechores, si pudieron anular las alarmas significa que existe alguien con un Quirk electromagnético que interfiere con el sistema!" dijo el pelinegro que se subía a la valla de metal. "¡Kaminari! ¡Intenta comunicarte con la academia con tu Quirk! ¡Ahora!" ordeno Aizawa al rubio que asintió para hacer lo que su maestro le dijo.

"¡Sensei! ¡¿No peleara contra todos ellos usted solo verdad?!" pregunto Midoriya a su maestro. "¡Incluso si usted puede suprimir sus Quirks son muchos de ellos! ¡Su estilo de pelea es atacar de frente cuando suprime sus Quirks! ¡Ni siquiera usted podría contra todos ellos!" Declaro el peli verde a su maestro que solo miro al chico.

"Un héroe siempre tiene más de un truco bajo la manga" dijo para saltar hacia los enemigos. "¡Cuento con tu ayuda 13!" grito mientras saltaba.

"¡Muy bien todos, salgamos de aquí!" ordeno 13 a los chicos que solo miraron a su maestro con duda, no les gustaba la idea de dejarlo solo.

"Me temo que no puedo permitirles eso" dijo la nube negra que aparecía de repente delante de todos, los chicos pararon de seco al mirar como el enemigo aparecía delante de ellos como si nada, algunos tragaron en seco al mirar al villano. "Mucho gusto, somos la alianza de villanos. De ante mano les pido disculpas por habernos infiltrado en la academia U. A. la academia de héroes, con el fin de poder reunirnos con All Might el símbolo de la paz, y poder matarlo sin problema alguno. Pero al parecer no se encuentra con ustedes ¿algo sucedió para que no viniera? Debo decir que eso es decepcionante, pero bueno, dejado eso de lado. No puedo permitir que se vayan, si los asesinamos de seguro All Might vendrá en cuestión de segundos, así que ahora me toca actuar a mí" la nube negra rodeo a los estudiantes quienes se juntaron. De entro todos los chicos Kirishima y Bakugo salieron al frente, al momento que el pelirroja saltaba para golpear esa cosa con su Quirk al momento que Bakugo lanzaba una explosión al frente, los dos jóvenes solo sonrieron por eso.

¡BOOM!

"¡Apuesto a que no esperabas que te atacáramos!" exclamo con una gran sonrisa Kirishima.

"Peligroso… peligroso… Eso fue bastante peligroso, pero ya lo esperaba, después de todo ustedes son los futuros héroes, la nueva generación" dijo la sombra con una voz serena.

"¡Es peligroso, aléjense rápido de él!" grito 13 a los valientes estudiantes.

"Por favor, desaparezcan y mueran de una vez" dijo el misterioso ser al momento que todos eran envueltos por esa nube, y luego desaparecer del lugar.

"¡¿Qué demo-?!"

Naruto se tapó los ojos temiendo que esa niebla oscura fuera algo más que solo eso. entreabrió un ojo y todo lo que pudo ver fue negro, de alguna manera sintió que sus pies no tocaron el suelo y para cuando la luz llego a sus ojos, estos se agrandaron al verse en un terreno que no conoce.

"¿Dónde… dónde estoy?" Se preguntó, no había casi nada de luz, así que determinar su ubicación es complicado. "…Pero esto está muy complicado, debo averiguar pronto donde estoy. Me pregunto si los demás están por aquí… ¡Chicos, ya voy en camino!" Dijo levantándose dispuesto a irse de ese lugar tan oscuro.

"¡Pero mira~!"

Sorprendido, Namikaze se paralizo a la nueva voz en el lugar, lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera puede verlo, pero por el sonido de la voz se dio cuenta de que un hombre le está hablando. Sintió escalofríos recorrer su espalda al momento en que sintió algo serpenteante pasar entre sus piernas.

"¿Estás aquí solo en este hermoso día~? Observe a mi oponentes y te vi entre los alumnos, así que pedí amablemente a Kurogiri-san que te enviara aquí. Y bueno, que recompensa tan gratificante es la que recibí por mi esfuerzo"

El aliento de este tipo soplo detrás de su oreja. Actuando rápido el rubio tomo su espada y ataco.

¡BOOM!

La explosión que produjo su espada le sorprendió, así que es así como funciona, la espada del rechazo absoluto.

Entre escombros cayendo Naruto diviso a su oponente, el villano en cuestión se limpió el polvo y puso su mano en su cuello rascando con pereza, entre la luz que se filtró solo pudo distinguir un rostro con expresión entre pereza y alegría cansada con un cabello largo y negro atado con una cola de caballo en punta similar a una piña.

"Un placer conocerte, héroe~"

Naruto abrió la boca mirando incrédulo y en estado de shock al hombre. Solo pudo susurrar balbuceos, pero de entre todo eso dejo salir un nombre.

"¿Acaso… tu eres… Shikamaru?"

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí esta.**

 **Se prendió esta mierda :0**

 **No se olviden de dejarme el review de lo que piensan del cap si no cuenta la leyenda el autor morirá.**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑**

 **Pd: ¿Como rayos Shikamaru se metio en mi historia?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Waifus y… los otros. Que feliz leernos otra vez. Ahora….**

 **¡TE LA CREISTE WE!**

 **Ya después sabrán porque les digo eso :v**

 **Drake-san: Saludos, gracias por el review. Mmm con tu pregunta reflexione un buen rato, pensé en los pros y contras… pero supongo que tal vez si use sus artefactos. Bueno, algunos, porque también debe usar sus habilidades físicas.**

 **xirons20: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Ummm si tengo qu contestar eso pues… vamos a dejarlo claro, si va a haber varios personajes de Naruto, principalmente sus padres y los cercanos a ellos, pero si te preguntas por Sasuke o Sakura apareciendo pues supongo que no… tal vez haga una aparición en un capitulo, pero más allá de eso no lo creo.**

 **elian0587: Regards! thanks for the review. Mmm no. Naruto is not going to use Kido, but I have to think of other ways to attack and I have some ideas for using Orihime's three abilities in more attacks. If only those ideas were in the anime ...**

 **Oh, I made myself understand? I'm not so good in English ...**

 **Zeadreus: saludos! Gracias por el review. Si sabes que un sonrojo puede usarse para mas que alguien caliente por otro alguien verdad? Están los sonrojos avergonzados, los enojados, los humillantes a punto de llorar. Solo por decir sonrojo no quiere decir que este implicando un amorío :v**

 **Jenko J. Jenkins 99: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Oh, te sorprendí? Baia baia, Jajaja. La katana de Naruto es más que lo que hice la última vez, es mucho, mucho más. Naruto no hará clones de inmediato, pero está estudiando e investigando para tratar de lograrlo.**

 **PASEMOS AL CAPITULO SEXIS LECTORES!**

 **Nota: Me canse de escribir "Quirk" se siente raro, así que de ahora en adelante voy a usar "Kosei" como se escucha mejor :)**

Persona hablando "Lo rechazo…"

Persona pensando " _Lo rechazo…_ _"_

Quirk " **¡Smash…!** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o My Hero Academia, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Kōhei Horikoshi. Yo solo los uso para fines perversos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **Narukami**

 **VII**

 **"La Espada no Desenfundada"**

 **Anteriormente.**

 _¡BOOM!_

 _La explosión que produjo su espada le sorprendió, así que es así como funciona, la espada del rechazo absoluto._

 _Entre escombros cayendo Naruto diviso a su oponente, el villano en cuestión se limpió el polvo y puso su mano en su cuello rascando con pereza, entre la luz que se filtró solo pudo distinguir un rostro con expresión entre pereza y alegría cansada con un cabello largo y negro atado con una cola de caballo en punta similar a una piña._

 _"Un placer conocerte, héroe~"_

 _Naruto abrió la boca mirando incrédulo y en estado de shock al hombre. Solo pudo susurrar balbuceos, pero de entre todo eso dejo salir un nombre._

 _"¿Acaso… tu eres… Shikamaru?"_

 **Actualmente.**

"Me estas llamando por un nombre que no conozco… ¿Tal vez capte tu atención, mocoso?" El hombre de cabello en forma de piña sacudió la cabeza.

Naruto abrió y cerró la boca, para después negar con la cabeza. "No, te confundí con alguien… obviamente eres mayor de edad, la persona que nombre tiene mi edad, solo me deje llevar por las apariencias y te confundí al final. Sin embargo…"

Namikaze salto hacia atrás evitando por completo unas cuerdas de color negro salidas desde las sombras. Giro en el aire su cintura a un lado esquivando otro ataque que vino desde el techo, se inclinó en cuclillas y empezó a correr hacia el hombre.

"Tks…" el hombre chasqueo la lengua. "¿Esquivaste mi ataque a la primera vez que lo ves? Maldito mocoso" Gruño saltando hacia atrás evitando una patada del rubio.

"No es la primera vez que lo veo…"

"¿Huh?"

Naruto se agacho evitando las serpenteantes curdas que vinieron desde atrás. "Obviamente no eres Shikamaru, pero eres un familiar suyo, o al menos un pariente, tu Kosei me ha dado las respuestas adecuadas para pensar en esta teoría. Eres un miembro de la familia Nara, ¿No es así?"

Los ojos del hombre se agrandaron visiblemente y soltó una carcajada. "¡AHAHAHA! ¡Muy listo, mocoso! ¡Si, así es! ¡Exacto! Soy de esa familia, un Nara"

Naruto sudo ahora que confirmaron sus sospechas.

"Pero… eso no explica porque pudiste evitar mi ataque" Dijo al aire el Nara.

"Eres un Nara, pero no eres tan listo como ellos, veo" dijo el rubio ganando un gruñido del Nara. "Ya había dicho esto. Si estas emparejado con mi amigo Shikamaru, quiere decir que tu Kosei es el mismo, ya que la familia Nara ha tendió su Kosei por generaciones. Y el nombre de vuestro Kosei es… **Kageoni** (Demonio Sombra) da la capacidad de controlar y manipular la forma de las sombras. Es posible manipular la forma de la sombra en el suelo y a su vez puede darle volumen y usarla como arma o apoyo. Shikamaru me explico esto cuando estábamos en clases juntos"

"Sabes demasiado…" indico medio sorprendido. "Interesante. Realmente eres interesante, ya veo porque el líder tiene interés en ti"

 _"Así que su líder sabe sobre mi… Si es así, mandarme a un lugar lleno de oscuridad es una buena estrategia, mi Kosei es luz, entre las sombras no sé cómo se desarrollara ya que nunca he peleado a oscuras"_

El Nara noto que Naruto lo ve seriamente y rio entre dientes. "Ops, no se supone que sepas eso. Bueno, no es para tanto… no importa si sabes del lidero o no"

"¿Cuáles son los objetivos de tu líder? ¿Por qué están atacando la escuela?" pregunto seriamente Namikaze.

"Buena pregunta, quizás te responda si me ganas. **¡Kage Nui!"** (Costura de Sombra) El Nara ataco con agujas filosas de sombra en dirección del rubio, con la oscuridad que hay estas rápidas e invisibles ahora.

 **"¡Santen Kesshun!"**

"¿Huh?"

Desde la oscuridad, un escudo en forma de triángulo brillo con luz anaranjada frente a Naruto y en el frente las sombras fueron repelidas fácilmente.

"¿Oh? ¿Así que me dirás lo que quiero cuando te golpee? Esto será fácil" dijo el rubio sonriendo desde atrás de su escudo.

El Nara lo ataco con la Costura de Sombra, una técnica que ya conocía gracias a su amigo Shikamaru. Ataca materializado sus sombras para que sean capaces de atacar a su oponente y causarle un daño físico, la sombra es cambiada en varias agujas filosas y cada una puede ser controlada por separado.

 _"Y estamos en su territorio natural, estoy en desventaja aquí, debo encontrar la forma de salir de este lugar"_ Pensó agachándose y esquivando otra sombra. _"Nunca pelee con Shikamaru, así que no se si funcionara… pero con esto podre voltear la situación a mi favor"_

"Veo que estás pensando en un plan para escapar de aquí, pero es inútil si estas ocupado esquivando mis ataques. Te traje aquí precisamente porque con más oscuridad mi habilidad se fortalece"

"Somos opuestos" Dijo el rubio de repente.

"¿Huh? ¿Que estas balbuceando?"

"Luz y oscuridad. Es hermoso ciertamente, sin embargo… La hare desaparecer con un resplandor aún más fuerte. ¡La oscuridad desaparece cuando la luz es demasiado brillante, voy a acabar con tus sombras con mi luz resplandeciente! **¡Koten Zanshun!"** (Sagrado Escudo Cortante)

Desde la mano del rubio un resplandor naranja envolvió al lugar sumergido en oscuridad. El brillo se intensifico al punto en que casi toda la habitación estaba iluminada.

"Tks…" El Nara entonces ataco con las sombras que hay todavía, enviando las agujas filosas azabaches contra el Namikaze, cuya luz en sus manos se intensifico y fácilmente esquivo la costura de sombra.

A medida que Naruto esquiva los ataques estos destruyen el suelo debajo de él, las paredes y techo.

 _"Che… es rápido. Aunque…"_ Nara se agacho y puso su mano en el suelo. "¡Veamos si eres capaz de esquivar a **Orochi no Kage!** (Sombra Orochi) ¡Te perseguirán hasta lo más profundo del infierno!"

"¡Demasiado débil! ¡KOTEN ZANSHUN!"

Una explosión enorme separo a ambos contrincantes y el Nara miro asombrado como la luz destruía a su sombra.

"¡Imposible! ¡¿Destruyo las Sombras de Orochi de un solo ataque?!" Exclamo sorprendido viendo el polvo y humo desaparecer para dejar ver la silueta del rubio. "Que poder tan destructivo… ¡No puedo creer que un Kosei así exista!"

El humo se despejo dejando ver a Naruto apuntando su dedo envuelto en luz en dirección del peli negro, este se asustó al verlo.

"N-No…"

Naruto frunció el ceño y bajo su mano…

El Nara sonrió retorcidamente ante su abertura.

 **"¡KAGE NUI!"**

"¡M-Mie-!" Ni tiempo hubo de dar un grito, las agujas de negro lo atravesaron por los brazos, piernas y torso cociéndolo al suelo, inmovilizándolo ahora.

 _"Argh… M-Maldición"_ Se lamentó Naruto escupiendo sangre. Se dejó caer sin fuerzas, pero las costuras de sombra lo mantienen de pie, y no hay que olvidar la sangre que escapa de cada una de las heridas.

"Finalmente cometiste un error…" dijo Nara mirando complacido su trabajo. Capturar al rubio sin matarlo. "Me has costado una sorprendente cantidad de esfuerzo"

"Error…"

"Permíteme felicitarte. Me disculpo por llamarte mocoso. Fue vergonzosamente grosero, pero… considero que tu presencia es una amenaza que debe ser neutralizada. Eres un enemigo digno de todo mi poder" declaro fríamente el Nara al tiempo que la luz que había en el lugar comenzaba a ser consumida por la oscuridad. "Se consumido por las sombras, que van a perseguirte hasta el infierno. **¡OROCHI NO KAGEEEEE!"**

 _"Hey papa…yo… lo siento pero… esto de ser héroe, parece no ser lo mío"_ Pensó el rubio sintiendo que su consciencia se apagaba y sus ojos se oscurecen perdiendo el brillo.

 _"Maldición… Si tan solo… no tuviera miedo de mi propio Kosei, soy lamentable…"_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Antes de asistir a la academia U.A. pase mis primeros tres años de secundaria junto a mis amigos, todos me agradaban, siempre quería estar con ellos, siempre sonreír con ellos, pero… fue mi culpa. Por mi culpa todos nos separamos…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _"Naruto, deja en paz a ese perro" Dijo una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes. Ella está regañando a un Naruto más joven e infantil que estaba acariciando a un perrito callejero y por lo que se ve no quiere dejarlo solo._

 _"¡Pero es que esta tan solo-Dattebayo!"_

 _"Tú ya tienes un perro, Dobe. Tus padres no te dejaran tener otro" Dijo un chico de cabello y ojos de color negro._

 _"¡Cállate, teme! ¿Eres tan insensible? ¡Este perrito necesita un hogar!" replico el rubio levantando al perrito._

 _"¡Naruto, ponlo en el suelo!"_

 _"¡No!" grito Namikaze comenzando a correr con el perro en manos._

 _"¡No huyas!"_

 _"Ustedes sí que son molestos…"_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Hasta el día de hoy aun lamento mi error… mi pecado, mi lamento… y mi oración. Que hasta el día de hoy aun rezo para que mi deseo sea concedido. Quiero poder disculparme con mi amigo… quiero reconciliarme con él y ella… quiero que volvamos a ser amigos…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _"¡Kyaaa!"_

 _"¡Sakura/-chan!" Gritaron Sasuke y Naruto al mismo tiempo._

 _Los dos chicos miraron a la chica atrapada entre los brazos de un villano muy grande, el tipo es uno de los humanoides más altos que Naruto y Sasuke han visto en su vida, llegando a superar los dos metros de altura. Su enorme estatura se ve aún más acentuada al ser un villano de complexión delgada y fibrosa, hombros estrechos, alargadas extremidades y finísimos dedos. Su rostro presenta una amplia sonrisa llena de crueldad y sadismo, que muestra sus dientes superiores._

 _"¡Suéltala maldito!"_

 _"¡Como si lo hiciera, pedazos de mierda!"_

 _Porque, oh porque Kami-sama decidieron tomar un atajo hoy por debajo del puente, porque Kami-sama? El lugar está aislado de todas las personas, es el parque en realidad, pero esta parte del parque no es muy transitada y en general es usada para reuniones de pandillas y venta de drogas._

 _Sasuke junto a Naruto gruñeron en respuesta, este tipo, sea lo que sea que quiera cometió un error al elegir como oponente a Sasuke Uchiha. Se arrepentirá por el resto de su vida._

 _"Naruto, cuida mi mochila" dijo el peli negro entregándole su carga al rubio._

 _"Ten cuidado, este tipo es me da un mal augurio-Dattebayo" indico el rubio abrazando la mochila._

 _Sí, siempre fue así. Sasuke los protegía a ambos, ellos son sus amigos. Naruto por más que quisiera ayudar sabía que es inútil._

 _"¡Sakura, ahora!" ordeno Sasuke._

 _"¡SHANNAROOO!"_

 _Sakura por el otro lado, siempre aparentaba ser una niña frágil para después sorprenderte con una increíble fuerza bruta. Naruto se estremeció al ver que ese tipo apretaba los dientes tratando de mantener su agarre sobre la peli rosa. Hizo una mueca al oír algo parecido a los huesos rotos._

 _"¡M-Maldita perra!"_

 _"¡Sasuke-kun, ahora!"_

 _"¡HMPH! ¡No me des ordenes!" Sasuke entonces inhalo una bocanada de aire. Y desde su boca una llamarada salió disparada. El chico gigante no tuvo tiempo para huir y fue sometido al calor de las llamas de primera mano._

 _Naruto se trató de cubrir pero simplemente está demasiado estupefacto por el poder del Kosei de Sasuke. "E-Esto es demasiado caliente"_

 _"Es abrasador" dijo Sakura caminado a su lado, ella también está afectada por el cambio de temperatura. "Ese tipo no resistirá más de la bola de fuego de Sasuke-kun"_

 _Naruto quería creer en ese._

 _El final del ataque resulto en una explosión de llamas. Sasuke sonrió levemente viendo su victoria._

 _Sin embargo, desde las llamas la silueta de ese hombre se levantó y mientras Sakura felicitaba a Sasuke y este estaba de espaldas, Naruto fue el único que lo vio, pero fue demasiado tarde._

 _Ese hombre perforo a Sakura en el abdomen y caso su mano bañada en la sangre de la peli rosa. En estado de shock, ninguno de los chicos pudo moverse de la sorpresa._

 _"¡HA! ¡HAAHAAHAA, eso te mereces perra! ¡Ninguna mujer debe siquiera intentar oponerse a mí! ¡Todas deben inclinarse y besar mis pies!" Rio sádicamente viendo a la peli rosa retorcerse en un charco de su propia sangre._

 _"¡SAKURA!"_

 _"¡NO ME DES LA ESPALDA, MALDITO!"_

 _Sasuke no sabía que se sentía romperse una costilla, pero en este momento, en el que ese tipo le dio una patada sintió sus costillas romperse._

 _El rubio nunca creyó ver al pelinegro caer. Claro que siempre alardeaba de que algún día le patearía el trasero al Uchiha, pero esta no es la forma en que le hubiese gustado ver caer al Uchiha. Esto es malo. Muy malo._

 _"Y finalmente… solo queda el peso muerto, ¿Eh?"_

 _El tipo fijo su vista en el rubio y este último nunca se había sentido más pequeño hasta ahora._

 _"Espera… maldito, aun no acabo contigo" dijo Sasuke escupiendo sangre. Naruto noto, que probablemente una costilla este perforando un pulmón. La situación solo se puso peor._

 _"Sasuke…"_

 _"¿Ha? ¿Sigues consciente? Que basura tan persistente" burlo el tipo gigante._

 _"S-Sakura-chan…" murmuro el rubio inclinándose sobre la peli rosa. "No te preocupes, voy a empezar con los primeros auxilios"_

 _"Na… Naru"_

 _"¡Como si fuera a dejarte hacer eso!"_

 _"¡Naruto, llévate a Sakura de aquí! ¡Yo me ocupo de este!"_

 _"¡P-Pero….!"_

 _"¡No me repliques, rápido, llévala a un hospital, llama a la policía o encuentra un héroe pero has algo, RAPIDO!"_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"En mi vida no lamento un día tanto como aquel. En un día miércoles de verano, Sakura, Sasuke y yo descubrimos una parte podrida de la sociedad. Eso nos marcó y nos separó…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _"¡ARGHHHH!"_

 _"¡Sasuke!" grito Naruto con preocupación viendo como el peli negro era sujetado por el tipo gigante. O soportando más corrió hacia el tipo intentando golpearlo._

 _"¡No te metas Naruto!"_

 _"¿Huh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una mosca?" preguntó el tipo levantando su brazo y con el dejarlo caer con un golpe sobre la cabeza del rubio, quien cayo pesadamente al suelo después de se duró golpe. "HE. Imbécil, a ver si así piensas dos veces antes de lanzarte hacia tu enemigo. Mi Kosei es perfecto para esto. Mi Hierro es tan fuerte que nada puede atravesar mi piel"_

 _"Ya veo… así fue como soportaste mi ataque" murmuro Sasuke adolorido._

 _"Deja de hablar, ya me tienes arto" dijo el tipo levantando a Sasuke con facilidad y estrellándolo en el suelo._

 _"¡Argh!"_

 _"Sasuke…"Naruto frunció el ceño y levanto sus puños. El tipo gigante obviamente lo noto y sonrió._

 _"Quieto ahí" dijo apretando a Sasuke por los costados, justo en las costillas. "No seas impaciente, ya llegara tu turno"_

 _Crack._

 _"¡ARGGHHHH!"_

 _"N-No… basta" Naruto dio un paso._

 _"Enano, quieto ahí, ¿No ves que lo lastimas cada vez más?" El tipo apretó su agarre sobe Sasuke y este nada más que sonidos extraños salieron de su boca. "Tu trabajo es solo ver y disfrutar del espectáculo. Vas a ver como tu amigo es torturado hasta la muerte. Vamos, llora…. ¡Llora o su sufrimiento será peor!"_

 _"Sasuke… Sasuke… Sakura… chicos…"_

 _"¡Que llores!" grito agarrando a Sasuke por la cara y con la otra sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo. Naruto jadeo y trato de acercarse. Pero una mirada del gigante le indico que se quede quieto._

 _"Sasuke…" incluso si no lo quería, las lágrimas picaron en sus ojos nublando su vista._

 _"SI, justo así… esa es la expresión que quiero ver" Rio ese sujeto._

 _Sasuke, aun con todo el dolor de su cuerpo levanto su mano y un par de chispas se materializaron en su mano. Sin darle importancia el gigante agarro su mano y…_

 _¡Crack!_

 _"¡Sasuke!"_

 _"Esto acabo, me aburrí, pero… tal vez tu grites mucho mejor que esta aguafiestas" Dijo el gigante arrastrando a Sasuke como si fuera un costal de papas._

 _Furia, odio, impotencia, desprecio, eran increíbles cuantas emociones se pueden sentir en un solo segundo. Naruto levanto la mano y esta brillo._

 _"¡MaldiiiTOOOOOOO! ¡KOTEN…!"_

 _El tipo gigante sonrió y extendió los brazos, como retándolo a que dispare. Lo que enfureció mas a Naruto quien vio rojo y no noto que el brillo en sus manos cambio de su color anaranjado a un color naranja oscuro con un borde negro._

 _"¡…ZANSHUN!"_

 _Todo paso como en cámara lenta. Ese gigante cuyo nombre no conocen sonrió con superioridad al tiempo que ponía a Sasuke en medio del ataque y su cuerpo. Naruto abrió los ojos en estado de shock pero el ataque ya había sido lanzado._

 _El lado izquierdo de Sasuke, al igual que su brazo se partió por el ataque, sin embargo el ataque continuo y golpeo también al gigante, quien no se esperaba aquello y solo pudo escupir sangre, pues fue partido desde el hombro hasta la línea V de su abdomen. La sangre salió como una fuente desde ambos cuerpos._

 _"Im… posible…" dijo su último aliento el gigante para después caer de rodillas. Como antes, todo paso en cámara lenta. El tipo comenzó a cerrar los ojos al mismo tiempo que Sakura los abría para ver que paso._

 _La peli rosa, en su estado solo pudo pronunciar un nombre._

 _"Sasu…ke-kun"el ojo verde de Sakura se abrió con miedo y aun con su herida trato de levantarse. "Naruto… ¿Qué hiciste? Que…"_

 _"¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO NARUTO?!"_

* * *

 _Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de repente y respiro agitadamente. Miro a su alrededor confundido, sintió sus costados y su brazo, lo podía mover…_

 _"Así que estas despierto…"_

 _La voz de Sakura a su lado hizo que volteara a verla, se sorprendió de verla tranquila, ilesa, pero sus ojos no tienen ese brillo que la caracteriza cuando le habla._

 _"¿Qué paso…?" murmuro y de repente los recuerdos de su tortura regresaron a su mente haciéndolo sudar frio y revisarse de nuevo. Estaba soñando? que paso?! "¡¿Por qué sigo…?!"_

 _"Fue él…" respondió Sakura. Sasuke encontró fuerzas para sentarse y ver interrogante a la peli rosa. "…Él lo hizo"_

 _El Uchiha abrió la boca para preguntar pero Haruno lo interrumpió señalando a la distancia. Naruto caminaba lentamente hacia el cuerpo del gigante. Sasuke no sabía qué va a hacer pero no le dio buena espina, se levantó rápidamente, quien sabe que pasaría ahora._

 _"¡Oye!"_

 _Naruto se arrodillo al lado del casi moribundo gigante, que lo miro con desprecio._

 _"¡¿Qué?! No… espera, ¿…Q-Que es lo que vas a hacerme?" El rubio no le respondió, en su lugar levanto sus manos y trazo dos posiciones extrañas. Sintiendo peligro el tipo levanto la mano y golpeo a Naruto en la cara._

 _Le sorprendió que fuera capaz de golpearlo en su condición, pero eso no es lo importante._

 _Naruto no hizo nada aun teniendo el labio partido con sangre lentamente saliendo de la herida. **"Sōten… Kisshun"** (Sagrado Escudo Gemelo de Reversión)_

 _El tipo fue encerrado en un campo de luz en forma de elipsoide._

 _"¿Q-Que estás haciendo? No… ¡NO!" ese tipo temblaba de miedo, viendo sus heridas desaparecer como si nunca estuvieran ahí. No es el único, Sasuke y Sakura también pusieron sus ojos en el fenómeno de luz. "…No. No puede ser… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién eres? Es imposible… es… ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!" Grito el gigante espantado y trato de levantarse, pero no pudo mover sus extremidades, pues unas cadenas, de esas para correar de perros, lo mantienen amarrado._

 _Naruto se levantó cumpliendo con su trabajo, volteo con una débil sonrisa hacia sus amigos._

 _"Nee Sakura-chan, teme. Creo que deberíamos irnos rápido de… aquí…" su voz se detuvo. Su sonrisa fue cayendo al ver las expresiones de miedo de sus amigos. Dio un paso, ellos retrocedieron dos._

 _"¿Chicos…?" Abrió la boca para hablar pero vio chispas brillando en las manos de Sasuke._

 _"M-Monstruo…" murmuraron ambos jóvenes._

 _Definitivamente… Naruto no estaba sonriendo._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"¡Naruto!"_

 _._

 _._

 _"¡Naruto! ¿Qué estabas pensando al hacerle eso a Sasuke-kun?"_

 _"…Papá"_

 _"…¿Eso es sangre en tu cara? ¿Qué fue… lo que paso?"_

 _"Lo decidí. No voy a ser un héroe"_

 _"¿Eh?"_

 _"Yo… no voy a ser un héroe. No voy a ser un héroe y así no tendré que usar este poder… y Papá… Me alejare… así ella no tendrá que llorar más"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Por otro lado, en un lugar totalmente diferente. Bajo una cueva subterránea iluminada por pocos en forma de serpientes, entre pasillos una persona corriendo podía ser escuchada.

Kabuto Yakushi no es exactamente el hombre que toma intereses propios, generalmente solo escucha y obedece a lo que Orochimaru diga. Por más insano que eso se escuche, le debe la vida y su absoluta lealtad es su forma de pagarlo. Pero cuando Orochimaru tomaba interés por algo o alguien este se mantenía al margen, raras vez opinaba sobre los "Sujetos" a observar, pero este caso es diferente. Al momento de ver que algo paso decidió informarle directamente a Orochimaru sobre lo sucedido.

"Lord Orochimaru" llamo el peli gris entrando en la habitación. Tras pasar el umbral de la puerta se dio cuenta que Orochimaru tenía su bata de laboratorio junto con unos lentes de aumento, probablemente ahora este revisando algo que requiera ver microscópico.

El pelinegro no volteo a verle ni nada. "Kabuto, no me interrumpas ahora"

"Algo ha pasado con Namikaze Naruto-kun"

Ahora, _eso_ trajo la atención del hombre de piel pálida.

"Explícate" ordeno.

"Vi en la pantalla que las bacterias de vigilancia solo están mandando video de oscuridad y color negro, como ya sabe lord Orochimaru, estas bacterias de vigilancia nos muestran lo que Namikaze Naruto-kun ve. Asique llegue a la conclusión de que esta en un lugar sin luz o… que está peleando, escuche un alboroto con una voz desconocida también" informo el peli gris.

"Ya veo. Si, esas bacterias, ahora lo recuerdo. Fueron inyectadas por mi cuando Minato-kun trajo a su hijo hace años. ¿Me puedes recordar que edad tenia?"

"Cinco años, cerca de cumplir seis, señor"

"Si, si…. Bueno, según el trato que tenemos… yo debería informa de esto a Minato-kun, pero también me gustaría saber cómo sale Naruto-kun de su situación" dijo Orochimaru quitándose los lentes de aumento. "Vamos a ver cómo está la situación"

"Como ordene, señor"

Ambos llegaron a la habitación con la gran pantalla, por lo que Orochimaru entiendo, ahora mismo está encendida, pero si no muestra nada es porque hay una gran oscuridad negando la visión. Orochimaru tomo asiento y Kabuto se quedó de pie a su lado.

"Infórmame, Kabuto"

"Si señor" el peli gris fue hacia un teclado de computador y en la pantalla gigante aparecieron fotografías de Naruto, esquemas de su cuerpo un diagrama de barras con números en él. Después apareció la silueta de Naruto, que muestra su estado físico, teniendo ahora varios puntos rojos marcando todo el cuerpo. Era como si viesen el estado de un robot y sus fallas. "…Como puede ver señor, Namikaze Naruto-kun ha sufrió daños en su cuerpo, tiene perforaciones desde los brazos a las piernas, incluso su torso. Por el estado inactivo que tiene intuyo que perdió la conciencia. Está perdiendo mucha sangre y su estado es crítico"

"Hmm…" Orochimaru se levantó y camino hasta quedar al lado del peli gris. "Minato-kun nos confió la seguridad de su hijo, sería una tragedia que su viento termine aquí. Voy a activar las bacterias de vigilancia. Inicia la secuencia de activación del Kosei involuntariamente"

"Si señor" Kabuto entonces comenzó a teclear una secuencia de botones rápidamente. En la pantalla apareció una barra de carga, iniciando con 1% de carga.

"Inicia con el Sōten Kisshun. Vamos a curarlo primero, luego recuperara la conciencia y tendremos imagen sobre lo que esta sucediendo y también llama a Minato-kun, el querrá saber de esto"

"¡Como ordene, lord Orochimaru!"

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar…

 _–El número que ha marcado no está en servicio o ha sido desconectado temporalmente–_

"No puedo comunicarme con No. 13 o Aizawa-kun" dijo en voz alta el símbolo de la paz All Might bajando su teléfono después de colgar. "cualquiera que sea la razón, estoy fallando a mis deberes como profesor con lo que pase en estas horas de trabajo de héroe. Hice algo muy idiota. ¿Y si voy para decir algo al menos? Mi cuerpo puede aguantar otros diez minutos más"

Paso como un minuto y finalmente se levantó con motivación cambiando a su forma musculosa.

"¡Yo ire-!" fue interrumpido por escupir sangre y la puerta abriéndose.

"Espera"

"¡OH! ¡Director!"

EL director animal levanto su pata en señal de saludo. "¡Yes! ¿Soy un ratón? ¿Un oso? ¿Un perro? ¿O una zarigüeya? Pero mi verdadera identidad es… ¡El director!"

 _"Lo de zarigüeya es nuevo…"_ Pensó el símbolo de la paz poniéndose en cuclillas para llegar al nivel del director. "Su pelo esta impecable como siempre"

"El secreto es la keratina. Los humanos no pueden tener este tipo de brillo. Pero hablemos de eso después… ¡Mira esto!" respondió el director Nedzu sacando una Tablet que muestra las noticias, todas de All Might. _¡All Might resuelve tres accidentes en una hora!"_ leyó el director consternando a All Might por las noticias. "la crítica usualmente miente con los rufianes que siguen causando problemas cuando tu está ahí. ¡…Pero tú también no deberías reaccionar a cada incidente que escuches! No cambias en nada, ¿Verdad? tus actividades como héroe están limitadas por tus heridas y efectos secundarios. Por eso necesitas encontrar un sucesor para el One For All. Y ya que insistes en ser el símbolo de la paz, la única forma que puedes hacer para conseguir ambas cosas es venir aquí, eso es el porque te sugerí volverte profesor"

Una explosión de humo envolvió a All Might regresándolo a su forma real.

"Pensé que podrías estar aquí y relajarte un poco más. Ahora mismo, solo puedes dar tu clase por unos minutos, ¿No? Yo soy uno de los que lo propuso. Pero ya que aceptaste tu posición, deseo que priorices tus deberes como profesor. Quiero decir, hay muchas agencias de héroes en esta ciudad"

"Lo que usted diga, pero eso es por lo que me preparaba para ir a la U.S.J." dijo All Might.

"incluso si vas ahora, serás forzado a volver, ¿No? si ese es el caso, entonces deberías escuchar mis teorías de enseñanza y usarlas para ayudarte en el futuro" dijo el director tomando una tetera.

 _"Está sirviendo Té… siempre fue de hablar mucho. Lo que me preocupa es que no recibí ni un llamado y no pude contactarme del todo…."_

"Primero, pensando en a vulnerabilidad y responsabilidad de ser un héroe y un profesor…"

"No ha cambiado en nada, Sensei…" Dijo el símbolo de la paz, resignado.

* * *

"¡Shoji-kun, ¿Están todos aquí?! ¿Puedes comprobarlo?" Pidió Iida al chico de seis brazos, que en lugar de manos al final de sus tentáculos tenía ojos y oídos, extraño.

"Están dispersos, pero todos están aquí" respondió Shoji haciendo suspirar de alivio a sus compañeros.

"Maldición, los ataques físicos no le afectan y puede tele-transportar cosas… ¡Su Kosei es un verdadero problema!" se quejó Sero viendo a la nube de niebla oscura, que es su enemigo.

"Delegado de clase" llamo el héroe 13 al peli negro de lentes.

"¡Si señor!"

"Te encargo el deber a ti. Corre a la escuela y diles lo que está pasando" ordeno seriamente el héroe espacial. "Las alarmas no suenan y nuestros teléfonos no tienen señal. El sistema de alarma se basa en rayos infrarrojos. Aun cuando Eraserhead elimina los Kosei de esa gente uno por uno siguen sin funcionar… lo que significa que debe haber alguien con un Kosei de interferencia… que la uso cuando llegaron. En ese caso, va a ser más fácil para ti correr que para nosotros encontrar a esa persona"

"¡Pero, es una desgracia para el delegado correr dejando a la clase atrás-!" protesto Iida pero fue interrumpido.

"¡Ve, salida de emergencia!" interrumpió Sato. "Si puedes salir, hay alarmas. Eso es por lo que hacen esto aquí dentro, ¿No?"

"Si llegas a salir ellos no te seguirán" siguió Sero de pie al lado del corpulento compañero.

"¡Usa tu Kosei para salvar a otros!"

"¡Te apoyare como lo hice en la cafetería! ¡Por favor, delegado!"

Viendo el apoyo de los demás, sería una desgracia aún más grande no corresponderla. Iida se puso serio, encendiendo su motor y tomando su posición para salir corriendo.

"Incluso si tienen esa opción… ¡¿Son tan idiotas como para contar sus planes delante del enemigo?!" exclamo el villano de neblina listo para atacar.

"¡Lo hicimos porque no nos importa que te enteres! **¡Black Hole!"** exclamo el héroe espacial activando su Kosei, inmediatamente después su dedo se abrió y un vórtice succiono toda la niebla del villano.

Sin embargo a pesar de eso el villano no se vio notoriamente perturbado. "Back Hole, el que absorbe todo y lo convierte en polvo. Ya veo… es un Kosei increíble, sin embargo, 13, eres un héroe que rescata personas de desastres. Como esperaba… ¡Tu experiencia en batalla es menor de la mitad de los héroes normales!" exclamo el villano abriendo una puerta dimensional frente a su cuerpo.

El vórtice que lo succionaba fue absorbido y redirigido hacia trece al abrir una segunda puerta dimensional detrás del héroe espacial.

"Te volverás tú mismo polvo" dijo el villano viendo que el traje de trece fue desgarrado por su agujero negro.

Trece, en esas condiciones solo pudo apagar su habilidad. Pero el daño ya está hecho.

"M-Me tiene…"

"¡Sensei!" gritaron Ashido y Uraraka con preocupación.

"¡Ida, corre! ¡Rápido!"

El peli negro quería replicar pero recordó las palabras de trece y gruñendo activo su Kosei para impulsarse. "¡Maldición….!"

La neblina, Kurogiri, volteo hacia el peli negro. "Uno de los niños que no fue lanzado… solo esperamos a All Might. ¡Si los otros profesores son llamados será más difícil para nosotros!" grito Kurogiri lanzándose hacia Iida y abriendo un portal frente al delegado.

Iida freno de golpe antes de ser absorbido. Shoji rápidamente salto frente al peli negro y atrapo la neblina entre sus brazos.

"¡Ve!"

Una vez más el delegado corrió hacia la puerta de salida.

 _"¡Todos… esperen por mí!"_

"¡No lo permitiré!" grito el villano lanzándose hacia Iida, tratando de envolverlo en su neblina y posteriormente enviarlo a un lugar donde no moleste.

* * *

"La carga está completa, Lord Orochimaru" indico Kabuto viendo al peli negro de ojos dorados colgar un comunicador.

"Así parece…" dijo Orochimaru caminado al teclado, sin quitar la vista de la pantalla, selecciono la acción que quiere activar. Y finalmente un botón se ilumino en color rojo brillante. "Quiero ver la expresión de sorpresa del oponente de Naruto-kun cuando lo vea _revivir_ de los muertos. Kukukuku…"

Y apretó el botón.

Inmediatamente la pantalla se ilumino con diagramas y círculos de especificación y una voz robótica femenina dijo.

 _–Alles LÖsen-Forme: Iniciando algoritmo para combatir enemigos desconocidos–_

 **Insertar Bleach OST Jigoku Hen #4 Cometh The Hour Parte B.**

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe, estos brillan en un color naranja. El rubio miro a su alrededor notando que está encerrado en su propio escudo, el Sōten Kisshun.

Su mente estaba confusa, lo último que recordó fue oscuridad y luego una sensación de dolor por todo su cuerpo. De repente se ahogó con su saliva. "¡Cof… cof, cof!"

"I-Imposible! ¡Fuiste golpeado por mi Sombra Orochi!" exclamo el Nara mirando al Naruto en estado de shock.

Naruto entonces noto que estaba completamente sanado pro su habilidad, cosa que lo extraño. Se puso de pie con ayuda de su espada, respirando agitadamente. _"¿Mi Kosei… se activó solo, mientras estaba inconsciente? Eso es ridículo, nunca antes eso me ha pasado. Pero, recuerda tu situación Namikaze, estas en una pelea… concéntrate. ¡Yo debo ir con los demás, no debo perder tiempo!"_

Entonces se enderezo y encaro al Nara.

"Namikaze Naruto"

"¿Perdón?"

"Nunca te dije mi nombre. Pero eso sería todo. Es un regalo para mí, el nombre que mis padres me dieron"

"Oh, es cierto. ¿Dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Kageyama Nara, un placer conocerte, pero me temo…" de repente el ahora revelado Kageyama miro fríamente al rubio tomando una posición para pelear. "…que es hora de despedirnos"

Entonces ambos se lanzaron hacia el otro.

 _"¡No puedes jugar contra tus enemigos en su propio juego y sin darles iniciativa!_ _¡Hazles bajar la guardia, hazles creer que no eres un oponente digno!"_

Kageyama levanto su mano y seguido de ello una aguja de sombra se abalanzo contra el rubio, quien con su espada la corto limpiamente.

Viéndose vulnerable Nara salto hacia atrás y mando más costuras de sombra hacia Naruto. Quien aun con su espada envainada las corto limpiamente, cosa que intrigo al Nara por ver sus sombras siendo cortadas.

 _"Sin desenvainar…"_ Pensó alterado.

 _"No. Haz que tu enemigo levante la guardia. Haz que se preocupe por actuar racionalmente! Si no cabe una acción inmediata entonces esperare su siguiente movimiento"_

Salto hacia un lado evitando una estocada del rubio. Naruto chocó contra una pared y uso eso para impulsarse hacia Kageyama. Quien invoco Manos hechas de sombra.

 **"¡Kage no Shikansetsu!"** (Nudillos de Sombra) grito mandando los puños de sombra contra el rubio, cuya espada corto sin problemas, excepto la última, que había perdido impulso y corto solo a la mitad, salvando a Kageyama que tenía la espada a centímetros de su cuerpo.

Viendo la espada se limitó a dar una sonrisa asustada. "Aterrador"

Naruto lo fulmino con la mirada saltando hacia atrás cuando nuevas sombras atacaron sus lados. Una mano enorme de sombras vino desde atrás, sin embargo Naruto ni se inmuto, la corto limpiamente.

 _"¿Aun no es suficiente? No sé si tengo el poder necesario para derrotarlo. La diferencia entre él y yo es grande… debo intentar todo lo posible para derrotarlo. en este momento alguien ya debe estar herido… Aizawa-Sensei… Midoriya… Kaminari, incluso Mineta… tengo que irme y ayudar. A mis compañeros, a los Sensei… por su bien yo debo…. ¡GANAR!"_

 **Finaliza Bleach OST Jigoku Hen #4 Cometh The Hour Parte B.**

 _"Ahora… ¿Qué debería hacer? Usar mi escudo es inútil si puede atacar desde todas direcciones. Entonces ya no usare mi poder en la defensa… entonces abandonare la defensa, y concentrare mi poder en mi espada"_

Naruto levanto su mano, sosteniendo su espada por la empuñadura con su mano derecha y la mano izquierda descansando en la vaina. La espada dio un brillo anaranjado. Alerto a Kageyama.

"Siguiendo las instrucciones de mi padre… esta es una espada que puedo usar incluso sin desenvainar… de ahí que pueda cortar lo que sea sin usar la hoja. Eso dio como resultado la creación de la **Nukano Tachi no Kata.** (Estilo de Espada no Desenfundada) Es una espada que no puede ser empuñada a menos que se descarte toda la defensa. Contempla la Espada del Rechazo Absoluto… **¡Minazuki!"** (Todas las Cosas Acaban) exclamo el rubio mandando el poder de su Koten Zanshun hacia la espada.

La espada brillo intensamente de color anaranjado.

Naruto salto hacia Kageyama con su espada, mirando intensamente a medida que avanzaba.

 _"Este es mi último movimiento… ¡Apostare todo en este ataque!"_

"¡Ven; Namikaze!"

 _"¡No puedo perder! Hay una razón… ¡No puedo perder! ¡Aunque mi enemigo sea mucho más fuerte! ¡Aunque mi cuerpo falle!"_

Kageyama ataco con su costura de sombra una y otra vez, usándolos como látigos intentando golpear al rubio que siguió cortando las sombras como si nada. Al paso que iba se acercaría mucho hacia él. Solo le queda una última jugada.

"¡Eres tan formidable que mi corazón se acelera! **¡Kagemane!"** (Imitación de Sombra) de repente el rubio fue paralizado, este, sorprendido, miro a sus pies como pudo, notando que su sombra está conectada con la de Kageyama. "Alumno de la academia U.A. Namikaze Naruto, no creo que vaya a olvidar ese nombre nunca!"

"¡Mierda!" gruño el rubio tratando de librarse del control del Nara. "Muévete… ¡MUÉVETE!"

"¡Con esto voy a terminar todo! ¡Toma más de mi poder de las sombras!" grito el Nara elevando desde las sombras serpientes gigantes hechas de sombras. Estas lo rodearon a punto e atacar y se lanzaron hacia Naruto. **"¡SOMBRA DE OROCHI!"**

* * *

 **Zona de Derrumbes**

"¡Muere!" grito Bakugo haciendo explotar a otro villano.

Kirishima mientras, pelea contra otro villano. Rompió su arma y lo noqueo.

"Estos son todos. Son muy débiles" gruño Bakugo, él esperaba que, al menos si son villanos, deberían ser más fuertes, no está broma.

"Muy bien. ¡Apurémonos y salvemos a los otros! Si estamos aquí todos debes estar en U.S.J también. ¡Me preocupan los que tienen menos habilidades ofensivas!" Dijo Kirishima apretando su puño con enojo. "Además, debido a que corrimos al frente atrasamos a No. 13. Si 13 hubiera tenido la chanse de absorber esa niebla… ¡Entonces esto no hubiera pasado! ¡Como hombres debemos tomar la responsabilidad por lo que hicimos!"

"Si quieres ir, ve tu solo. Yo voy a matar a ese tipo de la puerta de tele-transportación"

"¿Huh? ¿Vas a actuar como niño en un momento como este? ¡Además los ataques de ese tipo-!"

"¡Cállate! ¡Ese bastardo es la entrada y salida del enemigo. Voy a cortar su salida de escape para cuando llegue el momento" de repente un villano invisible grito desde atrás de ellos pero Bakugo lo agarro de la cara y lo hizo explotar. "…De cualquier modo. Si estas mierdas fueron asignadas a nosotros, los demás no deben de tener problemas"

"Ese tiempo de reacción fue impresionante… de todos modos, ¿Siempre fuiste así de calmado? Pensé que serias mas como… _¡MUERE, MUERE, MUERE!"_ Dijo Kirishima imitando al rubio cenizo.

"¡Siempre estoy calmado, cabello de mierda!" grito, claro, con total calma.

"¡O, justo así!"

Bakugo gruño y fue hacia la salida.

"¡Espera, espera! Confía en tus amigos. Eres realmente varonil, Bakugo" dijo Kirishima volviendo sus puños duros con su Kosei. "¡Te seguiré!"

De repente el suelo debajo de ellos se agrieto.

* * *

 _"¡Oye Usuratonkachi! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y dale una lección!"_

"Sasuke…"

Desde el interior de las sombras, una luz se ilumino. Kageyama miro impresionado como desde el interior de su sombra salió Naruto envuelto en un brillo anaranjado, con tres escudos en forma de triángulo a su alrededor.

 _"Cállate teme, ¡Eso es lo que hare!"_ Pensó el rubio sonriendo mientras levanta su espada.

* * *

 **Zona de Incendio/Insertar Fairy Tail - Dragon Force Ost.**

"¡Maldición! ¡Es muy rápido!"

Los villanos corrieron por los caminos en llamas buscando al chico con cola.

Ojiro salto desde una ventana que lo mantuvo oculto y con su cola le dio un poderoso golpe al villano.

 _"Primero debo estar seguro de no ser capturado por el enemigo"_

* * *

 **Zona de Tormenta**

"¡Te encontré!" Grito un villano viendo a Kouda. Los villanos corrieron hacia el chico callado pero de repente una mano gigante de color azabache los aplasto contra la pared.

"Con esos tenemos seis" dijo Tokoyami dándole un pulgar arriba Kouda. "Si podemos reducir el número de enemigos de a poco hasta que la ayuda venga, será menos problemático"

* * *

 **Entrada a U.S.J.**

"Eres imprudente, cuatro ojos. ¡Desaparece!"

De repente el villano se alejó del peli negro, al ver hacia atrás con sorpresa, vio a Uraraka sosteniendo algo en el interior de la niebla.

"¡No conozco la teoría de esto, pero si trae puesto algo como esto.. entonces debe significar que tiene un cuerpo físico! ¡Ve, Iida-kun!" grito la peli castaña lanzando el cuerpo del villano en gravedad cero gracias a su Kosei.

"¡Mi cuerpo! ¡Oh no!" el villano se alejó cada vez más del chico de lentes, pero volvió a estirarse hacia él. "¡Sin embargo, esto no bastara para-!"

"¡No te dejare!" Grito Sero atacando al villano lanzándole su cinta, Sato entonces aprovecho eso y arrojo al villano con toda su fuerza en la dirección contraria.

Y luego Iida salió por la puerta a máxima velocidad hacia la escuela.

 _"Va a llamar apoyo… es Game Over"_

* * *

"¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Gah!" Kageyama miro a Naruto sudando frio a medida que este camina hacia el brillando junto a sus escudos. "Ese escudo dorado… ¡¿Esta rechazando mis sombras?!"

"¡RAAHHHH!" Grito Naruto.

Los ojos del Nara no podía estar más abiertos, y el miedo comenzó a formarse en su interior.

 _"Un poder que rechaza usando la luz como fuente de poder, incluso en esta oscuridad… la luz esta derrotando a la oscuridad. ¡¿Un Kosei como este puede existir?!"_

Naruto corrió hacia Kageyama, su puño se apretó comenzando a brillar, señal de su Koten Zanshun envolviéndolo. El rubio lanzo su puñetazo a la barbilla del pelinegro levantándolo del suelo fácilmente.

"¡Espada del Rechazo Absoluto, Minazuki! ¡Cargado completamente…!" Grito el rubio inclinado sus rodillos y con el suficiente impulso se lanzó hacia Kageyama mientras adapta una postura punzante en el aire mientras esta elevándose conduciendo su punta de la espada hacia su oponente. La fuerza del impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir el terreno circundante.

 **"¡Gō no Kata!"** (Forma Fuerte) grito su último ataque empalando a Kageyama con la punta de la espada mientras ambos siguen elevándose hacia el techo.

* * *

 **Zona de Derrumbes**

"¿Q-Que demonios?!" Chillo Kirishima sintiendo un temblor.

"¡No te distraigas cabello de mierda!" Gruño Bakugo haciendo explotar a un villano que quiso atacar a Kirishima desde atrás. No estaba inconsciente ese hijo de puta?

A pesar de eso, Bakugo también sintió el temblor y se preguntó que mierda estaba pasando ahora.

En ese momento el temblor aumento sacudiendo el edificio. Los dos chicos se tambalearon a causa del movimiento. La grieta en el suelo se hizo más grande atrayendo la atención de los chicos.

"¡Pero que mier-!"

"¡El suelo esta…!"

"¡HAAAA!" Naruto salió disparado del suelo, destruyéndolo mirando al techo con su espada apuñalando a un tipo peli negro con cola de piña.

"¡¿Namikaze?!"

El pelinegro choco contra el techo, rompiéndolo. La expresión de miedo y shock aún permanecen en su cara. Naruto y Kageyama comenzaron a caer, sin embargo Naruto empujo al Nara para que cayera en este piso y el uso el impulso para caer suavemente frente a él.

Kirishima miro al suelo de donde salió el rubio, viendo que ese agujero se repite por varios pisos hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Miro con asombro al rubio.

"A-Asombroso"

 **Finaliza Fairy Tail - Dragon Force Ost.**

"P-Pero como… ya debiste estar derrotado. ¿Cómo es que sigues consciente" Pregunto débilmente Kageyama, sangre de su cabeza y pecho se escapaba de su cuerpo.

Entendiendo que se refería a su ataque anterior, el rubio bajo la mirada. "No podía evadirlo… así que decidí revivir el impacto a propósito. Sabiendo que tu ataque me podría matar, en el último momento se me ocurrió protegerme a mí mismo con mi escudo, en este momento… puse superar mi límite y crear más escudos para protegerme por completo… Efectivamente, estoy muy herido, pero sigo con vida"

"¿Por qué hacer eso? porque llegar tan lejos…"

"Tú eres el enemigo más fuerte contra el que me he enfrentado. Pero… hay una razón por la cual no puedo perder. Una vez hace no mucho tiempo, mi poder lastimo a un amigo seriamente. Desde ese momento me dio miedo usar mi poder en las personas… pero sabiendo eso, mi padre hizo que la creación de esta espada fuera posible. Canalizando el poder de mi Koten Zanshun en la espada, fue posible controlar mi poder y finalmente mi miedo se esfumo… Nunca seré capaz de ver a mi amigo a la cara si sigo teniendo miedo de mi propio poder, así que al superar ese miedo fui capaz de sobrepasar mi limite, así… fue como te derrote" explico el rubio.

Kageyama asintió pesadamente. Podía sentir su conciencia comenzar a desvanecerse. La sangre en su pecho oscureció su camisa cada vez más. Este es su fin.

"Ahh (Suspiro) **Tatsu→ Tori: Sōten Kisshun"** (Dragón→ Pájaro: Sagrado Escudo Gemelo de Reversión) al trazar las posiciones de mano correspondiente aquel curioso escudo apareció sobre el villano derrotado. Y en lo que dura un parpadeo el Nara termino como nuevo.

"¡¿Q-Que?! ¡Pero que estas…!" Kirishima expresó su sorpresa al ver al rubio curando al enemigo con esa habilidad tan extraña.

"Ya he ganado Decoyama, pero aun necesito algo de ti" Dijo el rubio.

"¡Es Kageyama, maldito!"

"De cualquier forma… si recuerdas que me responderías mis preguntas cuando te gane, ¿Verdad? Así que dime todo lo que quiero saber cómo lo prometimos"

"Hehehe… idiota, como si fuera a soltar la lengua"

"Ah a veo…" murmuro el rubio con los oscurecidos por su cabello. Levanto su espada y se lanzó hacia Kageyama, rompiendo su escudo sanador y clavando la espada a pocos centímetros de la cabeza del pelinegro, que gimió de miedo. "¡Dime todo lo que quiero saber y no me causes problemas!" Gruño.

"H-Hiii…" lloro el pelinegro. Sin embargo su expresión paso a una seria, enojado asintió.

Kirishima silbo a la actitud del rubio. Eso no se lo esperaba, Namikaze parecía del tipo perezoso pero amigable, verlo así es nuevo.

"¡Hey cabeza de piña de mierda, deja de hacernos perder el tiempo" gruño Bakugo. Ahora sí que conseguirían algo de información útil.

Ambos, Nara y Namikaze se fulminaron con la mirada. Finalmente Naruto pregunto.

"¿Cómo planean matar a All Might?" Pregunto. "Matar al símbolo de la paz, para tratar de hacer algo como eso, ustedes deben estar seguros de que tienen la posibilidad, de lo contrario no atacarían este lugar. Entonces… ¿Cómo y con que propósito planean matarlo?"

Kageyama suspiro mirando al suelo. No quería responder pero la espada apuntando su garganta lo obligo. "Todo es para un propósito… para volver con el maestro"

"¿Huh? ¿Qué razón más de mierda es esa?" comenzó Bakugo levantando su mano para explotar al tipo, pero Naruto se lo impidió levantando la mano hacia él.

"Espera un momento" pidió. El rubio cenizo gruño pero asintió. "¿Quién es vuestro maestro? ¿El tipo de las manos?"

Inesperadamente Kageyama comenzó a reír. Rio a carcajadas. "¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡Como su ese mocoso fuera alguien necesario! ¡Ha! Nop, no es el… A Shigaraki Tomura, mi maestro lo está probando"

Naruto frunció el ceño. Entonces el tipo de las manos no es el líder final. "¿probando? Explícate"

"Hehehehe. El maestro quiere probar a Shigaraki Tomura. Ver si es un aliado útil para sus planes, dependiendo de su cumple con su objetivo hoy, mi maestro planeara una alianza"

"Quiero todos los detalles" pido el rubio firmemente.

"Heh…" se burló, callo cuando sintió una pequeña explosión a su derecha y una punzada a su izquierda.

Bakugo y Kirishima presionaron para sacarle respuestas.

"Bien, bien… de todos modos no es como si pudieran hacer algo. Shigaraki Tomura tiene a su disposición un arma viviente capaz de matar a All Might. ¿Vieron a ese tipo con el cerebro expuesto, no? Bueno, esa cosa es un mutante, un fenómeno, como quieran llamarlo. Un subordinado de bajo nivel como yo no conoce todos los detalles, pero esa cosa fue creada únicamente para matar a All Might con su 100% de poder. En otras palabras, es un ser que no puede ser afectado por el Kosei del símbolo de la paz"

"¿Y tu jefe?" pregunto poco después de asimilar lo anteriormente dicho.

"No he tenido el honor de conocerlo, pero el objetivo de mi maestro es quitar del camino a All Might, quien es el único capaz de detener el renacer de nuestro maestro. Mi trabajo aquí era verificar si Shigaraki Tomura tenía éxito o no y el segundo objetivo…" aquí Kageyama sonrió demencialmente hacia Naruto. "…Para capturarte y llevarte con el maestro"

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" Pregunto Kirishima.

"Si… tu, Namikaze Naruto, eres el noveno objetivo. El Noveno, el Arco de la Negación" Respondió Kageyama abrumando a Naruto. "¡No me importa lo que pase con All Might ahora, pero voy a asegurarme de que vengas conmigo, Noveno!"

De repente bajo los pies de Namikaze, Kirishima y Bakugo la sombra de Kageyama se extendió en un círculo y sus pies comenzaron a hundirse.

Naruto abrió los ojos en estado de shock, miro a Kageyama que comenzó a reírse como loco. "¡Tu… Este era tu objetivo desde el principio!"

"¡HAHAHAHAHA A LA MIERDA All MIGHT! ¡TU VENDRAS CONMIGO AL INFIERNO!" grito Kageyama hundiéndose junto a los estudiantes de U.A.

"¡Maldición! No puedo… salir de esto" Se quejó Kirishima haciendo esfuerzo para salir.

"¡Déjame ir piña de mierda!" Grito Bakugo haciendo explotar el suelo sin resultados favorables.

"¡AHAHAHAHAHA… HAAHAHAHAHA!"

 **Insertar Bleach OST 3-Fiesta De Guerra.**

"Ya veo… tienes mi interés" dijo Naruto atrayendo la atención hacia él. Con total calma a pesar de la situación, el rubio sonrió. "Mi habilidad no es el ataque, la defensa o la sanación. Es el Rechazo"

Kageyama dejo de reír en este punto.

"Entre mis compañeros, Yaoyorozu me dijo que mi Kosei era el más completo de la clase. Que se fundamenta en rechazar todo lo que ocurre en el lado interior, exterior y ambos lados del escudo" el rubio miro al suelo, donde sus pies se hunden en las sombras. "No sé por qué tu maestro me quiere capturado. No importa cuánto de tu poder uses para pararme…. Si solo puedes perforar mi cuerpo… o intentar parar mis movimientos con esto…derrotarme… ¡…Sera imposible!"

En ese momento Naruto hizo una posición con sus manos. El sello de pájaro.

 **"Sōten Kisshun"** dijo calmadamente el rubio al tiempo que todos fueron encerrados en el escudo de rechazo. "Luz y oscuridad… elementos muy hermosos a mi parecer, pero, cuando la luz es demasiado brillante, esta puede extinguir a la oscuridad. Y mi Kosei de entre todos… puede rechazar tu sombra"

Todos se liberaron de las sombras, mirando con sorpresa al rubio y su habilidad.

 **Finaliza Bleach OST 3-Fiesta De Guerra.**

"Hehe… nunca tuve oportunidad entonces…" murmuro Kageyama. Levanto la vista y vio al rubio colocar su espada en su cintura. "Ahora veo porque el maestro te eligió como el Noveno Arco. Sin duda… estas a la altura de sus expectativas"

"Cállate ya" respondió el rubio llevando su mano a su bolsa trasera y de esta sacar un dispositivo parecido a una jeringa. El Sōten Kisshun desapareció rompiéndose en pedazos poco después. "Me duele tener que hacer esto a alguien tan indefenso"

Kageyama sudo frio al ver esa jeringa y el contenido desconocido que tiene. "¡Maldito, detente!" exclamo, pero no se podía mover incluso si quisiera. Toda su energía se acabó.

"Al menos hay un pequeño consuelo… al ver que te defiendes con palabras" Dijo finalmente el Namikaze llevando la jeringa al cuello del Nara.

"A…" los ojos del pelinegro se nublaron por el dolor. **"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Kageyama se retorció en el suelo hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a caer y así como un niño, cayo dormido después de un día de mucho jugar.

"¿Qué… que le diste?" Pregunto Kirishima viendo la jeringa con desconfianza. No quería eso cerca de él.

"Solo le di una medicina para ayudarlo a dormir, es mi Poción de Súper Cansancio" Respondió el rubio guardando la jeringa. Porque? Porque también con ella saco un poco de sangre del pelinegro, tal vez la necesite algún día. En ese momento vio los cuerpos de los villanos y suspiro. "Me pregunto si los demás estén bien…"

"Con estas mierdas de oponentes con suerte sudan" dijo Bakugo.

"No lo se… este tipo es muy fuerte" dijo Namikaze pateando ligeramente a Kageyama. De hecho le dio una segunda mirada. "Me gustaría capturarlo, tiene mucha información que puede ser útil, pero también tengo que ir hacia los demás, alguien debe estar herido y si puedo ayudarlos es mejor. Ah por cierto… ¿Ustedes están bien?"

"¡Estoy perfectamente maldito! ¡¿Estas insinuando que estas mierdas podrían lastimarme?! ¡No me rebajes a tu nivel!"

"Esta buen, está bien-Dattebayo"

"Chicos" llamo Kirishima. "Si vamos a irnos, vámonos ya"

"¡No me des ordenes, pelo de mierda!"

"¡Soy Kirishima! ¡Y mi pelo no es muy diferente del tuyo!"

"¡Ambos tienen cabello horrible-Dattebayo! ¡Cállense!"

"¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA!"

* * *

 **Hola gentechi. Que tal?**

 **Yo de madrugada, publicando un capitulo a horas no sanas :'v**

 **De cualquier modo, esto salió más rápido de lo que pensaba. Pero no me arrepiento, sin mentir me gusto escribir sobre este fic. Me agrada.**

 **No se olviden de dejarme el review de lo que piensan del cap si no cuenta la leyenda el autor morirá.**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑**

 **Pd: ¿Realmente pensaron que Shikamaru seria un villano?! ¡HA! ¡Jajajajaja!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola gentecchi :v**

 **A por el cap de hoy se ha dicho!**

 **genjuki: Saludos, gracias por el review. Casi le atinas per no es el primo de Shikamaru xd**

 **xirons20: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Wao si que te desagradan :0  
No al problema, no sabremos de esos dos por un buen tiempo.**

 **elian0587: saludos, gracias por aclarar eso, que no me gusta estar escribiendo cosas en inglés.**

 **jenniffer. palausanchez: saludos! Gracias por el review. Pues pensaste mal amigo :v  
Esto del Noveno Arco no tiene nada que ver con khr, pero si me gusto la referencia qur ni yo sabía que hice. Mmm no sé si poner o no poner shipp, estoy inclinado a dos por ahora, pero después veré eso.**

 **Jenko J. Jenkins 99: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Bueno… creo que a este punto ya deberían saber que cuando escribo un personaje cuando no se sabe el nombre, si es adulto, lo describo como "hombre" ya cuando es menor lo describo como "chico", así que… en tu cara por no darte cuenta.  
Tienes muchas buenas preguntas, no van a ser respondidas, pero son buenas preguntas :D**

 **kitsune berserk: Saludos, gracias por el review. Haber… vamos a dejar algo en claro, para todos aquí.**

 **Orochimaru es neutral aquí, ni bueno ni malo, solo ayuda por conveniencia. Él y Minato tienen un trato, al igual que Orochimaru tiene un negocio con la escuela de héroes. No diré cual, pero es un aliado, si se le puede decir así.**

 **LA O.N.U: Saludos, gracias por el review. No me lleves preso :'v**

Persona hablando "Lo rechazo…"

Persona pensando " _Lo rechazo…_ _"_

Quirk " **¡Smash…!** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o My Hero Academia, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Kōhei Horikoshi. Yo solo los uso para fines perversos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **Narukami**

 **VIII**

 **"Cae el Relámpago"**

 **Anteriormente.**

 _"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _Kageyama se retorció en el suelo hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a caer y así como un niño, cayo dormido después de un día de mucho jugar._

 _"¿Qué… que le diste?" Pregunto Kirishima viendo la jeringa con desconfianza. No quería eso cerca de él._

 _"Solo le di una medicina para ayudarlo a dormir, es mi Poción de Súper Cansancio" Respondió el rubio guardando la jeringa. Porque? Porque también con ella saco un poco de sangre del pelinegro, tal vez la necesite algún día. En ese momento vio los cuerpos de los villanos y suspiro. "Me pregunto si los demás estén bien…"_

 _"Con estas mierdas de oponentes con suerte sudan" dijo Bakugo._

 _"No lo se… este tipo es muy fuerte" dijo Namikaze pateando ligeramente a Kageyama. De hecho le dio una segunda mirada. "Me gustaría capturarlo, tiene mucha información que puede ser útil, pero también tengo que ir hacia los demás, alguien debe estar herido y si puedo ayudarlos es mejor. Ah por cierto… ¿Ustedes están bien?"_

 _"¡Estoy perfectamente maldito! ¡¿Estas insinuando que estas mierdas podrían lastimarme?! ¡No me rebajes a tu nivel!"_

 _"Esta buen, está bien-Dattebayo"_

 _"Chicos" llamo Kirishima. "Si vamos a irnos, vámonos ya"_

 _"¡No me des ordenes, pelo de mierda!"_

 _"¡Soy Kirishima! ¡Y mi pelo no es muy diferente del tuyo!"_

 _"¡Ambos tienen cabello horrible-Dattebayo! ¡Cállense!"_

 _"¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA!"_

 **Actualmente.**

 _Video –¡RAAHHHH!– Grito Naruto. El rubio lanzo su puñetazo a la barbilla del pelinegro levantándolo del suelo fácilmente._

 _–Espada del Rechazo Absoluto, Minazuki! ¡Cargado completamente…! ¡Gō no Kata!– (Forma Fuerte) grito su último ataque empalando a Kageyama con la punta de la espada mientras ambos siguen elevándose hacia el techo._

 _–¡HAAAA!– Naruto salió disparado del suelo, destruyéndolo mirando al techo con su espada apuñalando a un tipo peli negro con cola de piña._

"Todo parece que bien, Lord Orochimaru" dijo Kabuto viendo la batalladle Naruto con calma acomodando sus gafas circulares.

"Si, hicimos lo correcto al activar su Kosei de manera involuntaria. Ahora solo queda esperar y ver el desenlace" dijo el peli negro con aburrimiento.

 _Video –¿Cómo planean matar a All Might? Matar al símbolo de la paz, para tratar de hacer algo como eso, ustedes deben estar seguros de que tienen la posibilidad, de lo contrario no atacarían este lugar. Entonces… ¿Cómo y con que propósito planean matarlo?–_

 _Kageyama suspiro mirando al suelo. No quería responder pero la espada apuntando su garganta lo obligo. –Todo es para un propósito… para volver con el maestro–_

Kabuto frunció el ceño. "¿Maestro?"

"Silencio Kabuto"

"Mis disculpas"

 _Video –_ _Bien, bien… de todos modos no es como si pudieran hacer algo. Shigaraki Tomura tiene a su disposición un arma viviente capaz de matar a All Might. ¿Vieron a ese tipo con el cerebro expuesto, no? Bueno, esa cosa es un mutante, un fenómeno, como quieran llamarlo. Un subordinado de bajo nivel como yo no conoce todos los detalles, pero esa cosa fue creada únicamente para matar a All Might con su 100% de poder. En otras palabras, es un ser que no puede ser afectado por el Kosei del símbolo de la paz–_

 _–¿Y tu jefe?–_

 _–No he tenido el honor de conocerlo, pero el objetivo de mi maestro es quitar del camino a All Might, quien es el único capaz de detener el renacer de nuestro maestro. Mi trabajo aquí era verificar si Shigaraki Tomura tenía éxito o no y el segundo objetivo… Para capturarte y llevarte con el maestro–_

 _–Si… tú, Namikaze Naruto, eres el noveno objetivo. El Noveno, el Arco de la Negación–_

Orochimaru miro con interés la pantalla y a las palabras de Kageyama. Paso como un minuto en meditación, mientras en la pantalla mostraba la conclusión de la pelea. El peli negro dio un largo suspiro y se recostó contra su silla, masajeo su sien.

"¿Señor?"

"...Honestamente, este chico realmente me causa muchos problemas" Orochimaru se levantó resignado. "Kabuto, llama a la agencia de héroes de Minato-kun. A esa escuela le vendrá bien el apoyo de héroes profesionales. Primero llama a Minato-kun, luego prepárate tu también, vamos a salir"

"Umm… Lord Orochimaru"

"¿Qué? apresúrate"

"Solo quiero saber una cosa. ¿Por qué ayuda a la academia U.A? si mal no recuerdo usted fue expulsado de esa institución" pregunto el peli gris a lo que Orochimaru volvió sobre su hombro.

"No lo hago para ayudar a ese lugar. Es cierto que tenemos un trato comercial con ellos… pero mi investigación es mucho más importante. En este momento, mientras Naruto-kun sea parte de esa academia, es mi trabajo vigilarlo en la realización de sus proyectos. Eso y su Kosei son muestras de información muy valiosa" dijo el peli negro.

"Entonces no lo hace por querer ayudar, veo"

"Eso es correcto, solo soy un espectador, no estoy de parte de nadie. Te hare una pregunta Kabuto… ¿Qué crees tú que un científico protege más que a nada?"

"Ah… no estoy muy seguro señor" Admitió el peli gris. Él no es ningún científico, más bien es algo así como un médico.

"Cuando un científico se toma la molestia de construir su propio laboratorio… tiene un lugar que es mucho más resistente y seguro que cualquier otro. Ese lugar… no es la habitación donde tiene el costoso equipo para sus experimentos. Ni es el archivo donde conserva los informes. Ni una biblioteca llena de artículos trabajados día y noche. El lugar que un científico quiere proteger más que cualquier otro, es donde tiene sus objetos irreemplazables. ¡El material de investigación y especímenes para los que tuvimos que revolver el mundo para encontrarlos!" Dijo Orochimaru. "Esa es la razón por la que ayudamos a Namikaze Minato-kun… debemos proteger el increíble espécimen que es su hijo, Namikaze Naruto-kun. Su habilidad para rechazar los eventos es algo nunca antes visto, debe ser estudiada y sacarle el mejor provecho"

"Ya veo… por eso ayudamos a Naruto-kun, ciertamente es algo típico de usted, Lord Orochimaru"

"Ahora mismo… debe de estar por llegar al campo de batalla principal, nosotros iremos a informar a su padre y de paso… iremos hacia ese hombre que dejaron inconsciente en la zona de derrumbes, para sacarle toda la información que tenga"

"Entendido, lord Orochimaru"

"Vamos Kabuto. Vamos al campo de batalla y busquemos esa información. Naruto es catalogado como un Noveno objetivo… quiere decir que hay otros ocho, tengo curiosidad por saber qué es eso del Arco de la Negación"

"Como ordene señor"

* * *

Namikaze, Kirishima y Bakugo corrieron por los edificios con molestia. Porque molestos? Por los comentarios e insulto de Bakugo hacia cualquiera de los dos. Y es que según Bakugo, Kirishima y Namikaze son demasiado lentos, ya hiciera llegado usando sus explosiones pero estos lo obligaron a quedarse juntos, con el pretexto que sería una mejor ofensa al momento de llegar al campo de batalla.

"¡Al menos aceleren el paso, pedazos de tortura!" Grito Bakugo corriendo más adelante que los dos chicos.

"¿Crees que si le disparo se tranquilice?" Pregunto Naruto corriendo junto a Eijiro. La idea de dispararle un Koten Zanshun al rubio cenizo se escuchaba bastante tentador.

"¿Quieres ser un héroe, no?" Dijo el pelirrojo sudando cómicamente por el comentario.

"Cierto… Aun soy joven para ir a la cárcel por abuso animal"

"Pff… ¡Jajaja! ¡Que no te oiga decirle eso!" Rio Kirishima.

"¡¿De qué mierda se ríen, bastardos?!" Gruño Bakugo deteniéndose un poco para que los chicos lo alcancen.

"Kirishima acaba de pisar caca de perro" dijo con indiferencia el Namikaze.

Bakugo no desacelero el paso, pero se quedó viendo al pelirrojo. "¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Pisaste un Deku!"

"¡Esp- ¡No! ¡Ni siquiera hay perros aquí!"

 _"¿Pensó en Midoriya cuando dije caca de perro?"_ Pensó sudando por la cabeza el rubio. "De todos modos, estábamos en la zona del derrumbe, quiere decir que somos los más alejados de la entrada, incluso si vamos a máxima velocidad nos llevara tiempo llegar ahí, este lugar es enorme. Y aun debemos guardar energía para pelear"

"¡Eso ya lo sabemos, cara de zorro!"

"Solo estoy viendo nuestra situación, si estamos lejos y debemos pasar por las demás zonas, pienso que podríamos reunir al resto de los chicos. Si somos un mayor número, nuestras probabilidades de éxito son mayores" informo Naruto.

"Ese es un buen plan" vio Kirishima.

"No haremos esa mierda" negó rotundamente Bakugo.

"¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Y porque no?!"

"Piensa un poco idiota. Algunos de esos idiotas no son buenos peleando, terminarían siendo peso muerto además… conmigo basta para acabar con esos malditos" Dijo arrogantemente el rubio cenizo.

"Ahh (Suspiro) en vista de que no estás de acuerdo, no voy a objetarte nada. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que estamos confiando en ti, además si por alguna razón fallas, ¿Qué crees que dirá Midoriya? Ah, ya puedo imaginarlo… _Kacchan no los venció, se está haciendo más débil que yo"_ Dijo imitando la voz del peli verde.

"¡Ese puto nerd de mierda se comerá sus palabras! ¡Voy a matar a ese bastardo después de esa maldita puerta de tele-transportación y ese bastardo de las manos!" Gruño Bakugo comenzando a correr más rápido.

"¡Ese es el espíritu, Bakugo-Dattebayo!" Animo Naruto dándole un pulgar en alto y dando más ánimos al otro rubio con comentarios sobre Midoriya y de más.

 _"Namikaze, eso es peligroso… para Midoriya…"_ Pensó Kirishima con cara en blanco.

"¡Pero es que es puto jodido nerd!" exclamó Bakugo con voz potente, causando que Kirishima lo mirase. De que estaban hablando esos dos rubios problemáticos? "De todos modos, seré yo quien mate a ese bastardo de niebla, y destruir su puerta de salida"

"Vale, vale" Naruto alzó ambas manos en un gesto que pretendía ser tranquilizador. "No te alteres"

"¡¿Alterarse?! ¡¿Quién demonios se está alterando, eh?!"

"Siguiendo con el tema" les interrumpió Kirishima, procurando que Bakugo no comenzara a explotar todo "Namikaze, ¿exactamente que hace tu Kosei? No pude entender muy bien que hace allá atrás" Dijo Eijiro recordando la pelea del rubio.

Bakugo aunque con una mueca de molestia, también presto atención al otro rubio.

Naruto suspiro, pero sonrío después. "Primero, puedes llamarme Naruto. Tú también Bakugo"

"Oblígame"

"Como sea… Mi Kosei se fundamenta en rechazar todos lo que ocurre en el lado interior, exterior y ambos lados de mi escudo. Como son tres escudos diferentes, uno lo uso para defensa, que rechaza todo lo que ocurra en el exterior. El segundo lo utilizo para sanar heridas o reparar objetos encerrándolos en el segundo escudo. Y finalmente el tercero rechaza todo a ambos lados, se forma una barrera en forma de disco y se lanza a gran velocidad hacia el enemigo, pudiendo cortar todo lo que se encuentra a su paso, eso sería básicamente todo"

Kirishima asintió, bastante impresionado y mirando al rubio en una forma nueva. "Así que por eso Yaoyorozu dijo que es el Kosei más completo de la clase"

"Así que eres un puto enfermero, ¿Y qué? Si vas a ser útil para algo al menos más te vale no meterte en mi camino" gruño Bakugo alejándose un poco de los chicos acelerando el paso.

Kirishima le dio un codazo a Namikaze. "Creo que esta celoso de tu Kosei"

"Yo creo que voy a tener mucho trabajo después de esto" dijo el rubio suspirando ya imaginando atender a sus compañeros heridos, en una de esas imagino a Bakugo luchando para no ser curado.

"Jejeje, pero si ese es tu trabajo enfermero"

"No me llames así, cabello de menstruació- no espera… mi madre tiene cabello rojo, ¿estaría insultándola también?"

"¡Jajaja!"

"¿De qué mierdas se ríen, par de tarados?"

"Nada, hombre, no es nada" respondieron ambos claramente divertidos.

Pasaron la Zona de Incendio sin nada que decir, pero fue cuando llegaron a la Zona de desplazamiento de tierra que las cosas se complicaron.

Un gran trozo de hielo sobresalía u poco sobre los muros de la Zona de desplazamiento de tierra. Y quien tiene un Kosei sobre el hielo?

"¡Todoroki! ¡Por aquí!" Grito Kirishima llamando con su mano al chico de cabello de dos colores para que se le acerque.

El chico de cabello bicolor diviso a sus compañeros corriendo en su dirección. Más que sorprendido parecía ligeramente perturbado por las expresiones serias de los chicos.

"¡No hay tiempo de explicar, solo ven con nosotros, Todoroki!" dijo Namikaze jalando por la manga del brazo forzándolo a seguirlos.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Pregunto finalmente poniéndose al corriente.

"Resumen pequeño… esos villanos tienen un ser genéticamente modificado para matar a All Might, el tipo con el cerebro expuesto es el principal problema" Dijo Naruto corriendo detrás de Kirishima y Bakugo, siendo el quien le explicara las cosas a Todoroki. "Antes de que llegue All Might nosotros vamos a ir a interceptar a esos villanos. No podemos contra esa criatura, pero el tipo de la niebla es diferente… si cortamos su entrada y salida los tendremos atrapados aquí"

Todoroki asintió comprendiendo el plan. "¿Podrán hacerlo?"

"Tengo un par de planes pensados…" admitió el rubio. "Pero Bakugo insiste en que él será suficiente para él, pero solo para estar seguros… si puedes, congela a ese tipo"

"Ya veo… si tengo la oportunidad, voy a hacer lo que dices" respondió el chico bicolor.

"¡Se están quedando atrás, no voy a esperarlos malditas tortugas!" Grito un tano más alejado Bakugo.

Naruto suspiro. "Realmente cuento contigo, Todoroki…"

"Si…"

Un estruendo repentino detuvo en seco los pasos de los chicos. Quienes confundidos miraron a su alrededor.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunto Kirishima.

"¿Cómo mierdas espera que lo sepa?"

"Oye tranquilo viejo…"

Naruto dejo las payasadas de ese par, enfocándose en la lejanía, apenas y podía ver lo que pasaba. No importa que tanto intentase, no alcanzaba a ver nada. Teniendo eso en cuenta, tal vez deba pensar en algo que lo ayude a ver a la distancia. Algo como el Kosei de Hatsume Mei. Pensándolo bien, debió crearse algo así desde antes. Pero dejando eso de lado, obviamente algo está pasando por allá a lo lejos.

"¡Hey Namikaze, te estas quedando atrás!" grito Kirishima ya un tanto lejos junto a Bakugo y Todoroki, quienes ya se están marchando.

"¡Ah, ahora los alcanzo!" Grito el rubio comenzando a correr. _"Piensa adecuadamente la situación Namikaze, el tipo de la niebla… el villano modificado y tal vez ese tipo de las manos, ellos son los más problemáticos. Mientras que básicamente sé qué hace el tipo de la niebla, los otros dos permanecen en la oscuridad. No sé nada de ellos, ni como contrarrestar sus Kosei… si esto sigue así… cálmate, aún tengo planes de emergencia. Tengo a Bakugo y Todoroki cerca, ellos pueden hacer la parte física del combate, cuando ambos acaben… ya se, cuando ellos caben voy a inyectar a eso tipos con mi poción de súper cansancio"_

Namikaze llevo su mano a su bolsa trasera, sintiendo su contenido. No se dio cuenta que Todoroki y Kirishima se le quedaron viendo.

 _"Me quedan dos dosis… hay tres villanos, debo pensar bien a quien debo dárselos… Bakugo no va a querer aceptar una victoria así… Eso deja a Kirishima y Todoroki"_ El rubio miro a sus dos compañeros, que le devolvieron la mirada curiosos. _"Bien, ahora… ¿a que villano administrarle la droga? Definitivamente al tipo de las manos, parece ser el líder. Ahora… el tipo de la niebla debe ser creo… es el más problemático, eso no lo dudo. Sin embargo el tipo del cerebro al descubierto me tiene indeciso… voy a ver como resulta todo y dependiendo de ello voy a tomar medidas contra el… incluso si eso hace que tenga que desenvainar mi espada"_

La siguiente acción del rubio fue ver hacia Bakugo, se relajó al verlo a una buena distancia de ellos. Seguido entonces de llevar su mano a su bolsa trasera y de ella sacar dos jeringas pequeñas. Las vio como por un segundo para después ver a Todoroki y Kirishima, que siguen viéndolo con curiosidad y ahora a sus jeringas.

"Kirishima, Todoroki, quiero pedirles algo…" murmuro e hizo señas para que bajaran la voz. Les tendió las jeringas mientras corre. "Usen esto… si tiene la oportunidad, administren este fármaco en los villanos. Tenemos que derrotarlos, sí. Pero ellos son una fuente de información muy valiosa. Capturarlos es más importante que derrotarlos, si podemos hacerlo los héroes profesionales les extraerán toda la información sobre su objetivo"

Todoroki asintió tomando en su mano la jeringa. "Entiendo a qué te refieres. El objetivo de esa gente es matar a All Might. Pero los medios en cómo se enteraron de este lugar y de los profesores que vendrían aun continua desconocida. Si ellos tienen a alguien que les proporcione esa información… es mejor sacárselos"

"En cualquier caso, voy a apoyarlos sirviendo como defensa. Pueden contar conmigo para proteger sus espaldas"

Kirishima reconoció esa declaración como una forma de decir que no iba a pelear, lo que lo extraño. "¿No vas a pelear?"

Mientras corre, Namikaze volvió sobre su hombro a ver al pelirrojo. "Cuando era niño, mi madre se aseguró de meter en mi cabeza ciertas reglas en cuanto a entrar en peleas se refiere. **Regla #2** : los héroes médicos no pueden entrar en una pelea o batalla. Esa fue una de las reglas que se aseguró que yo siga. Soy el único miembro de nosotros que puede sanar heridas, ¿No es así? Tener a alguien que sane las heridas de los demás aumenta la taza de éxito que podemos tener. No estoy tratando de escapar de la batalla ni nada, si tengo que… romperé la regla de mi madre" dijo el rubio sosteniendo la empuñadura de su espada.

"Ya veo…"

"Alístense, ustedes dos" dijo Todoroki. "¡Estamos a punto de llegar al campo de batalla!"

Naruto reconoció a un cierto héroe en el lugar y a un compañero. "¡Ese es… All Might!"

Los chicos se detuvieron a ver la situación. Con el símbolo de la paz aquí, las cosas han cambiado. Por supuesto eso hace que los villanos tengan aquí a quien buscan.

"¡No se detengan, si podemos, debemos ir como apoyo!" dijo Naruto comenzando a correr. Bakugo se le adelanto usando sus explosiones para impulsarse.

"¡Mira, All Might esta…esta" Kirishima ni quería seguir con su oración.

"Debemos ir rápido. All Might lo está pasando mal" dijo Todoroki corriendo más a prisa.

Sin embargo lo que no notaron los chicos, fue a un peli verde Deku dirigirse hacia All Might y por ende, a los villanos.

 _"Midoriya… ¿Qué estás haciendo tu allí?"_ Pensó el rubio.

* * *

Ciertamente All Might está teniendo un tiempo difícil con esos villanos. El grande, la bestia con el cerebro expuesto absorbe sus golpes, haciéndolo invulnerable a su mayor fuerza destructiva, mientras que ese tipo de niebla apoya a la bestia, ambos son contrincantes temiblemente fuertes juntos.

Ta problemáticamente fuertes juntos de hecho. All Might termino contra las cuerdas, con el agarre de la bestia agarrando su lado izquierdo con fuerza enterrando sus dedos, causando así que la sangre salga. ¿Cómo termino así el símbolo de la paz? Fácil, el tipo de la niebla interfirió con su ataque a ser genéticamente modificado y lo tomo por sorpresa recibiendo el ataque por el otro lado.

En esta situación, donde no puede librarse del agarre del villano, done su tiempo se acaba, que puede esperar?

"Kurogiri" llamo el tipo de las manos.

Parece que ellos ya tienen ideado algo, porque el tipo de la niebla asintió. "No quiero sangre y tripas cayendo en mí… pero estaré feliz de recibir a alguien como tú. Tú, quien es más rápido que nuestros ojos. Restringirte es el trabajo de Nōmu. Y entonces… cuando tu cuerpo este a mitas de camino, cerrare la puerta. Partir tu cuerpo en dos es mi trabajo"

Ahora sabiendo que va a hacer el villano, All Might trato de zafarse del agarre del ahora nombrado Nōmu, sin embargo este no afloja su agarre ni un poco.

"¡All Might!"

El símbolo de la paz reconoció la voz que lo llama. _"¿Joven Midoriya?"_ Vio correr al peli verde hacia él, y por ende a los villanos. _"Tu estas…"_

El peli verde salto hacia All Might con el objetivo de ayudarlo a salir de las garras del Nōmu. Sin embargo apenas estuvo cerca Kurogiri apareció frente a él abriendo uno de sus portales. Así como el peli verde solo podía ver como estaba a punto de entrar en esa cosa.

"¡FUERA DE MI PUTO CAMINO… DEKU!" Grito Bakugo apareciendo en medio de Midoriya y Kurogiri haciendo explotar a este último disipando parcialmente la niebla oscura. Su siguiente acción fue ir hacia el cuerpo físico de Kurogiri –una especie de maya o placa metálica en lo que aparenta ser su cuello– y lo estampo contra el suelo.

De repente el suelo comenzó a congelarse siguiendo un camino hacia Nōmu, quien están quieto por sujetar a All Might no esquivo el hielo, que lo cubrió desde su lado derecho hasta su mano, donde agarra a All Might.

"Escuche sobre su plan, bastardos, escuche cada uno de sus roles en este plan para matar a All Might" comento Todoroki apareciendo de repente junto a los demás, quienes se miraban alegres de haber llegado a la batalla.

"¡Gracias mi chico!" dijo All Might que salto para liberarse del agarre. Cuando aterrizo obviamente su mano fue hacia la herida sangrante.

Entonces el siguiente en aparecer fue Kirishima quien salto hacia el tipo de las manos intentando golpearlo, sin embargo el villano vio su ataque y lo esquivo fácilmente, ganando un gruñido del pelirrojo.

"¡Maldición! ¡No dejaron nada para mí!" Dijo con fastidio Kirishima.

Naruto luego corrió acercándose hacia el símbolo de la paz. "All Might… tu herida, tranquilo. La sanare ahora mismo" Dijo el rubio hacia el hombre mayor haciendo un par de posiciones con sus manos y una barrera elipsoidal apareció entre sus manos, sobre la herida del héroe profesional. **"Sōten Kisshun"** (Sagrado Escudo Gemelo de Reversión)

All Might vio con curiosidad la habilidad del chico. Su dolor comenzó a disminuir si, de hecho ya casi no sentía nada. _"Su habilidad esta sanando mi herida… gracias, joven Namikaze"_

"¡Chicos!" exclamo con felicidad Midoriya al ver a sus demás compañeros.

"Haha ¿ya no puedes hacer nada verdad humitos? Ahora que estás acorralado no puedes hacer nada ¿Ya no puedes hacer esos portales verdad?, como lo pensé, tu poder es limitado, no puedes crear esos portales constantemente, tienes tu limite como todos. Y usas este estúpido humo para ocultar tu cuerpo real ¿eh?, tuve mis sospechas desde el primer momento que te atacamos, nos dijiste "eso es peligroso" lo cual quiere decir que si te podemos matar" comento con una gran sonrisa Bakugo, mientras Kurogiri intento moverse.

"¡No te muevas! Si intentas algo ten por seguro que no temeré en usar todo mi poder" el rubio explosivo metió su mano derecha en la niebla, mientras sonreía con alegría retorcida haciendo un par de pequeñas explosiones en su mano para probar su punto.

"Ese no es comportamiento de un héroe…" comento Kirishima.

"No… no… esto no debía ser así, maldición, solo queríamos matar a All Might" dijo el líder que se comenzó a rascar, para luego componerse y mirar a los chicos. "Esto sin duda alguna es demasiado malo, todo el plan se arruino, hemos sido acorralados. Y además ustedes chicos están intactos… como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin duda alguna ustedes niños son formidables, a este paso la liga de villanos será el hazmerreír por perder ante unos estúpidos niños como ustedes" declaro al momento que juntaba sus manos para mirar a la bestia negra. "Nōmu, acaba con esos niños, debemos recuperar la salida" ordeno a la bestia negra.

Los chicos miraron como el enorme ser salía del portal lentamente, al momento que hacía eso el hielo que lo aprisiono se comenzó a romper, el monstruo salió por completo al momento que gritaba al momento que el hielo restante caía al suelo. Al igual que su ano y pierna derecha que fue destruida por estar congelada.

"Se puede mover incluso cuando su cuerpo se está destruyendo…" dijo un incrédulo Midoriya. "…Se sigue moviendo"

"¡Retrocedan, mis chicos!" ordeno All Might. De repente todos los ojos se enfocaron en esa bestia que comenzó a regenerar su brazo y pierna. "¿Qué? ¿Su Kosei no era Absorción de Impacto?"

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par. "¡Regeneración Instanea!"

El peli celeste asintió a lo que dijo el rubio. "Nunca dije que la Absorción de Impacto fuera. Nōmu no es algo normal, es una criatura creada artificialmente, posee más de un Kosei, ya que él antes había sido un humano, pero como pueden ver, lo convertimos en un ser que fuera capaz de afrontar a All Might con todo su poder" dijo el líder de los villanos, al momento que la gran bestia corría hacía Bakugo que miraba al villano de humo.

"Ve, Nōmu" Mando Shigaraki.

El ser alterado genéticamente hizo un ruido de confirmación y se lanzó contra Bakugo. Su rapidez causo una onda de choque que alejo a los demás chicos.

"¡Kacchan!" Grito Midoriya, solo para parpadear al ver al rubio cenizo a su lado. "¿…Kacchan? ¿Lo esquivaste? ¡Increíble!"

"¡No fue eso, cállate basura!" Gruño el rubio frunciendo el ceño. _"No puede… ver nada"_

"Entonces, ¿Qué fue…?"

Los chicos solo miraron con asombro como algo salió volando a gran velocidad, seguido de una cortina de humo, el rubio miro a su derecha para mirar a su compañero explosivo, seguido de ver como el símbolo de la paz estaba lejos y con la camisa rota.

"¿Realmente no conoces la piedad verdad?" pregunto All Might mirando al villano. Naruto gruño al ver que el héroe se movió cuando aún no termino con su tratamiento. Ya le faltaba poco para sanar al cien por ciento al símbolo de la paz y pasa esto.

"No teníamos opción, teníamos que salvar a nuestro aliado, además… antes, ese chico nada llamativo" dijo señalando a Midoriya, haciendo que por ende sus compañeros misaren al peli verde. "Estuvo a punto de golpearme con todo lo que tiene antes, ¿Sabes? La violencia con el propósito de salvar a otros es admirable ¿Y sabes porque cometieron tal acto de violencia?" pregunto para extender sus brazos.

 _"¿Qué está diciendo este tipo?"_ Pensó Naruto.

"¿Sabes algo, All Might? ¡Estoy enojado! La sociedad nos ha categorizado por héroes y villanos por usar nuestros poderes, no importa si los usamos para el bien o para el mal, al final es violencia, esta sociedad nos ha categorizado por bandos, la sociedad es quien decide quien es bueno y malo. ¡La violencia solo trae consigo más violencia! ¡Símbolo de paz! ¡No me jodas con esas tonterías! ¡Una vez que te asesinemos la gente se dará cuenta que solo eras un opresor! ¡Una simple herramienta que servía de limitador! "dijo el líder de la liga de villanos.

 _"Este tipo… está mintiendo. El no siente para nada lo que sale por su boca"_ Se dio cuenta el rubio.

"¿Alguna vez has pensado lo que estás haciendo? ¿Te crees muy recto peleando contra personas que la sociedad nombro como existencia de completa inutilidad, nosotros los nombrados villanos? ¡¿Habías considerado lo que haces?! Los héroes usan sus habilidades para detener a los vilanos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. ¿Y que si usamos nuestros Kosei para nosotros? Es natural usar algo que por nacimiento es tuyo. ¿Quién les da el derecho a los héroes de proteger a los civiles? ¿Alguien les dio ese derecho? ¡No lo creo, la respuesta es no! Nos ven como criaturas malignas y hacen hasta lo imposible por eliminarnos. Porque decidieron arbitrariamente que la justicia está de parte de los héroes"

All Might, así como los estudiantes miraron al peli celeste y su retorcido punto de vista sobre la sociedad.

"Estas demente, deberías quedarte apartado con esos puntos antisociales que tienes, además tu solo quieres divertirte con todo esto, como un niño pequeño" comento All Might con seriedad.

"Viste a través de mi tan rápido" comento el villano con tranquilidad.

Todoroki frunció el ceño. "Es tres contra seis" declaro.

Midoriya a su lado asintió colocándose en posición para pelear. "Kacchan ya expuso la debilidad del tipo de la niebla"

"Estos tipos son muy fuertes, pero… si apoyamos a All Might" Kirishima entonces endureció sus brazos. "¡…Podremos hacer que se retiren!"

"¡No!" dijo All Might con voz seria. "Ustedes deben irse de aquí"

"Hubieras estado en problemas sin mi ayuda antes, ¿No?" dijo Todoroki.

"Eso es algo diferente, joven Todoroki. Pero de igual modo, te lo agradezco" dijo el símbolo de la paz, sorprendiendo a Todoroki que no se esperaba un agradecimiento. "¡Pero está bien! Solo mira como los profesionales hacen su trabajo"

"All Might, estas sangrando…" señalo con preocupación Midoriya, haciendo que Naruto abra los ojos. ¿No lo había sanado ya? "Además, se te acaba el tie–"

Naruto negó con la cabeza, acercándose un poco al símbolo de la paz, por supuesto no despego su vista de los villanos.

"All Might" llamo el rubio. "Al menos deja que termine de sanar tus heridas. Sé que eres fuerte, pero las mejores probabilidades de victoria son teniéndote sano"

All Might miro al Namikaze. _"Ciertamente… ser sanado por el joven Namikaze tal vez pueda hacer que mi tiempo aumente… y si eso pasa, podre encargarme de estos sujetos"_ All Might entonces le dio un pulgar arriba. "Cuento contigo, joven Namikaze"

Naruto asintió mientras volvía a hacer las posiciones de manos.

"No necesitamos a esos chicos… pero ellos aun así pretender seguir metiéndose en mi…. Camino. Por lo que… para asegurarme que no interfieran… me encargare de destruirlos con mis propias manos" Dijo Shigaraki dando un par de pasos hacia los estudiantes. "Primero al más problemático… el que intenta sanar a nuestro objetivo. Ve, Nōmu"

Naruto abrió los ojos al notar que el humanoide Nōmu apareció de pronto frente a él.

¡BOOM!

"¡Namikaze!"

El golpe de Nōmu fue devastador. Rompió el suelo por donde despego y levanto una enorme pantalla de polvo y escombros.

Midoriya, así como Kirishima vieron con miedo en la dirección del humo. All Might aunque no se notase tenía los ojos abiertos enormemente. Todoroki y Bakugo hicieron mejor para ocultar su sorpresa, que posteriormente los hizo aumentar su guardia.

"Maldición… esta cosa golpea fuerte" Dijo la reconocible voz de Namikaze.

"¡¿Qué…?! ¿Aun… sigue vivo?" Gruño Shigaraki.

El humo comenzó a despejarse y desde el centro de esa conmoción, la silueta de Nōmu casi opaca la propia silueta de Naruto. Quien con las dos manos hacia lo posible por soportar el enorme puño del ser anti-símbolo de la paz. Shigaraki gruño viendo que el rubio esta ileso, frunció el ceño detrás de su máscara de mano para ver un escudo brillante de color anaranjado. Reconoció el cabello rubio en punta.

Kurogiri por otra parte tomo nota sobre la habilidad del rubio "¿Qué es eso…? ¿un… escudo?"

El puño de Nōmu se detuvo forcejeando contra una barrera en forma de triángulo de color anaranjado brillante. El puño de Nōmu tembló aparentemente entumecido. Cosa que sorprendió a los villanos.

 _"Este chico… uso el peso de Nōmu contra él"_ Pensó Kurogiri.

"Hehe… una oportunidad de oro se te escapo de las manos, villano. Y una fue abierta para mí" Dijo el rubio detrás del escudo. "Me juzgaste como alguien que solo puede sanar y decidiste que sería mejor eliminar al sanador del grupo. Sin embargo…"

El escudo comenzó a romperse, posteriormente se destrozó en muchos pedazo más pequeños.

"No importa en donde sea… en un comic, Manga o Anime e incluso en el mundo real… siempre los villanos deben a atacar al equipo médico del grupo. Pues son la principal y único medio que los héroes tienen para sanarse. Sabiendo eso… ¿No crees que estoy entrenado para evitar la batalla?" Dijo Naruto mirando con intensos ojos azules a Shigaraki.

"Mi habilidad es rechazo, en otras palabras… Yo rechazo, a tu Nōmu" Dijo el rubio levantando la mano hacia el pecho de Nōmu. **"¡Koten Zanshun!"** (Sagrado Escudo Cortante)

El rayo de luz atravesó limpiamente al villano. All Might, así como Midoriya y compañía quedaron boquiabiertos al resultado de ese ataque. Un agujero en medio del pecho de Nōmu. La sangre no tardo en salir y salpico a Naruto en la cara. Quien con disgusto se alejó rápidamente del villano.

"¡Pero que-!"

"Namikaze… lo atravesó" dijo un estupefacto Kirishima.

 _–_ _Y finalmente el tercero rechaza todo a ambos lados, se forma una barrera en forma de disco y se lanza a gran velocidad hacia el enemigo, pudiendo cortar todo lo que se encuentra a su paso–_

"Suficientemente aceptable" Dijo el rubio regresando junto a sus compañeros. "Si puedo confirmar que esa cosa no puede regenerar sus órganos vitales, eso deja una oportunidad muy beneficiosa para algunos de nosotros, incluso la absorción de impacto no puede soportar mi habilidad de rechazo. Ya que mi habilidad rechaza a la suya"

"Che… eres bastante genial, para ser un mocoso" gruño fastidiado el villano de cabello celeste. "…pero solo es la genialidad que un chico de secundaria puede llegar a tener… ¿Está bien que ataques a mi Nōmu con ese ataque tan peligroso? Mira, le has hecho daño… ¿quiere decir que está bien lastimarlo si es por proteger a tus amigos? El hecho de que lastimes a mi Nōmu no va a cambiar una simple y maldita cosa. ¿Cuándo serán capaces de entenderlo…? Héroes y villanos son lo mismo. ¡Solo son un recuerdo para suprimir a los villanos, héroes!"

"Es curioso…" menciono el rubio Namikaze. "No recuerdo haber dicho que te iba a derrotar porque quiera ser un héroe. La razón por la que lo hare es simple…es porque…" Naruto se paró frente a sus compañeros y creo su escudo triangular, sabiendo que All Might iba a pelear en serio ahora. "…apuntaste tu arma hacia mis amigos"

"Che"

Nōmu hizo ruidos extraños y su agujero fue rellenado rápidamente, haciendo que Naruto frunciera el ceño insatisfecho.

"Eres muy obstinado" Dijo Naruto. "Así que incluso un ataque a quemarropa directo a tu corazón no fue suficiente para matarte"

"He… ¿En serio creíste... que algo de ese calibre podría ser suficiente para matar a mi Nōmu?" dijo con enferma diversión Shigaraki Tomura.

All Might admiro al rubio menor, esa valentía, esa inteligencia, ese poder… sería una pena no proteger algo como eso. y es por esa razón, que apostaría todo para mantener seguros a todos. Porque el… es el símbolo de la paz después de todo.

 _"Gracias por tratar de ayudar… joven Namikaze. Es verdad que no pudiste sanarme por completo… y es verdad que solo me queda un minuto… Mi poder está disminuyendo más rápido de lo que pensaba"_ Pensó el símbolo de la paz apretando su mano fuertemente.

"Nōmu, Kurogiri, vayan. Me encargare de esos chicos" dijo el líder de los villanos. Los otros dos asintieron preparándose. "Es hora de terminar con esto e irme a casa" dijo el peli celeste comenzando a correr hacia los estudiantes.

 _"Pero… ¡debo hacer esto! ¿Por qué? Porque yo soy…"_ Uniendo y juntando todo su poder, All Might amplio su poder haciendo que una especie de presión tensara a los demas. Y sus ojos brillaron llenos de poder. _"¡….El símbolo de la paz!"_

All Might y Nōmu se lanzaron hacia adelante. Sus puños chocaron causando una enorme onda de choque, que mando lejos a villanos y estudiantes por igual.

"Tch. Hey, hey. Si recuerdas que Nōmu tiene Absorción de Impacto, ¿No?" Dijo Shigaraki Tomura dando media vuelta en el aire después de ser lanzado por la onda de choque y posteriormente caer de pie.

"¡Si es así…!" grito All Might para comenzar a golpear a esa bestia gigante que recibía los golpes de lleno, pero que aun así seguía inmóvil, o eso pensó cuando poco a poco fue notando que comenzó a retroceder por los potentes golpes que creaban ondas de sonido, además de ráfagas de viento.

Midoriya así como los demás hicieron lo posible por mantenerse de pie pero las ondas de choque los mantienen alejados cada vez más.

"Este viento es molesto…" Gruño Naruto haciendo rápidamente posiciones de manos e invocar a su escudo triangular. Sus compañeros parpadearon al ver que las ráfagas ya no les afectan. De hecho, todo detrás del escudo no se vio afectado por las ondas de choque. "…De esta manera no saldremos volando al menos"

"¡Si tu Kosei no es anulación de impacto, sino absorción… entonces hay un límite, ¿No?!" grito el símbolo de la paz haciendo retroceder al Nōmu sorprendiendo a los chicos por su poder. "¡Dijiste que esta cosa fue hecho para soportar mi 100%! ¡Entonces solo debo de asegurarme usar más del 100% de mi poder!

¡Un héroe es aquel que supera cada obstáculo que la vida le pone! ¡Ser un héroe no significa ser famoso! ¡Un héroe es aquella persona que ayuda al débil y al inocente! ¡Es aquel que está para proteger a todos, en especial a sus amigos!" declaro All Might que cargo su puño derecho con todo su poder, el cual comenzó a brillar y soltar humo.

"¡Hey, villano! ¡¿Escuchaste alguna vez estas palabras?! ¡Ve más allá! ¡PLUS ULTRA!" grito al momento que le daba el último golpe al villano.

La enorme bestia recibió el golpe de lleno, para luego salir volando del lugar con una gran velocidad, como si de un cometa se tratara. Mientras que todos los alumnos miraban a su maestro, había acabado con ese monstruo de un solo golpe luego de darle varios. Así como el choque del villano que rompió el domo del techo causando un temblor que se sintió en toda la U.S.J.

"¿A-Acaso esto es un comic…? Es como si hubiera anulado la absorción.. su fuerza bruta es una locura"

"Es un poder disparatado… ¿Significa que lo golpeo tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de regenerarse?"

"Así que esto es…"

"¿Es este… el mundo de los profesionales?"

La sorpresa aun no sale de los estudiantes. Naruto dejó caer su escudo rompiéndolo en pedazos, porque simplemente la sorpresa al ver ese poder bruto lo dejo estupefacto.

"S-Sorprendente" murmuro anonadado de la impresión el Namikaze.

"Ahora villanos…" comenzó All Might rodeado de humo por su anterior ataque. "Estoy seguro de que quieren terminar esto lo antes posible"

Shigaraki no paraba de temblar y rascarse el cuello. "¡¿Hizo… trampa?!"

El Namikaze noto como el héroe de la paz temblaba, como si estuviera cansado, noto las heridas que aún tenía luego de ser apuñalado por esa bestia, estaba sangrando mucho, además de eso notaba como estaba sacando humo de su cuerpo, como si estuviera liberando su poder. Más que eso, sonrió con satisfacción al ver la desesperación en los villanos.

"No… esto no puede ser verdad… ¿no te debilitaste para nada? Acaso… Acaso… ¡¿Acaso él me mintió?!" grito Shigaraki con enojo.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está ese enojo de hace rato? ¿Acaso ya no jugaremos más?" pregunto con una sonrisa el héroe de la paz, para luego cambiar esa sonrisa y mirar con seriedad al villano. "¡Ven y veamos si puedes derrotarme!" declaro para mirar con enojo al líder de la liga de villanos.

"Si Nōmu… solo si Nōmu estuviera aquí" dijo Shigaraki con enojo mientras miraba al héroe de la paz que era acompañado por esos dos chicos. "¡…seria capaz de ir contra él sin pensar siquiera un poco!"

"Shigaraki Tomura, conserva la calma, míralo cuidadosamente…. Veo que fue debilitado por el daño de los ataques de Nōmu" dijo Kurogiri a su compañero que miro al héroe de la paz. "Está herido, y los chicos solo miran, el único problema son esos dos niños, combinando nuestros poderes ni siquiera ellos podrán evitar que asesínenos al símbolo de la paz" dijo el villano a su compañero que dejo de rascarse para mirar al frente. "Además… aún tenemos subordinados que usar. Y queda un poco de tiempo antes de que los refuerzos lleguen. Si tu y yo trabajamos juntos… todavía tenemos oportunidad de matarlos"

"Sí… tienes toda la razón… combinando nuestro poderes podemos matar a All Might… no podemos permitirnos perder ante ellos, después de todo lo que pasamos para llegar aquí ¡Debemos matar al jefe final!" dijo el líder de la liga de villanos con seriedad y enojo para comenzar a correr junto a Kurogiri.

Lentamente también, más villanos fueron levantándose del suelo después de recuperarse por los ataques anteriores de Eraserhead. Los estudiantes se tensaron listos para pelear.

"¡Esta es la venganza por Nōmu!" Grito Shigaraki corriendo rápidamente hacia All Might.

Esos villanos fueron interrumpido por Midoriya, quien salto hacia los villanos sin pensar y al usar su poder sus piernas se rompieron. Naruto parpadeo cuando hace un momento tenía a Midoriya enfrente y luego estaba a una larga distancia.

"¡Aléjate de All Might!" grito con una mueca de dolor el peli verde.

Siguiendo las intenciones del chico, Shigaraki metió la mano en su compañero y su mano apareció justo en frente de la cara del chico. Así como si fuera en cámara lenta.

Y de repente, entre la mano de Shigaraki y la cara de Midoriya, una distorsión del espacio creo un vórtice, que se agrando y devoró a Midoriya.

"¡MIDORIYAAA!" gritaron Namikaze y Kirishima temiendo por la vida de su amigo.

Y de repente el peli verde apareció a unos pies de Naruto, mirando confundido.

"¿Eh?"

Y no solo fue él. Todos no entendieron que pasa ahora.

"¡Idiota! ¡No solo saltes al enemigo imprudentemente!" grito repentinamente una voz.

Todos los ojos se sorprendieron al escuchar a alguien. Miraron alrededor pero no hay rastro de personas., villano o héroe, no hay nadie.

 **Insertar Bleach OST Jigoku Hen #4 Cometh The Hour Parte B**

De repente en medio del aire, suspendido sobre las cabezas de los héroes en entrenamiento se abrió un vórtice, como el de Kurogiri. Sin embargo este se abrió tanto que dejo ver cuatro siluetas humanas.

"¿Ahora… que está pasando aquí?" Pregunto Shigaraki al aire viendo con seriedad el vórtice.

Las siluetas en el vórtice saltaron y como si fuera en cámara lenta, Naruto vio en estado de shock a los nuevos integrantes de la batalla.

"¡Obito!" Dijo viendo como el vórtice desaparece en el ojo de un hombre de cabello igualmente espinado como el suyo, pero de color negro. Ojos rojos y una cara con cicatrices en el lado derecho.

"¡Kakashi!" Exclamo incrédulo viendo a un peli gris con cabello raro peinado a un lado, y una máscara cubriendo la mitad inferior de su cara.

"¡Rin-san!" La única mujer del grupo saludo al rubio. Una chica de cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos y dos marcas en forma de rectángulos de color morado en ambas mejillas.

Y finalmente…

"¡Papá!" termino viendo a su progenitor. Un hombre de cabellera rubia espinada, ojos igualmente azules y con su traje de héroe muy parecido al suyo. La capa blanca del Namikaze mayor se amarro a su cinturón por un Sash de color amarillo anudado por encima de la capa. Su traje completamente negro ceñido al cuerpo a excepción de sus hombros. Y cubre brazos de manga larga que le llegan a los bíceps.

"¿Llegamos muy tarde?" pregunto sonriendo el Namikaze mayor.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. "No, llegaron justo a tiempo, papá"

Kirishima vio impresionado la increíble entrada de los héroes. A su lado Bakugo estudio detenidamente a estos tipos y que mierda hacían aquí, el cara de zorro los conoce obviamente y hasta le dijo papá a uno. Todoroki vio al hombre rubio mayor con interés.

"¿Quién es? Mejor dicho… ¿Quiénes son?" se preguntó Midoriya.

"Esos tipos…" Comenzó Kirishima.

"La ayuda finalmente llego, aunque no son a quienes esperaba" admitió Todoroki.

De repente Midoriya reconoció a todos los nuevos integrantes de la batalla y, aunque no era el momento, no pudo evitar emocionarse.

"No puedo creerlo… ¡El equipo de elite de héroes profesionales está aquí! ¡La guardia personal del relámpago amarillo! ¡Raijinshuu!" Dijo Midoriya con emoción. "¡Cada uno de sus miembros son discípulos cercanos del Héroe Meteor, sus habilidades son de las más altas y su trabajo en equipo es perfecto!"

Kirishima asintió, también emocionado. "Increíble, ¿Vamos a pelear junto a ellos? ¡Ahora me siento más emocionado!"

"Realmente sabes mucho, Midoriya…" murmuro Naruto. "Y supongo que los demás profesores vienen también, aunque… están un poco retrasados"

"Jajaja mira Obito, tenemos un fanático" Rio la chica de cabello castaño.

"Y yo que pensaba que no éramos conocidos…" pensó en voz alta el héroe de cabello negro.

"Ustedes dos, enfóquense en el enemigo" regaño el peli gris enmascarado.

Minato sonrió a su equipo, para después voltear a ver a su hijo. "Naruto, lo hiciste muy bien. Ahora descansa un poco. De aquí en adelante, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo" dijo sonriendo.

Ahora, el Namikaze mayor volteo hacia Shigaraki y Kurogiri, endureciendo su mirada.

Kakashi toco el hombro de Obito y el de Rin. "Chicos, ¡En marcha!"

Minato se ilumino en una luz blanca. "Kakashi, Rin… ustedes dos delante de mi" ordeno. Ambos mencionados asintieron y se colocaron de pie delante del héroe, quien puso sus manos en sus hombros.

"¿Ya hizo los preparativos, Sensei?" Pregunto Rin con curiosidad.

"Si"

"Como se esperaba de Minato-Sensei, es muy rápido" Comento Kakashi para después desaparecer del lugar junto con Rin.

"¡¿Desaparecieron?!" exclamaron los estudiantes de la clase 1-A.

"Los envié a lugares donde necesitan ayuda" Informo Minato. "El equipo médico se dirige al lugar donde están los heridos. Y mi equipo de combate hacia los que tienen problemas con los villanos"

 **Finaliza Bleach OST Jigoku Hen #4 Cometh The Hour Parte B**

* * *

 **Salida de U.S.J.**

Rin de repente apareció frente a la salida de U.S.J. los estudiantes de ahí obviamente se alarmaron.

"Mi trabajo no es derramar sangre, sino detenerla. Tranquilos, yo estoy de su lado. Y ahora… atenderé las heridas de estos dos héroes" dijo Rin tranquilizando a los estudiantes.

"¿C-Como lo harás?" Pregunto con timidez Uraraka.

La peli castaña sonrío amablemente. "Mi Kosei lo hará" dijo levantando las manos hacia Eraserhead, las cuales brillaron y varias gotas de agua se reunieron en sus manos, ella puso una cantidad considerable de agua brillante sobre Eraserhead la cual dio un brillo azul plateado. "De esta manera, ¿Ves?"

"¡Es increíble!"

Rin entonces volteo hacia No. 13. "En un momento iré a atenderte también, Hero No. 13-san"

"T-Tomate tu tiempo…" dijo difícilmente.

* * *

 **Zona Montañosa.**

Kakashi apareció de repente sobre unos chicos villanos. Al igual que Rin anteriormente, sus manos brillaron y reunieron agua en ellas, sin embargo estas acumularon muchas más agua y este tomo forma de dos garras gigantes de mantis. **"¡Mizukamakiri!"** (Escorpión de Agua)

 _"Como se esperaba del Kosei de Rin, siempre es muy fuerte al momento de copiarlo"_ Pensó el héroe de cabello gris levantando sus garras de agua.

"¡GAHHH!" grito el villano de mascara de cráneo al momento en que Kakashi cayó encima suyo cortando sus brazos y liberando a Kaminari.

Yaoyorozu y Jirō abrieron los ojos como platos.

"¡¿Pero que-?!"

"¡Este tipo apareció de la nada!"

Kakashi tomo a Kaminari y salto hacia las chicas, quedándose frente a ella de manera protectora. "Ustedes dos… ¿Están heridas?"

Jirō negó con la cabeza un tanto aturdida. "Estamos bien… más importante tu.."

"Yo estoy de su lado" dijo volviendo sobre su hombro dándoles al par de chicas una sonrisa invertida con sus ojos.

Yaoyorozu entonces se emocionó. "Eso quiere decir… ¡La ayuda debió llegar con los demás al fin!"

"Ahora, algo de más importancia… ¿Por qué este chico tiene cara de idiota?" Pregunto el peli gris viendo al rubio que hacía gestos con su puño y su pulgar en alto.

"Ah, Kaminari eh… es debido a su Kosei, lo deja como idiota cuando usa demasiado su habilidad"

"Ya veo, en ese caso…" El héroe acumulo agua en su mano de nuevo y esta vez tomo forma de medusa. "El Kosei de Rin realmente es asombroso. Toma, esta **Mizukurage** (Medusa de Agua) debe ser suficiente para recuperarlo"

"¿Eh?" Jirō vio a esa medusa pegarse a Kaminari, y precipitadamente pensó que iba a serle daño, pero se calmó al ver que esta se seca dejando una medusa marchita y después desapareció cuando perdió su forma. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Es una técnica que Rin, mi compañera, me dio previamente. Almacena la energía de mi compañera y la usa para la sanación de heridas y el cansancio, aunque solo se puede usar una vez por medusa" Informo Kakashi. "¿Estas bien, chico?"

Kaminari parpadeo perdiendo esa expresión de idiota. "¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?"

Yaoyorozu y Jirō suspiraron aliviadas.

"¡M-Maldito…! ¡Pagaras por eso!" Gruño el villano rodeándose de rayos.

"¡Oops, eso parece peligroso! Chico, tomare prestado tu Kosei por un rato" Dijo Kakashi poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Kaminari amigablemente.

"¿Huh?"

La mano de Kakashi brillo con chispas y rayos envolviéndolo. "Voy a terminar esto rápido"

* * *

 **Insertar Boku no Hero Academia OST - "Villains Theme"**

"Obito" llamo el Namikaze mayor. "Tu serás mi apoyo. Cuento contigo, ¿No?" dijo sacando dos cuchillas de tres puntas.

El peli negro sonrió haciendo que el patrón extraño de sus ojos girase salvajemente. "Por supuesto, Sensei. Estoy emocionado con esto. Nunca me enfrente a alguien con un Kosei similar al mío"

Naruto sonrió, y camino hasta quedar al lado de su padre, quien lo miro como cuestionando porque está ahí. Sin embargo este sonrió a cambio y levanto su puño. Minato lo vio como por un segundo y extendió su puño para que chocase con el del más pequeño.

"Esto es algo extraño…" dijo el Namikaze menor mirando a los villanos. "Estaba seguro… de que vendrías hacia nosotros para matar a All Might. Supongo… que te causamos más problemas de los que imaginabas"

El villano Shigaraki gruño rascándose fuertemente su cuello e incluso Kurogiri se movió con cautela.

"Maldito… maldito… ¡Si no fuera por ti… si no fuera por estos malditos mocosos…!"

Naruto entrecerró los ojos. Y después miro a All Might para después extender los brazos a cada lado. "De cualquier modo… All Might, tienes mi agradecimiento eterno por librarte de Nōmu… gracias a ello"

De repente sobre All Might y Midoriya apareció una barrera elipsoidal de color anaranjado brillante, y así como antes, sus heridas comenzaron a sanar, bajo la mirada en shock de los villanos.

"Ahora tenemos los medios… para detenerlos" Termino el Namikaze.

Los villanos de lejos comenzaron a acercarse. Fueron estúpidos.

"Yo me encargo de ellos" Dijo el Namikaze mayor desapareciendo.

"¡¿Se fue?!"

Y tan rápido como desapareció, reapareció junto a su hijo. Los chicos, miraron hacia los villanos y no pudieron creer que todos esos villanos fueron vencidos en… un segundo…

Joder.

"E-Esto está a otro nivel…" Dijo Midoriya en estado de shock.

"Maldición… han llegado-" Shigaraki de repente abrió mucho los ojos al ver a Minato aparecer frente a él y con su cuchilla de tres puntas cortarlo desde su torso a su cuello.

"Tch… es Game Over de nuevo…" gruño el líder de los villanos con dolor en su vos.

"¡Shigaraki Tomura!" Kurogiri actuó rápido envolviendo a su compañero en niebla. Minato, no queriendo quedar en medio de eso desapareció.

"¡No te dejare escapar!" grito Obito y su ojo izquierdo brillo levemente. Para después hacer aparecer un vórtice en el espacio, justo en las placas de metal en el cuello de Kurogiri.

"¡E-Esto es…!"

"Podre haber fallado esta vez… pero te matare la próxima vez… símbolo dela paz. ¡All Might…!" Gruño finalmente el líder desapareciendo entre la niebla junto a Kurogiri, que se salvó de casi tener la cabeza arrancada.

La batalla por fin había terminado, los villanos fueron habían sido acorralados y los obligaron a escapar, pero ninguno sabía que la verdadera maldad apenas comenzaba, el atentando no era nada con lo que se avecinaba a ellos.

 **Finaliza Boku no Hero Academia OST - "Villains Theme"**

* * *

 **Hola, solo quería pasar a dejar una información aquí.**

 **Al inicio del Cap, espero haber dejado en claro porque Orochimaru ayuda a Minato y Naruto. Ahora vamos con los perfiles de mis** **héroes** **favoritos ;)**

 **Minato Namikaze.  
Quirk: Shunpo (Pasos Veloces)  
Es una Kosei de movimiento que permite al usuario tele-transportarse de un punto determinado a otro. El punto central que determina la base de esta técnica es la velocidad de ejecución. Como la velocidad de ejecución es el principal punto de la técnica es el mejor método para llegar del punto A al punto B en la menor cantidad de pasos. Minato usa su Kosei para atacar rápidamente y con mortalidad combinada con sus cuchillas lo hacen un héroe formidable, llevando el título del héroe más rápido del mundo superando a All Might.**

 **Obito Uchiha.  
Quirk: Kamui. (Autoridad de los Dioses)  
El Kamui le permite a Obito transferir cualquier cosa a otra dimensión solo accesible a Obito. Una vez que el objetivo se envía a esta dimensión, es incapaz de escapar. Esta técnica también es capaz de hacer que el usuario sea "intangible" por el transporte de partes de su cuerpo a la misma dimensión del Kamui.**

 **Kakashi Hatake.  
Quirk: Perfect Copy. (Copia Perfecta)  
El Kosei de Kakashi le permite copiar los Kosei de quienes ha tocado. Puede llegar a copiar hasta tres kosei al mismo tiempo, pero rebasar ese límite puede resultar desastroso para su cuerpo, ya que no solo copia el Kosei, sino también las debilidades de este. No puede copiar Kosei que cambien físicamente su cuerpo. Ejemplo, no podría hacerse crecer una cola.  
Esta habilidad le dio el nombre del Héroe que Copia, llegando con un record de haber copiado más de mil Kosei.**

 **Rin Nohara.  
Quirk: Medic Water. (Agua Medica)  
El Kosei de Rin esta hecho más para la sanación que el combate, pero aun así, ha llegado a controlar su agua de modo que puede crear formas con ella, como el Escorpion de Agua, que añade propiedades curativas al filo, haciéndolo como un bisturí muy afilado. Ella recibió entrenamiento de Kushina.**

 **Eso es todo, y por si tienen dudas, pueden preguntar en mi página.**

 **No se olviden de dejarme el review de lo que piensan del cap si no cuenta la leyenda el autor morirá.**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑**

 **Pd: Ah, hice un dibujo del traje de héroe de Minato, si quieren verlo vayan a mi pagina ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola pubertos calientes con hambre de chorizo :v**

 **genjuki: Saludos, gracias por el review. Le dare la poción de Naruto a Bakugo para que se duerma, tranquis ;)**

 **Misaki Hyuuga: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Basta me sonrojas ./.**

 **elian0587: saludos, gracias por el review. Bueno, no tuvo la oportunidad, Nōmu lo ataco interrumpiendo la sanación, y al final cuando comenzó a curarlo, los villanos escaparon, pero tranquilo, aquí dejare en claro que paso.**

 **jenniffer. palausanchez: saludos! Gracias por el review. Oh, todo será diferente y tengo ya pensados otros par de arcos independientes del manga, totalmente mios por ahora.**

 **Jenko J. Jenkins 99: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Bueno… diablos, no confías en Orochimaru para nada D:  
Si, si puedo dejarte con la duda, ¿Qué sentido tendría la historia si te lo dijera todo? Tus nuevas preguntas son buenas también, y solo te contestare una…**

 **Tu ex estará contigo en el infierno, por la eternidad :)  
Pd: NarutoxAll :v?**

 **kitsune berserk: Saludos, gracias por el review. Sera Yaoi we :v**

 **LA O.N.U: Saludos, gracias por el review. No me llevaras entonces? Genial :'v**

Persona hablando "Lo rechazo…"

Persona pensando " _Lo rechazo…_ _"_

Quirk " **¡Smash…!** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o My Hero Academia, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Kōhei Horikoshi. Yo solo los uso para fines perversos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **Narukami**

 **IX**

 **"Falsa Esperanza, Falsa Paz"**

 **Anteriormente.**

 _"Maldición… han llegado-" Shigaraki de repente abrió mucho los ojos al ver a Minato aparecer frente a él y con su cuchilla de tres puntas cortarlo desde su torso a su cuello._

 _"Tch… es Game Over de nuevo…" gruño el líder de los villanos con dolor en su vos._

 _"¡Shigaraki Tomura!" Kurogiri actuó rápido envolviendo a su compañero en niebla. Minato, no queriendo quedar en medio de eso desapareció._

 _"¡No te dejare escapar!" grito Obito y su ojo izquierdo brillo levemente. Para después hacer aparecer un vórtice en el espacio, justo en las placas de metal en el cuello de Kurogiri._

 _"¡E-Esto es…!"_

 _"Podre haber fallado esta vez… pero te matare la próxima vez… símbolo dela paz. ¡All Might…!" Gruño finalmente el líder desapareciendo entre la niebla junto a Kurogiri, que se salvó de casi tener la cabeza arrancada._

 _La batalla por fin había terminado, los villanos fueron habían sido acorralados y los obligaron a escapar, pero ninguno sabía que la verdadera maldad apenas comenzaba, el atentando no era nada con lo que se avecinaba a ellos._

 **Actualmente.**

"Ya solo falta un poco… Midoriya, All Might" dijo Naruto viendo al par. Ambos nombrados asintieron viendo el raro fenómeno de la sanación de Naruto. All Might desde que vino y comenzó a luchar no había notado que su camisa se desgarro las mangas y estaba manchado de sangre en varias partes, sin embargo no podía dejar de ver como absolutamente todo estaba siendo "curado" por el Kosei de Naruto.

Y es que es extraño ver como tu ropa que fue destruida volvía a tu cuerpo como si nada hubiera pasado. Además la sangre manchada desapareció al igual que los rasguños, golpes y posibles huesos rotos.

Midoriya por su parte noto que sus piernas dejaron de tener ese desagradable color morado para regresar a su piel blanca. Y una vez más pudo sentir sus dedos de las pies, realmente es increíble.

"El Kosei de Namikaze-kun ciertamente es increíble, por lo que vi necesita hacer unas señales raras con sus manos antes de ejecutarla… me pregunto cuántas personas es capaz de curar al mismo tiempo y si hay un límite de tiempo en cuanto puede usar su Kosei… ¿La luz del lugar también afecta al Kosei? ¿Tendrá un límite en cuanto a cuantas veces puede ser ejecutado? También me pregunto a cuanto se puede extender esta cosa…"

"Qué bueno que te sientas lo suficientemente sano como para parlotear, Midoriya…" Dijo Naruto con un tic en la ceja. Midoriya paro abruptamente de murmurar para mirar al rubio, quien tiene una sonrisa demasiado amable. "Pero ahora mismo estoy concentrándome en curarlos, mientras estés en mi escudo, tu vida está en la palma de mi mano… por favor, ahorra tus fuerzas en vez de hablar"

"¡A-Ah lo s-s-s-siento, Namikaze-kun…! ¡Es solo que tu Kosei me es realmente interesante y te quería pregunta-!"

"Mantente callado por favor, Midoriya-kun~" Dijo Naruto sonriendo felizmente cerrándolos ojos.

"Si, lo siento…" respondió Midoriya girando de azul a pálido como fantasma rápidamente mientras suda a mares.

 _"Joven Namikaze… puedes ser bastante aterrador cuando quieres.. ¿Eh?"_ Pensó All Might sudando viendo como el rubio regaña suavemente al peli verde. _"Sin embargo, gracias al joven Namikaze… mi tiempo se ha alargado, creo que no será necesario que yo me valla de aquí de inmediato"_

"Wow, ahora que lo pienso usaste eso para salvarnos de ese tipo de las sombras, ¿No es así, Namikaze?" dijo Kirishima acercándose al rubio, viendo con curiosidad su escudo que tiene encerrados a All Might y Midoriya, los más heridos.

"Dije que podías llamarme solo Naruto" contesto Namikaze sin ver al pelirrojo.

Mientras los alumnos conversan por ahí, los héroes profesionales Minato y Obito terminaron de juntar a los villanos de esta zona.

"Este es el último" dijo Obito dejando el cuerpo inconsciente de un villano junto a los otros, cada uno esposado.

"Obito, ¿Puedes darme otra esposa? Este tipo viene con cuatro brazos" pidió amablemente Minato sujetando a un villano tratando de agarrar los cuatro brazos a la vez.

"Uh… claro" dijo el pelinegro viendo esa escena extraña. Su ojo se contrajo un poco y en un vórtice dimensional apareció otro par de esposas. Se las dio a su Sensei luego volvió hacia la entrada de U.S.J.

Realmente su habilidad es rara y por ser así creyó que nunca encontraría a alguien con un Kosei similar. Venir aquí fue bastante interesante, y encontrar a ese villano con Kosei similar al suyo lo hizo pensar en cuantos más hay por ahí con Kosei que aún no conoce.

 _"Pero esto realmente apesta… ¿no pueden esos dos hablar de una vez para romper la tensión?"_ Pensó Obito con una contracción de su ceja. Considerando que vinieron a salvarlos, el Uchiha pensó que el hijo de su Sensei podría estar más agradecido, en cambio el rubio menor se mantuvo escéptico con su padre.

"Voy a ir hacia la entrada ahora" informo Naruto sin ver a su padre. El Namikaze mayor se acercó a su hijo para hablar, pero esto ni le dejo decir nada. "Midoriya me dijo que Aizawa-Sensei esta grave, pienso que sería mejor si voy yo a apoyar a Rin-san con su tratamiento"

"Claro…" dijo Minato viendo a su hijo caminar lejos con Midoriya y los demás chicos siguiéndolo para ver a su Sensei.

"Incluso en tu familia hay problemas, ¿Eh?" Comento casualmente el director Nedzu.

"Director…"

Nedzu asintió. El director junto a otros profesores había regresado junto a tiempo para ver al líder de los villanos partir. Ahora mismo los demás profesores se separaron para ir a ayudar a los alumnos esparcidos por las diferentes zonas de U.S.J.

"Tener a alguien como Namikaze Naruto-kun apoyado a sus compañeros con su Kosei sin duda me llena de alivio. Si es posible, me gustaría prestar sus habilidades para la recuperación de mis docentes Aizawa-kun y No. 13"

"Naruto ya está dirigiéndose hacia allí" informo el rubio mayor viendo en la dirección donde se fue su hijo.

Nedzu asintió satisfecho con lo que escucho. All Might se acercó a su jefe en el trabajo. El roedor o canino lo que sea asintió con una sonrisa. "Hiciste un buen trabajo protegiendo a tus alumnos, All Might"

"Yo también estaría en problemas de no ser por los jóvenes estudiantes de la clase, me salvaron más de una vez" dijo All Might humildemente. "Sin embargo director…"

"Si…" murmuro el director. "Nos tomaron con la guardia baja, ¿Eh? Pensar que atacarían más rápido de lo que especulamos…"

"¿A qué se refiere con eso, director?" Pregunto Minato.

No sabiendo si decirlo o no, el director dejo salir un leve suspiro con una sonrisa. "Ya habíamos sentido una especie de declaración de guerra. Hace poco los medios habían entrado ilegalmente a territorios de la escuela, ninguno de ellos podría derribar la puerta que protege la U.A. así que especulamos que un villano les abrió las puertas. No fuimos lo suficientemente rápidos para predecir su ataque…"

"Ya veo…" entonces el rubio Namikaze paso a ver a All Might. "Realmente te excediste All Might-san… hubiera sido un problema si los villanos te hubieran visto en tu forma real"

Sorprendentemente All Might no se vio afectado por el hecho de que Minato supiera sobre su secreto. Realmente nunca supo cómo Minato Namikaze se enteró de su secreto, pero fue bueno que lo guardara.

"Si no me hubiera sobre exigido habría sido asesinado. Así de fuerte era el enemigo" dijo seriamente el símbolo de la paz. Después parpadeo por un momento. "En cualquier caso… ¿Cómo te enteraste de lo sucedido? ¿El joven Iida te encontró de camino o algo así?"

"Ah, no. No fue por el que me entere…"

"Minato-kun se enteró gracias a que yo lo notifique de la emergencia" dijo otra voz llegando al lugar. Orochimaru, seguido de Kabuto. Ambos acercándose desde la dirección donde está la zona de derrumbes. "Estas saludable, símbolo de la paz"

El héroe profesional se movió incomodo bajo la mirada del hombre extremadamente pálido. Aunque no lo conoce, este tipo debe conocerlo. Bueno, quien no lo conocía hoy en día?

"Orochimaru…" llamo Minato. "¿Que paso con…?"

El pelinegro volvió su mirada dirigiéndose hacia Minato, medio susurrando. "Ese hombre no está, no importa donde busque él simplemente desapareció, no dejo rastro ni huellas que seguir, simplemente es como si, por si solo, hubiera desaparecido. Lo cual es cuestionable. Tu hijo le dio un poderoso somnífero del cual no debería estar despierto. Así que mi suposición es que… o consiguió de alguna forma despertar y retirarse… o hubo un tercero involucrado que se lo llevo"

"Ya veo… hablaremos de los detalles después…" dijo Minato dando media vuelta.

"Se ha hecho fuerte…. Hablo de tu hijo, Minato-kun" Comento Orochimaru con una sonrisa. El rubio se detuvo por un momento, para después de un par de segundo volver a caminar. "Kukuku… ¿Aun se siente culpable por lo que sucedió?"

"Orochimaru-kun"

El pelinegro volvió su mirada hacia abajo viendo al director Nedzu con su característica sonrisa. "Veo que estas bien… eso es bueno. Gracias por llamar a Minato-kun, si no lo hubieras hecho quien sabe cómo resultarían las cosas"

"Heh… no lo hice ni por tus querido alumnos ni por Minato-kun… simplemente hice lo que un científico haría, proteger a los especímenes de investigación" dijo Orochimaru comenzando a caminar también siguiendo a Minato, siento también seguido de cerca por su asistente Kabuto. "Espero que este bien tu cicatriz… Experimento número 343"

* * *

Naruto y sus compañeros subieron por las largas escaleras de la entrada para encontrar una escena no tan agradable. Los estudiantes que se quedaron rodearon en medio círculo a sus Sensei y a una chica peli castaña. Midoriya y los otros la reconocieron como una de los héroes que vino junto con el padre de Naruto.

Dicho rubio se acercó para ver a su Sensei lastimado con los brazos doblados en ángulos antinaturales, al igual que No 13 quien tiene la parte trasera de su traje hecho trisas y quien sabe cómo este su cuerpo actualmente.

"¡Rin-san!" llamo el rubio acercándose a la peli castaña, arrodillándose a su lado viendo el tratamiento de la heroína. "¿Cómo están…?"

"Les estoy dando tratamiento de primeros auxilios, detuve el sangrado de su cabeza, sin embargo…" la heroína se mordió el labio inferior insegura de decir esto frente a todos los alumnos, pero viendo al hijo de su maestro y maestra no tuvo más opción que decirlo. "…No tengo la maquinaria para estabilizarlo, no puedo volver a colocar sus huesos donde son sin antes intentar una cirugía por los fragmentos de huesos… sus orbitas están dañadas, así que sus ojos recibirán el daño después"

Uraraka así como las otras chicas casi estallaron en lágrimas. Los chicos apretaron los dientes y puños. Mientras otros maldecían, Naruto asintió seriamente.

Minato lleco poco después, viendo a los estudiantes tratando de contener las lágrimas por su Sensei, internamente suspiro. Son solo niños y ya están comenzando a sentir el terrible mundo de los adultos. Obito apareció de repente en su vórtice junto a Kakashi y el resto de los estudiantes esparcidos por las zonas.

Ellos se reunieron con sus compañeros viendo a la héroe medico atender a sus profesores.

"¿Llamaste a la ambulancia?" preguntó Naruto. De entre todos, parecía el más estoico. Sí, eso aparenta, pero esta tan desgarrado como sus compañeros. Pero con el entrenamiento que recibió de su madre, el rubio menor sabe cómo contener sus emociones en estas situaciones y mantener una mente fría ante todo.

"Fue lo primero que hice" informo Rin. "Sin embargo tardaran en llegar y para ese tiempo…"

Realmente, realmente no quería decirlo, no frente a los estudiantes.

"¡¿P-Pero que pasa si los llevamos nosotros?!" Propuso Uraraka. "Iida-kun podría llevarlos y yo los haría mas ligeros para ir más rápido y-"

"¡No se puede hacer eso!" dijo bruscamente Naruto cortando a la peli castaña de terminar con su idea. "En la condición en la que están, son muy delicados. No podemos tomar ese riesgo"

"¡Pero…! ¡Pero…! Pero…" Uraraka dejo salir el primer sollozo, seguido de más y más lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Muy pronto otros se unieron a la chica queriendo sacar sus emociones.

"Papá…" llamo Naruto por fin prestándole atención a su padre, preguntando en silencio. El padre asintió. Minato entendió sin palabras y toco el hombro de Rin. "Rin… ya puedes terminar con el tratamiento"

A la orden del rubio, Rin miro a su Sensei buscando autorización. El rubio asintió y luego ella levanto las manos, alejándose.

"¡H-Hey, ¿Por qué dejaste de curarlo?!"

"¡Regresa por favor, Aizawa-Sensei todavía puede curarse!"

"¡Es demasiado pronto para rendirse con él!"

"¡Por favor, regresa a curarlo!"

"¡No dejes que Aizawa-Sensei muera!"

La peli castaña negó con la cabeza, alejándose. Los chicos sintieron las lágrimas picar sus ojos. Entre los alumnos, Midoriya busco con la mirada a su compañero Namikaze, encontrándolo hablando con su padre de algo que no puede escuchar con claridad entre los sollozos de sus compañeros.

 **Insertar Bleach Ost-Soundscape to Ardor**

Naruto se acercó a Aizawa-Sensei ignorando los sollozos de sus compañeros, sujetándose un brazo con inseguridad. Ya había mostrado su habilidad ante Midoriya, y el peli verde más que mostrarse con miedo, lo vio con curiosidad.

Claro, ese fue Midoriya… y las excepción de All Might, Kirishima e incluso Bakugo no podían dejar de hacer que tiemble inseguro.

¿Qué dirán sus compañeros al ver su habilidad?

La última vez que dejo que alguien lo viera curando a alguien…

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Naruto se arrodillo al lado del casi moribundo gigante, que lo miro con desprecio._

 _"¡¿Qué?! No… espera, ¿…Q-Que es lo que vas a hacerme?" El rubio no le respondió, en su lugar levanto sus manos y trazo dos posiciones extrañas. Sintiendo peligro el tipo levanto la mano y golpeo a Naruto en la cara._

 _Naruto no hizo nada aun teniendo el labio partido con sangre lentamente saliendo de la herida. **"Sōten… Kisshun"** (Sagrado Escudo Gemelo de Reversión)_

 _El tipo fue encerrado en un campo de luz en forma de elipsoide._

 _"¿Q-Que estás haciendo? No… ¡NO!" ese tipo temblaba de miedo, viendo sus heridas desaparecer como si nunca estuvieran ahí. No es el único, Sasuke y Sakura también pusieron sus ojos en el fenómeno de luz. "…No. No puede ser… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién eres? Es imposible… es… ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!" Grito el gigante espantado y trato de levantarse, pero no pudo mover sus extremidades, pues unas cadenas, de esas para correar de perros, lo mantienen amarrado._

 _Naruto se levantó cumpliendo con su trabajo, volteo con una débil sonrisa hacia sus amigos._

 _"Nee Sakura-chan, teme. Creo que deberíamos irnos rápido de… aquí…" su voz se detuvo. Su sonrisa fue cayendo al ver las expresiones de miedo de sus amigos. Dio un paso, ellos retrocedieron dos._

 _"¿Chicos…?" Abrió la boca para hablar pero vio chispas brillando en las manos de Sasuke._

 _"M-Monstruo…" murmuraron ambos jóvenes._

 _Definitivamente… Naruto no estaba sonriendo._

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Naruto negó con la cabeza repetidamente para despejarse de esos recuerdos. Ahora mismo, más que sentirse inseguro, debe atender a sus profesores con sus heridas, porque aun quiere aprender de ellos, aun quiere ver a sus profesores mañana, y al día siguiente y el siguiente…

Naruto se arrodillo a un lado de Aizawa. Los alumnos callaron al ver al rubio y Midoriya apretó los puños esperando una especie de milagro.

 **"Sōten Kisshun** (Sagrado Escudo Gemelo de Reversión) Yo… lo rechazo" murmuro Naruto levantando sus manos haciendo el signo del pájaro. Bajo la mirada asombrada de sus compañeros, el escudo elipsoidal apareció rodeando al profesor.

Bajo el brillo anaranjado, los chicos vieron asombrados como la sangre de Aizawa-Sensei desaparecía de sus ropas y cara, su codo –que dejaba ver su interior y el hueso– comenzó a cerrarse con piel, su brazo que estaba terriblemente roto comenzó a regresar a su lugar, perdiendo la sangre en el proceso.

En lo que parecían horas, los estudiantes pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio viendo el fenómeno. Para unos alumnos, pensaron que de alguna manera Naruto estaba regresando el tiempo o algo así… porque todo parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada a Aizawa-Sensei.

"Namikaze-kun…"

"¿Qué es ese Kosei…?"

"Aizawa-Sensei se ve mejor…"

"¡Mira, ya no está pálido!"

Haciendo caso omiso de sus compañeros, el rubio se puso de pie. Camino hasta No. 13 y sujetándose un brazo, sin palabras ni posiciones de manos, el escudo elipsoidal apareció rodeando al héroe espacial. Sus compañeros se regocijaron al ver que el traje de héroe de 13 regresa a la normalidad y según los eventos anteriores, significa que también su salud regreso.

"Increíble…"

"Esto es una locura…"

"¿Cómo es posible? Es imposible…"

Naruto permaneció con sus ojos ensombrecidos por sus ojos escuchando los comentarios de sus compañeros. Ah, ah. ¿Acaso pasara lo mismo que la otra vez? Minato frunció el ceño al ver a los alumnos mostrarse escépticos a acercarse a Naruto.

Midoriya, que había visto previamente la habilidad de Naruto, noto que el rubio no está particularmente cómodo mostrando su Kosei. Eso lo noto cuando no lo miraba los ojos cuando lo curaba. Viendo a sus compañeros, solo asintió para sí mismo y dio unos pasos adelante.

"Namikaze-kun" llamo al rubio, quien levanto la vista para ver al peli verde. Los alumnos dejaron de hablar para ver a Izuku hacer una reverencia delante de Naruto. "¡Muchas gracias por ayudar a Aizawa-Sensei y a No 13-Sensei! ¡Gracias por tu arduo trabajo!"

"¡¿M-Midoriya?!"

Uraraka sonrió junto con Iida, ambos se pusieron al lado del peli verde e hicieron una reverencia. "¡Gracias por tu arduo trabajo, Namikaze-kun!"

"¡¿U-Ustedes también-Dattebayo?!"

Poco a poco, las sonrisas reemplazaron las lágrimas en las caras de sus compañeros, cada uno se acercó al rubio e hicieron la misma reverencia.

"¡Gracias por tu arduo trabajo!"

Bakugo se quedó de pie con los brazos cruzados soltando un bufido irritado. "Bueno, no está mal para un maldito enfermero. ¡Más te vale hacer bien tu trabajo!" Gruño viendo hacia otro lado.

"Bakugo…" murmuro Naruto.

"También fuiste tú quien curo a All Might, gracias a eso tuvimos la ventaja. Buen trabajo, supongo…" dijo Todoroki asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Naruto.

"Todoroki…"

Kirishima sonrió, y abrazo a Naruto por el hombro con su brazo. Entre más y más compañeros lo rodearon, el rubio se sonrojo por los elogios que recibió de sus compañeros y una sonrisa brillante partió su cara con un par de lagrimitas en la esquina de sus ojos.

"Hey chicos, denme algo de espacio, no puedo respirar-Dattebayo…"

 **Finaliza Bleach Ost-Soundscape to Ardor**

Minato sonrió.

"Pareces muy feliz, Sensei" dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa cansada oculta por su máscara.

"Naruto-kun es sorprendente, se nota que es el hijo de Sensei" comento Rin con las manos entrelazadas detrás de ella sonriendo ampliamente.

"Bueno, todavía le falta mucho para ser tan genial como yo, pero va por buen camino" Dijo Obito rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"Chicos… Hm, es verdad. Naruto está en buenas manos aquí" dijo Minato finalmente sonriendo junto a sus propios alumnos.

Entre ellos, sonrieron viendo a la siguiente generación. En poco tiempo All Might y los demás profesores se reunieron junto a los alumnos.

Y en lo que fueron minutos, la policía llego junto a la ambulancia. Aizawa y 13 están bien, pero la fatiga mental y física aún persiste, y por ahora, van a ser llevados a cuidados intensivos para observaciones. Sin embargo… están fuera de peligro.

 **TIME SKIP**

"Después de una minuciosa busque del nombre "Shigaraki" su Quirk parece ser la desintegración de todo lo que llegue a tocar. Sin importar que sea un ser vivo o algo inanimado, hemos rastreado cada archivo de todos los ciudadanos de 20 a 30 años para encontrar algo más. Pero no encontré nada, ni tampoco para ese tipo llamado "Kurogiri", tal vez nunca fueron censados, o quizás sean sus alias, o posiblemente nunca hayan entregado su registro de Quirk, son gente del bajo mundo" dijo el jefe de policía Naomasa Tsukauchi que estaba en una junta con los demás profesores de la U.A.

"Entonces no tenemos nada, ni nombre, dirección, o familia, nada de ellos. Sin duda alguna esto es malo, una vez se recupere de las heridas que esos chicos le causaron de seguro volverá" dijo Snipe con seriedad.

"Su líder, ¿eh?"

"¿Mm? ¿Pasa algo All Might?"

"Fue un plan muy arriesgado el llegar así de repente, diciendo miles de incoherencias que parecían tener lógica en la superficie, además de eso su plan fue minucioso, pensó en casi todo, lo tenía todo planeado sin mencionar que siempre estuvo guardando su carta de triunfo, ese tal "Nōmu", solo hablaba de su potencial y sus habilidades, dijo que ese monstruo era lo que me mataría. En cambio cuando me enfrente a esa cosa al principio se notó tranquilo, en especial cuando yo estaba peleando contra esa cosa, me dijo todas sus habilidades como si quiera que yo atacara, como si quisiera dirigir mis movimientos" comento All Might con seriedad.

"Aun así fueron tontos al descartar la idea de mantener sus Kosei en secreto en una pelea contra los héroes" dijo el director con esa sonrisa suya.

"Pero aun así, esa absurda manera de razonamiento que tiene, y que a simple vista parece correcta, el orgullo por las posesiones que tiene, su simpleza que lo hizo creer que su plan funcionaria a la perfección, y la forma de perder la razón porque hubo un inconveniente que nunca espero, combinando todas esas cosas… es como si fuera un niño que piensa que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana… como si fuera un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto" declaro All Might con seriedad mirando a todos sus compañeros. "

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué se trata de un niño con un peligroso poder?" pregunto Blood King al símbolo de la paz.

"Quizás él nunca recibió el mismo asesoramiento de Quirk en la primaria como los demás niños" comento Midnight.

"¿Y que tiene eso que ver con lo de ahora?" pregunto de nuevo Snipe.

"Se capturaron 72 villanos el otro día en la U.S.J, todos eran villanos del bajo mundo, simples ladrones que viven en los callejones. El problema es que todos parecen haber jurado lealtad al "niño adulto" y no dicen nada de él o de su cómplice. Supongo que en esta era donde la mayoría de habitantes son héroes, se debieron sentir atraídos de cierto modo a él y seguirlo en todo, ya que él les dio una oportunidad de librarse de la opresión de los héroes, la tomaron como si de un juguete se tratara" dijo el jefe de policía con seriedad a los héroes que se pusieron serios ante eso. "Pero no se preocupen, la policía hará todo lo que sea posible para encontrarlos, los héroes han ayudado mucho así que ahora nos toca a nosotros ayudar" dijo el policía con seriedad a los héroes.

"Eso es verdad…"

"Hay muchas personas que no saben qué hacer con su Kosei, ¿eh?"

"Bueno, es gracias a ustedes los héroes que somos capaces de dedicarnos a nuestra investigación. Vamos a ampliar nuestra red de seguridad y continuaremos ayudando a la detención de los autores" dijo el jefe de policía leyendo unos informes.

"Niño-adulto, ¿Eh?" murmuro el director, atrayendo la atención de All Might. "En cierto sentido, es como nuestros estudiantes. Él todavía tiene espacio para crecer. Si hubiera alguien capaz de respaldarlos, tratando de cultivar su malicia…"

"Cambiando de tema ¿Qué haremos con Namikaze Naruto?" pregunto Present Mic a sus demás compañeros, quienes se pusieron más tensos al escuchar el nombre del rubio, para después mirar al padre del chico, Namikaze Minato, quien se mantuvo callado hasta ahora.

Si, esto es un problema de la U.A. pero el héroe se vio involucrado, así que también está involucrado, él y su hijo.

"Gracias a la rápida intervención de Namikaze Naruto, las heridas infligidas a tanto los profesores Eraserhead, No. 13 y All Might como a los alumnos como Midoriya Izuku, las bajas en la escuela fueron nulas, su rápido tratamiento también funciono para la sanación de heridas casi irremediables como el codo destruido de Eraserhead" dijo Tsukauchi leyendo otro informe donde tiene tanto el nombre del rubio y sus datos.

"Además de eso, fue el único que hirió mortalmente a Nōmu sin verse perturbado. Su forma de actuar fue seria y calculadora, no se dejó llevar por el miedo de tener a un villano frente a él ataco sin vacilar directo al corazón de Nōmu" dijo All Might recordando ese momento donde Naruto atravesó al villano con su Kosei.

A las palabras del símbolo de la paz, los héroes profesionales voltearon a ver a Minato. Sintiendo sus miradas sobre él, Minato se puso serio.

"Seguramente están muy sorprendidos. Naruto, de entre todos se podría decir tiene los mejores entrenamientos, ya que tanto mi esposa Kushina como yo lo hemos entrenado desde pequeño, además de eso… su gran capacidad de cálculo le permite predecir los movimientos de sus enemigos. Y su forma de disparar y esquivar se basa en los patrones del movimiento y de ataque de su adversario, casi rallando con la adivinación del futuro. Pareciera como si todos los ataques desaparecieran frente a él y sus ataques siguieran a los adversarios como misiles dirigidos…" dijo Minato recordando todo sobre su hijo. "…Por lo general, Naruto muestra un estado de ánimo tranquilo, incluso jovial e ingenuo, pero cuando la situación lo requiere aparece mortalmente serio. De igual forma, puede parecer serio pese a que su tono de voz haga entender todo lo contrario, así que suele ser difícil interpretar sus distintas acciones. Hablando honestamente… ni yo puedo decir con que saldrá la próxima vez… hace tiempo surgió con la idea de querer clonarse"

Minato dejo salir un sonoro suspiro frotándose el puente de la nariz.

"De cualquier forma… Aun no puedo expresar la gratitud hacia ti, Minato-kun y a tus subordinados por ir a salvar a nuestros estudiantes. Realmente gracias" dijo el director.

"No es necesario que se disculpe, director" dijo el rubio negando lentamente con la cabeza, sin embargo su porte se tensó al ver al jefe de policía y sabiendo que tendría que hablar, hablo. "…Sin embargo, Jefe de policía, si usted pudiera…"

Tsukauchi asintió. "Entiendo. Si, según los testimonios de Namikaze Naruto, hubo una persona independiente de la liga de villanos que actuó por sí solo, habiendo dicho que solo actuó en favor de la liga para cometer sus objetivos. Nara Kageyama, es uno de los hijos de la anterior cabeza de la familia Nara. Siendo el segundo hijo. Según nuestras investigaciones, fue registrado como desaparecido, posiblemente muerto hace 15 años. Su familia lo dio por muerto, hasta ahora no saben que su familiar continua con vida, y fugitivo" Dijo la última palabra seriamente.

Minato asintió. "Yo me encargare de comunicarme con Shikaku, él debe saber que su hermano está vivo… aunque no me gusta las circunstancias en las que está involucrado…"

All Might asintió junto a los demás héroes.

"Confirmar la efectividad del arma anti-símbolo de la paz, Nōmu e intento de secuestro a Namikaze Naruto. Kageyama hablo sobre el objetivo de su grupo, "Todo es para un propósito… para volver con el maestro" pedo sacar varias teorías sobe esas palabras, pero ninguna puede llegar a una respuesta clara y fija. Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que… otro grupo está involucrado, su objetivo aún es incierto, pero podemos hacer especulaciones pensando en uno de sus objetivos. Namikaze Naruto, a quien Nara Kageyama nombro como "Arco de la Negación" basándonos en eso, ellos pueden estar interesados en el Kosei del joven Namikaze"

"Pero… ¿Cómo se enteraron sobre su Kosei? Namikaze es reservado en cuanto a mostrar su Kosei en público hablamos" dijo Midnight.

"Yo puedo responder a eso" dijo una nueva voz.

De repente, una pantalla se encendió, ubicada sobre las cabezas de los héroes, detrás del escritorio donde tienen la reunión. Ahí en la pantalla un rostro pálido y de ojos dorados se presentó con una siniestra sonrisa.

"Orochimaru" dijo Minato reconociendo al hombre.

"¿Cómo se metió este tipo a la red de la U.A?"

"¡¿Qué hace este sujeto aquí?!"

"Namikaze Naruto-kun ciertamente no es muy revelador de su Kosei" empezó Orochimaru hablando. Mientras la mayoría guarda silencio, los seños fruncidos y las claras expresiones de molestia e incomodidad no tardaron en llegar al ver al hombre que fue expulsado de la U.A en el pasado. "Sin embargo, Minato-kun solamente está pensando en acontecimientos de la actualidad. Yo sin embargo me tome la molestia de ver mucho más allá de la actualidad. Ahora… ¿Dónde y cuándo Namikaze Naruto-kun dio una demostración de su poder con un gran público?"

Por supuesto, la pregunta no fue fácilmente contestada, ya que los profesores ahí presentes no saben tanto sobre el Namikaze menor como para saber ese tipo de información, esa pregunta fue dirigida a la única persona que conoce de por vida al rubio de la clase 1-A.

Minato entonces abrió en grande sus ojos mirando con un sentimiento reyando con el miedo a la pantalla, directo hacia Orochimaru.

"Si, así es Minato-kun. El lugar y cuando donde fue la demostración tuvo lugar hace 11 años, en un incidente donde un edificio se incendió y los escombros aplastaron a una madre y su hijo. El incendio del edificio donde tú y tu familia vivieron hace 11 años" Termino Orochimaru sonriendo a la expresión del rubio.

"Hey tú, te estas sobre pasando" Gruño Midnight.

"Quieres decir…." Empezó Minato con los ojos cubiertos por su cabello. "…Que el incidente de esa vez, ¿fue lo que aviso a los villanos sobre la existencia del Kosei de Naruto?"

"O tal vez un villano cualquiera solo paso casualmente por ahí y fue testigo de la habilidad de tu hijo… o si excavo más profundo… puede que ese incidente no haya sido un accidente"

"Basta" gruño Minato. "El incendio del edificio que debido a que una vecina descuido su cocina y provoco un incendio que se extendió a todo el edificio, la policía investigo sobre ese incidente y esa fue la conclusión a la que se llegó"

"Solo estoy dando opciones Minato-kun, de cualquier forma eso no cambia el hecho de que los villanos saben sobre el Kosei de tu querido hijo, así pues… ¿Qué es lo que harás?" Rio Orochimaru viendo al rubio apretar los puños.

Los profesores también se hicieron la pregunta y vieron al Namikaze.

"Por ahora la vigilancia de Naruto seguirá siendo la misma. No hay razones para cambiarlo en este punto. Según cómo vaya la investigación de la policía llegaremos a la mente maestra de este grupo de villanos y la liga de villanos" Finalizo el rubio seriamente.

* * *

Naruto suspiro dejando caer su lápiz contra la mesa, se levantó de su escritorio y estiro sus músculos para relajarse. Hoy, las clases se cancelaron en la escuela, por lo tanto este día lo tiene libre. Tal vez sea bueno o malo, según como lo viese, en este momento lo único que puede hacer es esperar a que venga su padre, ya que tiene muchas preguntas para su progenitor.

Y es que el que su padre se haya aparecido de la nada en medio de la pelea o tiene muy pensativo, ya que incluso llego a preguntarle al delegado de la clase, Iida, si vio o le comento algo al respecto a Minato cuando, casualmente o por obra del destino, se encontrase con él. Según el delegado de la clase, nunca se encontró al ubio. Por lo tanto no hay manera en que Minato se haya dado cuenta de la situación.

Claro, no hay que desagradecerlo, la intervención de Minato salvo a Izuku y cuando llego junto con su equipo mejoraron la situación cambiando los papeles e inclinando la balanza de la suerte a su favor, pudiendo así ganar la batalla.

"¡Estoy en casa!"

Naruto vio hacia su puerta, ahora es el momento, su padre ha llegado a casa. Salió de su cuarto buscando con la mirada a su padre por la sala, encontrándolo en el sofá acariciando a Kurama.

"Oh, Naruto" Menciono el rubio mayor dejando de acariciar al perro. "¿Y tu madre?"

"Mamá llamo hace poco diciendo que hoy llegara tarde, ya que llego un paciente que necesita de cirugía, no me quiso decir nada más" Informo Naruto.

"Ya veo… eso significa que debo cocinar… ¿Hay algo que quieras?" Pregunto comenzando a dirigirse a la cocina, sin embargo sintió un tirón de su camisa, volvió sobre su hombro para ver a su hijo viéndolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

"Hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo, papá"

Sabiendo que esto pasaría, Minato se acaricio la parte trasera de la cabeza asintiendo. "Ya que parece que no me dejaras cocinar… ¿Por qué no vamos a comer afuera hoy?"

"¿Eh?"

"¡Bien vamos!"

"¡He-Hey espera!"

Ambos se colocaron sus zapatos y llegaron a la puerta de la casa, Minato se detuvo brevemente a acariciar a Kurama, quien movió la cola felizmente.

"Cuida de la casa mientras no estamos, amigo" Dijo Minato a lo que Naruto se le hizo un poco extraño.

Minato si, quiere a Kurama, si, lo tiene claro como el agua. Sin embargo casi no se toma el tiempo para acariciarlo y jugar con él, en todo caso a veces es quien se queja de las suciedades de su mascota, claro cuando esta hace algún desastre.

Sin más retrasos el dúo de rubios salió de casa, mientras Naruto miraba a sus alrededores, de vez en cuando le da una mirada a su padre, quien ahora luce un semblante serio y estoico. Esto se está poniendo incómodo.

"Entonces… tú quieras hablarme de algo, ¿No es así?"

"Si…"

"Bueno, ahora es el momento"

Naruto lo vio como por un segundo sorprendido porque el rubio mayor por fin se abriera hacia él, pero sonrió al final. "Bien entonces… yo quiero saber coo te enteraste sobre el ataque de la liga de villanos"

Minato frunció el ceño.

"Pienso en ello desde que apareciste y me pareció extraño. No había nada que te avisara sobre el ataque. Confirme con el delegado de la clase, quien fue el que pidió ayuda a los profesores, pero me dijo que en ningún momento se encontró contigo o alguien de tu equipo. Además viniste usando el portal de Obito-Nii-chan y no usando tu Shunpo, si mal no recuerdo me tienes marcado para aparecer junto a mi si es necesario, ¿No? Entonces… ¿Cómo te enteraste del ataque y porque preferiste usar a Obito-Nii-chan para llegar?"

Si, las tan esperadas preguntas, en realidad Minato ya intuía cuales serían las preguntas que haría. Siempre fue así, siempre Naruto iba hasta lo imposible para saciar su curiosidad. Refiriéndose a la forma de ser de su hijo, que cuando se obsesiona por cualquier cosa, no se detendrá hasta conocerla por completo y satisfacer su curiosidad.

Por estas características, Naruto es una persona que no es fácil de sorprender pero este aspecto no es del todo impenetrable ya que rara vez muestra signos de alarma ante una situación de aparente desventaja aunque siempre muestra la tendencia a salir airoso de la situación planeando sobre la marcha para salir del apuro en el que esté.

"Ven conmigo, Naruto" dijo el rubio mayor tomando la mano del menor para luego comenzar a jalarlo hacia él.

"¿Huh?" Naruto apenas expreso una palabra cuando Minato lo tomo de las piernas y los hombros para cargarlo, el repentino cambio hizo que Naruto rápidamente se agarrara del rubio mayor. "¡¿HUHHHH?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo-Dattebayo?! ¡Bájame!"

"¿Quieres que te lo cuente, no es así?" dijo el rubio sin molestarse por los gritos del rubio menor en su oído. Eso hizo que Naruto se callase. "No puedo hablar de este tipo de cosas en público, y en casa no estoy completamente seguro, así que iremos a un lugar donde están todas las respuestas"

Minato entonces no perdió el tiempo y salto extremadamente alto, aterrizando así en el techo de un edificio. Por temor a caerse, su hijo se apretó su agarre sobre su padre para no caerse. Minato salto sobre los techos fácilmente y por la dirección en la que va, Naruto supuso que ahora se dirigen hacia el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad.

Pero porque irse tan lejos, cuando fácilmente pueden hablar en un techo cualquiera? Nadie los vería ahí.

"Primero, respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre Obito… no es que no quisiera aparecer junto a ti, no… más bien no podía" dijo el rubio mayor saltando de rama en rama. Siendo visto atentamente por el rubio menor. "No estaba seguro de que tan efectiva seria esa técnica si ese lugar estaba completamente cerrado. Lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? Mi Shunpo me permite llegar de un lugar a otro moviéndome a gran velocidad, haciendo que mientras menor sea la cantidad de pasos que dé, más rápido estaré en el lugar. ¿Pero qué pasa si debo llegar a un lugar completamente bloqueado?"

Naruto abrió la boca para responder, pero Minato se le adelanto, sabiendo la respuesta de su hijo.

"Exacto, no podre entrar. Así que no podía depender de mi Shunpo para llegar hacia ti, en cambio con el Kosei de Obito eso fue mucho más fácil. Asique nosotros usamos a Obito para tele-transportarnos en su ubicación"

"Ya veo…"

"Ahora, en cuanto a tu primer pregunta… la respuesta está en este lugar" Dijo Minato aterrizando frente a la entrada de una guardia con forma de cabeza de serpiente. Desde la boca abierta de la entrada de serpiente, escaleras indican que se debe bajar para llegar a la puerta.

"¿Qué lugar es este?" Murmuro Naruto viendo a su padre entrar como si de su casa se tratase a ese lugar. Un tanto indeciso, se adentró en la guarida siguiendo a su progenitor de cerca.

"Esta, se podría decir, es una agencia independiente de los héroes. Hay muchas de este tipo por el mundo" indico el rubio mayor. "No ayuda a los héroes ni a los villanos en específico, solo ayuda a quienes paguen mejor. La academia U.A. tiene por ahora la lealtad de este lugar, ya que esta agencia se especializa en la construcción de trajes especializados para los Kosei de las personas"

"Lo que quiere decir…" dijo Naruto.

"Tu traje de héroe… tu espada… los trajes de tus compañeros y sus equipamientos… todas esas cosas no aparecieron de la nada, alguien tuvo que construirlas, ¿No? Bueno, este es el lugar donde se crearon"

"¿Q-Que?"

"Vaya, sí que te gusta venir a visitarnos más seguido, Namikaze Minato-kun" dijo una nueva voz en el lugar.

Naruto se tensó en su lugar, frente a ellos, oculto por las sombras salió un hombre pálido de larga cabellera pelinegra. Naruto no sabía porque, pero ese tipo tiene un aire muy sospechoso a su alrededor, lo que lo hizo ponerse en guardia.

"Y veo que traes compañía" Dijo Orochimaru viendo a Naruto detenidamente.

Esa mirada intimidante, así como su aire sospechoso, no sabía cómo, pero extrañamente insinúa un cierto sentido asesino. Orochimaru lo vio duramente, no había odio… pero había un sentimiento que imponía respeto. Mientras Orochimaru lo veía fijamente, Naruto sintió un cambio en su cuerpo. Había sentido algo similar cuando veía a All Might entrar en acción. Ahora, esto no es miedo o admiración. Fue algo más. ¿Es esto sumisión? Lentamente, los ojos de Naruto bajaron.

Fue aterrador. Este nuevo sentimiento hizo que el corazón de Naruto latiera rápidamente con anticipación. Justo cuando sentía que iba a perderse en el miedo, la mano de Minato tomo la suya y aunque no quiera levantar los ojos, por ver a ese hombre de nuevo, sabía que su padre está ahí con él, eso al menos sería suficiente pare detener el temblor aunque sea un poco.

"Orochimaru, hablamos sobre intimidar a las personas. Deja ya de soltar tu instinto asesino" Ordeno Minato sintiendo la mano de su hijo sudando de nerviosismo y miedo. La mano de Naruto esta fría.

"Es la costumbre, mis disculpas" Dijo burlonamente el pelinegro. Naruto se calmó cuando dejo de sentir esa extraña sensación que recibió al ver al pelinegro. "Ahora dejando eso de lado… ¿Qué te trajo aquí? No tengo ningún pedido de tu parte"

"Naruto quería saber la verdad, así que yo lo traje al lugar donde están las respuestas"

"¿Oh? Si es así, entonces permítanme invitarlos a mi guarida. Síganme, pongámonos cómodos"

Sin decir nada ambos rubios siguieron al pelinegro. Orochimaru los llevo por el pasillo iluminado por velas en las bocas e estatuas de serpientes incrustadas en la pared, llegaron a un lugar mejor iluminado y bajaron por unas escaleras, donde Naruto pudo notas, es un largo pasillo adornado con maniquís vistiendo trajes de héroes. Ahora eso llamo su atención.

Una puerta automática se abrió en dos dejando pasar al dueño del lugar y a los dos visitantes. Naruto finalmente, noto que el lugar parece una especia de taller de construcción de material textil. Vio varios rollos de tela de diferentes colores y grosores. En una mesa unas hojas con diseños de trajes de héroe y esperaba que fuese su imaginación, un traje de villano. Maquinarias demasiado avanzadas para su entendimiento y varios maniquíes de tanto hombre y mujer. También una maquina gigante de costura muy tecnológicamente avanzada.

"Lord Orochimaru y… visitas" dijo un peli gris acercándose a los hombres.

"Kabuto, prepara Té por favor, mis visitantes y yo vamos a tener una animada charla" pidió Orochimaru sin mirar al peli gris.

"Como ordene Lord Orochimaru" dijo Kabuto saliendo rápidamente de la habitación a preparar la bebida.

Minato tosió al momento en que él y su hijo tomaron asiento frente al pelinegro, que casualmente tomaba de su Té sin pena ni gloria. "Bueno Naruto… él es Orochimaru, es el dueño de esta agencia de confección de trajes, ahora mismo es aliado de la U.A. y les ayuda proporcionando los trajes de héroes a los alumnos al momento en que ellos mandan las solicitudes de traje. Como ves, tanto tu traje como espada fueron creados en este lugar, a manos de Orochimaru"

"Es un placer conocerte, joven Namikaze Naruto-kun" dijo Orochimaru.

"Lo mismo digo…" dijo Naruto con confusión. Y saber de este tipo le iba a responder su pregunta…? Fue en ese momento Naruto abrió los ojos aún más al pensamiento que surgió de esta información. "Espera un segundo. Si tú eres quien crea los trajes… quiere decir que todos los trajes de mis compañeros fueron hechos por ti y por ende sus equipamientos de apoyo, ¿No es así? Por ejemplo los guantes de Bakugo o las botas amplificadoras de sonido de Jirō. Y si mi espada fue hecha aquí… quiere decir que pudiste hacer arreglos en esos equipamientos para que cada uno tenga una especie de artefacto donde vez la posición global precisa apretando un botón o algo así, ¿Me equivoco?"

"Veo que tu hijo es bastante intuitivo y a la vez tan ingenuo, ¿No es así Minato-kun?" El rubio nombrado gruño a lo que dijo el pelinegro. "Sin embargo déjame decirte que estas terriblemente equivocado, niño. Dime algo niño, ve en el pasado de tu memoria y recuerda un momento donde fuiste llevado a un laboratorio"

Al principio Naruto no supo a que se refería y siguiendo con lo que el pelinegro dijo, recordó su pasado, hospitales o lugares a los que haya acudido para tratamiento médico o algo así. Sin embargo no recuerda algo fuera de lugar. Ya que sus recuerdos están nebulosos, solo pudo recordar un fragmento de una memoria. Ala edad de 6 o tal vez 5 años fue junto a Minato a una clínica o eso aparentaba el lugar, luego recordó que fue puesto a dormir y todo después de eso fue nebuloso y distante, sin embargo hay algo que si se quedó… una silueta de alguien de cabellera muy larga y enigmáticos ojos dorados que brillaron aun contra la luz que se reflejada desde atrás.

"¡…Tu eres!"

"A petición de tu padre, con el fin de mantener una estrecha vigilancia se me dio el permiso de infectar tu cuerpo con cantidades infinitas de Bacterias de Vigilancia" Dijo Orochimaru ignorando la sorpresa en el rostro del rubio.

"¡¿….Como?!"

"Con las Bacterias de Vigilancia logre observar todas las batallas que has tenido. Por lo tanto justo antes de que la situación empeorara durante la batalla con la liga de villanos llame a Minato-kun y junto a él acudimos al campo de batalla justo a tiempo para terminar con la pelea. Además, estas bacterias también tienen otra función. En el caso de que fueras vencido en un combate, estas bacterias pueden ser activadas a control remoto desde mi base para hacer una especie de… "Activación del Kosei Involuntaria" que como su nombre lo indica, activa tu Kosei para usarlo en ti mismo y con ello sanar tus heridas. Fue así como recobraste la conciencia en tu pelea con Nara Kageyama–"

"¡Oiga alto!" De repente Naruto golpeo la mesa con su puño y se levantó con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

"Que grosero, estaba hablando" dijo Orochimaru sin inmutarse por el arrebato del rubio menor.

"¡No me importa eso-Dattebayo! ¡Tengo algo que decir y lo voy a decir ahora!" Exclamo el rubio menor señalando con su dedo al pelinegro a pesar de la advertencia de Minato. "¡¿Bacterias de Vigilancia?! ¿Cuándo se supone que me infecto, cuando mi padre metrajo a esa clínica sospechosa? ¡No me gusta que me espíen así! ¡¿Cuánto observo exactamente?! ¡No puede espiar mi vida privada, va contra los derechos humanos! ¡Es una invasión a la privacidad! ¡Exijo que retire las bacterias ahora! ¡¿Qué e sucede?! ¡¿ESTA ESCUCHANDOME-DATTEBAYO?!"

"Silencio demonio" Dijo Orochimaru suspirando de molestia por los reclamos.

"¡Así debería llamarlo yo! ¡Usted es el demonio, usted es…"

Minato tuvo suficiente y puso su mano sobre el hombro del menor. "Basta Naruto, no te alteres tato"

"¡No me detengas, papá!"

"¿Por qué tienes que convertir esto en una discusión?"

"Si no hablo ahora, entonces cuando, ¿Eh?"

Minato suspiro luego vio a Orochimaru, que casualmente dejo de escuchar a los Namikaze optando mejor por ver qué hay de nuevo en una revista de por ahí.

"Escucha Naruto, hay razones por las cuales yo permití que se te mantuviera vigilado todo el tiempo" Dijo Minato a lo que Naruto dejo de reclamarle al pelinegro para escuchar a su progenitor. "Debido a que tu Kosei es tan raro y poderoso, era cuestión de tiempo para que las personas, héroes y villanos por igual, envidiaran tu poder y harían lo que fuese para obtenerlo. Como en tu batalla contra Nara Kageyama, ahora hay personas que saben sobre tu Kosei e irán tras de ti. Por supuesto nadie sabe sobre estas bacterias, salvo Orochimaru y yo y en este momento ahora tú. También esto ayudo a que actúes con libertad al construir tus equipamientos en la clase de apoyo. Como estas trabajando en drogas y fármacos para el consumo humano, se te debe vigilar para que no llegues a crear algo que podría extinguir a la humanidad"

"¿Tú crees que yo haría eso?" sinceramente, Naruto se sintió herido por esa falta de confianza en su persona.

"Jajajaja"

Ahora ya no entiende nada sinceramente. ¿Por qué se está riendo? ¿Dijo algo gracioso?

"Hace un tiempo dijiste que querías hacer que los zombis existieran y créeme que creí que lo harías realidad un día y recuerda que hace porque dijiste que querías clonarte, nunca sé con qué saldrás la próxima vez hijo"

"Papá…"

"Sinceramente… tengo miedo hijo" ridículo, en la mente de Naruto, su padre siempre se mostró valiente y fuerte, nunca con miedo. Pero este hombre de aquí en frente esta disiento que tiene miedo. "…Sé que no puedo estar contigo todo el tiempo… y que tú también quieres tener tu propia vida… pero las condiciones en las que naciste y las habilidades que te dieron tu Kosei son cosas de gran responsabilidad. Vas a ser envidiado por muchos… vas a tener que soportar tanto odio de las personas que puede llegar a ser abrumador. Al final… tenía que tomar una decisión… como padre es mi debes proteger a mi hijo, no importa que medios tenga que usar, mi hijo es mi prioridad"

"Yo…"

Naruto no tenía palabras realmente. No sabía cómo explicar sus sentimientos ahora. Ahora mismo, se encuentra entre una batalla con sus sentimientos, su confianza en su padre comenzaba a colgar de un muy delgado hilo, era extraño. Pasar de la inquebrantable confianza a una terrible desconfianza era extraño. Pero ahí está, y no puede cambiarlo.

"Yo…" comenzó el rubio. "Entiendo bien tus razones… pero no me gusto que no me dijeras de esto en un principio. Si, sé que te viste obligado a esto, pero eso de invadir mi privacidad realmente me desconcertó… no sé qué decirte… solamente… ya no se en que confiar" dijo finalmente el Namikaze menor alejándose de su padre, posteriormente se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la puerta.

Minato, adivinando que haría el rubio se levantó de golpe. "¡Naruto!"

Sin embargo su hijo no escucho. Rápidamente volvió sobre su hombro para ver al pelinegro. "Debemos irnos ahora Orochimaru…Lamento molestar tan tarde"

"No es una molestia, es agradable tener visitas tan interesantes" Dijo Orochimaru sonriendo mientras pasa su lengua por sus labios.

Despidiéndose el pelinegro, Minato salió de ahí en busca de su hijo.

Kabuto se acerco después de mantenerse al margen por un buen rato. Ambos pelinegro y peli gris solamente dejaron salir un sincronizado suspiro.

Namikazes…

* * *

 _"¿Cómo podría el…? Mi propio padre…"_ Pensó Naruto corriendo por los pasillos de la guarida. Paso por los pasillos que había recorrido anteriormente, paso puertas y salones sin importarle que golpeo a una persona de cabello blanco y lo derribo al suelo, no escucho las quejas de ese tipo de ojos morados, nada le importaba ahora.

Solamente quiere irse a casa y encerrarse en su habitación.

Este día, así como las respuestas que tuvo, fue de lo peor. Simplemente no podía creer que su padre no tuviera nada de confianza en él. Si, puede entenderlo, es su padre y debe hacer sacrificios por el bien de su familia, pero esto se volvió demasiado abrumador.

Sintiendo su vista nublarse por el agua salada en sus ojos, rápidamente se pasó la mano por los ojos para limpiarse. Abrió la puerta de la salida de la guarida y sin perder tiempo comenzó a correr por ese bosque tan espeso que no dejaba que ni la luz de la luna se filtrara por las hojas.

Naruto finalmente se detuvo cuando llego a un claro.

El viento movió su cabello lentamente mientras las hojas más débiles caían de su rama para posteriormente caer siendo dirigidas por el viento de la noche. El rubio levanto los ojos hacia la luna en su estado de cuarto creciente. Este lugar y este silencio además del viento, lo relajo.

Se inclinó y cayo de rodillas en medio de ese claro siguiendo con la vista puesta en la luna creciente.

 _"Naruto" respondió el mayor seriamente. "Entiende, hago esto por tu bien-"_

 _"¡¿Cuál bien?! En lo que a mi concierne solo quieres ponerme en una posición que no quiero, así es como yo lo veo-Dattebayo"_

 _"Soy tu padre y sé que es lo mejor para ti"_

 _"¿Y transferirme al curso de héroes es mejor para mí?"_

 _"¡Sí!"_

 _"¡Estás loco viejo!" dando media vuelta el rubio menor estaba dispuesto a irse de la clase, ya no estaba de humor para solo salir a tomar aire fresco, ahora estaba molesto y quería salir de ahí rápido._

 _"¡No me des la espalda jovencito!"_

 _"No empieces un drama aquí, por favor" respondió el rubio tomando la chapa de la puerta._

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior. Realmente, realmente no ha estado más que cumpliendo con las expectativas de su padre. Realmente no ha hecho nada por si mismo, solamente ha seguido las decisiones de su progenitor y ha asentido con la cabeza a cada palabra sin bacilar.

Era… como si las cadenas rápidamente lo atraparan y contuvieran y lo ataran eternamente a su padre, quien con su bondad y amabilidad se encargó de que nunca quiera objetarle nada. Porque no quería poner una mala expresión en su padre. Era como si no pudiera ni desafiarlo.

 _"Lo sé todo… ¡Desde que ese incidente casi mata a tu compañero, has perdido toda tu determinación por ser un héroe! ¡¿A que le tienes miedo?!"_

 _El rubio menor frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, el único sentimiento que reflejan ese par de ojos azules…. Es la culpa._

 _"Sakura-chan se fue del país… Sasuke-kun casi muere… ¡¿Y qué?! ¡¿Eres tan débil que dejas que algo así te afecte?! ¡De niño gritabas a los cuatro vientos que querías ser un héroe! ¿Tienes miedo de ser derrotado? ¿Tienes miedo de no ser capaz de proteger a tus amigos? ¡¿O es que le tienes miedo a tu propio poder interior?!"_

 _Esta vez sí hubo una reacción, Naruto se giró para gritarle pero no salieron las palabras. Minato entonces vio completamente a través de su hijo al ver sus ojos._

 _"Si tienes miedo a perder, hazte más fuerte. Si tienes miedo de herir a tus amigos, hazte más sabio en el uso de tu poder, ¡Si tienes miedo de no ser capaz de proteger a tus amigos… hazte más fuerte y júrales que los protegerás! ¡Si le tienes miedo a tu propio poder interior, hazte cada vez más fuerte hasta que puedas controlarlo!" Minato avanzo rápidamente hacia su hijo y lo tomo de los hombros obligándolo a que lo mirase. "¡Si no puedes confiar en nadie más, ponte de pie y grita ante el desafío! ¡EL NARUTO QUE YO CONOZCO Y CRIE HARÍA LO MISMO!"_

Bonitas palabras que lo alentaron a unirse al curso de héroes. Ahora solo parecen parte de una especie de plan donde Naruto solo es un peón que se mueve según las órdenes del rey.

Naruto no se encarga de su propia vida.

¿Pero cómo puede decir esto que siente…? ¿Cómo podría desobedecer a quien lo crio con amor y afecto?

Así como el silencio de la noche, las primeras lágrimas cayeron silenciosamente.

Goteo

Goteo

Gota…

Tanto Minato como Kushina siempre llegan cansados del trabajo, Kushina cocina y arregla la casa dejándola impecable. Minato trabaja arduamente como héroe salvando a las personas en dados casos llega herido y sangrante, siendo su madre quien lo atiende para dar el mejor rendimiento. Con todo lo que han sacrificado sus padres… el como hijo no debe decepcionarlos eligiendo un mal camino. Tirar todo ese esfuerzo, sudor y lágrimas es imperdonable.

Solo por esta vez… entenderá las acciones precipitadas de su padre. Por el amor a su padre… aceptara su forma de mantenerlo seguro.

Pero entonces…

"¿…Entonces porque me siento tan… encerrado?" Murmuro al aire mientras una gota cayo por su mejilla hacia el suelo.

"Naruto…"

Rápidamente, el rubio menor se limpió la cara y con una falsa sonrisa volteo a ver a su padre. Quien acaba de llegar luego de buscarlo.

"Ah, me encontraste bastante rápido… como se esperaba del héroe más rápido"

"Escucha Naruto, yo…"

"No hay nada que decir papá" interrumpió Naruto. "Papá… te agradezco el que me hayas tenido junto a mi madre y ambos me criaron para ser quien soy ahora. Tal vez suene raro, pero si solo pudieran estar felices de que su hijo vino a este mundo y creció bien… todo esto pudo haber terminado bien"

"…"

"No voy a decir nada, recuerdo que dijiste… que los padres saben que es mejor para sus hijos, ¿No? Bueno… ¡Espero poder seguir contando con su ayuda!"

Minato sonrió tensamente, pero sonrió al final. "No tengas duda sobre eso. Siempre te apoyaremos, Naruto"

Interiormente, Naruto se preguntó que rayos está haciendo. Esta forma de vivir no es como él la quiere. Solo puede mantener en pie esa falsa sonrisa y esperar con una falsa esperanza el poder volver a confiar en su padre.

Porque si no se puede confiar ni en un padre, ¿Cómo puede confiar en las demás personas?

* * *

 _Paso_

 _Paso_

 _Arrastrar_

 **"Ya has llegado, y con una carga inútil"**

Entre las sombras y la oscuridad un pilar de luz ilumino a una silueta. Por ser la luz viniendo desde atrás, la silueta no revelo nada de su apariencia.

Un segundo pilar de luz ilumino a otra persona, quien traía a rastras a un cuerpo dormido.

 **"He vuelto, líder"**

 **"Tu carga parece tener un bonito sueño"** Comento con voz profunda la silueta en el pilar de luz.

 **"A esta persona le fue inyectada una especie de droga que lo ha hecho dormir desde que lo rescate"**

Un tercer pilar en el lugar ilumino a una persona notablemente más pequeña que las otras dos.

 **"Que patético… estos subordinados de ahora ya no sirven para nada"**

 **"Es tu subordinado, tú tienes la culpa por tener a personal tan débil entre tus filas"**

 **"Lo se, la culpa es mía"**

 **"Oh, por favor no tomes la culpa. Fue mi error mandar a un peón menor a hacer una tarea para uno de nosotros. Por ahora… debemos ver qué información obtuvimos de este tipo"**

Un cuarto pilar de luz alumbro a otra persona.

 **"Encárgate de quitarle el efecto de esa droga. Usa tu habilidad… La habilidad del Arco del Tiempo"**

 **"Che, no me pagan lo suficiente para adelantar el tiempo de este peso muerto"**

Los ojos de Kageyama comenzaron a abrirse, confundido por el lugar donde esta, se froto los ojos buscando una fuente de luz para al menos buscar su ubicación. Al ser la única fuente de luz del lugar, espantado retrocedió al ver a la elite de la organización.

"L-L-L-L-Lider… y los Arcos de la Encarnación…" dijo con miedo el Nara fugitivo.

 **"Ahora, ahora… peso muerto, finalmente despiertas. Nos hiciste esperar por mucho tiempo, uno de nosotros tuvo que usar su Kosei en ti. No te preocupes, vivirás lo suficiente para cantar tus descubrimientos, así que te sugiero que empieces"**

Sin salida ni escapatoria de la muerte, Kageyama silenciosamente dejo salir sus lágrimas. Con voz entre cortada por los sollozos hablo.

"L-La criatura nombrada N-Nōmu… fue incapaz de matar al símbolo de la paz, All Might. Y también… el N-Noveno Arco, Namikaze Na-Naruto demostró ser mucho más fuerte de lo que la información describió…"

 **"¿Solamente eso descubriste? Que desperdicio de mi poder, usándolo para que nos cuente algo que ya sabíamos. ¿Ya puedo matarlo?"**

Kageyama ya lo sabía. El castigo por fallar su misión seria la muerte. Lo supo desde el momento en que bario los ojos y vio al líder.

 **"Espera un segundo. Eso no es todo"**

 **"¿Huh?"**

 **"Cuando fui por este tipo, me entere de otra cosa… el Décimo Arco apareció finalmente. El Arco del Espacio, Uchiha Obito tomo parte de la batalla de la U.A contra la liga de villanos"**

 **"¿Oh? Quien imaginaria que encontraríamos finalmente al Decimo… Supongo que no fue completamente una perdida. Tu… deberías agradecerle. Acaba de salvar tu vida. Bueno, tu vida solo es una pequeña porción de la vida del Maestro, tarde o temprano tendras que devolverle la vida que el te dio amablemente"**

Kageyama sonrió con completa felicidad. "¡M-Muchas gracias, Líder!"

 **"Sin embargo"** Corto la alegría del Nara. **"Esto no se quedara sin castigo. Llévenselo"**

De repente el piso bajo los pies de Kageyama se abrió y de este salieron cientos de cadenas que bailaron hacia arriba para luego amarrar al Nara.

"¡Gahh! ¡¿Por qué esto…?! P-pero si yo… ¡Para! ¡Lo ruego, paren!" chillo de miedo Kageyama sintiendo como esas cadenas comenzaron a encerrar su cuerpo.

En poco tiempo había tantas cadenas alrededor de su cuerpo que solo su cabeza permanecía libre.

 **"Arrepiéntete de tus errores en el calabozo que es peor que el infierno"**

Y finalmente, las cadenas arrastraron a Kageyama al nivel más bajo del lugar. Donde se castigaba a los perdedores que no podían cumplir con sus misiones.

Con la confianza de Naruto hacia su padre rota, y con esa falsa sonrisa se entregó a una falsa esperanza el rubio pasara por muchas calamidades ahora. Y mientras el pasa por esa etapa, los enemigos despiadados calmadamente permiten que la ciudad, las personas, el mundo sientan una falsa paz antes de dar su golpe.

 **"El Noveno, el del Arco de la Negación… el Décimo del Arco del Espacio… el Primero del Arco de la Destrucción y finalmente el Tercero del Arco de la Ilusión… una vez capturemos a los poderes restantes, finalmente… finalmente podremos regresar al maestro"**

A los cuatro pilares ya iluminados se les sumaron seis más, quienes revelaron a las siluetas de quienes van por los arcos de la Encarnación restantes.

 **"Ahora… Los Arcos que poseemos… El Arco de la Creación… de la Vida… de la Muerte… de la Realidad… Del tiempo… y finalmente el Arco de la Encarnación, quien soy yo… mis compañeros que aún esperan poner sus manos en sus respectivos Arcos, tengan paciencia. Cada uno de nosotros tiene diferentes planes y sueños… hemos llegado muy lejos, y ahora en poco tiempo por fin pasaremos a movilizarnos. Nuestro objetivo es obtener a los restantes cuatro Arcos para dárselos a nuestros compañeros. Nuestros rivales son duros, pero reuniremos a los 10 Arcos y finalmente dividiremos este mundo. Nosotros Diez lo conseguiremos…"**

Entonces desde atrás de las diez personas, una puerta enorme se abrió dando paso a la luz.

 **"Créanme cuando les digo que el fracaso no es una opción. Vamos"** Ordeno el líder comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

* * *

 **Hola gentecchi. Solo pasaba a decirles que, como empecé la universidad, mi tiempo actualizando se verá un tanto afectado, por supuesto esto no quiere decir que dejare de escribir, claro que no.**

 **Ahora… espero que este capítulo haya resuelto las dudas de algunos, (si no lo hicieron pues lastima)**

 **La situación con respeto a Orochimaru, ya la saben, el es de su propio lado. Pero por ahora esta aliado a los héroes, quienes son quienes le pagan mucho más. Si, Orochimaru creo el equipamiento de los chicos de la clase 1-A.**

 **(Nunca quedo claro quien les hizo sus trajes, y a menos que el manga diga en un futuro quien es, en mi fic se quedara como Orochimaru quien creo los trajes de Bakugo, Todoroki Naruto y los demás)**

 **Ahora, Naruto perdió la confianza en Minato, ¿Cómo afectara esto el desempeño de Naruto durante el festival deportivo? Estérese en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑**

 **Pd: ¿Quiénes son los nuevos villanos? Seguramente ya se hacen a la idea. Pero… ¿Qué hay de los poderes y eso de los Arcos?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Saludos gentecchi :D**

 **genjuki: Saludos, gracias por el review. Si ;) Diez en total :D**

 **Takumi Yousei: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Que se vendrá con estas personas :0? Ni yo mismo lo se. Qué bueno que alguien entendió la referencia.**

 **elian0587: saludos, gracias por el review. Gracias por tus palabras, me alegran :D  
En cuanto a los arcos… se verá más de ellos después del fextival deportivo, ya que por ahora solo fue una introducción. Y soy escritOr para que lo sepas :)**

Persona hablando "Lo rechazo…"

Persona pensando " _Lo rechazo…_ _"_

Quirk " **¡Smash…!** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o My Hero Academia, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Kōhei Horikoshi. Yo solo los uso para fines perversos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **Narukami**

 **X**

 **"Mi Oración… Mi Libertad"**

Comenzó un nuevo día, y con ello las clases del curso de héroes en la academia U.A regresaron al servicio. Por supuesto después de ese ataque de los villanos la seguridad en el lugar cambio exponencialmente. Pero nada de ese importa ahora. Naruto, quien aburrido veía por la ventana, reflexiono sobre los acontecimientos del día anterior.

Y es que la revelación de tener bacterias en el interior de su cuerpo que vigilan cada uno de sus movimientos es totalmente abrumadora. De hecho hoy se bañó con ropa interior, porque no podía confiar en que esos tipos respetaran su privacidad intima, así que tuvo que hacer varios cambios en su rutina matutina, y eso por ende le causo cierto estrés por los cambios en su vida.

Ahora se baña usando su ropa interior, se tenía que cambiar a gran velocidad y sus… cosas intimas fueron incineradas, con todo eso realmente es un poco molesto conseguir venir a estudiar sabiendo que no tiene privacidad. En serio… ha estado viviendo con esas cosas por tanto tiempo?

La ignorancia es la felicidad, dicen algunos.

Tal vez sea cierto. Se habría ahorrado muchas cosas si simplemente no abría su boca y hubiera controlado su curiosidad.

"Ne~ Ne~ ¿Viste las noticias anoche?" Pregunto Hagakure a Ojiro. Naruto levanto los ojos, interesado por la plática de enfrente. "¿Viste como todos en la clase estuvieron en pantalla durante un momento? Nunca destaco en nada…" se lamentó un poco la chica invisible.

"Es verdad" Dijo Shoji sin vacilar ni titubear.

Viendo lo directo que fue su compañero, Ojiro trato de, al menos, hacer que la chica invisible se sienta un poco mejor. "Es difícil sobresalir con ese aspecto, ¿verdad?"

"Pero, todos los canales hicieron una gran cosa con eso" Naruto entonces paso a ver a la conversación de Kaminari, Kirishima y Jirō.

"Eso me sorprendió"

"¿Puedes culparlos? El curso héroe mantiene el bombeo de héroe atacado"

"Quien sabe que lo que hubiera ocurrido si esos tipos y los profesores no hubieran llegado" Dijo Sero recostándose en su escritorio.

"A propósito, ¿Quiénes eran ellos realmente? Los profesores nunca nos lo dijeron" Menciono Jirō.

"Solo aparecieron de la nada, uno de ellos tenía un Kosei similar a ese tipo de la niebla" dijo Kirishima recordando a aquel peli negro de ojos rojos. Para entonces se volteo sobre su escritorio para ver al último de la fila de Midoriya. Naruto. "Namikaze, tu parecías conocerlos, uno de los de ahí era tu padre, ¿No?

Ahora fueron todos los que voltearon a ver al rubio, esperando una respuesta de parte de este.

Naruto suspiro. "Esas personas son amigos íntimos de mi padre, son su equipo. Uchiha Obito, el Héroe Intocable. Hatake Kakashi, el Héroe que Copia. Nohara Rin, La Heroína del Oasis. Los tres son héroes profesionales que bien pudieron llegar a ser grandes héroes por si solos, sin embargo prefirieron seguir trabajando en equipo bajo el liderazgo de mi padre, ahora trabajan en su agencia de héroes. Mi padre dijo que recibió una llamada de emergencia, con eso llamo a su equipo y juntos llegaron a U.S.J. usando el Kosei de Obito. Y también son algo así como mis hermanos mayores, ya que crecí teniéndolos a ellos cerca todo el tiempo" dijo el rubio.

"Vaya, estoy tan celoso, tienes a tantos héroes profesionales famosos en tu familia. Y al héroe más rápido del mundo" Dijo Kaminari recordando al rubio Namikaze mayor cuando este llego al campo de batalla.

"Y también uno de ellos copio tu Kosei, Kaminari, pero él no se veía como un idiota" dijo Jirō con burla, recordando como utilizo el Kosei del rubio ese héroe enmascarado.

"Grr…"

"Hablando de tu familia… ¿Y tu madre? Prácticamente estas diciendo que toda tu familia fue a ayudar, ¿dónde estaba ella?" Dijo Tsuyu directamente, haciendo que algunos se tensasen.

"Mi madre no es una heroína, bueno… no estoy muy seguro, creo que una vez fue heroína… pero ahora ella trabaja como jefa de una línea de hospitales, debido a su trabajo, ella no asistió a ese lugar" informo el rubio.

Entre charlas, el reloj marco la hora de inicio de clases, pero el Sensei aún no está en clase.

"¡Todo el mundo! ¡Las clases están por comenzar! ¡Dejen de hablar y tomen sus asiento!" Grito a todo pulmón el presidente de la clase, Iida.

"Ya estamos en nuestros asientos" dijo Kaminari poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Eres el único que no lo está" continuo Kirishima.

"¡Maldición!" Dijo el chico de lentes dejándose caer en su asiento apretando los dientes.

"No te preocupes" Dijo Uraraka.

Naruto se rio mentalmente de su presidente de clases. Es divertido verlo.

"Tsu-chan, ¿Quién… whoa" Ashido se tambaleo en su escritorio y casi se cae hacia atrás pero la pelinegra Tsuyu la estabilizo a tiempo. "…va a dar las clases hoy?"

"Es cierto. Aizawa-Sensei aún está en el hospital en reposo"

En ese momento la puerta se abrió revelando a su profesor.

"Buenos días" dijo Eraserhead o mejor dicho Aizawa Shōta.

 _"¡Aizawa-Sensei regreso muy pronto!"_ Fue el pensamiento colectivo de la clase 1-A.

"¡¿Sensei, ya se encuentra bien?!" Pregunto Iida alzando la mano enormemente.

"¿Realmente puedes llamar _bien_ a eso?" Dijo Uraraka viendo al Sensei vendado por la mitad de la cara dejando solo sus ojos y boca al aire libre.

"Mi bienestar no importa, pero aun así…. Gracias Namikaze, me dijeron que fuiste tu quien salvo mi vida, te lo agradezco" dijo el pelinegro haciendo una reverencia al tiempo en que todos voltearon a ver al rubio, quien se ruborizo levemente de vergüenza por tener toda esa atención sobre él.

"Está bien, Sensei…. No tiene que darme una reverencia" dijo con vergüenza el rubio. "Pero me alegro que este bien"

El pelinegro asintió, luego, vio a sus alumnos seriamente. "De todos modos, aún hay cosas más importantes. La lucha aún no ha terminado"

"¿Lucha?" Pregunto Bakugo seriamente.

"No me digan que…"

"¡¿Villanos de nuevo…?!"

"El festival deportivo se acerca" Dijo Eraserhead viendo a sus alumnos a través de sus vendas.

Kirishima sonrió con mucha energía y con voz alta y fuerte grito. "¡Eso es un evento escolar súper normal!"

"¡Espera un momento!" interrumpió Kaminari callando al pelirrojo callándolo con su mano sobre su boca.

"¿Esta bien tener un festival deportivo tan pronto, después de que los villanos se infiltraran?" Esta vez fue Jirō quien pregunto, por supuesto todos tenían esa pregunta en mente.

"¿Y si nos atacan de nuevo o algo…?" Expreso su preocupación Ojiro.

"Al parecer, piensan en eso como U.A mostrando nuestro sistema de gestión de crisis es sólido como una roca para la realización del evento. La seguridad además, será reforzada por cinco veces, más que años anteriores. Por encima de todo, nuestro festival deportivo es una gran oportunidad. No es un evento que pueda ser cancelado solo por algunos villanos"

"Esa sería una buena razón, ¿No? Es solo un festival deportivo" murmuro Mineta.

Deku se volvió sobre su escrito para ver al pequeño compañero de clases. "Mineta-kun, ¿Nunca has visto el festival deportivo de U.A?" Pregunto creyendo que su compañero no lo conoce.

"Claro que sí, ¡Pero eso no es lo que quise decir!"

"Nuestro festival deportivo es uno de los mayores eventos de Japón. En el pasado, los juegos olímpicos eran llamados un festival de deportes, y todo el mundo estaba loco por ello. Como ya saben, son reducciones en escala y población. Sin ahora una sombra de su antigua gloria. Y ahora para Japón que ha tomado el lugar de los juegos olímpicos es la fiesta de U.A"

"Por supuesto, todos los mejores héroes del país estarán atentos. ¡Para los propósitos de exploración!" Dijo Yaoyorozu con una inusual energía en sus palabras.

"Después de graduarnos, es normal unirse a una agencia de héroe y trabajar como compañero" Comento Kaminari.

"Mucha gente pierde su oportunidad antes de convertirse en independiente después de eso, y son eternos compañeros. Kaminari, siento que serias uno de esos, dado que eres un idiota" dijo Jirō burlonamente haciendo que una mueca aparezca en la cara del rubio de rayos.

"Por supuesto, uniéndose a una agencia de héroes famosa les dará más experiencia y popularidad. El tiempo es limitado. Si esperas para ser un profesional, entonces el camino hacia el futuro se abrirá con este evento. La oportunidad del año… un total de solo cinco oportunidades. No hay héroes aspirantes, que pueden permitirse el lujo de perder este evento. ¡Si entienden eso entonces no pierdan sus preparativos!"

"¡Si señor!" dijeron a coro los estudiantes emocionados por ese evento. Y con eso las clases continuaron normalmente.

 **TIME SKIP**

"Después de todo lo ocurrido ¡Me da mucha emoción!" Grito Kirishima apenas se fue Cementos-Sensei de la clase.

"Si ponemos un buen espectáculo y destacamos. ¡Daremos el primer paso para ser profesionales!" dijo Sero con mucha ilusión en este evento.

"Tienes suerte, Shoji. Tu fuerza física se destaca por su propia cuenta" dijo Kaminari al chico más alto de la clase y por supuesto el más fornido.

"No tiene sentido si no puedo mostrarles mi utilidad" Respondió el chico enmascarado.

"Creo que destacaras también, Kaminari" dijo Jirō con burla recordando lo destacado que es Denki cuando pone cara de idiota.

"Todos están tan emocionados por esto" dijo Izuku muy impresionado por lo emocionados que están sus compañeros.

"¿Acaso tu no?" Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Tenya. Ambos extrañados se vieron por un momento, Naruto se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa por la coincidente sincronía.

Deku se rio un poco por ese acto.

Después de ese momento de sincronización casual de la vida, Iida continúo. "Nos hemos inscrito aquí para convertirnos en héroes. Así que por supuesto que nos gustaría encendernos" dijo el presidente moviéndose extrañamente.

"Iida-chan tienes una forma única de encenderte, es raro" dijo directamente Tsuyu.

"Midoriya-kun, ¿No sientes lo mismo?" pregunto Iida moviendo sus manos como robot.

"Por supuesto que sí. Pero algo esta…"

"¿No te gusta la idea de competir?" Pregunto con curiosidad Naruto.

"Deku-kun, Iida-kun, Namikaze-kun…" los tres chicos nombrados voltearon a ver a su compañera que los llama. **"Vamos a hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo"** Dijo Uraraka con una expresión muy seria y un aura que grita deseos por luchar. Algo muy extraño en ella.

"¡U-Uraraka-san, tu cara...! esta…"

"¿Qué pasa? te ves sin preocupaciones en absoluto, a pesar de que eso significa tu nombre" dijo Ashido.

"¡Todos, voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo!" grito Uraraka de repente, asustando a quienes tenía cerca.

"¡SI!" siguió Tenya con mismo ánimos. Los demás le siguieron pero un poco más cautelosos.

Uraraka se volteó hacia el grupo de Tokoyami. "¡Voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo!"

"S-Si…"

"¿Qué sucede? Tu personalidad esta por todo el lugar"

 _"Ahora que lo pienso… yo nunca le pregunta a Uraraka-san porque decidió venir a esta escuela y convertirse en profesional"_ Pensó Deku viendo a su compañera.

"¡Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo!" Grito Uraraka a Naruto quien asintió animadamente con brillos en sus ojos.

"¡Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, Uraraka-Dattebayo!" Siguió Naruto a la peli castaña-

"¡Sí!"

"Y ahora se le sumo Namikaze…"

Izuku vio desde la peli castaña al rubio, ambos animándose muy duro, gritando entre ellos. A simple vista, aprecia que Naruto esta tan animado por el festival deportivo. Está muy animado y parece que este evento significa mucho para él.

 _"Tampoco se lo he preguntado a Namikaze-kun"_ pensó Midoriya.

 **Después.**

"Uraraka-san"

"¿Si?

"¿Por qué decidiste venir a U.A y convertirte en héroe profesional?" Preguntó Izuku a Ochaco mientras ambos, acompañados de Tenya y Naruto van de camino a la cafetería.

"¿Huh? Um… porque-" Uraraka un poco extrañada por la pregunta miro hacia otro lado mientras se frota frenéticamente la cabeza. Iida y Namikaze se miraron por la pregunta tan repentina de Midoriya, quien sabía que podía ser tan directo. "B-Bueno, fue por… dinero"

"¿Dinero? ¿Deseas convertirte en héroe por dinero?" Dijeron los tres chicos luego de escuchar a Uraraka.

"Para simplificarlo, si…" de repente ella se sonrojo y comenzó a mover sus manos frenéticamente frente a los chicos. "En este momento se trata de una razón tan insalubre. Ustedes dos tienen motivaciones admirables, es embarazoso…"

"¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es tener una meta de apoyar a sus medios de vida no es admirable?" Dijo Tenya moviendo las manos de un lado a otro. Naruto pensó que ese hábito del pelinegro es gracioso.

"Si, pero es inesperado" estuvo de acuerdo Deku.

En ese momento, sintiendo que no había ninguna razón para no contarlo, Uraraka les conto sobre su situación familiar. La familia de Uraraka tiene una agencia de construcción, pero debido a problemas de clientela, ellos están teniendo problemas financieros. Por supuesto, alguien como Naruto no podría entender muy bien su situación, ya que tanto su padre como madre son muy bien recompensados por su trabajo, así que nunca le ha faltado nada. Pero saber de su compañera y su situación realmente le hizo pensar sobre las cosas y su relación con sus padres. Realmente a él le ha ido demasiado fácil en la vida…

Demasiado…

Uraraka apretó su falda con fuerza y levanto su cabeza viéndose seria y determinada. "Definitivamente, voy a convertirme en héroe y ganar dinero… y dejar que mis padres se relajen"

Naruto, así como los otros dos miraron impresionados la determinación de Uraraka e Iida aplaudió su determinación animadamente. Y por un momento, Naruto se sintió celoso de la relación de Uraraka con sus padres. Realmente están muy unidos, tanto que es casi doloroso ver su propia situación.

"¡CHAHAHAHA!" Una risa repentina corto el momento de los amigos y All Might apareció por la esquina del pasillo apuntando con el dedo a Deku. "¡Joven Midoriya, estas aquí!"

"¿All Might? ¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Almuerzo! ¿Quieres comer juntos?" Pregunto el más alto muro de los héroes, el símbolo de la paz escondiéndose detrás de la pared.

 _"¡Él es como una doncella!"_ Chillo mentalmente Uraraka.

Midoriya vio a sus amigos, como preguntarles en silencio si debería ir. Naruto y Tenya asintieron con una sonrisa. Y Midoriya siguió al símbolo de la paz a alguna parte.

"¿Y tú Namikaze-kun?" Pregunto Iida poco después de que Izuku se fuera.

"¿eh? ¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué decidiste tu entrar a U.A y ser un héroe profesional?" Pregunto Iida. Uraraka lo vio como por un segundo para sonreír y ver con igual curiosidad al rubio.

"¿Qué porque… entre a U.A?" Murmuro para sí mismo Naruto. Iida y Uraraka se preocuparon por ver al rubio con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

"¡Lo siento, creí que el ambiente era el adecuado para preguntar!" se disculpó Iida comenzando a entrar en pánico, tal vez toco un tema muy frágil.

"No… No, no hiciste nada malo, Iida" Negó Naruto con la cabeza, tranquilizando al chico más alto. "Es solo que… mi razón para entrar aquí, fue repentinamente cambiada sin mi consentimiento"

"¿Qué quieres decir, Namikaze-kun?" Pregunto Ochaco con las cejas hacia abajo.

"Saben que fui transferido del curso de apoyo al curso de héroes, ¿No? Bueno… eso en parte fue porque no tenía otra opción. En un principio, quise entrar aquí porque quería innovar en el mundo de los héroes, creando artículos de gran alcance para los héroes, y medicinas para ayudar a mi madre con su trabajo en el hospital. Quería ayudarla pero…. Mi padre, tenía altas expectativa sobre mí convirtiéndome en héroe, y movió los hilos necesarios para lograrlo, siento que solo está cubriéndose con una mentira de 'sé lo que es mejor para mi hijo' y eso me molesto"

Uraraka parecía que quería decir algo, pero Iida le puso una mano en su hombro. Dado que Naruto veía al suelo, no noto este intercambio entre los dos.

"Mi meta para entrar aquí fue cambiada así como si nada… pero al final, me termino gustando el curso de héroes" Naruto entonces levanto los ojos y les dio una sonrisa sincera a sus compañeros. "Realmente me gusto entrar al curso de héroes"

"Namikaze-kun…"

"En cuanto a mi meta… bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? No es una meta ahora, no, yo ya no tengo eso… ahora solo es una… una Oración" Dijo el rubio volviendo a ver al suelo. Iida abrió la boca para hablar.

"¿Una oración?"

"Mi Oración… Quiero ser capaz, de decirle _te amo_ , a las cosas que ame… ser feliz cuando estoy feliz. Estar triste cuando este triste…. Que no me digan que hacer…. No herir a nadie…. O ser herido por alguien… mi Propósito para convertirme en héroe…" Naruto levanto la vista y aunque su expresión decía que tenía problemas, se las arregló para poner una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Quiero ser héroe…. Para poder vivir…. Con libertad"

Lentamente, fue Uraraka quien hablo finalmente. "¿Tú no eres libre… ahora?"

Naruto mantuvo la mirad por un momento, pero al cabo de segundos prefirió ver a la pared, como si fuera lo más impresionante del mundo. Pero ese silencio era más que suficiente para contestar a esa pregunta.

"Libertad… ¿Huh?" dijo Tenya tocándose el mentón de forma pensativa. Uraraka imito su postura sin embargo cerro los ojos.

Naruto levanto los ojos viendo a sus compañeros. Por supuesto, con ellos dos distraídos, no notaron la mirada fija del rubio sobre ellos. Namikaze vio a Uraraka asentir con la cabeza por algo, a saber que pasara por su cabeza. E Iida tenía una expresión seria y serena, más los ralos del sol hacían ver su cabello más azulado que negro, siendo el mismo efecto en Uraraka. Imagínense una escena donde el viento soplaba de la nada, como en esos mangas o animes donde el viento sopla y mueve los cabellos.

Naruto frunció levemente el ceño y se llevó una mano a la boca. Mientras Naruto los ve tan intensamente, paso su mano de su boca a su nuca, y de esta a su lado apretándola fuertemente, y lentamente, abrió la boca.

"Iida-"

"Namikaze-kun"

"¡Whoa!" Naruto abrió los ojos, de paso preguntándose cuando es que los cerro, pero al abrirlos se sorprendió de tener al pelinegro inclinándose a su nivel estando muy cerca, la sorpresa lo hizo retroceder rápidamente.

"En realidad, hay algo que puedes hacer" dijo el presidente sonriendo mientras Uraraka asiente rápidamente. Para confusión del rubio.

"¿Eh?"

"Esta es tu oportunidad. Si destacas en el festival deportivo, tus posibilidades de lograr tu meta son aún mayores. Con tantos héroes viendo los eventos, sin duda alguna alguien se interesara por tu poder, ¡Por supuesto, eso no quiere decir que te lo dejaremos fácil!" Dijo Iida moviendo sus manos frenéticamente de la forma que solo él sabe hacer.

"¡Seremos tus aliados, Namikaze-kun!" Dijo Uraraka sonriendo. Iida asintió rápidamente a las palaras de Uraraka.

"Eso… es contradictorio" dijo simplemente el rubio.

"¡Mientras apoyemos a Namikaze-kun no hay problema! Incluso si alguien dice que no puedes…. O incluso si eres herido por alguien o si tu hieres a alguien… nosotros… Yo… ¡Seré tu aliado!" Dijo Iida sonriendo dejando de lado sus característicos movimientos robóticos.

"¡Si, yo también!" dijo Uraraka.

Naruto abrió la boca para responder, la abrió y la cerro varias veces y en su rostro el color rojo comenzó a propagarse desde sus mejillas a la punta de sus orejas. Se volteo bruscamente dando media vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

"¡I-Idiotas, es el festival deportivo, no tienen tiempo de preocuparse por los demás!" dijo el rubio comenzando a caminar.

"Jejeje" rio Uraraka siguiendo al rubio, de paso molestándolo por el color de su rostro.

Tenya se quedó un poco más atrás viéndolos, igualmente los siguió poco después. Puede que no sepa realmente como es la situación de Naruto, pero apoyándolo en todo será su forma de ayudar.

Eso es algo que su hermano haría.

 **TIME SKIP**

Después de su animada charla, los dos chicos y una chica fueron a la cafetería hablando de temas triviales. Naruto en todo el tiempo que estuvo junto a esos dos se sintió muy bien, realmente bien. La química entre ellos fluyo naturalmente, hubo momentos incomodos y siempre tuvieron un tema de conversación. Tal vez por ahora sea solo Naruto, pero el Namikaze sintió que comenzó a hacer más amigos en su clase.

Uraraka es divertida, animada, es una persona extrovertida y alegre que piensa sobre todo con una luz positiva, esos rasgos hacen que las pláticas con ella nunca sean aburridas y en lo personal, Naruto piensa que tienen muchas cosas en común.

Luego esta Iida Tenya. Él puede parecer severo, pero que en realidad es una persona muy recta, sincera, diligente y serio, que se toma todo (incluso la más insignificante de las cosas) en serio. También es una persona muy humilde, que admite sus errores y tratar de mejorarlos para sí mismo.

Este último tomo el interés de Naruto. Iida le confeso, que le hubiera gustado ver a su padre en acción, siendo una persona con un Kosei de velocidad, ver al héroe más rápido del mundo en acción sería una experiencia única en la vida. Y en un inusual signo de competencia, le reto a tener una carrera, para verse como le va contra el hijo del héroe más rápido del mundo. Por supuesto esto creo un pequeño problema que resulto con Naruto declinando al reto y a Iida disculpándose por olvidar su situación con su padre.

Con estos dos amigos nuevos, Naruto no pasara aburrimiento en el curso de héroes, eso no se discute.

Y con esos pensamientos, Naruto levanto su mochila y la puso sobre su hombro. Las clases terminaron por hoy, lo que significa que desde ahora, debe prepararse para el festival.

Sin embargo…

"¿Q-Que está pasando?" exclamo Uraraka sorprendida, porque cuando iba a salir y abrió la puerta, se encontró con un mar de alumnos de todos los cursos.

Iida, siendo el presidente de la clase, dio un paso al frente. "¿Qué asuntos tienen con la clase 1-A?" pregunto, pero fue ignorado.

"¡No podemos salir! ¿A que vinieron aquí?" Pregunto Mineta a los demás estudiantes.

"Están aquí para espiar al enemigo, basura" respondió Bakugo a Mineta, quien lo miro en estado de shock por ese insulto que salió tan natural. "Ellos quieren ver a los que sobrevivieron la emboscada de los villanos examinan antes de la gran batalla, tarado" dijo Bakugo que se puso delante de todos. "Fuera de mi camino, extras"

Naruto ahogo una risa por la forma en como llamo Bakugo a los demás. Se tuvo que ocultar su risa, porque Iida comenzó a regañar a Bakugo sobre cómo llamar a sus compañeros de escuela, sin duda el también recibiría una conferencia si el pelinegro se entera que se rio.

Bakugo parpadeo hacia el otro rubio, en realidad no espero que alguien se riera con esa clase de comentarios que hace.

"Vine a ver como es la famosa clase A. pero tu pareces bastante arrogante" Dijo un chico, alumno del curso de estudios generales. Shinsō Hitoshi. "¿Todos los estudiantes del curso de héroes son así? Ver algo así me desilusiona. Hay muy pocas personas que se inscribieron en estudios generales y otros cursos porque no lograron entrar al curso de héroes. ¿Lo sabias?"

Bakugo frunció el ceño ante esto, junto con Naruto quien dejo de reírse hace tiempo.

"Ese chico de ahí" Dijo Shinsō viendo al Namikaze detrás de Bakugo. Los alumnos afuera, así como sus compañeros vieron al rubio, quien frunció el ceño. "Eres el único de toda la escuela que fue transferido al curso de héroes, por supuesto ya todos saben que fue por conexiones de tu padre"

"Hey-" Comenzó a protestar Iida en defensa de su amigo.

"Como consecuencia a esto, la escuela nos ha dado una oportunidad a los otros cursos. Dependiendo de los resultados del festival deportivo, consideraran nuestra transferencia al curso de héroes. Y parece que también pueden transferir a la gente" A las palabras de Shinsō, los alumnos de la clase 1-A se sorprendieron por esta forma de selección de alumnos.

"¿Espiar al enemigo? Yo, al menos, llegue a decir que incluso si estas en el curso de héroes si te dejas llevar demasiado, voy a barrer el piso con ustedes. Considera esto como una declaración de guerra" declaro el chico de estudios generales viendo seriamente a la clase 1-A.

"En otras palabras…" comenzó Naruto atrayendo la atención de todos hacia él. "…Estas enfadado porque fracasaste entrando al curso de héroes y te desquitas con nosotros"

"Uhhhh" dijeron la mayoría de alumnos, como típica escuela.

Shinsō por su parte abrió los ojos sorprendido por esa acusación.

"Ya veo, ni siquiera pudiste entrar al curso de héroes por tu cuenta y ahora dependes de un festival para tener otra oportunidad. Por sobre todo, nos traes a nosotros tus problemas desquitándote con nosotros. Que ridículo" Declaro Naruto levantando su mentón, como si viera a Shinsō por debajo de él, su forma de hablar y postura le recordó a la clase A como un segundo Bakugo.

Shinsō apretó los dientes y fulmino con la mirada al Namikaze. "¡¿Qué?!"

"Además, cuando otra persona te descubre, no puedes evitar gritar. Eres muy simple, te alteras fácilmente. No puedes controlar tus emociones, veo. Para ser sincero nunca tendrás la oportunidad"

Midoriya junto a sus amigos vieron sorprendidos este intercambio de palabras, frías y sin sentimiento alguno de parte de Naruto a Shinsō. Era como si el rubio menospreciara la propia existencia del estudiante de estudios generales.

"¡OYE!" grito un chico de cabello gris. "¡Soy de la clase B, de al lado! ¡He oído que peleaste contra villanos, así que vine a confirmar eso! No estés tan orgulloso de ti mismo!" Los alumnos de la clase A suspiraron por la aparición de otro raro. Bakugo le dio la importancia e una hormiga a ese chico y paso entre la multitud. Para disgusto del peli plateado. "¡¿Me ignoras, bastardo?!"

"¡Espera un minuto, Bakugo! ¿Qué vas a hacer con todo esto? ¡Es tu culpa que todos nos odien ahora!" dijo Kirishima.

"No importa" dijo simplemente el rubio cenizo.

"¡¿Ah?!"

"No importa, siempre y cuando estés en la cima" Dijo seriamente Bakugo para finalmente salir de la clase.

"Yo también pienso lo mismo" Dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos y salir por donde fue el rubio cenizo. "Ahora que estamos aquí, por mí, y por las personas que me apoyaron hasta ahora. No pienso hacer una pelea que me avergüence, es por eso que lo prometo aquí mismo. Iré con todo mi poder, y destruiré vuestro poder con un poder aun mayor" Declaro Naruto.

"Namikaze-kun…"

La bandera de la guerra fue puesta en medio del campo de batalla, la clase A contra toda la escuela. Pese a tener a todos como enemigos, el propio Naruto dará lo mejor de sí para rechazar a cada oponente que se le ponga en frente.

Porque ese es su camino de héroe.

* * *

"¡Nos vemos!" Dijo Uraraka alejándose por otro camino.

"¡Hasta mañana, Uraraka/-san /-kun!" dijeron los tres chicos despidiéndose de la peli castaña.

"Bueno, yo me voy por este lado" Dijo Midoriya poco después de irse por el camino opuesto a Uraraka.

"Hasta mañana, Midoriya-kun" Se decidió Tenya moviendo su mano exageradamente en forma de despedida.

Las clases terminaron por hoy, Midoriya y Uraraka se fueron por trenes diferentes luego de un rato de caminar y llegar a la estación. Según parece, Uraraka vive en una línea de departamentos, al igual que Midoriya, pero ellos viven en lados opuestos. Eso dejo a Naruto junto a Iida que continuaron con su camino.

"¿Por dónde te vas después de aquí, Namikaze-kun?" Pregunto con curiosidad Tenya.

"Yo tomo el siguiente tren" dijo Naruto señalando el cartel enorme con toda la guía de rutas de trenes, horarios y estaciones donde se detienen.

"¡Ohhh! ¡Yo también me voy en ese tren! ¡No sabía que vivíamos tan cerca!" Dijo Iida viendo el cartel con la mano en el mentón.

"¿En serio? ¿Vivimos tan cerca?" Pregunto el rubio poniéndose de pie al lado del chic más alto viendo las rutas de los trenes. Fijándose bien en los rótulos, Naruto vio los horarios. "Oye mira esto… el tren que debemos abordar se ha retrasado debido a fallas en los rieles, no se arreglaran hasta dentro de hora y media… maldición, llegare tarde hoy"

"¿Qué? ¿En serio?"

"Si, mira, aquí lo dice"

"Realmente se atrasó… esto será un problema" Dijo el chico de lentes. Acto seguido saco su teléfono "Espera, avisare por mensaje que llegare tarde"

"Buena idea, yo también voy a avisar…" Dijo el rubio imitando a Tenya.

Una vez enviados los mensajes, ambos chicos suspiraron.

"Realmente vamos a estar aquí hasta que llegue el tren, ¿no?" Dijo Naruto con decepción. "Ya que estamos aquí, ¿Por qué no vamos y comemos algo? ¿Tienes hambre?"

"Comer en puestos de calle no es algo realmente saludable" dijo Iida moviendo sus manos robóticamente, Naruto creyó que se negaría, pero el sonido de un estómago rugiendo por alimento lo interrumpió. Tenya se sonrojo al ver esa expresión de victoria en la cara del rubio. "S-Sin embargo, creo que para cuando lleguemos a casa, será muy tarde para cenar. Así que debemos buscar un lugar bueno pero económico" Dijo comenzando a caminar.

"Heee…" Rio Naruto con una sonrisa altanera. "Claro, tu guías el camino"

Llegaron a un café muy rustico, ordenaron y disfrutaron de una comida ligera. En su mayoría, hablaron sobre las clases y sobre el festival deportivo. Iida se enteró que Naruto vio un video de su padre en el festival deportivo de hace años, cuando Minato asistía a U.A. con la admiración que sintió de niño, Naruto quiso ser igual de bueno que su padre. Por eso, tiene el objetivo de sobresalir.

Sobresalir y hacerse famoso.

Iida entendió el sentimiento. Pero por alguna razón, el chico de lentes sintió que algo había oculto en ese objetivo. Como lo dijo esta mañana, el Namikaze no entro al curso de héroes por decisión propia. Para Tenya Iida, Naruto Namikaze es una persona que no vive su propia vida.

"Faltan 30 minutos para que llegue el tren a la estación. Cuando falten 10 minutos, nos vamos, ¿Eso está bien?" Pregunto Naruto viendo la hora en su teléfono.

"Si"

Tenya, no es alguien que se meta en la vida de los demás, en todo el camino, después de comer, permaneció en silencio, solo hablando cuando Naruto le preguntaba algo o para dar su opinión de un cierto tema. Cuando ambos bajaron del tren y caminaron por las calles iluminadas por los faroles de la noche, llegaron a un cruce, donde finalmente se separarían y se dirigirían a su propio hogar.

"Bueno, yo me voy por este camino" Dijo Naruto señalando un camino, que a lo lejos se veía un edificio de apartamentos familiares.

"Yo me voy por aquí" dijo Iida en la dirección opuesta.

"Nos vemos mañana, Iida" Dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar, despidiéndose perezosamente con su mano.

"Igualmente, y buenas noches Namikaze-kun"

"¡Buenas noches-Dattebayo!" Dijo Naruto alejándose cada vez más.

Tenya frunció el ceño profundamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior, y aprovechando su Kosei, corrió hacia Naruto y lo tomo del brazo. "¡Namikaze-kun…!"

Obviamente tomado por sorpresa, Naruto miro al presidente de la clase con incógnitas flotando por su cabeza. "¿Iida?"

"Realmente espere el mejor momento para decirte esto, pero no tenía el valor de hacerlo" Comenzó el presidente de la clase. "Sin embargo, me avergüenzo de mi falta de valor, y espere hasta el último momento, pero esto no es algo que debía dejarlo pasar…. Namikaze-kun, ¿Puedo preguntar algo?"

Confundido, Naruto asintió.

"No sé cómo está la situación con tu familia, así que puedo ser objetivo respecto a eso. Pero sinceramente me preocupas, y por eso… quería disculparme"

"¿Eh?" Sinceramente, Naruto se estaba esperando cualquier cosa del presidente, pero esto? fue inesperado. "¿Te estas disculpando? Pero… ¿Por qué?"

Tenya suavizo sus ojos, viendo hacia el chico más bajo. Y a su rostro. "Desde que pregunte sobre tu meta esta mañana, lo estuve pensando todo el tiempo. Los demás lo han notado, pero no dijeron nada… Namikaze-kun, la expresión en tu rostro… has estado dándole a todos una sonrisa falsa"

"¿Ehhh?" Naruto, sorprendido por esto se tocó su rostro. Había estado haciendo eso? en ese momento, Naruto bajo la mirada y en sus ojos el conflicto podía ser visto. Esa expresión… es justo de la cual habla el presidente. Su cabello ensombreció a sus ojos. "No seque decir…. No me di cuenta de que mi expresión molesto a los demás… pero está bien, no volverá a pasar. Es cierto que tengo algunos problemas en casa, ¡Pero no hay nada de que preocuparse! Ahora mismo vamos a empezar con el festival deportivo, algo como mis sentimientos no deben de preocuparte, Iida. Tú también te tienes que esforzar, ¿No? ¡Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!" Dijo Naruto forzando su sonrisa.

Tenya frunció el ceño con preocupación. "¿Namikaze-kun? _Está cambiando de tema…"_ Pensó lo último.

"¡Ah, ahora que lo pienso, mi madre se enojara si me tardo aún más. Bueno… ¡Nos vemos mañana, Iida! ¡No te preocupes, te prometo que todo está bien!" Dijo el rubio dando media vuelta, pero no se movió de su lugar, porque en ningún momento, el agarre de Iida dejo de presionar su brazo. Incomodo, se volteo a ver al chico más alto. "¿Iida? Mi brazo… ¿Puedes devolvérmelo?"

"¿Huh? ¡Ah! ¡Cierto, lo siento!"

Naruto le sonrió a Iida, haciendo a este último preocupar aún más. "Te prometo que todo está bien, Iida"

Iida lo vio con preocupación cuando lo soltó y el rubio se fue corriendo. A su mente vino la última sonrisa que recibió del rubio. La sonrisa que le dio antes de salir corriendo a su casa. Con un pesado suspiro, dio media vuelta para ir a su propio hogar. Reflexionando sobre lo que acaba de pasar.

 _"Namikaze-kun… tus palabras pueden sonar sinceras…. Pero…"_ La sonrisa de Naruto llego a su mente. _"Sé que tu sonrisa es falsa…"_

 **Con Naruto.**

Naruto corrió a casa con una expresión de pánico en su rostro y la respiración entrecortada. Dio gracias a Kami-sama porque su madre estuviera distraída haciendo la cena y su padre no estuviera por ningún lado a la vista.

Con pereza, se quitó la ropa y se metió a darse una ducha. Siempre sentir el roció del agua lo hacía sentir mejor. No sabía porque, pero le gusta.

Cuando salió de su ducha, vio su cara en el espejo, tocando sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas por el calor de la ducha, se dio cuenta que en casa, su sonrisa es más fingida y falsa de lo que realmente noto. Pero sus padres nunca comentan sobre eso, o tal vez…. No se han dado cuenta?

"¡Naruto, la cena esta lista!"

Escuchando el llamado de su madre, Naruto se volvió a ver en el espejo, notando que su expresión regreso a la normalidad. Era natural cambiar así de expresiones tan fácilmente, aunque sean fingidas?

Una vez vestido, el rubio se dejó caer en la mesa y dejo que Kushina arreglara la mesa. Minato llegó poco después para comenzar una animada conversación con su esposa.

"¿Paso algo nuevo hoy en la escuela, Naruto?" Pregunto Kushina.

"¿Eh?" Naruto levanto la vista de su curry para ver confundido a su madre.

"Casi no has tocado tu curry, ¿Estas bien? No me digas que una chica está jugando con tu cabeza" dijo pícaramente la pelirroja a lo que Minato rio.

"Eh… no, te aseguro que no es eso. es solo que…" ambos padres lo vieron expectantes. "El festival deportivo se acerca y me estoy poniendo nervioso"

"Oh, el festival deportivo ¿Eh? ¿Tan rápido estamos en esas fechas de nuevo?" Se dijo a si misma Kushina.

Minato tomo ese silencio para hablar. "Bueno, no te preocupes tanto por eso. De todos modos no debes hacer mucho ahí, tan solo esforzarte para no quedar en último lugar"

"¿Qué?"

Que es esta conversación?

"En realidad Naruto… Minato y yo estábamos pensando, ya que el festival cultural es visto a nivel nacional, por tu seguridad… creemos que es mejor que no sobresalgas mucho. Ya que tu poder será visto por mucha más gente y eso compromete tu seguridad"

"¿Qué…?"

"De todos modos no necesitas tanto ser reconocido. Es cierto que los héroes de ahora ganas mucho más por sus acciones y su fama, pero eso no te tiene que preocupar a ti. Después de graduarte puedes venir a mi agencia" Dijo Minato sonriendo. No se dio cuenta que la respiración de Naruto se detuvo.

"O puedes venir a mi hospital. Por supuesto, deberás ir a la universidad a estudiar medicina. ¿Cuál universidad crees que es la mejor para Naruto, Minato?"

"¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué? Naruto puede venir a mi agencia, será más divertido" Dijo Minato haciendo un puchero.

"Yo creo que salvar vidas es mas noble que peleas salvajes entre villanos y héroes" dijo Kushina.

¿En qué momento sus padres dejaron de tener rostro? Ahora solo parecen adultos hablando de oportunidades que en nada tienen que ver con Naruto.

 _"La tenacidad de mis padres me congela…"_ Pensó Naruto mirando a su plato, ajeno a la animada conversación de sus padres. _"Es como si nunca pudiera desafiarlos… Seguramente Iida se dio cuenta… que no soy el protagonista de mi propia vida"_

"¿No crees que es mejor venir a mi hospital, Naruto? Con tu Kosei salvar vidas será mucho más beneficioso"

"¿Eh?" Naruto parpadeo. Asintió lentamente aunque no supiera de que rayos hablaron sus padres.

"¡JA! ¡¿Ves Minato?! ¡Naruto prefiere venir conmigo a mi hospital-Dattebane!"

"Aww ¿Por qué?"

Naruto miro tristemente a ese curry sin tocar.

No… pero tienen razón.

En este momento, Naruto solo puede asentir y llenar las expectativas de sus padres. Aun cuando tenga que sacrificar su libertad.

Y esa libertad, solo puede expresarla como una oración hacia sí mismo.

En el festival deportivo, Naruto no sobresaltara para nada. Se quedara lo suficiente para no quedar en el último lugar, pero no está satisfecho para nada.

Cuando?

Cuando es que podrá… finalmente poner una sonrisa genuina en su rostro? Y dejar esa mascara falsa para siempre.

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑**

 **Pd: ¿Como creen que afectara la actitud de Naruto al festival deportivo?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Saludos gentecchi :D**

 **Guest: Saludos, gracias por el review. Me gusto tu review, amigo. Si, puede verse de esa forma, pero recuerda que no lo hacen intencionalmente, me refiero a Minato y Kushina, ellos solo quieren lo mejor para Naruto, pero no se dan cuenta que eso le afecta negativamente.**

 **reaperblast: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Realmente me gusta tu comentario, sherlok. Pero no me delates la trama :v  
En cuanto a las peleas, si tengo pensado un Naruto vs Iida, pero esto aparte afectara también a su amistad. Para bien o para mal? Quién sabe. Y no, ninguna de ellas será pareja de Naruto.**

 **elian0587: saludos, gracias por el review. Gracias por tus palabras, me alegran :D  
Oh, te gustara más con lo que se avecina, lo juro.**

 **216kfazE: Saludos, gracias por tu review. Muy buena teoría, realmente buena, pero será así como pasara? Será solo de ver que pasa.**

Persona hablando "Lo rechazo…"

Persona pensando " _Lo rechazo…_ _"_

Quirk " **¡Smásh…!** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o My Hero Academia, pertenecen a Másashi Kishimoto Y a Kōhei Horikoshi. Yo solo los uso para fines perversos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **Narukami**

 **XI**

 **"El Festival Deportivo"**

 **Anteriormente.**

 _"¿No crees que es mejor venir a mi hospital, Naruto? Con tu Kosei salvar vidas será mucho más beneficioso"_

 _"¿Eh?" Naruto parpadeo. Asintió lentamente aunque no supiera de que rayos hablaron sus padres._

 _"¡JA! ¡¿Ves Minato?! ¡Naruto prefiere venir conmigo a mi hospital-Dattebane!"_

 _"Aww ¿Por qué?"_

 _Naruto miro tristemente a ese curry sin tocar._

 _No… pero tienen razón._

 _En este momento, Naruto solo puede asentir y llenar las expectativas de sus padres. Aun cuando tenga que sacrificar su libertad._

 _Y esa libertad, solo puede expresarla como una oración hacia sí mismo._

 _En el festival deportivo, Naruto no sobresaltara para nada. Se quedara lo suficiente para no quedar en el último lugar, pero no está satisfecho para nada._

 _Cuando?_

 _Cuando es que podrá… finalmente poner una sonrisa genuina en su rostro? Y dejar esa máscara falsa para siempre._

 **Actualmente.**

 _–Próximo arribo en la estación Sakano Sakaue. La salida es por la puerta derecha–_

Minato abrió los ojos con pesadez. Las puertas del tren se abrieron para dar paso a otras personas, mientras que otras salen del transporte. Y como todos los demás, Minato salió del transporte, quedándose en frente de otros pasajeros a espera de su próximo tren.

Hoy, no es como cualquier día común. Minato se arregló su corbata y vio que su traje no se haya ensuciado.

"Hey… no tenías que venir tan elegante" dijo una voz másculina frente a él. Levantando los ojos, se encontró con un hombre adulto con cicatrices en su rostro. "…Siempre fuiste tan problemático cuando nos reuníamos"

Minato sonrió al ver a su amigo. "Ha pasado tiempo, Shikaku…"

"Cerca de un año sin hablar, de hecho" aclaro Shikaku. "Y… ¿Qué hizo que quisieras hablarme después de este tiempo?"

"Haces que suene como si no quisiese hablar contigo. Me entretuvo el trabajo, pero eso sería dar excusas… sin embargo. ¿Hablamos en otro lugar?"

"Como quieras" respondió Shikaku.

"¿Y cómo te ha ido? ¿Cómo esta Shikamaru-kun?" pregunto con curiosidad el Namikaze.

"Vagando por ahí como siempre. ¿Y tu hijo? Si mal no recuerdo quería entrar a la academia U.A"

"Si, él está bien, entro este año. Está en el curso de héroes"

"¿Oh? No es que sepa mucho, pero Shikamaru estuvo preocupado por tu hijo un tiempo, ¿Ya arreglo su problema con eso de querer ser héroe?"

"Puedes decirle que ya lo resolvió, está en la clase 1-A y está feliz en su clase"

"Ya veo, sin duda Shikamaru estará feliz de saber que su amigo lo está pasando bien"

"¿Y qué hay de Shikamaru-kun? Si le hubiera dicho a Naruto que vendría aquí el sin pensarlo hubiera querido venir a ver a Shikamaru-kun"

"Ugh, demásiado problemático. Pero supongo que ver a su viejo amigo lo alegraría un poco más. Ha estado muy perezoso últimamente, necesita alguien que lo incite a hacer las cosas"

"¿Tienes problemás?"

"No quiere entrar a la escuela que le recomendé. Tiene lo necesario para ser un gran investigador pero él prefiere irse por el camino de los casos policiales, aunque lo llame problemático todo el tiempo, sé que eso es lo que quiere"

"¿Es así? Jajaja, Naruto se está esforzando para convertirse en un gran héroe. Cuando se gradué pensaba dejar que ingrese a mi agencia y continuar su entrenamiento ahí. Pero Kushina quiere mandarlo a la universidad a estudiar medicina, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Para que está estudiando en U.A entonces? Te juro que hay veces en las que no entiendo a las mujeres"

Shikaku entrecerró los ojos y frunció las cejas. A juzgar por su conversación, parecía como si Minato… no, saltar a conclusiones no sería profesional de su parte. Pero aun así debía preguntar para cerciorarse.

"Y Naruto… ¿Está conforme con eso?"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Pregunto con mucha confusión. "Naruto solo es un niño todavía. ¿Cómo podría el saber cómo labrarse en el camino de la dura vida? ¡Pero yo ya se todo eso!"

Shikaku, como gran investigador que es, sentía que algo pasaba aquí, a lo de lo cual Minato no es consciente. Y eso le preocupa, pues es su amigo al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, metiéndose demásiado en el asunto podría molestar a Minato. Así que guardo silencio.

"Bueno… no estamos aquí para hablar de nuestros hijos. ¿Entramos ya?" dijo cambiando rápidamente de tema, mientras señala a las puertas del bar.

"Claro" dijo un tanto extrañado el rubio.

Ambos entraron al bar. El lugar lo escogió Shikaku, así que Minato no dijo nada. Normalmente no entraría a estos lugares, pero como es una reunión con su amigo lo dejara pasar. Ojala lo mismo diga Kushina si se entra…

Ya dentro del local, pidieron su bebida y un aperitivo. Shikaku saco un cigarrillo y le ofreció otro al rubio, quien amablemente declino.

"Entonces… Ya hablamos de nuestros hijos y todo eso. Podemos ir al punto principal" Dijo Shikaku bebiendo de su vaso.

"Entiendo… en ese caso seré directo. Mi hijo, en ese ataque de la llamada liga de villanos, peleo con un tal Kageyama Nara. Imagino que sabes de quien hablo, ¿No?" Dijo Namikaze sin quitar la vista de su vaso, para hacer parecer que la conversación es casual y animada para las demás personas del local.

Shikaku detuvo el vaso que llevaba a su boca a medio camino. Con un pesado suspiro bajo el vaso y se rasco la cabeza. "Está vivo… ¿Eh? Ese idiota"

"Entonces si es un familiar, como estipulo"

"Un hermano de hecho" confeso el Nara.

"…"

"La verdad… no imagine que estuviera vivo, yo vi su cadáver… ¿Cómo está vivo?" Pensó en voz alta

"¿Qué paso exactamente?" preguntó Minato. Aunque sacudió la cabeza luego. "No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres…"

"No, está bien. Veamos… sucedió hace mucho, más o menos en el periodo donde Yoshino estaba embarazada de Shikamaru. En ese tiempo mi padre seguía vivo, y yo tenía un hermano mayor… En ese tiempo mi padre estaba en su lecho de muerte y antes de morir quería dejar a un heredero para la familia Nara. Sin embargo tenía un problema… no sabía a cuál de los dos dejar. Pues mi hermano mayor nació con el Kosei **Kageoni** (Demonio Sombra) más fuerte en todas las generaciones de nuestra familia, mientras que yo me quede con el cerebro e inteligencia. Uno tenía la fuerza para proteger a la familia, el otro tenía la inteligencia para sacar a delante a la familia, las dos cosas importantes, pero solo una debía ser elegida. En ese caso… mi padre tomo una decisión… Concluyo que el cerebro era más importante, y descarto toda la fuerza. El esperaba que mi hermano me apoyara protegiendo a la familia como mi mano derecha. Pero las cosas no salieron como el esperaba… mi hermano se revelo ante mi padre, pero como él estaba en su lecho de muerte, murió sin saber nada de los planes de mi hermano… en cierto sentido eso me hizo feliz, pues se fue con su mente sin preocupaciones. Una vez hace no mucho tiempo, mi hermano quiso comenzar con su ataque, queriendo atacar a lo que era más importante para mí en ese entonces…"

"¡¿Quieres decir que…?!"

"Si, así es. Quiso atacar a mi esposa y a mi hijo que aún no nacía" Respondió fríamente Shikaku. Para luego suspirar con pesadez y rascarse la cabeza después de darle un largo trago a su bebida. "Yoshino siempre tuvo la costumbre de hacer las cosas lo antes posible. Un día decidió que quería comprar las cosas para él bebe ella sola, ya que yo estaba en medio de una investigación no pude estar a su lado. Fue ahí donde mi hermano aprovecho. Según él acabaría todo rápido. Al pasar por una construcción de un edificio, él la siguió para aplastarla con vigas de metal"

Minato jadeo como si quisiera decir algo, pero no se le fue permitido.

"No tengo idea de que paso, o si fue intencional o alguien lo tenía planeado. Lo único que se es que su plan no resulto como quería. Las vigas que se suponían debían caer sobre ella al momento de pasar por esa construcción no cayeron, en su lugar, cuando ella paso por ahí de largo, mi hermano la siguió sin pensar y fue ahí donde cayeron las vigas. El murió aplastado… pero me dices que está vivo… maldición. ¡Oiga, quiero otro!" Grito Shikaku al camarero alzando su vaso vacío.

"Yo… no sé qué pensar de eso. ¿Estas completamente seguro que murió esa vez?"

"¿Quién sabe? En ese entonces estaba enojado con él y no me importo si estaba vivo o muerto"

"Tú crees que…"

"¿Hm?"

Minato tapo su boca, y se acercó al Nara susurrando. "¿Y si existiera alguien con un Kosei para revivir?"

Shikaku lo vio como por un momento, y realmente, está suspirando mucho el día de hoy. "Sería una mierda si algo como eso existe, y peor si está en manos equivocadas…. Ahora que ha pasado un tiempo, puedo decir que me molesta que usen a mi hermano, pero a la vez no me importa… ¿Cómo llamaría a esto? Ah, si… es contradictorio. Que problemático, por dios…"

"Lo siento si solo traje malas noticias"

"No. Está bien. Abriré una investigación de esto. Si la posibilidad de la existencia de un Kosei que revive a los muertos existe, el mundo entero luchara por conseguir ese poder"

"Luchar por ese poder…" murmuro Minato oscuramente.

"Maldición, dije algo malo, ¿No?" Hablo el Nara viendo la expresión oscurecida de Minato. "Lo siento. Olvide la situación de tu hijo por completo…"

"No…eso está bien. De hecho, fue por mi hijo que Kageyama Nara ataco a la U.A junto a la liga de villanos como una cooperación… me temo que puede haber una segunda organización actuando desde las sombras… Según Naruto…. Él lo llamo el Arco de la Negación"

"Negación, ¿eh?"

"¿Ya has pensado en algo?"

"Lo único que se me ocurre por ahora es que buscan a tu hijo por su poder sobre… _negar los eventos establecidos por Dios_ " Respondió Shikaku, algo que Minato hizo una mueca y, muy a su disgusto, tomo de su bebida alcohólica, porque… bueno, realmente lo necesita.

"En ese caso, realmente no creo que Naruto deba participar en el festival deportivo…" murmuro para si Minato, aunque sabía que Shikaku lo escuchaba.

"No puedes evitar que tu hijo participe en ese festival, Minato. Lo único que podrías hacer es prohibirle el uso de su habilidad de negación. Su escudo y su ataque de largo alcance no veo que den problema. Pero si realmente estas preocupado, deberías estar ahí para apoyarlo"

"Tal vez tengas razón… si, iré al festival deportivo, tal vez también lleve a Kakashi y los demás. Kushina también debe de querer ir…"

"¿Estas planeado vigilarlo o una salida familiar?"

"¿huh? Ajajaja… ¿A si se vio? Vaya"

"Hm. De cualquier modo, no te involucres demásiado Minato. Puede que sea tu hijo y todo, pero hasta yo sé hasta dónde puedo involucrarme en la vida de mi hijo"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Por dónde debo empezar? Ya se…" Shikaku bajo su vaso y con su mano ya libre señalo a Minato, quien confundido se señaló a sí mismo. "Tu…"

"¿Yo…?"

* * *

Naruto tecleo a gran velocidad en su computadora de escritorio. Está en su habitación, y en ese caso, su casa está completamente deshabitada, exceptuándolo a él y a su querida máscota Kurama. Quien dicho animal se la pasaba de lo lindo tomando una siesta en su cama.

Luego entonces Naruto se empujó usando su escritorio como impulso y su silla con rudas se movió al otro extremo de la habitación, donde en una repisa, esta descansando la espada del rechazo absoluto, Minazuki. Acto seguido el rubio tomo su espada y murmuro un comando, la espada dio un pitido para luego Naruto desenvainarla. Ahora teniendo su espada desenvainada, Naruto pudo apreciarla mucho mejor, con su hoja hueca y el filo de la espada. Un trabajo muy bueno en cuanto a forjamiento se refiere.

Sin embargo eso no importaba ahora. Naruto como siguiente acción se empujó desde la pared y las ruedas de su silla rodaron hasta llevarlo de vuelta a su escritorio, donde dejo suavemente la espada y en una repisa superior, tomo un par de lentes de aumento, y se los coloco. Tomo un destornillador y otras herramientas y prosiguió a desmantelar la espada, mango, tsuba y todo lo demás.

 _"El interior de la espada… está hecha de manera que funcione como si se tratase de un panel solar, absorbe la luz y la almacena para usarla posteriormente. En ese caso, cuando canalizo el poder de mi Koten Zanshun en la katana, esta guarda la energía y con el medidor en la hoja, puedo soltar esa gran cantidad de energía lumínica en un poderoso ataque de onda… ahora si puedo averiguar cómo replicar este proceso y crear mis propias versiones…"_

Naruto se quitó las gafas y tomo un lápiz, tomando notas en un cuaderno que tiene al lado. El rubio levanto la cabeza y enfoco su vista en el calendario de su cuarto.

 _"Tengo dos semanas… Lo que significa que en ese tiempo debo encontrar una forma de replicar este aparato y conseguir estabilizar la energía para crear una hoja de luz pura. No, debo conseguirlo en menos tiempo que eso… y aun debo pensar en las otros equipos de apoyo… fue una suerte que Aizawa-Sensei me permitiera hacer esto…"_

 **FLASH BACK**

 _"Aizawa-Sensei…" llamo Naruto. La clase con Eraserhead termino, pero Naruto acompaño a su Sensei a la puerta._

 _"¿Qué pasa, Namikaze?"_

 _"Tengo un par de preguntas en cuanto al festival deportivo se refiere… vera, según tengo entendido, el curso de apoyo puede usar equipamiento de apoyo, siempre y cuando lo hayan construido ellos mismos. ¿No es así? En ese caso… ¿Eso cómo me afecta? Porque estoy en tanto curso de héroe como curso de apoyo" Pregunto Naruto._

 _"No estoy completamente seguro de cómo funciona eso…" admitió el pelinegro a lo que Naruto bajo los ojos. "Pero si es necesario, se puede pedir un permiso especial y llevar una solicitud a la oficina del director. En ese caso, una vez hecho los papeles, puedes usar equipamientos de apoyo, pero en tu caso no sé qué se deba hacer… por ahora te daré la solicitud para que la llenes, luego de eso debes ir a la dirección y preguntar al director que harás" Dijo Aizawa haciéndole señas al rubio para que lo siga._

 _"Ya veo… entiendo eso, es muy lógico. Pero quisiera saber en qué curso debo presentarme también. ¿Como del curso de héroes o del curso de apoyo?"_

 _"Puedes preguntarle al director cuando estés ahí" Respondió Shōta simplemente, a lo que Naruto asintió._

 _Cuando el Sensei entrego la solicitud, Naruto vio que pedía, aparte de lo común como nombre, clase y demás, una lista completa de que equipamiento se va a utilizar. Llenando los papeles, exceptuando sobre el equipamiento, Naruto se encamino a la oficina del director._

 _Cuando llego, tuvo una charla sobre su situación, el director como siempre estuvo animado y tan amable como lo es siempre, sin embargo. Cuando se presentó el tema sobre en qué curso debe de presentarse, el director declaro que debe estar con sus compañeros del curso de héroe, pero con el equipamiento del curso de apoyo. Ya que también está el tema sobre qué hará la gente cuando vea el Kosei de Naruto actuar, y con eso dicho se llegó a un acuerdo._

 _Si Naruto quiere usar el equipo de apoyo, bajo ninguna circunstancia debe utilizar su segundo escudo, el Sōten Kisshun. Eso es para evitar que los ojos de los villanos y héroes por igual, vean el poder de este Kosei y deseen tenerlo en sus manos. Tanto para la seguridad de Naruto como el de sus compañeros cercanos._

 _Entonces el trato fue cerrado. El Kosei de Naruto no se usara para nada más que el tratamiento de heridas. Ya que según el gobierno, el Kosei de Naruto cura, defiende y ataca usando la manipulación de la luz. No se tiene registro sobre su habilidad real de negar los eventos. Un tanto en contra de eso, Naruto acepto._

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

"Eso quiere decir… que para dar lo mejor de mí, debo crear de todo para cubrir tantas debilidades como sea posible" Dijo Naruto pensando en voz alta.

 _"En realidad Naruto… Minato y yo estábamos pensando, ya que el festival cultural es visto a nivel nacional, por tu seguridad… creemos que es mejor que no sobresalgas mucho. Ya que tu poder será visto por mucha más gente y eso compromete tu seguridad"_

 _"¿Qué…?"_

 _"De todos modos no necesitas tanto ser reconocido. Es cierto que los héroes de ahora ganas mucho más por sus acciones y su fama, pero eso no te tiene que preocupar a ti. Después de graduarte puedes venir a mi agencia"_

Naruto miro al suelo frunciendo los labios. Vio a sus manos y las Pareto en fuertes puños.

"Si no puedo destacar con mi propio poder… destacare en la creación de equipamiento de apoyo. Debo pensar arduamente y exprimir mi cerebro para sacar más y muchas más ideas para crear. En estas dos semanas… ¡Debo crear tantos artículos como pueda!"

El festival deportivo es en dos semanas. Que va a ser transmitido e vivo por televisión, también. Aquellos que lo hagan bien tienen mejor oportunidad de convertirse en héroes profesionales. No se sabe en qué eventos estarán participando hasta el día mismo. Y con ello todos han empezado a prepararse.

 **TIME SKIP /Día del Festival Deportivo/**

Las dos semanas pasaron rápido, todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-A entrenaron a su manera para poder dar la mayor competencia de todo Japón, la batalla de la academia U.A empezaba.

Miles de personas estaban no solo en la entrada sino dentro del campus de la escuela, además de haber varios puestos de comida, así como miles de policías y algunas héroes. Luego de la invasión a la U.S.J se puso una seguridad mayor nunca antes, esto con el motivo de evitar alguna otra invasión a las instalaciones de la U.A.

"La revisión de mochilas está tardando mucho… ¡Apúrense que no tenemos todo el día!" grito Eizoku con enojo en la entrada de la U.A.

"Tranquilícese Eizoku-san, recuerde que ellos solo tratan de evitar un incidente como el de hace unos días a las instalaciones, no quieren que haya otro ataque de villanos" dijo su camarógrafo.

"¡Hombre pero eso no puede pasar ahora! ¡Además debemos entrar rápido para mirar a todos esos chicos de la clase 1-A ¡Ellos son el centro de atención este año!" dijo con una gran sonrisa la periodista, su mayor objetivo este día era entrevistar a los chicos que salieron con vida del atentado de los villanos.

"Este día no solo los chicos demostraran su poder, sino también su inteligencia para crear planes, además de su determinación, hoy ellos deberán demostrar todo su poder para ser contratados por héroes, sin mencionar que generalmente los del último año son el centro de atención pero este año los nuevos son el foco de atención" musito con seriedad la pelinegra, el atentado a la U.S.J no fue escondido, se publicó en todos los medios el atentado de unos villanos que trataron de matar al símbolo de la paz, pero en un mal momento del destino los chicos se tuvieron que enfrentar a ellos para sobrevivir, por suerte no se presentó ninguna baja, todos los estudiantes habían sobrevivido de algún modo, ellos eran el centro de atención.

"Vaya, sin duda alguna hay mucha gente este año" dijo el héroe del medio ambiente Kamui Woods.

"Era de esperarse, este año esos chicos de la clase 1-A son el centro de atención luego de vencer a esos villanos" Deathgoro a su compañero.

"Además de eso muchos vinieron a reclutar, aunque nosotros también vinimos por nuevos reclutas" dijo el hombre con seriedad.

"Vaya, trajeron a héroes de todo el país para hoy, este año será una locura" dijo Mt Lady que estaba comiendo takoyaki mientras miraba toda la seguridad además de varios héroes caminando por doquier.

"Este año quintuplicaron la seguridad luego de lo que le paso a los estudiantes de la clase 1-A, así que hoy decidieron reforzar la seguridad como nunca antes para evitar algún otro incidente" dijo Deathgoro a su compañera.

Mientras que adentro era emoción y alegría, dentro de las instalaciones los estudiantes estaban esperando en las salas de esperas que les fueron asignadas por los maestros, cada grado estaba en su propio cuarto esperando que les diera libre, y en el cuarto de la clase 1-A, todos se miraban emocionados, algunos nerviosos y otros tranquilos por eso.

"Rayos… quería vestir mi traje de héroe" se quejó Mina Ashido, ella al igual que todos los demás esta vestida con el uniforme de educación física.

"Para que todos los cursos estén igualados, no podemos usar nuestros trajes" Dijo Ojiro haciendo estiramientos cerca de la peli rosa con cuernos.

"Además que para algunos, los trajes dan ventajas para usar nuestros Kosei" dijo Naruto sentado en frente de Mina. El a diferencia de los demás, trae consigo unas gafas de esquiador en su cabeza, al igual que unas curiosas barras metalizas amarradas a su segundo cinturón blanco, claro, sin excluir a su bolsa trasera que siempre lleva consigo.

"Y hablando de ventajas… ¿para qué es todo ese equipamiento de apoyo?" pregunto Kaminari, siguiendo Kirishima asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Mi Kosei como sabes es solo un poco más peligroso que la mayora…" comenzó Naruto sin perturbarse. "…no podría ir por ahí en el festival disparando a todos y abrirles agujeros en el cuerpo como queso, ¿no?"

Kirishima asintió. Recordando lo que el ataque de Naruto le hizo a aquel Nōmu en el ataque de la liga de villanos.

"Además, inicialmente entre al curso de apoyo, parte de ello es venir al festival deportivo y hacer que grandes compañías vean mis inventos. Así que hice una solicitud para poder usar mi equipo de apoyo, claro, tiene que ser hecho por mí mismo, o de lo contrario no me permitirían usarlo" Dijo Naruto.

"Ohh eso quiere decir que todo lo que llevas tu lo hiciste, ¿cierto? ¡déjame ver que tienes ahí!" Pidió Kaminari alzando su mano hacia las barras metálicas en la cintura de Naruto, pero este rápidamente le dio un golpe en la mano. "¡Auch! ¡¿Y eso porque?!"

"Arruinaras la sorpresa si los tocas" respondió el otro rubio.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió revelando al presidente de clases. Quien por alguna razón dejo a sus compañeros, probablemente estaba haciendo cosas de presidentes de clase.

"¡Todos estén preparados! ¡Somos los primeros en salir así que estén listos!" ordeno Iida a sus compañeros que parecían no prestarle atención, por su parte el peli verde se miraba nervioso por eso.

"Midoriya" llamo Todoroki al peli verde que salió de su nerviosismo para mirar al chico. Siendo seguido por las miradas de los demás.

"¿Todoroki-kun? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Mirando las cosas objetivamente, creo que soy más fuerte que tu" declaro el chico de cabello bicolor.

"¿Eh? S-Si…"

"Pero… All Might tiene sus ojos puestos en ti, ¿Verdad?" dijo el chico más alto, haciendo que la expresión de Midoriya se volviera una expresión de preocupación. "…No voy a entrometerme en tus asuntos, porque realmente no me importa, pero solo te diré algo… yo te derrotare" declaro a su compañero, quien más que sorprendido, se vio perturbado por esa declaración tan inusual.

"¿Oh? ¿El mejor de la clase hace una declaración de guerra?" dijo Kaminari. Kirishima que estaba a su lado se puso de pie.

"Oye, oye ¿Por qué quieres empezar una pelea tan de repente?" preguntó el pelirrojo tocando el hombro de Todoroki para llamar su atención.

"No estamos aquí para jugar a ser amigos" respondió Shōto quitándose la mano del hombro.

"Todoroki-kun, no sé lo que piensas cuando dices que me derrotaras. Por supuesto que eres mejor que yo… creo que eres más capaz que la mayoría de la gente… mirándolo objetivamente…"

"Midoriya, tal vez no debas hablar tan negativamente…" dijo Kirishima intentando aligerar el ambiente tan pesado que se volvió esta sala de espera.

"Pero, todos aquí…" comenzó el peli verde interrumpiendo a su compañero. "Los estudiantes de los otros cursos apuntan hacia la cima con todo lo que tienen. No puedo permitirme quedarme atrás…yo iré con todo lo que tengo, y los derrotare a ti y a todos" declaro con seriedad Midoriya, al tiempo que veía intensamente al chico de cabello bicolor.

"¿Ohh?" fue lo único que dijo Todoroki.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos desde lejos. Mientras los demás salen un poco incomodos por la atmosfera del lugar, el rubio de lo más natural salió siguiéndolos hasta el final, pues a diferencia de los demás, lo que involucrara a sus compañeros, en el día de hoy, no importa para nada.

 _"Sigan chicos… sigan con lo suyo, preparen el camino para mí, porque una vez se destruyan entre sí, yo voy a caminar por sobre sus cuerpos y tomare el primer lugar. Porque no voy a perder ante nadie, ni ante a ustedes, ni ante mis padres, ni ante mi…"_

* * *

"¿Me pueden recordar porque estamos aquí, en un día de trabajo?" Pregunto un enmáscarado de cabellera gris.

"Técnicamente estamos trabajando, somos vigilantes, guardaespaldas, como quieras llamarlo, Kakashi" Respondió una peli castaña viendo el centro del estadio.

"Pero todo el lugar ya está vigilado por otros héroes…"

"¿Cuándo te volviste tan perezoso?" pregunto un pelinegro viéndolo sobre el hombro.

"Cuando casi mueres" Respondió Kakashi secamente, haciendo sudar a su amigo un poco.

"Eh…"

"Paren, ustedes dos. Mejor vean, los estudiantes están saliendo" indico la chica del grupo de tres.

"Aunque Minato-Sensei nos pidió que cuidáramos de Naruto desde lejos, no puedo evitar emocionarme por estar aquí… ¡Es tan genial! ¡Nunca antes en mi vida había entrado a este lugar, no importa cuánto ahorrase!" exclamo con mucha energía en sus palabras Obito.

"Estamos como personal de vigilancia, Minato-Sensei nos consiguió permiso para estar aquí" recordó Kakashi.

"Pero aun así… ¡yo también estoy muy emocionada! Quiero ver a esos estudiantes de la clase 1-A. ¡En especialmente a Naruto-kun! ¡Muero por saber qué hará para ganar el primer lugar!" exclamo Rin con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Cierto, cierto! Ese chicos siempre fue impredecible, me pregunto qué es lo que hará aquí… esto es muy emocionante y mentalmente cansado!"

"¡¿Verdad que si?!" exclamo Rin asintiendo rápidamente con la cabeza.

"Ustedes dos están muy emocionados…" Comento Kakashi.

"¡Es porque es Naruto!" exclamaron ambos miembros de Raijinshuu.

"Nosotros lo vimos crecer a lo largo de los años, siempre estuvimos ahí a su lado cuando sus padres no estaban cerca, para mí al menos, es como ver a un hermano menor que está creciendo y haciéndose fuerte" Dijo Rin tocando su pecho y arrugando la ropa.

"Rin…"

"Ahora que lo pienso… Naruto-kun se ve… diferente, ¿No?" Pregunto Rin viendo desde las gradas a las puertas, por donde comenzaron a salir los estudiantes de todas las clases, mientras son vitoreados por la audiencia. "Obito, ¿No ves algo conocido en Naruto-kun? Hehehe?"

"¿Huh? ¿De que estas…?" El pelinegro no entendió al principio, y guiándose por lo que señala Rin, miro detenidamente a Naruto. "¡¿HUUH?! ¡Esas son mis gafas!"

"En realidad, tú se las diste de regalo hace un par de años. Así que técnicamente son suyas..." comento Kakashi.

"¡Yo se eso Bakashi! ¡Me refiero a que, conociendo a Naruto, él pudo haberles hecho algo raro! ¡Mis pobres gafas…!"

"Deja de ser tan llorón, mira. Está a punto de empezar el primer evento" Dijo Kakashi ignorando el insulto.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" Dijo Rin con cara en blanco. Obito y Kakashi se acercaron a la baranda para ver mejor.

"Oh, ¿El principal arbitro de este año para los de primero es la heroína clasificación R, Midnight?" dijo Kakashi sin quitarle la vista a la heroína. Rin al lado de los dos chicos cruzo sus brazos molesta.

"¿Y el director?" Se preguntó Obito igualmente viendo a la heroína. Rin hizo un puchero.

"El director siempre es el árbitro de los de tercer año"

 _"Típicos hombres, solo les interesan los pechos"_ Pensó Rin mirando a la lejanía con una aura molesta y triste a la vez.

Abajo con los estudiantes.

"¡Silencio todos!" grito Midnight dando al aire un azote con su fusta látigo. "¡Representando a los estudiantes, Bakugo Katsuki de la clase 1-A!"

De ser posible, la sorpresa en los estudiantes no podía ser más obvia al oírlos gritar sorprendidos, más al oír los propios gritos de la clase 1-a al enterarse que _es_ Bakugo quien es el representante de los de primero. Ignorando a los demás, Bakugo avanzó al palco.

"¿Kacchan es nuestro representante?" se preguntó Izuku quien no se esperaba eso.

"El quedo en primer lugar en el examen de admisión" informo Sero a su compañero peli verde.

"En el curso de héroes" gruño un compañero de otro curso.

"S-Si…"

"Es evidente que nos odian…" dijo Kirishima sudando frio.

"Y todo es por culpa de Bakugo" dijo Kaminari.

Aun así, todos guardaron silencio cuando el rubio cenizo llego al palco, Midoriya por su parte trago saliva, porque realmente es impredecible lo que haría su amigo de la infancia. Bakugo debe cuidar muy bien sus palabras o todo se vendría abajo, y con el rubio, toda la clase A ira con él.

"Juro… que seré el número uno" dijo con simpleza el rubio de ojos rojos. Al tiempo que todos los estudiantes comenzaron a abuchearlo y sus compañeros de clase se pusieron pálidos, sabiendo que el rubio cenizo diría algo así.

"¿Por qué haces que todos nos odien más de lo que ya lo hacen?" Exigio saber Tenya moviendo robóticamente sus manos en dirección del rubio cenizo.

"Al menos destaquen un poco para que sea más divertido aplastarlos" dijo Bakugo dándoles un pulgar abajo a los demás estudiantes.

"¡Ahora, vamos a empezar de inmediato! ¡El primer juego es lo que ustedes llamarían un clasificador! ¡Cada año muchos beben sus propias lagrimás aquí! ¡Ahora, aquí está el fatídico primer evento! Este años es…" grito Midnight al mismo tiempo que una gran pantalla holográfica apareció detrás de ella, esta pantalla mostro lo que parecía un juego de bingo, que giro rápidamente y se detuvo luego de un tiempo, señalando en letras grandes el primer juego. "…¡Esto! ¡Una carrera de obstáculos! Las 11 clases participaran en esta carrera. El recorrido será la circunferencia exterior a este estadio, es decir… ¡Unos cuatro kilómetros! ¡El punto de venta de nuestra escuela es la libertad! ¡Mientras sigan en la pista, no importa lo que hagan! ¡Ahora todos tomen sus lugares!"

Al terminar de hablar, unas grandes puertas de metal se abrieron dejando ver lo que parecía la salida para la carrera, el punto de partida para todos. Mientras todos se alineaban en el punto de partida, Naruto bajo sus gafas, y en ese instante, vio a través de todos sus compañeros.

 _"Solo por esta vez… agradezco todo ese entrenamiento que me diste, padre. Justo ahora… mi velocidad y flexibilidad serán mis mayores atributos"_ Pensó el rubio.

"Entonces empecemos… en sus marcas…" las sirenas fueron apagándose mientras la heroína +18 hablaba. "Listos… ¡COMIENCEN!" grito cuando la última sirena se apagó.

Inmediatamente todos despegaron de sus lugares, corriendo hacia la entrada incluso si al final terminaron todos amontonados. Mientras unos esperaban a que se despejara el pasillo por donde salían, algunos compañeros de Naruto vieron al rubio tronarse el cuello y sus huesos y de inmediato salto hacia los corredores.

"¿Pero qué está haciendo Namikaze? Por ahí no pasara" Dijo Kaminari, quien era de lso que se quedó al final esperando a que el camino se despejase un poco.

Naruto salto sobre el cuerpo de un chico alto y lo uso como impulso para saltar, en el momento en que iba a aterrizar este comenzó a correr sobre las cabezas de sus compañeros, sin hacerles daño aparentemente.

"¡Ay, pero que-!" dijo Iida cuando sintió un golpecito en su cabeza, al mirar arriba vio al Namikaze correr hacia la pared, cosa que lo extraño.

Naruto salto desde la cabeza de un chico y trepo por el muro como si de una araña se trepase, pero más que todo fue por el impulso que tomo, luego de eso salto hacia atrás y sus pies se atoraron en un tubo de metal del techo, entonces usando ese nuevo impulso Naruto se saltó del tubo y en el aire dio unos giros hasta aterrizar en la baranda de los espectadores. Quienes sorprendidos se hicieron para atrás tratando de que el rubio no los tocase.

Luego de eso, rápidamente el rubio corrió escalera arriba, mientras era seguido por las cámaras de los ojos de todos en el estadio.

 _– ¡Namikaze, ¿Acaso eres un trapecista? De la clase de héroes, Namikaze Naruto se abre camino por encima de la puerta de salida, a este chico no le gusta seguir las reglas?!–_ Dijo en el micrófono Present Mic. Junto a él, Aizawa vio las acciones del rubio con interés.

 _–¿Eso está permitido?–_ Pregunto al micrófono esperando que Midnight lo escuchara, después de todo la pelinegra es el árbitro aquí.

"¡Namikaze-kun técnicamente sigue en la pista de carrera, si lo vemos de otro ángulo, literalmente está corriendo por encima de la pista! ¡Ese modo de revelarse a sus reglas y ese modo de seguir a delante…! ¡Lo apruebo!" Dijo a gritos Midnight.

 _–Sin embargo… ¿Por qué lo está haciendo? ¿No es más fácil ir por el camino directo y no hacer algo tan problemático?–_

Aizawa prefirió ser quien le conteste eso a su compañero narrador, quien aparentemente no entiende lo que hace Naruto. _–solo puedo pensar en algo… Namikaze tiene un gran intelecto, esa inteligencia la combina con cálculos matemáticos, junto a eso, su rápido razonamiento lógico hacen que sus acciones casi lleguen a rayar con la adivinación del futuro. Namikaze intuyo que esperar a que todos avancen será una pérdida de tiempo. Y que eso solo hará que los que van primero se adelanten–_

"¡Y mientras hago eso…!" Grito Naruto, quien obviamente escucho lo que dijo Aizawa, interrumpiendo a este último. "¡…espero a que los que van primero corten el paso de los últimos, ahora mismo Todoroki ha congelado los pies de la mayoría, venir aquí me evito eso, y una vez que llegue arriba, no habrá mucha diferencia de recorrido!"

Con eso dicho Naruto llego hasta la cima del estadio, donde todos sus compañeros que ya salieron del estrecho pasillo se veían casi como hormigas. Naruto les dio una sonrisa ladeada.

 _"Verlos a todos desde arriba me hace sentir bien… ¿Es así como siempre te sientes... Bakugo?"_ Pensó lanzándose al vacío. Llevándose consigo gritos en estado de shock de los espectadores.

 _–¡¿Saltooo?! ¿Qué tan loco esta este chico?–_

* * *

"¡Perdón, pero… me adelantare!" Grito Todoroki a la delantera, acaba de congelar los pies de todos los de la salida, sellándolos en el suelo y avanzando con una cierta ventaja.

"¡Eres ingenuo, Todoroki-san!" Grito Yaoyorozu saltando con una barra de metal que saliera de su mano, al tiempo que esta se alargaba alejándola del hielo del suelo.

"¡No te dejare ir tan fácilmente!" gruño a gritos Bakugo usando sus explosiones para impulsarse por el aire. "¡Bastardo mitad-mitad!"

"¡Me atrapaste con eso una vez…! ¡Pero no lo volverás a hacer!" Grito Ojiro usando su cola para impulsarse y dar grandes saltos.

Junto a ellos, más y más estudiantes eludían el ataque de Todoroki para frenarlos, tales como Tokoyami que uso a Dark Shadow, Ashido usando su acido para derretir el hielo, entre otros.

"Hubo más gente de la que esperaba que pudieran esquivar el ataque… en especial de la clase A" murmuro Todoroki, aunque no detuvo su carrera.

"¡Burle tu trampa Todoroki! ¡Que patético!" grito Mineta, quien de algún modo esquivo el ataque de Todoroki. Mientras saltaba sobre sus bolas haciendo uso de ellas como un trampolín, se lanzó hacia el chico de pelo bicolor.

Sin embargo, el pequeño pervertido no tuvo oportunidad de hacer nada, pues fue golpeado por un brazo robótico y fue mandado a volar.

Todoroki se detuvo al ver gigantes robots y otros más pequeños.

 _–¡Ahora los obstáculos han aparecido! Comenzando con… la primera barrera. ¡Robo Inferno!–_ dijo Present Mic en los altavoces.

"¡¿Qué son esas cosas?!" pregunto unos de los pocos chicos que salieron.

"¡Es el villanobot que valía 0 puntos en el examen de entrada!" dijo Kaminari informando al otro estudiante.

"¡Que dices! ¡¿Quieres decir que los chicos del departamento de heroísmo se enfrentaron a esas cosas?!" grito otro estudiante.

"¡Hay demasiados de ellos como pasar! ¡¿Cómo diablos lo evitaremos?! " pregunto otro chico con miedo al ver enormes robots se miraban listos para atraparlos.

"Entonces usan estos robots para este tipo de pruebas" comento Todoroki.

"¿De dónde habrán sacado el financiamiento para estas cosas?" pregunto Momo mirando los grandes robots.

"¡Bueno mira eso-Dattebayo~!" Un repentino grito de emoción viniendo desde el cielo hizo que los estudiantes mirasen hacia arriba, viendo como un triángulo anaranjado brillante caía hacia ellos, al caer el triángulo, vieron que se trataba de una plataforma. Pero en realidad es el escudo de Naruto. "Observe estas pequeñas cosas mientras descendía, así que decidí investigar y bueno… Imaginen mi sorpresa al ver que solo se trataban de estas cosas"

Todos se sorprendieron de ver al rubio descender en su escudo como plataforma y verlo expresarse sobre el robo inferno tan indiferentemente, como si no le preocupasen.

"Se trataban de estos pedazos de chatarra" Dijo Naruto viendo a los robots.

 _–¡Ohhh! ¡Ha descendido! ¡Namikaze quien en el pasado se enfrentó el solo a los robo inferno ha descendido! Sin embargo, no queremos una repetición de la última vez, así que si puedes no hagas otro ataque de pulso electromagnético... –_

"No se preocupen, no planeo dejar a todo el país en la oscuridad-Dattebayo" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa viendo hacia las cámaras.

Esta información intrigo a los espectadores, y las personas de grandes compañías, así como héroes profesionales comenzaron a interesarse por el rubio y como seria su desempeño ante este obstáculo.

Naruto, quien sabía que tenía los ojos de todo el país viendo sus acciones, llevo su mano a su bolsa trasera, y de esta saco una banda con una placa de metal única a una tela de color negro. Entonces el rubio prosiguió a ponerse la banda en su cabeza y atarla continuamente. Por supuesto ojos curiosos se preguntaron que se supone que haría poniéndose una banda en la frente. Naruto levanto su brazo a un lado y la banda comenzó a hacer un zumbido, y lo siguiente que dijo Naruto sorprendió a todo el país.

"Forme: Machine Control…" susurro Naruto. De repente, los focos que hacen de ojos en los robots cambiaron de color rojo a anaranjado.

"¿Qué está haciendo…?" dijo Todoroki, sin entender que pasa.

Naruto sonrió de lado mientras veía a los robots. "Esta es una orden… todos los robots presentes, ignoren sus funciones y desactívense por un periodo de 30 segundos, re-actívense luego de ese intervalo de tiempo y luego…" Naruto volteo sobre su hombre mientras les sonreía a los demás. "…Ataquen a mis oponentes"

Los robos entonces hicieron sonidos extraños que alertaron a los demás, Naruto sin embargo, paso entre los pies robóticos y se alejó rápidamente de todos.

 _–¡Santo cielo! ¡Namikaze Naruto de la clase A de algún modo ha controlado a todos los robots inferno! ¡¿Este chico tenía esa capacidad?! ¡Namikaze Naruto señoras y señores, ha tomado la delantera!–_ grito en los micrófonos con regocijo, siendo secundado por los gritos eufóricos del público.

De repente los robots comenzaron a activarse nuevamente, y con ello tomaron como objetivo a los demás estudiantes.

Midoriya que estaba entre los estudiantes que salieron del ataque inicial de Todoroki, se quedó viendo lo que hizo el Namikaze, intrigado por la forma en como controlo a los robots tan fácilmente y preguntándose _cómo_ es que logro esa hazaña.

Los robots se lanzaron hacia los estudiantes, principalmente los robots 0.

"Para la ocasión, desearía que hubieran preparado algo mejor. Ya que el maldito de mi padre está mirando" grupo Todoroki, quien con un ataca de hielo congelo a los robots más grandes. Dejando sorprendidos a todos.

Primero uno los controla fácilmente y ahora este los derrota con tanta facilidad.

"¡Los detuvo!"

"¡Entre sus piernas! ¡Podemos pasar entre sus piernas!"

"No lo haría si fuera tu" dijo Todoroki mirando sobre su hombro a quienes querían pasar debajo de los robots, como lo hizo él ahora. "los congele cuando estaban desequilibrados. Se van a derrumbar"

Fiel a lo que dijo el peli bicolor, los robots comenzaron a balancearse hacia adelante. Para al final caer desarmándose y rompiéndose.

 _–¡Todoroki Shōto de la clase A! ¡Ataco y defendió al mismo tiempo! ¡Increíble, es el segundo en pasar! ¡Ya sabes es… prácticamente injusto!–_

 _–Sus acciones lógicas y estratégicas, al igual que Namikaze, usan bien sus cerebros–_

 _–¡Como se esperaba de quienes entraron por recomendación!–_

Los robots restantes, de 1, 2, y 3 puntos que quedaron atrás intactos, se acercaron a los chicos con intenciones de atacarlos.

Midoriya frunció el ceño, retrocediendo un paso. _"Namikaze-kun fue sorprendente, esa banda en su cabeza obviamente es un dispositivo de apoyo que debió crear para controlar a los robots, no sé cómo logro meterse en su sistema, ni de cómo se las ingenió para que afecte a todos los robots… por otra parte Todoroki-kun los derroto fácilmente, en mi caso yo… Tengo que pasar por esos robots mientras presto atención a los obstáculos que me rodean… ¡Vamos piensa… ¿Ahora cual será mi siguiente movimiento?!"_

"¡Como si fuera a dejar que se me adelanten, bastardos!" grito Bakugo elevándose por sobre los robots apoyándose de sus explosiones.

 _–¡Es Bakugo Katsuki de la clase 1-A! ¡Ya que el fondo está bloqueado, ira por encima, ¿eh?!–_

Siguiéndolo a Bakugo, otros como Sero o Tokoyami saltaron por encima de los robots y ahorrarse las molestias de enfrentarlos.

Naruto miro hacia atrás, notando que ya la mayoría de los robots fueron derrotados fácilmente por Yaoyorozu, quien con un cañón, seguramente creado por ella misma, derribo a todos los robots dando paso a los estudiantes.

"Supongo que sin los robots, esta cosa ya no sirve de mucho… me alegra haberlo creado, pero por ahora lo guardare" dijo Naruto quitándose la banda de la cabeza. De repente se detuvo en sexo y sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock, miro a sus pies congelados con asombro.

"¡No deberías distraerte! ¡Bajaste tu guardia!" Dijo Todoroki pasando a su lado mientras continua corriendo, dejando a tras al rubio.

"¡Bastardo!" gruño Naruto.

 _–¡Ohhh! Todoroki Shōto ha reclamado la delantera, pasando a Namikaze fácilmente!–_ Dijo Present Mic. _–¿No crees que la primera barrera fue pan comido? Entonces, ¿que pasara con la segunda? ¡Si te caes estas fuera! Si no quieres caer, entonces ¡gatea! Es… ¡La Caída!–_

* * *

"¿Cuándo construyeron eso? no estaba cuando nosotros estudiamos aquí…" dijo Obito viendo con una gota de sudor el obstáculo de "La Caída" con asombro.

"Supongo que todos los años hacen cosas diferentes…" respondió Kakashi.

"Naruto-kun fue congelado… espero que este bien, siempre le daba resfriado muy fácilmente a este chico" dijo Rin con preocupación viendo la cámara que enfocaba al rubio congelado en el suelo.

"El estará bien… más importante, ese chico… está en primer lugar, su Kosei es fuerte. Su habilidad atlética natural y juicio también están por encima de los demás" dijo Kakashi dando un pequeño análisis de Todoroki.

"Supongo que es cierto, es el hijo del Héroe de la Llama, Endeavor. No es de extrañarse, la sangre de ese chico esta después de All Might, ¿cierto? Habrá peleas por ver quien lo consigue como compañero" dijo Obito recargando su peso en la baranda.

"Hehehe…" rio Rin llamando la atención de sus compañeros. "No olviden que la sangre del Héroe más rápido del mundo está ahí también"

"Aunque está congelado por ahora…" respondió Kakashi.

"¡No! Espera… ¡ese de ahí no es Naruto! ¡Es una falsificación!" dijo Obito de repente viendo detenidamente al supuesto Naruto congelado. Viéndolo bien en realidad parece un pedazo de madera con la parte superior del uniforme de Naruto encerrado en hielo.

"¿Qué? Entonces… ¿Dónde está?"

* * *

"Este obstáculo… es como en los entrenamientos de papa… en otras palabras, es fácil de superar" dijo Naruto corriendo sobre las cuerdas de "La Caída" como si de un ninja se tratase. Lo curioso no es como supero este obstáculo, lo que realmente fue asombroso, fue el hecho de que se encontraba semi-desnudo sin la parte superior de su ropa de educación física.

Sin tomarle importancia a ese detalle, Naruto corrió rápidamente tratando de alcanzar a Todoroki, a quien Bakugo le pisaba los talones. Estos tres chicos siendo los primeros en la carrera. Naruto trazo sellos de mano rápidamente.

 **"Santen Kesshun"** Murmuro el rubio y salto.

* * *

 _–¡Y rápidamente hemos llegado a la barrera final! La realidad aquí es… ¡Un campo minado! ¡Está configurado para saber dónde están las minas si observas con cuidado! ¡Así que tienes que explotar tus ojos y piernas! Por cierto, estas minas terrestres son para juegos, así que no son poderosas… ¡Pero son fuertes y llamativas lo suficiente para que se mojen los pantalones! –_ grito Mic con emoción al momento que Todoroki fue el primero en llegar a ese obstáculo.

El peli bicolor miro el campo de minas, todos estaban a simple vista como dijeron, pero el problema era que había miles bastante sin duda alguna, se dio la vuelta para mirar como Bakugo venía desde atrás impulsándose como siempre con sus explosiones. Bakugo estiro su mano derecha para exterminar al chico de ojos heterocromos ticos.

"¡Esta mierda… no me afecta!" grito Bakugo que llego a la par del peli bicolor luego de hacer estallar sus manos con su Quirk. "¡Bastardo! ¡Le declaraste la guerra a la persona equivocada!" dijo el chico explosivo que se acercó para atacar con sus explosiones.

"¡Ara, ara. ¿Peleas entre compañeros de clase? Supongo que ninguno quiere el primer lugar entonces" dijo Naruto tomando por sorpresa a los dos chicos. Quienes miraron hacia arriba para ver al Namikaze usando su escudo como plataforma para mantenerse suspendido en el aire.

"¡No creas que te dejare avanzar, cara de zorro!" exclamo Bakugo enviando unagran explosión en dirección del rubio.

"¿Cómo te descongelaste tan rápido?" Pregunto de paso Todoroki mientras mandaba un pilar de hielo hacia el rubio para derribarlo.

Namikaze cayo afortunadamente sobre los dos chicos, usándolos como soporte se adelantó. Sin embargo Bakugo lo tomo del pie y lo estampo contra el suelo, que Todoroki congelo para mantenerlo en su lugar.

 _—¡Esto es sin duda alguna la mejor competencia de todas! ¡Tenemos a tres chicos que desean el primer lugar a toda costa! ¡Todos deléitense con esa batalla reñida!_ — todos los presentes gritaban al ver como los tres chicos trataban de llegar al primer lugar.

 _"¡Maldición! ¡Sin duda alguna ellos están muy lejos! ¡Pero no me puedo permitir perder ahora!"_ el peli verde Deku pensó mientras ve alrededor para mirar miles de minas, tomo la placa de metal que recogió para luego reunir varias minas. _"¡No dejare que Todoroki-kun, Kacchan o Namikaze-kun me ganen! ¡Debo demostrarles a todos que el próximo símbolo de la paz está aquí! Para eso… ¡Voy a tomar prestada tu idea, Kacchan!"_ pensó con determinación el chico que tomo la plancha de metal, al momento que saltaba sobre esa mini montaña de minas para crear una gran explosión que llamo la atención de muchos.

 _—¡Hay una gran explosión en la parte trasera! ¡¿Qué es esa fuerza?! ¡Huuh! ¡¿Fue un accidente o lo hizo a propósito?! ¡Midoriya de la clase 1-A se está impulsando con esa explosión! —_ Grito con emoción Mic al ver al peli verde salir de la nube de humo sosteniendo la plancha de metal. Desconcertando a All Might quien animaba al peli verde desde el principio. La explosión desconcertó a Namikaze, Bakugo y Todoroki. _—¡Tomo la delantera! —_

"Esto se está volviendo molesto, todo lo que necesito de ustedes es que se aparten, lo demás será enterrado en la tierra" Dijo Naruto al tiempo que hacia un gesto con sus manos que llamo la atención, su mano izquierda brillo y de repente, el rubio disparo ráfagas de luz anaranjada al suelo.

Al chocar los rayos contra a el suelo, crearon explosiones que gracias a la fuerza de la onda de choque aturdieron a los dos chicos alejándolos un poco. Naruto sonrió por quitarse un peso muerto e iba a seguir con la carrera, de no ser por Midoriya que lo tomo por sorpresa cayendo frente a él golpeando el suelo con la plancha de metal.

¡BOOM!

La explosión tuvo el mismo efecto en Namikaze que en Bakugo y Todoroki. Midoriya uso el impulso de la onda de choque para adelantarse, y los otros tres chicos, vieron esto como peligro. Peligro de perder el primer lugar. Los tres chicos salieron de la nube de humo, y como si se tratase de cámara lenta, el que iba a más atrás, Namikaze Naruto cambio su postura para correr.

Obito, Kakashi y Rin en las gradas abrieron los ojos como platos al ver la postura del rubio. Una postura que solo usa Naruto, cuando requiere el aumento de su velocidad, la postura que usa su padre al momento de usar su Kosei a máxima velocidad.

De entre esa gran pantalla de humo salió el rubio corriendo a gran velocidad, asombrando a todos al ver la forma de correr del chico, ya que en vez de correr como una persona normal, sus brazos estaban atrás mientras estaba inclinado como si fuera un tiburón, sin duda alguna su pose para correr era extraña pero servía, ya que en cuestión de segundos alcanzo a sus compañeros al momento que los tres se miraron a los ojos, para correr con mayor fuerza, mientras que delante de ellos, el peli verde estaba al alcance.

La victoria puede ser de cualquiera ahí, pero el verdadero ganador solo puede ser uno.

 _—¡Midoriya bloquea a los que estaban detrás de él! ¿Quién lo creería? ¡Acabo con el campo de minas en un instante! ¡Eraserhead tu clase es increíble! ¿Qué les estas enseñando?—_

 _—Yo no hice nada. Ellos lo hicieron por su cuenta—_

 _—¡El festival deportivo de U.A! ¡Etapa de primer año… ¿Quién habría predicho los acontecimientos al principio de esta conclusión?! En este momento, la primera persona devuelta al estadio es… ¡Midoriya Izuku ha conseguido la victoria! —_

El estadio entero grito eufórico al ver al peli verde entrar primero por las puertas de estadio. Seguid de Todoroki y un furioso Bakugo. Y más atrás, un realmente decepcionado Namikaze.

De entre el público, el peli verde diviso a All Might entre los profesores. Como si su cuerpo hablara por él, levanto su puño al aire y las lágrimas nublaron su vista, mientras All Might le da una sonrisa de orgullo absoluto.

 _"Este festival deportivo es una competición donde tienen que apuntar hacia la cima, incluso si eso significa derrotar a tu amigos y compañeros de clase. Los héroes modernos dependen mucho de su popularidad, por lo que necesitan tener ese deseo de estar por encima de todos los demás. En tu núcleo, eres un héroe que quiere ayudar a otros… por eso te elegi a ti… pero pensé que eso también era tu debilidad"_ Pensó All Might seriamente viendo a Midoriya, para luego aplaudir con una sonrisa despreocupada. _"¡Estaba preocupado por nada! ¡Lo siento! Aunque todavía debes dejar de ser un niño llorón…"_

 _"Yo... el hijo del héroe más rápido del mundo… ¿Termine en cuarto lugar? ¿Cómo fue que paso esto…? lo tenía todo previsto, pero aun así, Midoriya tu…"_ El Namikaze rubio volteo a ver a su compañero, para luego fruncir el ceño. _"Como pensé… no puedo saber nada de ti, no puedo predecir tus movimientos… un error, eso fue todo… un error"_

La respiración del rubio se agito, no por el cansancio, era por algo más, algo más profundo.

 _"Yo… Naruto Namikaze, acabo de perder…? Imposible… ¡No voy a permitir que suceda otra vez…! Los errores no son permitidos, perder es sinónimo de debilidad. Tengo que ganar… sea quien sea mi rival… pase lo que pase… Ganar lo es todo en este mundo… Los ganadores son aclamados, los perdedores son repudiados…"_ Al igual que una persona entrando en un estado de pánico. El mundo parecía distorsionarse para el rubio. Era el cansancio, eran sus emociones. Nadie lo sabía. _"C-Controla tus emociones, sin importar las circunstancias…. Debes c-controlarte… estas emociones son de-debilidad, nublan mi juicio y debilitan mi sentido común… c-contro… late"_

"¿Namikaze-kun?"

Naruto parpadeo al sentir una mano en su hombro, levanto la vista y sus ojos azules se reunieron con los igualmente azules pero más oscuros ojos de Iida. Quien lo veía con preocupación.

"Sé que estas frustrado por perder, yo estoy igual. Pero aun no acaba el festival deportivo, aún tenemos más eventos en los cuales podemos ser el número uno. No te preocupes" Dijo Iida quitando su mano de su hombro.

"Tu… no entiendes, soy el hijo del héroe mas rápido del mundo… y esto es una carrera, yo debía"

"Sé exactamente cómo te sientes, Namikaze-kun" Respondió Tenya. "Mi Kosei es un Kosei que me hace el más rápido, ¿Cómo crees que me siento al tener este Kosei y estar en sexto lugar? Por supuesto que es frustrante. Pero lamentándonos de esto no nos hará héroes profesionales. Sigamos avanzando, para mejorar y ganar la próxima vez"

"Iida…"

"Ahora, vamos, van a decir el siguiente evento. ¡En este evento juro que voy a ganar esta vez, tengo mi has bajo la manga aun!" dijo el presidente de la clase comenzando a caminar en dirección del podio de Midnight mientras hacia sus típicos movimientos robóticos con las manos.

Naruto parpadeo un poco, y dejo salir una pequeña risa. "Gracias, Iida…"

El rubio miro hacia abajo, tocando el área de su corazón. _"En serio gracias por eso, Iida Tenya…"_

* * *

 **REGRESEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **No estaba activo en mis historias, debido a que mi computadora tenia unos problemas con la pantalla, y después de haberla mandado a arreglar, estoy de vuelta.**

 **¿Me extrañaron? Claro, por supuesto que lo hicieron.**

 **Tengo algo que decir, hay algunos que quieren que regrese a mi fic del estudiante del mago de hielo.**

 **A esas personas debo decirles… ¡No se preocupen! ¡No planeo abandonar esa historia! La continuare, de eso estoy seguro ;)**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑**

 **Pd: Espero y estén listos, ya que tengo dos eventos deportivos diferentes al manga y anime, no se lo pierdan ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Saludos gentecchi :D**

Persona hablando "Lo rechazo…"

Persona pensando " _Lo rechazo…_ _"_

Quirk " **¡Smásh…!** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o My Hero Academia, pertenecen a Másashi Kishimoto Y a Kōhei Horikoshi. Yo solo los uso para fines perversos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **Narukami**

 **XII**

 **"Über Cluster"**

 **Anteriormente.**

 _"¿Namikaze-kun?"_

 _Naruto parpadeo al sentir una mano en su hombro, levanto la vista y sus ojos azules se reunieron con los igualmente azules pero más oscuros ojos de Iida. Quien lo veía con preocupación._

 _"Sé que estas frustrado por perder, yo estoy igual. Pero aun no acaba el festival deportivo, aún tenemos más eventos en los cuales podemos ser el número uno. No te preocupes" Dijo Iida quitando su mano de su hombro._

 _"Tu… no entiendes, soy el hijo del héroe mas rápido del mundo… y esto es una carrera, yo debía"_

 _"Sé exactamente cómo te sientes, Namikaze-kun" Respondió Tenya. "Mi Kosei es un Kosei que me hace el más rápido, ¿Cómo crees que me siento al tener este Kosei y estar en sexto lugar? Por supuesto que es frustrante. Pero lamentándonos de esto no nos hará héroes profesionales. Sigamos avanzando, para mejorar y ganar la próxima vez"_

 _"Iida…"_

 _"Ahora, vamos, van a decir el siguiente evento. ¡En este evento juro que voy a ganar esta vez, tengo mi has bajo la manga aun!" dijo el presidente de la clase comenzando a caminar en dirección del podio de Midnight mientras hacia sus típicos movimientos robóticos con las manos._

 _Naruto parpadeo un poco, y dejo salir una pequeña risa. "Gracias, Iida…"_

 _El rubio miro hacia abajo, tocando el área de su corazón. "En serio gracias por eso, Iida Tenya…"_

 **Actualmente.**

El estadio entero está que resuena de gritos y uno que otro aplauso. Los héroes profesionales quedaron impresionados con el desempeño de Midoriya, ya que fue un desenlace muy inesperado. Otros mantenían sus ojos en el Namikaze, quien a pesar de ser un competidor que dio resultados inesperados, sigue siendo de interés.

"¡El primer juego de la fase de primer año por fin ha terminado! ¡Ahora echen un vistazo a los resultados!" grito Midnight a tiempo que la pantalla holográfica detrás de ella mostro los resultados de la carrera.

Primer lugar-Midoriya Izuku, clase 1-A.  
Segundo lugar-Todoroki Shōto, clase 1-A.  
Tercer lugar-Bakugo Katsuki clase 1-A.  
Cuarto lugar-Namikaze Naruto, clase 1-A.  
Quinto lugar-Shiozaki Ibara, clase 1-B.  
Sexto lugar-Iida Tenya, clase 1-A.

La lista seguía, y seguía. Pero todo acabo con Midoriya como el ganador, dicho sea de paso, Aoyama yuga fue quien quedo en el puesto número 42, apenas entrando en el top.

"¡El top 42 se hizo ya para la siguiente ronda! ¡Es desafortunado pero no se preocupen, incluso si no lo lograron! Hemos preparado otras posibilidades para que puedan brillar" dijo Midnight relamiéndose los labios con gusto, realmente parece que disfruta su trabajo. "¡La competencia real apenas comienza! ¡La caballería de prensa estará por todas partes! ¡Denlo todo! Ahora bien, este es el siguiente juego, yo ya se que es, ¿Pero que podrá ser? ¿Qué podrá ser? Como acabo de decir, y ahora aquí esta…"

La pantalla entonces mostro las palabras "Cavalry Battle" en grandes letras doradas.

"¿Una batalla de caballería?" pregunto Kaminari con una mueca en su cara, como si le disgustara el juego de ahora. "Soy malo en eso…"

"No es un evento normal, así que me pregunto cómo será…" dijo Tsuyu mirando con calma la pantalla.

"¡Déjenme explicarlo!" dijo Midnight. "Los participantes pueden formar equipos de dos a cuatro personas, como deseen. Se trata básicamente la misma batalla de caballería regular, pero la única diferencia es… sobre la base de resultados del último juego, a cada persona se le ha asignado un valor en puntos"

"Un sistema basado en puntos como en el examen de ingreso, ¿Eh? Eso es fácil de entender" dijo Sato.

"¡En otras palabras, cada equipo tiene un valor de puntos diferentes dependiendo de quién está en el equipo!" dijo con entusiasmo Uraraka.

"¡No me interrumpan mientras estoy hablando, ¿Quedo claro?!" gruño la heroína +18 a los dos estudiantes, haciéndolos encogerse de vergüenza. "Como decía… ¡los puntos asignados suben por cinco inicial desde la parte inferior! ¡Así que el puesto 42 recibe cinco puntos, el numero 41 recibe diez puntos y así sucesivamente! ¡Y el valor de puntos asignado al primer lugar es… ¡Diez millones!"

"¡¿D-D-Diez millones?!" dijo Midoriya comenzando a sudar cual cerdo.

"Es correcto" dijo Midnight con una sonrisa medio sádica. "¡Es la supervivencia del más apto, con una oportunidad para los últimos lugares por encima de los primeros lugares!"

 _"¿Diez millones, eh? ¡En otras palabras, si derrotas al equipo del primer lugar… puedes quedar primero, no importa en qué lugar estés!"_ Parecía que todos habían pensado lo mismo, pues cada uno de los participantes volteo a ver a Midoriya como si fuese un pan ya comido.

El pobre chico se puso pálido al ver como todos se le quedaron viendo como si fuese una presa fácil que devorar, y ellos el depredador. El peso sobre los hombros del pobre Midoriya es demasiado grande, con todos tras su cabeza, deberá de tener las cualidades, habilidades, estrategias, y todo tipo de habilidades competentes para mantenerse con sus diez millones.

"¡Ahora bien, voy a explicar las reglas de la batalla de caballería!" Grito Midnight. "El tiempo límite es de quince minutos. Cada equipo vale el total de puntos de sus miembros, y los jinetes llevaran una banda con ese número en sus frentes. Los equipos trataran de apoderarse de las cintas de la cabeza de cada uno hasta que se agote el tiempo, y tratar de mantener tantos puntos como sea posible. Las bandas para la cabeza robadas deben ser usadas del cuello hacia arriba. Así que cuantos más roben, más difícil será manejarlos. Y lo más importante es que, incluso si su banda de la cabeza es robado, o si su equipo cae, ¡No estas fuera!" finalizo la heroína +18.

"Lo que quiere decir…" comenzó Yaoyorozu. "Ya que hay 42 personas, habrá diez o doce equipos en el campo todo el tiempo"

"Una estrategia sería la de dejar que alguien tome sus puntos primero, por lo que estaría más libre" opino Ashido.

"Es difícil de decir sin ver como todos los puntos terminan siendo divididos, Mina-chan" comento a su lado Tsuyu.

"¡Durante el juego, va a ser una lucha cruel en la cual ustedes pueden utilizar sus Kosei, pero sigue siendo una batalla de caballería, ustedes recibirán una tarjeta roja por ataques que estén tratando de hacer que la gente cae a propósito. ¡Serán removidos inmediatamente! ¡Ahora tienen quince minutos para construir sus equipos! ¡Comiencen!" Ordeno Midnight a lo que los estudiantes comenzaron a acercarse a sus compañeros.

Naruto vio a su alrededor con ojos calculadores. En el sentido de habilidades, solo necesita a alguien que sea un caballo fuerte, a alguien que pueda atacar a larga distancia y por ultimo a alguien que pueda inmovilizar a las personas. Pero es difícil teniendo en cuenta que, aun con sus compañeros, para Naruto es especialmente difícil buscar Kosei que sean compatibles con el suyo. Teniendo en cuenta que su Kosei de es los más completos, obviamente quienes lo conozcan buscaran tenerlo en su equipo, pero si no le sirven tendrá que rechazarlos.

"¡Namikaze-kun!"

El rubio se giró para ver a Midoriya acompañado de Uraraka y…

"¿Hatsume Mei?" Dijo el rubio con sorpresa al ver a su compañera del curso de apoyo. Midoriya que parecía querer hablar se detuvo al ver lo familiarizados que están el rubio y la peli rosa.

"¿Se conocen ya?" preguntó Uraraka.

"Somos compañeros en el curso de apoyo" contesto Hatsume Mei, ella está completamente equipada con objetos de apoyo.

"De cualquier modo… ¡Namikaze-kun, haz equipo conmigo!" Dijo Midoriya a lo que sus compañeras asintieron. "Tu Kosei es probablemente el más valioso de entre todos los que estamos aquí. Así que pensé en una estrategia, donde contigo como la principal fuente de defensa, podremos minimizar el riesgo de que roben nuestra banda. Además con los artículos de apoyo de Hatsume Mei y el Cero Gravity de Uraraka-can escapar será mucho más sencillo"

"No deberías contar tu plan tan fácilmente a alguien que no ha aceptado" Regaño el rubio. Y es que es cierto, ir descuidadamente hacia alguien y decirle toda tu estrategia no es algo muy inteligente. "Eres un magnifico amigo, Midoriya. Pero para mí… en este momento busco ser el ganador, así que buscare a los compañeros que me lleven a esa meta, ya lo había dicho Todoroki anteriormente… no estoy aquí para jugar a ser amigos, estoy aquí para aplastar a todos" Dijo el rubio dándole una reverencia al peli verde. "Lo lamento, pero en este momento… eres mi enemigo"

"Namikaze-kun…" solo eso fue capaz de decir el peli verde al ver a su amigo marcharse.

 _"Eso es lo que dije… pero debí pensarlo mejor en realidad, aun debo buscar a mis compañeros"_

"¡Shoji! ¡Shoji…! ¡Yo quería hacer equipo con una chica pero no puedo hacerlo! ¡Por favor haz equipo conmigo!" lloro Mineta persiguiendo al chico enmascarado de seis brazos.

Naruto se les quedo viendo como por un segundo, y en ese intervalo de tiempo a su mente llegaron 100 escenarios posibles con simulaciones de él haciendo equipo con cada uno de sus compañeros. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, al tiempo que vio a Tsuyu acercarse a Shoji y Mineta.

"¡Con tu enorme cuerpo y tentáculos podrías cubrir todo mi cuerpo, ¿Verdad?! ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto?" chillo Mineta intentando convencer al chico más grande.

Shoji pareció pensar en ello un momento, se volteó a ver al pequeño pervertido de la clase. "Es un buen plan, Mineta"

"Estoy de acuerdo, es una buena idea" dijo Naruto acercándose con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos. Ambos chicos voltearon a ver al rubio. Quien sonrió a cambio. "¿Qué pasa? Me interesa su plan. Así que… cuéntenme más"

Solo unos afortunados capturaron a los peces gordos, a los tres primeros lugares. Naruto vio a sus propios compañeros con una sonrisa, exactamente lo que quería. Capturar, fuerza física y ataque a largo alcance.

"La verdad no esperaba que quisieras hacer equipo conmigo, Namikaze-chan" dijo Tsuyu.

"Puedo ir y escoger a alguien más si quieres" dijo sarcásticamente, obviamente no diciéndolo en serio.

"No, así está bien ribbit"

"Claro" respondió sonriendo. El rubio toco la espalda de Shoji, avisándole al chico más grande que están listos. Los tentáculos de Shoji los cubrieron a los tres completamente, ocultándolos de la vista de cualquiera. "¿Recuerdan el plan, no?"

"¡Sí! Yo los capturo con mis bolas, Asui toma sus bandas, Shoji es la principal fuente de movilidad y tú eres la defensa" Dijo Mineta.

"¿Iremos por los diez millones?" un ojo y una boca de Shoji se materializo en uno de los lados de sus brazos, era extraño pero al menos así tenían mejor comunicación.

"No" contesto Naruto firmemente. Sorprendiendo a los tres. "Todos aquí tienen como objetivo a Midoriya. Si vamos hacia ellos, quedaremos en medio del fuego cruzado. Nos mantendremos al margen, avanzando sin llamar la atención, les quietaremos las bandas a los demás para conseguir el mayor número de puntos"

De repente sonó una alarma, indicando que los 15 minutos habían terminado.

 _–¡vamos. Despierta Eraser! –_ Dijo Present Mic a su compañero locutor, pues este se había dormido. _–Después de quince minutos para formar equipos y hablar de estrategias. ¡Doce equipos de caballería se alinearan en el campo!–_

 _–Hay algunos equipo interesantes por aquí–_ dijo Eraserhead viendo las combinaciones de equipos.

"¡Ahora, levanten sus gritos de batalla! ¡Es hora de la batalla sangrienta de U.A! ¡Den la señal!" grito con emoción Midnight. "¡De acuerdo! Han hecho sus equipos verdad, ¿verdad? ¡No voy a preguntar si están listos o no! ¡Ahora que comience! ¡El conteo regresivo para la brutal batalla real!"

Tres…

"Estamos esperando…" dijo Bakugo tronando sus nudillos.

Dos…

"…Por una cosa" dijo Todoroki mirando al frente con calma.

Uno… ¡Start!

Inmediatamente la campana que dio inicio al juego se escuchó en el lugar, y con ellos los equipo corrieron hacia el premio más grande, el equipo de Midoriya conformado por el mismo, Uraraka, Hatsume Mei y sorprendentemente Tokoyami y su Dark Shadow.

"¡Escuchen chicos! Primero mantendremos la distancia y ver qué es lo que pueden hacer. Dependiendo de lo que hagan los otros equipos pasaremos a atacar de cerca ¿Entendido? Shoji, mantente al margen, corre por las orillas, reuniremos bandas con los que estén cerca con la ayuda de Tsuyu-chan" Ordeno Naruto a su compañero de equipo. "Mineta, alista tus bolas pegajosas, apunta a los pies"

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo el pequeño pervertido quitándose las bolas de su cabeza.

"Ahora pareces todo un capitán, Namikaze-chan" dijo Tsuyu lista para estirar su lengua.

"¿Eso es un problema? ¿Fui muy demandante?" Pregunto con curiosidad el rubio haciendo sus poses de mano para activar su escudo en caso de que lo ataquen por sorpresa

"No, el gusto es nuestro porque seas así" respondió Shoji materializando su boca al lado de la cabeza del rubio, causándole un escalofrío, en serio es raro.

"¡Eso dime…" comenzó el rubio, desde los tentáculos de Shoji, vieron que un par de equipos se les acercaban. Naruto le dio unos golpecitos a Shoji en la espalda para indicarle que escapara. "…cuando hayamos ganado! ¡Vamos!"

Shoji entonces se alejó de los equipos corriendo en dirección contraria, sin embargo uno de los equipos, conformado por una chica de cabello anaranjado amarrado en una coleta lateral levanto su mano y esta creció exponencialmente, con la intención de aplastarlos.

"¡Voy a tomar esa banda, chicos de la clase A!" grito Kendo Itsuka de la clase B. ella bajo rápidamente su mano gigante.

Shoji salto hacia adelante esquivando la enorme mano. _"¡Es más rápida de lo que parece!"_

El equipo de kendo avanzo hacia Shoji. Naruto quien vio esto le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda a Shoji para llamar su atención logrando que ese se diera cuenta de su plan, decidiendo así que irían de frente.

Kendo levanto su enorme mano para intentar agarra el cuerpo de Shoji.

"¡Ahora, Mineta!" Dijo Shoji. Desde el interior de sus brazos, bolas purpuras salieron disparadas en dirección de Kendo.

"¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Q-Que es esta cosa?!" Kendo se vio sorprendida por las bolas, sin embargo su mano ya se dirigía al suelo, tomando en cuenta su peso con ese tamaño, ella no sería capaz de desviarse del camino, varias bolas se pegaron a su mano y esta al chocar con el suelo quedo pegada, sorprendiendo a la chica y su equipo por las bolas pegajosas. "¿Qué es…? ¡No puedo… despegarme!"

"¡Asui-san!" Dijo Shoji.

"¡Llámame Tsuyu-chan!" Respondió una voz femenina desde el interior de sus brazos, seguido de una larga lengua, que agarro la banda de kendo sin que esta pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

"¡Bien, tenemos una!" Dijo con alegría Mineta.

"¡No se alegran tan rápido! ¡Ahí viene otro!" Grito Naruto listo con su sello de mano.

Un equipo de dos hombres se les puso frente a su camino. Un chico de apariencia animal y que usa lente siendo el caballo de un chico pelinegro con trenzas.

"¡No sé qué es lo que planean… pero no los dejare hacer nada! **¡Santen Kesshun!"** (Triple Escudo Sagrado de Protección) grito Naruto haciendo aparecer un escudo de luz anaranjado frente a los dos chicos, haciéndolos chocar contra esta sin dejarlos pasar. Shoji aprovecho eso para alejarse.

 _–¡Ahora bien, a pesar de que solo han pasado dos minutos han pasado desde que comenzamos… ya se ha convertido en un todos contra todos!–_ Grito Present Mic con emoción. _–¡Las peleas por las bandas de cabeza están por todos lados! ¡Haciendo cazo omiso de los diez millones de puntos, ir por el segundo, o el tercero e incluso por el cuarto lugar no es malo tampoco!–_

"Shoji, cambio de planes. Mientras más sigan viniendo, lo tendremos más difícil" empezó Naruto.

"Namikaze, quieres decir que…"

"¡Si, vamos a por los diez millones!" dijo el rubio sonriendo.

"¡Wohahahaha! Vamos entonces… iremos a un saqueo completo!" grito el pequeño pervertido.

Midoriya miro a Shoji con sorpresa al verlo solo. "¡¿Shoji-kun?! ¿Qué, por su cuenta? ¡Pero es una batalla por equipos!"

"¡Vamos a poner un poco de espacio entre nosotros por ahora!" dijo Tokoyami a su compañero. "¡No podemos estar de pie atrapados contra múltiples oponentes!"

"¿Qué?" Uraraka se vio frustrada al ver sus pies pegados al suelo por una bola purpura. "¡Estoy atascada!"

"Eso es de Mineta-kun…" se dio cuenta el peli verde. "¿De dónde vino? ¿Dónde?"

"Por aquí… Midoriya" Dijo Mineta asomándose por la abertura en los brazos de Shoji.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eso esta permitido?!"

"¡Lo está!" Contesto Midnight.

De repente apareció una lengua desde el interior de Shoji, por lo que todos asumieron que se trató de Tsuyu. La lengua y las bolas de Mineta salieron disparadas desde el interior de Shoji, pero eso no era lo único.

 _–¡El equipo de Mineta hace uso de la abrumadora diferencia de sus tamaños! ¡Son como un tanque!–_

"¡Midoriya, aléjate!" grito Tokoyami. Haciendo que el peli verde active la mochila cohete que lleva en su espalda, equipamiento de apoyo hecho por Mei de hecho. Sin embargo, dado que el pie de Uraraka estaba pegado al suelo, su zapato mecánico se le rompió la suela dejando ese pedazo pegado al suelo, pero volaron al final.

"¡Ahh! ¡Mi bebe fue destrozado!" grito Mei al ver a su preciado equipamiento roto.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Peor al menos nos alejamos!"

"¡No lo creo! ¡Shoji, da un gran salto y no te detengas!" Grito una voz en el interior de Shoji, haciendo que Midoriya y su equipo voltease a ver en estado de shock.

De repente, en el momento en que Shoji salto y empezó a descender, una plataforma en forma de triángulo apareció bajo sus pies. No es una plataforma en realidad, es el escudo de Naruto, usado de modo que sea una plataforma. Con eso, Shoji comenzó a salta alanzando así a Midoriya.

"¡¿Namikaze-kun también?!" grito en estado de shock Midoriya.

"¡No te deja ir…! ¡Maldición!" Grito una vz acercándose más. El equipo Midoriya y el equipo Namikaze voltearon a ver a Bakugo, que venía usando sus explosiones para seudo volar por el aire.

"¡Kacchan!"

"¡Dark Shadow!" Grito Tokoyami enviando a su monstruo a protegerá su equipo. Bakugo mando una explosión que fue detenido por la sombra viviente, con un gruñido, el rubio cenizo cambio de objetivo, mirando a Shoji como un pájaro al que matar.

"¡Muere!" Grito mandando una gran explosión en dirección del equipo Namikaze.

 **"¡Santen Kesshun!"**

Y una vez más, el escudo triangula apareció cuando se lo necesito, protegiendo a Shoji y por ende a todo el equipo.

"Tks"

 _–¡AHHH! ¡Se ha separado de sus caballos! ¡¿Eso está bien?!–_ Pregunto a gritos Present Mic.

"¡Es un detalle técnico, así que está bien! ¡No sería válido si hubiera tocado el suelo, sin embargo!" respondió Midnight.

"¿Estas bien Shoji?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Si, gracias a tu escudo" respondió el chico mas grande.

"Eso es bueno, ahora… maldición, Bakugo está detrás de Midoriya, eso nos hace las cosas más difíciles, primero que deberíamos retirarnos por ahora pero… ¿Qué piensan uste-?" el rubio de repente detuvo su oración y rápidamente agarro algo detrás de su espalda, confundiendo a sus compañeros. "¿Qué es…?"

Al ver su mano, el rubio ni parpadeo al ver que su mano tenia púas clavadas en su palma, que ya comenzó a sangrar. Espinas.

"¿Qué es eso, Namikaze-chan?"

"Alguien intento tomar mi banda. Si tomo esta cosa…" el rubio comenzó a jalar el tallo de las espinas, pero solo se encontró con el otro extremo cortado. "…como pensé, intentaron robarnos nuestra banda sin que nos diéramos cuenta… Shoji, te pediré que tengas ojos detrás de nosotros, para cubrir ese letal punto ciego"

"Entendido" Dijo el chico enmascarado.

 _–¡Como era de esperarse, todos están tras el equipo del primer lugar! ¡y la clase A esta en persecución!–_

El público grito en éxtasis por los acontecimientos. Pero lo que fue la punta del pastel fue ver a Todoroki dirigirse hacia Midoriya, con su equipo conformado por Iida, Yaoyorozu y Kaminari. Todoroki fue directo hacia el peli verde, quien hacia lo posible por mantenerse alejado. En ese momento, todos los equipos decidieron ir tras Midoriya, sin embargo Todoroki ataco, usando a Kaminari para darles a todos un choque eléctrico de 1.3 millones de volteos. En ese momento, el chico de cabello bicolor aprovecho para congelar los pies de todos.

"Chicos…" empezó Naruto, atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros. "He determinado que ya no necesitamos seguir consiguiendo puntos" Dijo bajando los brazos. Esto por supuesto sorprendió a sus compañeros, que comenzaron a temer que el rubio se haya rendido.

"¡¿De que estas hablando Namikaze?! ¡Podemos ganar! ¡Podemos, no te detengas ahora!"

"No me estoy deteniendo" Dijo calmadamente el rubio.

"¿Entonces qué pasa?" Pregunto Tsuyu. Shoji no hizo más que guardar silencio.

"Vean los puntos" Dijo el rubio viendo a la pantalla, donde los marca a ellos como el equipo en el segundo lugar. "Siempre pienso en muchos escenarios posibles cuando pienso en algo, para que no me tomen por sorpresa. Viendo que estamos en el segundo lugar, he determinado que, incluso si Bakugo recupera sus puntos, o si Midoriya logra esquivar a Todoroki en todo momento, nosotros estamos en el top cinco. Así que pienso que deberíamos solo alejarnos de todos y guardar nuestros puntos"

"Eso tienen sentido… pero no lo sé…" dijo Tsuyu.

"¡Ya estamos aquí, no empiecen a acobardarse!" chillo Mineta.

"Mineta… mira a tu alrededor" indico el rubio, a lo que el pequeño pervertido obedeció. "Todos van por Midoriya, estaremos en mitad del fuego cruzado… tal vez no te guste, pero un héroe real debe saber cuándo debe retirarse, no por cobardía ni debilidad… sino porque la situación está más allá de sus habilidades. Justo ahora estamos bien como estamos, protejamos estos puntos y pasemos a la siguiente ronda con calma, ya podremos brillar después" declaro el rubio finalmente dando las razones de su rendimiento.

"Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer" dio su opinión Shoji.

"Pero incluso si queremos mantenernos al margen, ¿Cómo evitaremos a todos los demás?" Dijo Tsuyu.

"De eso me encargo yo… había preparado esto, en caso de que necesitara una defensa omnidireccional…" dijo el rubio con la vista nublada por su cabello. "Una defensa que solo se puede usar cuando abandonas toda la ofensiva… **Santen Kesshun"**

De repente bajo los pues de Shoji, aparecieron los típicos escudos de Naruto, sin embargo ahora están con la punta invertida apuntando al suelo, los escudos flotaron en el aire hasta caer al suelo clavándose mientras encierra a Shoji y a los demás del equipo dentro. Finalmente, el escudo fue sellado desde arriba por un último escudo, como si fuera una tapa.

 **"Tozanshō"** (Montaña de Cristal Invertida) Dijo Naruto con calma, esta técnica crea una barrera hecha con el Santen Kesshun unido por sus lados con forma de pirámide invertida, la cual se solidifica alrededor del usuario, permitiendo que este se mantenga seguro dentro de ella.

"I-Increíble…" dijo Mineta al verse encerrado ahí dentro.

"Te has hecho más fuerte, Namikaze-chan"

 _–¡Ehhhh! ¡El equipo Namikaze se ha aislado de todos los equipos! ¿Esta era su estrategia todo el tiempo? ¡Robaron las bandas de varios equipos y se encerraron!–_ Dijo Mic viendo la pirámide invertida donde están encerrados el equipo de Naruto.

 _–Ellos determinaron que, al tener los puntos necesarios, llegaron a la conclusión de que ya no tendrían que hacer nada más que solo defenderse para mantener esos puntos, con esa defensa rodeándolos de todos lados nadie podrá atravesar y robar sus bandas. Al mismo tiempo, cortaron las posibilidades a los otros equipos de tener una oportunidad de ganar bandas, ya que de entre los equipos, ir tras Bakugo, Todoroki o Midoriya en este punto ya no es posible–_ Explico Aizawa con calma.

 _–¡Buen comentario!–_ Felicito Mic a su compañero.

"Quedándonos aquí… solo debemos esperar a que termine el tiempo" Dijo con tranquilidad serena el rubio Namikaze.

"Y aseguramos un lugar en la siguiente ronda" dijo Tsuyu con calma.

 _–¡El tiempo casi se agota! ¡Inicia la cuenta regresiva!–_

No hay nada que temer, su equipo lo hizo bien, tal vez no con el primer lugar, pero al menos legro lo que le prometió a su equipo antes… prometió llevarlos con él a la final. Por supuesto, es frustrante que Todoroki se lleve la victoria con los diez millones, pero fuera de eso… todo está bien.

 _–¡Se acabó el tiempo!–_

Naruto entonces suspiro al ver que pasaron este obstáculo, volteo a la pantalla con los resultados, y se sorprendió que bajo al tercer lugar. Quedando Todoroki de primero, Bakugo de segundo y el de tercero, con el equipo de Shinsō en cuarto y por ultimo… el equipo de Midoriya en quinto lugar, apenas clasificando.

"No tengo nada de que lamentarme, todos ustedes, gracias por esforzarse tanto hoy" dijo Naruto a su equipo.

"Gracias a ti Namikaze-chan, pudimos estar en el top 5 gracias a tu ayuda" dijo Tsuyu con sinceridad.

El rubio se limitó a sonreír, agradecido con sus compañeros. Pero al darse vuelta y ver el resultado, frunció el ceño. Su rostro adquiero una expresión oscura. Naruto no es Bakugo, el rubio cenizo expresa su disgusto fácilmente insultando y maldición la existencia d todo y todos, sin embargo para Naruto, despreciar en silencio es agonizante. No desprecia a sus compañeros ni nada, desprecia su propia debilidad y su conformismo.

 _"En el próximo juego… sin lugar a dudas, voy a ganar"_ Pensó el rubio apretando fuertemente los puños.

 _–¡Ahora vamos a tomar un descanso de una hora para el almuerzo antes de empezar las festividades de la tarde! ¡Nos vemos! Hey, cabeza de borrador, vamos por comida–_

 _–Yo quiero dormir–_

* * *

Por otro lado en un lugar totalmente diferente…

"¡Felicidades, Kushina-san!" Dio una doctora con una sonrisa viendo unos exámenes que saco recientemente. "Tiene cuatro meses, muy sano"

"¿Eh?" expreso su confusión Kushina.

"Vamos a dejar una fecha establecida… veamos, ¡Ah, sí! El 30 de mayo" Dijo la obstetra con una sonrisa muy alegre.

"No puede ser… ¡¿Es en serio-Dattebane?! Estoy esperando…" la pelirroja se llevó una mano a su boca, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría. "…estoy esperando otro hermoso bebe… estoy… tan feliz"

"Me alegro por usted, Kushina-san"

"¡Esto lo tiene que saber Minato! ¡Ah, y Naruto también…! ¡De hecho, debo decírselos a todos…! ¡Voy a ser madre…otra vez! Hahahaha" Rio felizmente la Namikaze.

"¿Dónde está su esposo?" Pregunto con curiosidad.

"Está cuidando de nuestro hijo, en el festival deportivo" Respondió Kushina un tanto más calmada ahora. "Yo debería estar ahí también… pero como he estado enferma vomitando cada comida que me llevo a la boca y no me ha bajado en un tiempo, era obvio lo que me pasaba. Vine para ver el sexo de mi bebe…" dijo Kushina muy enternecida tocando su zona estomacal, donde se podía ver ya un bulto.

"Ya veo… Igualmente estoy muy feliz por usted. No es necesario que se lo recuerde, pero debo hacerlo. Con su horario, espero que se lo tome con calma. Ya sé que es la doctora en jefe, pero no debe estresarse con el trabajo"

"Por supuesto que se eso… por ahora mi mayor preocupación es como voy a decírselo a mi hijo, esto será tan repentino para el… ¡Oh! Y la ropa… ¡Oh por dios la ropa! ¡Olvide que iba a engordar-Dattebane! ¡Minato de esta no te salvas!" grito furiosa la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que su cabello se levanta formando nueve mechones de cabello ondulante.

 _"Ahí está… la habanero sangrienta"_ Pensó sudando cómicamente la obstetra.

Toc-toc

"Adelante" dijo la obstetra con calma.

"Disculpe la intromisión. Kushina-san… tiene una llamada urgente desde Hosu" dijo una enfermera mirando a la pelirroja con un portapapeles en sus manos.

"Dime" ordeno la pelirroja.

"Kushina-san" regaño la obstetra. Se supone que debe estar tranquila, que le pasa?

"Ejem… el hospital general de Hosu solicita su ayuda en los casos recientes de ataques de villanos, al parecer un villano ha sido el responsable de matar a varios héroes profesionales y dejado a muchos más héroes con heridas muy graves. Solicitan su presencia para ayudar con el tratamiento de los heridos" Dijo la enfermera leyendo todo de su portapapeles.

"Dame eso" pidió la pelirroja. La enfermera le dio el portapapeles. Kushina leyó detenidamente los documentos. Y finalmente suspiro. "Tendrá que esperar bebe… no conocerás a tu hermano mayor ni a tu padre pronto… debemos ir a ayudar a las personas. Maki, alista mis cosas, tomare el siguiente tren a Hosu ahora mismo"

"¡Si doctora!" Dijo la enfermera saliendo de la habitación.

 _"Ataques de un villanos… héroes heridas hasta la discapacidad… ¿Qué demonios está pasando-Dattebane?"_

* * *

"Hey… tenemos que hablar" Dijo Minato. Naruto se detuvo en el pasillo mirando con sorpresa a su padre.

"¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?" Pregunto mirando incrédulo a su padre.

"Estuve aquí desde el inicio. He estado dando vueltas por aquí y por allá en la vigilancia. También envíe a Kakashi y los otros a ver cómo va todo contigo. Y para serte sincero… no me está gustando lo que estás haciendo" dijo Minato con seriedad.

"¿Qué…?"

"Para empezar… creo recordar que no destacarías mucho en esto, ¿No es así? Ese fue el trato que hicimos, tu y yo. Sé que probablemente sientas que controlo tu vida, pero la realidad es distinta. Quiero mantenerte alejado del público, porque lo que eres, es diferente de los demás"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Pregunto Naruto retrocediendo un paso.

"Tu cuerpo, así como tus emociones no están sincronizados. Eres emocionalmente inestable, pero no lo sabias. Tu Kosei responde a tus emociones, mientras más descontrolado estés, peor serán los efectos de tu Kosei. Para ponerlo en perspectiva, si estuvieras por alguna razón furioso con algo, tu poder de rechazo seria incluso capaz de _negar_ la existencia de eso que te molesta. Tu poder por supuesto es estable cuando estas calmado, pero con lo que estas pasado, con esa organización que te busca, no quiero arriesgarme a que te atrapen al reconocerte en este festival deportivo, ya que si más gente te reconoce vendrá con ellos una guerra por tu kose-"

"¡CIERRA LA BOCA!" grito Naruto perdiendo su ultimo hilo de paciencia. Minato lo vio sin expresión. Pero se sorprendió cuando su hijo se movió rápidamente y le dio un golpe en la boca del estómago "¡¿Por qué estas viniendo de repente aquí y diciéndome todo esto?! ¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento siquiera? ¡No sabes nada! ¡Constantemente esa es tu preocupación! ¡Siempre es así, siempre tiene que ser a tu manera, ¿verdad?! ¡¿Qué tengo que obedecerte en todo lo que dices?! ¡¿Qué pasa cuando yo era pequeño y sin mi consentimiento o el de mamá arbitrariamente decidiste meterme bacterias de vigilancia para mirar lo que hago por tantos años?! ¡¿Qué pasa con esos años donde no me dejabas salir a jugar con los niños de mi clase porque según tu algún desconocido podía llevarme lejos?! ¡Controlas cada aspecto de mi vida! ¡No puedo ni siquiera tener un sueño propio porque tienes que entrometerte! ¿Sabías que yo quería ser un gran inventor de equipo de apoyo y un investigador para nuevos fármacos para ayudar a las personas? ¡Por supuesto que no lo sabes! ¡Lo único que querías es que yo sea un héroe, sin decirme que pienso sobre ello!"

A medida que sus gritos subían de volumen, Minato esquivo los golpes que su hijo manda con facilidad.

"¡He pasado un infierno debido a tu sobreprotección! ¡Siempre entendí que era porque me amabas y te preocupabas por mí, pero nunca entendí porque tenías que alejarme de las personas que quería! ¡Gracias a eso no tuve ningún amigo por un largo tiempo y cuando hice algunos en el curso de apoyo bienes y dices que me cambie de clase, así como si mi opinión no importara! ¡Tuve que esforzarme al máximo para cumplir tus expectativas porque no quería querer estuvieras decepcionado de mí! ¡Entrene demasiado para ser fuerte! ¡Luego me entero que soy el objetivo de una organización barata que busca mi poder para quien sabe que mierda! ¡Estoy enojado porque no importa que es lo que haga, alguien siempre vendrá a intervenir con mi vida a decirme que hacer! ¡Siempre es así! ¡Siempre…! ¡Siempre yo… soy utilizado"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamo Minato totalmente sorprendido. Él nunca ha utilizado a su hijo! "¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Nadie te está utilizando!"

"¡Abre los ojos padre! ¡No importa que hagas, mi poder inevitablemente será reconocido por muchos, y luego con ello vendrán los problemas! Las personas me verán nada más como una herramienta que utilizar sin pena ni gloria, y cuando deje de ser útil van a desecharme como a una herramienta rota sin ningún valor… y yo… yo… lo siento" dijo Naruto tapándose los ojos dejando salir sollozos. "No quise decir nada de lo que dije pero yo… estoy tan frustrado… no se en quien confiar, no sé ni quien soy… si tengo una vida propia o solo estoy viviendo la vida que alguien más manipula… eres mi padre y te amo y te aprecio… pero a veces tus acciones… me hieren demasiado y no me gusta eso…"

Al ver a su hijo llorar ahí, como cuando era un niño pequeño y se lastimaba su rodilla por jugar le trajo un sentimiento de nostalgia a Minato. Mi nato entendió lo que Shikaku quería decirle.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _"Tu…" empezó Shikaku._

 _"¿…Yo?" dijo Minato apuntándose a el mismo._

 _"Debes dejar de sobreproteger a tu hijo. Lo estás asfixiando y sobreprotegiendo" dijo Shikaku tomando de su bebida._

 _"No entiendo…" dijo el rubio mirándose realmente confundido._

 _"'¿Y tú eres un héroe reconocido?"_

 _"¡Oye!"_

 _"Voy a ser completamente honesto contigo… eres un padre toxico, Minato" dijo seriamente Shikaku, haciendo que el rubio frunza el ceño y un aura blanca lo cubra levemente, no para atacar, sino para demostrar que ese comentario lo molesto. "Eres ese tipo de padre que se desvive por su hijos y no lo dejas respirar, cualquier atisbo de independencia se convierte en mala palabra y los terceros, como parejas, amigos o trabajo, se convierten en enemigos de ese vínculo simbiótico que tu como padre intentarás mantener a como dé lugar. Estos padres tratan al adulto como si fuera un niño pequeño eternamente"_

 _"Yo no hago eso" se negó Minato, no creyéndose lo que escucha._

 _"Por supuesto que estas actitudes van dejando ciertas huellas en nosotros, como por ejemplo involucrarnos en relaciones abusivas o de dependencia emocional, puede incluso existir el miedo al compromiso. Algunas personas creen que valen tan poco que si las conocen de verdad entonces todo el mundo se va a alejar. A veces se le da demasiada importancia a la aprobación de los padres, temiendo ofenderlos con las decisiones de vida que toma el adulto. Son adultos inseguros, sumisos, con un sentimiento de culpa desmedida. Eso es lo que haces con tu hijo, le estresas y perjudicas sus sueños. ¿Alguna vez te has tomado la molestia de sentarte y hablar con él?"_

 _"Yo… no, no lo he intentado" admitió el rubio, para darle un trago a su bebida. "¿Cómo sabes que soy ese tipo de padre?"_

 _"Kushina y tú no se han dado cuenta, pero es así como son las cosas… pero en general tu eres el problema. Te lo diré… aislarlo de los demás familiares o de los amigos, como nunca permitirle que pase tiempo con estas personas; espiarlo y o no respetar su privacidad de otra manera, como rebuscar en su habitación o leer sus mensajes en su teléfono cuando sale de su habitación. Tu caso es peor, ya que le inyectaste bacterias de vigilancia"_

 _Minato vio al suelo, preguntándose muchas cosas._

 _"Minato… puedo ayudarte a cambiar eso de ti, pero solo si quieres. Pero recuerda, controlar la vida de tu hijo no es lo mejor… sé que no quieres dejarlo ir… pero entiende, todo niño quiere seguir sus sueños, quiere vivir su vida"_

 _"Shikaku… gracias por eso, yo… quiero eso, ayúdame para poder dejar de controlar la vida de mi hijo de esa manera"_

 _"Cuenta conmigo"_

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

"Has pasado por mucho… Naruto, perdóname. Al ser el único responsable por hacerte pasar por todo eso, quizás sería incorrecto de mi parte actuar de forma paternal y disculparme" dijo el rubio mayor, con arrepentimiento.

"No importa…puedo soportarlo, soy fuerte" dijo el menor limpiándose sus lágrimas.

Minato sonrió a las palabras de su hijo. Pero aun así frunció el ceño. "En cualquier caso, eso no cambia las cosas. Naruto, espero que a partir de ahora y en lo que sigue de este festival, hagas lo posible para no destacar" Dijo el rubio mayor dando media vuelta, haciendo que el rubio levante la vista sorprendido. "Aún tengo trabajo de vigilancia aquí… pero estaré viéndote. Recuerda, no resaltes mucho, no queremos que los villanos te encuentren muy pronto"

Y con esas palabras el rubio desapareció con un sonido estático de velocidad.

"Ahh…." Naruto abrió la boca y la cerro de golpe al tiempo que apretaba sus puños y con un arranque de furia, golpeo la pared, lastimándose su mano, que comenzó a sangrar. "¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mientras las gotas carmesí caían de su mano, el rubio apretó los ojos, intentando suprimir sus enormes ganas de llorar.

 _"¿Por qué… siempre acaba así?"_ Se preguntó el rubio con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sin embargo, nunca se dio cuenta que una persona están a al otro lado del pasillo, escuchando todo lo sucedido. Esta persona llevo su mano a su cara y ajusto unos lentes cuadrados con seriedad.

* * *

 _–¡Bien, ahora que ha terminado el almuerzo, es hora de revelar el siguiente juego!–_ Dijo Present Mic con una sonrisa.

"¡Voy a anunciar la competencia para el tercer evento del día de hoy!" grito Midnight recibiendo gritos del público, impacientes por saber cuál será el siguiente evento. Al mismo tiempo, la pantalla holográfica aprecio detrás de ella y prosiguió con el sorteo para decidir el juego, después de varias vueltas la ruleta se detuvo "¡El nombre del tercer juego es… Über Cluster!"

"¿Qué significa "U-uberu… Cluste"? Pregunto Kaminari muy confundido, pues ni podía pronunciar bien el nombre del juego.

Naruto, que está cerca y alcanzo a escuchar su pregunta decidió responderle. "Un Cluster es un conjunto de computadoras unidas entre sí por una red de alta velocidad que se comportan como si fuesen una única computadora" Informo el rubio, haciendo que sus compañeros abrieran la boca en forma de o.

"Me pregunto qué clase de juego será… espero que no tenga que ver con reparar computadoras o algo así" Dijo Mineta agarrando su cabello como si quisiera quitárselo.

"Según como quedaron los equipos en la batalla de caballería, vamos a usar ese número como referencia para este juego. Cada equipo va a enviar a su jugador más fuerte, en este caso serán enviados 5 jugadores que representaran a sus equipos. ¡Para empezar, elijan a sus representantes!" Ordeno Midnight agitando su látigo.

"¡Yo lo hare! ¡Tengo que aplastara cada uno de esos bastardos por menospreciarme!" Grito Bakugo dejando unas pequeñas explosiones salir de sus manos y con una expresión muy enojada.

"Eso no es algo que un héroe diría…" comenzó Kirishima.

"¡¿HUH?! ¡¿Algún problema?!"

"No hombre, no hay ningún problema, ve si quieres" dijo el pelirrojo poniendo sus manos en forma defensiva.

"¡Yo iré, yo iré! ¡Déjenme ir a mí!" Dijo Mineta.

"Si recuerdas que dijeron que debíamos enviar a nuestro jugador más fuerte, ¿Verdad Mineta-chan?" Dijo sin pena Tsuyu.

"Yo también quiero demostrar mi fuerza" Dijo Shoji usando su brazo para manifestar una boca.

"No, yo iré" dijo Naruto con los brazos cruzados, llamando la atención de sus compañeros. "Si van, las cosas serán más complicadas" dijo sin mirar a sus compañeros, en este momento, los tres entendieron que el rubio no está en su mejor estado de ánimo.

"Estoy de acuerdo, buena suerte Naruto-chan ribbit" Dijo Tsuyu.

El grupo de Shinsō, sin embargo, tenía conflictos de por medio. Ojiro, así como otro compañero de la clase B se salieron de la competencia. Alegando que en la batalla de caballería no hicieron nada más que ser usados por Shinsō, con ellos dos fuera, Midnight dejo entonces que Tetsutetsu e Ibara Shiozaki se unieran al grupo de Shinsō, pero ahora, con este nuevo equipo unido, no se sabía a quién iban a dejar ir a representar a su grupo.

"Si no les molesta, voy a participar por el equipo" Dijo Ibara dando una pequeña reverencia a su nuevo equipo.

"¡Espera un segundo, Shiozaki! ¡Ya es hora de que haga algo, ¿No?!" Dijo Tetsutetsu, no por ser arrogante, sino por estar preocupado por su compañera de clase.

"Te dejare ir" Dijo Shinsō dando por terminada la conversación. Pero claro, no pueden responderle.

"Como dije antes, voy a participar en este juego" Dijo Todoroki, sus compañeros asintieron sin cuestionarle la gran cosa.

"Chicos, déjenme ir" Dijo Midoriya mirando nerviosamente a sus compañeros esperando por su respuesta.

"¿A pesar de que no sabemos qué tipo de competencia va a ser?" Pregunto Uraraka.

"Haz lo que quieras, personalmente, creo que de entre nosotros eres el más fuerte" Dijo Tokoyami.

"Digo lo mismo, si participo mis preciosos bebes podrían romperse o peor ser destruidos" dijo Hatsume Mei negándose a imaginar a sus bebes destruidos.

Los cinco participantes dieron un paso al frente de sus equipos, mientras los demás se fueron a la zona de gradas de los estudiantes.

"¡Todos los participantes han sido seleccionados!" Grito Midnight. "¡Todoroki Shōto de la clase A! ¡Bakugo Katsuki de la clase A! ¡Ibara Shiozaki de la clase B! ¡Midoriya Izuku de la clase A! ¡Y finalmente Namikaze Naruto de la clase A! ¡Estos son nuestros cinco competidores!"

La multitud grito eufórica, pues ahí reunidos están lo mejor, los peces gordos, a quienes héroes y agencias tienen puesto el ojo.

De repente el suelo comenzó a temblar. Los participantes un poco perturbados dieron un par de pasos atrás. El suelo del estadio comenzó a abrirse dejando ver una construcción debajo de sus pies. A medida que avanzaba a subir, los espectadores del país podían ver desde sus televisores o cualquier dispositivo como la mayor parte del estadio era ocupada por una edificación que recuerda a un edificio embrujado. Como si se tratase de una casa embrujada.

El edificio se detuvo frente a los participantes, dejando frente a ellos unas largas escaleras que conducían a la entrada del edificio.

 _–¡Über Cluster! ¡La casa de las máquinas de inteligencia artificial!–_ Grito con éxtasis Present Mic.

"¡Es enorme!" Dijo Midoriya viendo al edificio con asombro.

"¿Maquinas de inteligencia artificial dices?" Pregunto Naruto ligeramente interesado ahora.

"Esa es la idea" Respondió Midnight. "Hay 100 robo-monstruos dentro del castillo. Llevando el nombre de Ex-Machina. Dicho esto, en realidad son los siguientes avances tecnológicos para máquinas de inteligencia artificial pre-programadas. Creadas por una agencia aliada de la U.A. también estas programados para que todos puedan relajarse. No hay peligro de que el público sea atacado"

Naruto asintió, entendiendo esto y a la vez interesándose más por este juego. Tenía una idea de quien podría ser este "amigo" que menciono Midnight-Sensei, pero mejor no saltaría a conclusiones precipitadas.

"Los robo-monstruos están clasificados en D, C, B, A y S. Esos son los cinco niveles de potencia de batalla de los robots. Esta es la forma en cómo se dividen los puntos. Por cierto, si tienen curiosidad por ver que tan fuertes son los robots de clase D pues…"

La pantalla holográfica, así como todas las pantallas en el estadio que están distribuidas para que todo el mundo lo vea claramente, mostraron imágenes de un robot parecido a un caballero con armadura y casco parecido a una pieza de ajedrez, el caballo para ser exactos, levanto una lanza y se abalanzó contra un muro, destruyendo ese muro y tres muros más pues no se detuvo solo en el primero.

"¡H-hieeeeeeeee!" gritaron de miedo algunos espectadores.

"Unos como esos y otros más fuertes que eso todavía. El lugar donde hay 100 robo-monstruos al asecho, eso es el Über Cluster" dijo Midnight.

"Ya veo, así que por eso se llama Cluster, imagino que cada uno de esos robots están unidos entre sí, como si todas fueran computadoras por separado pero que funcionan como una sola" Dijo Naruto asintiendo para sí mismo, aunque todos lo escucharon.

"¡Eso es correcto!" Respondió la heroína +18.

En las gradas, los profesores de U.A tenían su propia conversación.

"Aunque dice que son solo robots, si eres atacado por ellos saldrás herido" Dijo No. 13.

"¿Los estudiantes van a estar bien?" se preguntó Blood King, más que todo preocupado por su alumna.

"Me gustaría decir que si, pero… esta es una competencia bastante extravagante, ¿No les parece?" les pregunto a todos Ectoplasm.

"A pesar de que se siente que esta vez se fueron algo lejos…" comento All Might mirando con preocupación a Midoriya.

Con los estudiantes.

"Por favor, tomen en cuenta que la clase de robots aumentan… su capacidad de combate aumenta exponencialmente, estos robots no son nada parecido a los robo inferno de hace tiempo. Estos robots tienen la capacidad de aprender de ustedes. En otras palabras, mientras pelean contra ellos, aprenden sus movimientos, sus Kosei, calculan el método más apropiado para derrotarlos y determinan sus debilidades. El robot de clase S se convertirá en un robot tan fuerte que no hay garantía de que incluso un héroe profesional pueda derrotarlo. En fin… cada uno elegirá un número en cada batalla. Se llama su "derecho a desafiar" por ejemplo: si escoges tres robots, tres de ellos aparecerán en el interior del castillo"

Conforme habla la heroína +18, en la pantalla holográfica aparecieron ejemplificaciones con muñecos dibujados para hacer más simple la explicación.

"La persona que los elige, entra solo al castillo. Si el jugador logra derrotarlos, él o ella recibirá tres puntos. El siguiente jugador tiene derecho de desafiar hasta los 97 de los robots restantes" informo la pelinegra. "Y así sucesivamente, ¡Hasta que no queden más robots! Por otra parte, si todos se quedan sin energía el juego terminara en ese punto"

"Es como un juego de contar" dijo Ibara.

"Así es. ¡La evaluación de la situación cuando llegue su turno se vuelve importante! No obstante, como he mencionado antes, los robots se clasifican. Si el jugador utiliza su derecho a desafiar a uno o cinco los robots aparecerán aleatoriamente" Midnight señaló la pantalla donde se ejemplifico su explicación de mejor forma para el entendimiento de participantes y espectadores.

"En otras palabras, se necesita de una estrategia para evitar encontrarse con el robot de clase S, ¿No?" pregunto Midoriya después de estar callado por un buen rato.

"Esas cosas saldrán al azar, estúpido. Ninguna estrategia te servirá de algo aquí" grupo Bakugo sin mirar al peli verde. Midoriya enrojeció por el hecho de que lo llamaron estúpido en televisión nacional.

"Con independencia de la ubicación del robot, obtendrán un punto por cada robot que derroten. Una vez entren al castillo, no pueden salir hasta que los derroten" informo.

"¿Qué pasa si caemos mientras estamos en el interior del castillo?" Pregunto Todoroki.

"El número de puntos que han ganado durante su turno se queda como esta. Pero los números de los robots que ya hayan derrotado en su turno, no obtendrán puntos"

En las gradas, Kakashi se tocó el mentón de forma pensativa. "Entonces es malo ser demasiado codicioso"

"Pero si solo vas con un robot por turno, no tendrás energía para el siguiente turno" dijo Rin analizando igualmente el juego. "Y también hay que considerar el tiempo en que algunos Kosei funcionan y su tiempo para recuperarse"

"Esto es… sorprendentemente complicado, ¿Eh?" comento Obito con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Para luego sonreír viendo al rubio desde lejos. "…bueno, vamos a ver qué pasa con la persona más impredecible que hemos conocido"

* * *

"Bien, vamos a decidir el orden" dijo Midnight sacando una caja con una abertura en la parte superior. "Saquen una pelota"

Los cinco jugadores se acercaron a la heroína y por orden, cada quien saco una pelota con un numero escrito en ella.

"Me toco el número 1" dijo Naruto con sorpresa al ver su espera.

"Que suerte, Namikaze-kun" dijo Midoriya acercándose al rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa. "…A mí me tocó ser el último"

Más sin embargo la mente del rubio esta en otro lugar. "En este evento… pensé que ganar y perder todo dependía de la suerte que tengas"

"¿Suerte en el sorteo? No es nada de eso…" respondió Midnight extrañada por los comentarios del rubio. "Más que el orden de las batallas, el autocontrol y juicio circunstancial son importantes en este juego" opino sinceramente la heroína +18.

"No. Esto ya no es un juego" Dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos y comenzando a caminar.

"¿Huh?" Midnight lo vio confundida, sin embargo se quedó callada al ver al Namikaze avanzar.

"¡Los 100 Ex-Machina… serán mis oponentes!" dijo Naruto dando un paso al frente de las escaleras del enorme edificio de aspecto embrujado. El viento soplo ante su declaración, moviendo su cabello a un lado "¡Ejerzo mi derecho a desafiar… a los 100!"

"¿Qu-?" Midnight no dio créditos a los que escuchaba.

En las gradas, Obito y Kakashi comenzaron a reírse mientras que Rin se llevó las manos a la boca debido a la sorpresa. Con los profesores, estos se quedaron estupefactos, a aquellos que tenían mascara, como No. 13 o Ectoplasm casi se les cae la máscara de la sorpresa y All Might vio al Namikaze seriamente, como si quisiera analizar lo que el rubio estuviera pensado. Y junto a estos héroes, el estadio entero comenzó un escándalo con todos preguntándose por la cordura del chico, pero los de las grandes empresas comenzaron a cuestionarse si es buena idea invertir en el rubio.

Midoriya abrió los ojos, mientras su boca parecía no tener fuerzas para cerrarse. Iida casi rompe sus lentes por la sorpresa y Uraraka casi se atraganta con su saliva.

"¡¿100 robo-monstruos él solo?! ¡Namikaze realmente está loco!" Chillo Mineta desde la zona de gradas para los estudiantes.

"Se podría decir que Namikaze-chan es un monstruo por sí mismo" Dijo sin pena Tsuyu.

"¿Es en serio?" Se preguntó Kaminari.

"¿Realmente cree que puede hacerlo?" Pregunto al aire Yaoyorozu.

Midnight se puso de pie frente al Namikaze, bloqueando su camino. "¿Estas retando a los 100? Eso es imposible. Eso no está diseñado para que una persona derrote a todos"

"No me importa" dijo fríamente el rubio pasando de lado a la heroína +18 y digiriéndose a la entrada del castillo.

Present Mic por primera vez en su vida se quedó sin comentarios que decir, pues al igual que Aizawa a su lado, quedaron tan sorprendidos por la declaración del rubio que ni palabra pudieron articular.

El tercer evento del festival deportivo. Über Cluster, ya ha sido marcado como el escenario para que Namikaze Naruto. Como hijo del Héroe Meteor, este chico posee un nivel sin identificar de competencia intelectual (memoria, cálculo, aprendizaje, creatividad, IQ, etc.) y cognitiva (observación, deducción, análisis táctico, multitarea, combate, movimiento, etc.) del más alto nivel. Todas estas habilidades, serán demostradas en este juego.

* * *

 **Fin del Capitulo**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑**

 **Pd: ¿Creen que Minato es un pare toxico? al menos en mi fic :v**


	13. Chapter 13

**Saludos gentecchi :D**

 **AxlrexKingu: Saludos! Si men, para que te miento? Si me inspire en eso :v**

 **Logan Morninghtstar: Saludos! Nunca digo nada cuando ustedes teorizan que pasara en el capítulo. De hecho a veces sus comentarios pueden ser muy bien utilizados. Y me diste una idea, te lo agradezco.**

 **Naru99: Saludos! Así soy amigo, si no te has quejado sobre que dejo lo mejor al final no eres seguidor mio :v**

 **Igor Namikaze: Saludos! Ehh…. It seems that many liked that of Fairy Tail :0  
The festival will be necessary to make a change in Naruto, as well as his way of being with others, just wait :)  
As for the romances ... I thought to give something more reality, dealing with more serious issues. (For example the pregnancy of kushina, which played an important role)**

 **yun19: Saludos! Me pregunto lo mismo, ¿Qué pasara? El hermanito de Naruto jugara un papel importante en el desarrollo del personaje. Solo no se encariñen con él.**

 **Guest: Saludos quien quiera que seas! Oye, predices el futuro o algo? No delates la trama amigo :v**

 **Mixthis: Saludos! Yes, the basis for this event was Erza vs 100 monsters, but the way I will develop the game will be different.**

 **MeguieUchiha: Saludos! Se, da miedito pero es con buenas intenciones(?**

Persona hablando "Lo rechazo…"

Persona pensando " _Lo rechazo…_ _"_

Quirk " **¡Smásh…!** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o My Hero Academia, pertenecen a Másashi Kishimoto Y a Kōhei Horikoshi. Yo solo los uso para fines perversos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **Narukami**

 **XIII**

 **"100 contra 1"**

 **Anteriormente.**

 _Midnight se puso de pie frente al Namikaze, bloqueando su camino. "¿Estas retando a los 100? Eso es imposible. Eso no está diseñado para que una persona derrote a todos"_

 _"No me importa" dijo fríamente el rubio pasando de lado a la heroína +18 y digiriéndose a la entrada del castillo._

 _Present Mic por primera vez en su vida se quedó sin comentarios que decir, pues al igual que Aizawa a su lado, quedaron tan sorprendidos por la declaración del rubio que ni palabra pudieron articular._

 _El tercer evento del festival deportivo. Über Cluster, ya ha sido marcado como el escenario para que Namikaze Naruto. Como hijo del Héroe Meteor, este chico posee un nivel sin identificar de competencia intelectual (memoria, cálculo, aprendizaje, creatividad, IQ, etc.) y cognitiva (observación, deducción, análisis táctico, multitarea, combate, movimiento, etc.) del más alto nivel. Todas estas habilidades, serán demostradas en este juego._

 **Actualmente.**

El estadio entero resuena con gritos de incredulidad y asombro. Las grandes compañías dejaron su vista en nada más que el rubio Namikaze, quien con su declaración revolvió al país, ya que en cada casa y pantalla que muestra el festival deportivo, las personas quedaron perplejas con su declaración.

Y es que tal y como habían dicho, ese evento no es algo que poda ganar una sola persona, pero y si él puede hacerlo? Ese pensamiento es ilógico, sinsentido y totalmente ridículo. Y para probar lo contrario… Naruto solamente debe ganar para demostrar que lo que todos llaman imposible, es posible.

Present Mic sonrió enormemente y grito ante el micrófono. _–¡La competencia para el tercer juego de la categoría de primer año, Über Cluster; es un concurso para ver quién puede destruir la mayor cantidad de los 100 robo-monstruos! ¡Los participantes entran uno a la vez e indican el número de monstruos con los cuales van a luchar, se consiguen puntos por cada robot que puedas derrotar! La idea es turnarse entre los jugadores, pero…–_

"¡Los 100 Ex-Machina… serán mis oponentes!" dijo Naruto dando un paso al frente de las escaleras del enorme edificio de aspecto embrujado. El viento soplo ante su declaración, moviendo su cabello a un lado "¡Ejerzo mi derecho a desafiar… a los 100!"

 _–¡Este reto que va más allá de lo temerario, está por comenzar!–_ Exclamo Present Mic siendo seguido por los gritos entusiasmados del público.

Naruto ingreso con calma al castillo, entro en lo que parece ser un vestíbulo de gran tamaño, fuera de la decoración de castillo medieval antiguo y de terror, no tenía la gran cosa. Aun así, se quedó de pie firmemente ante el reto que se enfrenta.

Mirando al frente con determinación, hablo. "Yo soy Namikaze Naruto, de la clase 1-A. Desafío a los 100" Dijo con seriedad.

Inmediatamente salieron desde los pasillos, el techo y manifestándose por el aire varios robots con apariencia de monstruos. En poco tiempo Naruto se vio rodeado de robo-monstruos.

Los que son mayoría, en cuanto Namikaze los vio supo que son los robots clase D, pues estos no son muy grandes a diferencia de los demás, pareciendo soldados de un juego de ajedrez, ya que las cabezas de estos simulaban ser las piezas de ajedrez, como el caballo, la torre o el alfil, todos de color blanco y con armas como lanzas.

Los siguientes son más grandes, casi midiendo dos metros aproximadamente, robustos de apariencia humanoide, en un sentido se parecían a All Might, y por el otro, le recuerdan a Naruto de esos superhéroes de Marvel. Si estos son la clase C, pues están muy bien elaborados.

Los que aparentan ser la clase B, se elevan por sobre los demás en el aire, aparentando una especie de pájaro verde mecánico.

Los clase A fueron los más grandes, hasta el final de todos. Grande, rojo y con muchos mecanismos que pueden significar problemas, pero… ¿Dónde está el clase S?

"Hiee… ¡Han salido muchos!" dijo Uraraka desde la zona de asientos de estudiantes. Ella está preocupada por su amigo.

"Incluso los de clase D se veían muy fuertes" Dijo Kirishima sentado a un lado de la peli castaña.

"¿Realmente quiso decir que puede vencerlos a todos por si solo?" se preguntó Tokoyami.

"Lo hará" dijo Iida subiendo sus gafas con el dedo. "Namikaze-kun dijo que lo haría, así que confió en que cumplirá su palabra"

"Iida-chan, parece que confías mucho en Namikaze-chan" Dijo Tsuyu sin pena. Pero paso a ver a su compañero con preocupación que no se deja ver por su rostro estoico. "pero, ¿Namikaze-kan estará bien?"

"Estoy seguro de que lo superara" dijo Shoji viendo todo con los brazos cruzados.

"Bueno, esto debería ser un espectáculo al menos" Dijo Kaminari recostándose en el asiento de enfrente.

"Es tan imprudente como siempre… no ha cambiado nada" dijo Kakashi caminado por el estadio acompañado de Obito y Rin siguiéndole por atrás. El Raijinshuu debía cumplir con su deber de todos modos, es lo que si Sensei pidió que hicieran.

* * *

 _"No se están moviendo…"_ pensó Naruto viendo cualquier movimiento de los robots, analizando la situación. _"Ellos aprenderán cada uno de mis movimientos, determinaran la mejor contramedida a mis ataques… no estoy seguro de cuánto pueden soportar. Nunca lo había usado en una pelea real, pero… tengo que usarlo"_

 **Insertar Naruto Ost- Strong And Strike**

Naruto lentamente subió sus manos a su pecho, he hizo una posición de mano para su ataque.

 _"Padre… madre… chicos… mírenme"_ Con los ojos cerrados, el rubio no vio a los robots saltar hacia su ataque, el público afuera grito por temor a que el chico fuera lastimado sin que este vea lo que paso. E incluso les profesionales se inquietaron. **"Koten Zanshun… ¡Senju Kōten Taihō!"** (Sagrado Escudo Cortante… Cañón del Cielo de Miles de Manos Brillantes)

Las bocas de los de la clase A se abrieron con sorpresa al ver un movimiento que nunca antes habían visto con el rubio.

Con movimientos de su mano, rapidez y flexibles, el rubio parado en su lugar no se movió para nada, pero los robot de clase D comenzaron a romperse por ser atravesados por finos hilos de luz, finos hilos del Koten Zanshun. Bombardeando a los robots con ese ataque. La técnica emite una corriente constante de luz de sus palmas, que se forma en láminas extremadamente finas y afiladas. Al utilizar la técnica de forma ofensiva, Naruto convierte el rayo del Koten Zanshun en láminas finas, afiladas y flexibles, permitiéndole golpear cientos de objetivos con extrema precisión, pudiendo también cortar objetivos pequeños en pedazos.

 _–¡Oh cielos! ¡Namikaze ha dado el golpe inicial con un ataque en todas direcciones! ¡Los robots de clase D están cayendo uno tras otro!–_ Grito Present Mic con emoción golpeando su escritorio de la emoción. _–¡¿Acaso Namikaze quiere destruirlos a todos de una vez?!–_

 _–No. Al hacer un ataque omnidireccional, aprendió las respuestas, las habilidades y las capacidades defensivas de cada tipo de robot–_ dijo Aizawa mirando con seriedad al Namikaze.

"¡Su poder de ataque ha mejorado!" Exclamo Kirishima.

"Se llama Senju Kōten Taihō" dijo Obito desde atrás de todos los estudiante de la clase A. sorprendiendo a estos por tenerlo ahí atrás sin que se dieran cuenta. "Durante las dos semanas antes del festival, Naruto nos puso a mí y a mi equipo a entrenarlo. Y por su duro entrenamiento, el manejo de Naruto con su Koten Zanshun ha mejorado notablemente. Y acaban de ver la técnica que creo y perfecciono _Cañón del Cielo de Miles de Manos Brillantes._ Naruto aprovecho su gran flexibilidad y la combino con su preciso control del Koten Zanshun, lo que da un completo rango de ataque, esquivando ataques de todas direcciones al mismo tiempo. Es una técnica de defensa supremo. Pero es diferente al Santen Kesshun. Además de que quería ganarse el respeto de su padre, de sus compañeros de clase y sobre todo. Respetar sus propias decisiones, respetándose a si mismo" Termino de hablar Obito.

"Bueno, gracias por la explicación, pero…" comenzó Kirishima notablemente nervioso. "¿Por qué estás aquí? Esta es la zona de los estudiantes"

"¿Hm? Soy parte de la vigilancia, tengo que patrullar también la zona de los estudiantes para ver que todo esté en orden. ¿Ven eso de ahí?" dijo el pelinegro señalando al lado, donde Kakashi habla con unos chicos de la clase B. "Mi compañero está haciendo lo mismo con esos chicos"

Los estudiantes de la clase A asintieron, comprendiendo bien al héroe profesional.

Uraraka entonces entendió a lo que se refería el peli negro. "Entonces, Namikaze-kun está comenzando a reducir el número de enemigos con su Kosei mejorado, ¿Verdad?"

En el castillo, un robot de clase C levanto sus robóticas manos, las cuales abrieron compartimientos en su brazo y estas brillaron de color rojo y un infierno abrazador de llamas salió desde esos cañones en dirección de Naruto, creando una explosión cuando choco.

"¡Namikaze-kun!" Grito Iida asustado por la seguridad de su compañero.

"¡Esa cosa disparo fuego!" Dijo Kaminari entre sorprendido y asustado. Qué bueno que él no fue representante de su equipo!

Obito cerró los ojos con una sonrisa. "No hay problema, incluso si su oponente lanza fuego…"

"¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Tiene su escudo!" Dijo Yaoyorozu con alivio.

Y como ha dicho, cuando las llamas se despejaron, el brillante escudo anaranjado de Naruto sirvió de protección entre el rubio y las llamas, sin embargo el robot no se quedó ahí, volviendo a lanzar una abrazadora corriente de llamas. Naruto sonrió desde atrás de su escudo y con un movimiento de su mano su escudo cambio ligeramente el ángulo en el que es proyectado. Y lo que siguió sorprendió a tanto espectadores como estudiantes. Las llamas se hicieron a un lado, no lastimando a Naruto, pero cuando chocaron con el escudo, este actuó como un espejo redirigiendo el ataque de llamas a otro grupo de robot clase D que se acercaban, haciéndolos derretirse.

"¡Hizo las llamas a un lado! ¿Qué clase de escudo es ese?" Se preguntó Kendo, desde el lado de la clase B.

"Es un escudo que tiene propiedades de rechazar cualquier ataque desde el lado expuesto del escudo" dijo Kakashi con pereza. "Naruto uso el propio ataque del enemigo para encargarse de esos robot"

En su lugar dentro del castillo, sudando ligeramente, el rubio vio un grupo de robot clase C acercándosele. Agudo sus ojos y el tiempo para el parecía ir extremadamente lento, pero en realidad se trató de su rápido pensamiento.

 _"¡Lo sabía! ¡Eso es lo que hace especial a este juego!"_ Pensó el rubio viendo detenidamente a los robot, en su mano un brillo anaranjado comenzó a brillar intensamente. _"¡Entonces puedo hacerlo! Objetivo: núcleo y fuente de energía. Espesor máximo de la armadura: 1.5 cm. 12 en punto. Distancia: 20050. Angulo de disparo: 93. 345 metros por segundo. Error de focalización aceptable: al menos de 0,5 milímetros. ¡Pero puedo hacerlo! ¡Fuego!"_

Desde la mano del rubio, el poderoso rayo del Koten Zanshun salió disparado en un enorme rayo, más grande que la mayoría que hace normalmente, este rayo avanzo hasta un robot clase C y lo atravesó limpiamente desde su pecho, por su no fuera poco, otros robots que venían desde atrás fueron alcanzados por el rango de ataque del rayo, siendo atravesados también.

 _–¡Oh por dios! ¡Namikaze ya destruyo cinco robots de clase C!–_ Exclamo Mic agitando a su compañero, para molestia de este último.

Naruto corrió por el pasillo del castillo, esquivando las lanzas de los robots clase D. levanto su mano izquierda para disparar, pero una cola de un robot clase B se lo impidió, agarrándolo como si una serpiente se enroscara en su brazo.

 **Finaliza Naruto Ost- Strong And Strike**

 _–Acción denegada: No usaras esta mano para tu ataque a gran escala–_

"¿Oh? ¿Pueden hablar? Vaya, esto es una sorpresa Dattebayo" Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sorprendida. Levantando su mano derecha.

 _–Acción ilógica: Tu mano derecha no puede disparar más–_ Dijo la voz mecánica del robot, sin embargo la mano de Naruto brillo y un poderoso disparo del Koten Zanshun destruyo la cabeza del robot clase B.

 _–Recopilación de información: este sistema se niega a fallar, y sin embargo se las arregló para disparar, esto es una anomalía–_ Dijo un robot clase C desde atrás.

Naruto entendió perfectamente. Un Cluster son muchas computadoras que funcionan como una. Lo que aprende un robot, lo aprenden todos, aquí es donde empezara lo complicado.

 _–Reorganizando información: La mano derecha tiene fuerza de ataque, pero requiere que se vuelva a realizar la posición de la mano después de cada disparo. La mano izquierda es más débil en fuerza, pero puede dispar repetidamente. Actualización: La mano derecha también puede seguir disparando repetidamente. Solución: Contener las dos manos–_

"¿Qué harás para hacer eso? Scrap-kun" Dijo el rubio haciendo que ambas manos se iluminen. Desde afuera del castillo, dos explosiones de energía destruyeron al robot y parte de la construcción.

Entre el polvo y humo, Naruto salió de ahí jadeando mientras su rostro es cubierto por mugre y aceite de robot.

Un enorme robot tipo pájaro apareció. Un monstruo clase B. este abrió su hocico mecánico y de este un rayo de energía comenzó a salir.

"¿Tú serás mi oponente? No. No sirves ni para eso" El rubio llevo su mano hasta su bolsa y saco una pequeña esfera. Naruto salto a un lado esquivando los rayos que salen de la máquina, uno de ellos caso lo golpea pero activo su escudo y desvió su ataque sin el menor rasguño. "Hmm la velocidad de disparo es la misma. Usare esto… veamos, la configurare a 30 segundos" Dijo lanzando la espera hacia el rayo del robot.

En las gradas, las personas se sorprendieron de ver que las esferas de hecho absorbieron el rayo del robot, y estas cayeron inofensivamente ante el robot. Que se quedó viendo la esfera, analizándola.

¡BOOM!

De repente la esfera exploto directo en la "cara" del robot, ya con Naruto que se había alejado del robot. La explosión fue tan grande que sacudió el castillo.

"Él hizo un artefacto que absorbe la energía y la mantiene hasta cierto periodo de tiempo. No es que no explotara, se convierte en una bomba cuando toco ese rayo de energía… pero deja de funcionar por los 30 segundos, que le dio a Namikaze-kun tiempo de huir, ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Hatsume Mei a la miembro del equipo Minato, Rin Nohara, quien sonrió por la deducción de la peli rosa.

"Correcto" Dijo con simpleza Rin. Ella también está de vigilancia, pero la clase de apoyo fue el lugar donde estuvo Naruto, sería un desperdicio no ver quienes la conforman. Luego volteó a ver a la pantalla, que mostraba todo lo que pasaba ahí dentro. "Toma de decisiones rápida… y la confianza para reponerse rápido"

Un robo-monstruo de clase B sacudió al rubio golpeándolo con su cola mecánica, pero el Namikaze se levantó apenas toco el suelo y se lanzó hacia el robot trazando sellos de mano.

"–harán de él un héroe maravilloso, ¿No?"

 _–¡E-Esto es increíble! ¡Namikaze ya ha acabado con la mitad de los robot!–_ Grito con emoción Present Mic sin creer lo que sus ojos ven.

"¡¿Es en serio?!" Exclamo Midoriya a los pies del podio de Midnight, donde ella les pidió a los concursantes que esperaran.

"Cada uno de sus movimiento es preciso, no hace movimiento en vano" Dijo Todoroki, mirando seriamente al rubio. Tal vez incluso sería un oponente problemático.

"¡Pura mierda!" Exclamo Bakugo con molestia. "¿En serio es por esto que hacen tanto alboroto? ¡Míralo! ¡Esta todo golpeado!"

 _–Parece como si estuviera agotado–_ Dijo Aizawa. No es que estuviera preocupado por su alumno claro.

Obito que estaba todo tranquilo con la clase A no pudo evitar emocionarse con la pelea. "¡Vamos Naruto! ¡Pártelos en pedazos!"

Iida sudo cómicamente ante el pelinegro, pero paso a ver seriamente a la pantalla. "Se ve algo…"

"…Parece como si la estuviera pasando mal" Termino Uraraka apretando sus manos contra su pecho.

Un robot de clase B arrojo al rubio contra la pared y abrió su boca para disparar. El Namikaze rápidamente se levantó y activo su escudo, seguido de su mano y disparo contra el robot. Continuos así disparando contra los robots, esquivando su ataques y golpeando a tantos como pueda. Una sombra enorme eclipso el cuerpo de Naruto, y cuando este se volteó vio al clase A.

 _–¡Oh my Godness! ¡Incluso herido Namikaze destruyo sin problemas a varios Ex-Machinas… y ahora se enfrenta a un Ex–Machina clase A!–_ Grito con emoción Mic, seguido de los espectadores.

Desde fuera del castillo, las explosiones sacudieron la edificación, Naruto salió desde una nube de polvo mirando con molestia al Ex–Machina de clase A. El robot levanto su gigante mano mecánica y lanzo un puñetazo al rubio, destruyendo el suelo bajo su puño.

El público grito horrorizado y Midnight considero detener el juego por un momento.

"E-Eso fue un golpe pesado" dijo Yaoyorozu temiendo por su compañero.

"No, creo que lo esquivo" dijo Kirishima, aunque ni él se lo creía. O tal vez quería una excusa para sentirse mejor.

Obito sin embargo, mantenía activos sus ojos rojos, aunque nadie se dio cuenta. "No. Todo lo contrario. Él utilizo su peso en su contra"

En el castillo. La mano del Ex–Machina se agrieto y se rompió en pedazos, revelando de entre el polvo el escudo anaranjado de Naruto, con el rubio intacto. Desde la torre más alta del castillo, el robot clase A salió disparado cayendo y destruyéndose con el impacto.

Naruto salió al exterior, cruzando por los pilares y esquivando rayos de Ex–machina clase B y C. Tres robots clase B se lanzaron hacia el con sus rayos, pero Naruto fue más rápido y saco dos esferas, como las anteriores. Al arrojarlas a los robots, estos obviamente ya sabían que pasaría, pero tomaron en cuenta el tiempo de 30 segundos para alejarse, sin embargo Naruto previo esto y ajusto el intervalo de tiempo a 10 segundos.

¡BOOM!

Un Ex –Machina de clase A salto hacia Naruto y abrió compartimientos que cargan misiles en su espalda, levanto sus manos y disparo como si de una ametralladora se tratase. Naruto hizo movimientos de mano y grito el nombre de su ataque.

 **"¡Tozanshō!"**

Al gritar su ataque, el Ex –Machina se vio encerrado en esa pirámide invertida hecha con el Santen Kesshun. La barrera fue lo suficientemente fuerte para contener la explosión, y Naruto cayó al suelo y se derrumbó a una rodilla.

Con determinación y esfuerzo puro, Namikaze continuo atacando a los Ex–Machina, aun cuando estos conocían sus movimientos, Naruto salía con algo nuevo para tomarlos por sorpresa. El público aúlla con cada movimiento del rubio y mientras más y más pasaba el tiempo, los Ex–Machina reducían su número.

 _–¡Eres aterrador Namikaze! ¡Él ataca una y otra vez, aplastando a los Ex–Machina constantemente! Mientras ha recibido daño y gastado un montón de energía, increíblemente… ¡solo quedan cuatro Ex–Machina!–_ Grito Present Mic golpeando su escritorio de la emoción.

"Pero son los más fuertes" Dijo Iida.

"Y aún no ha encontrado al Ex–Machina clase S" Continuo Uraraka.

"Clase S mi trasero. Ahora verán quien es un verdadero clase S" Dijo Obito mirando con una sonrisa llorosa las pantallas.

Si, una sonrisa llorosa, pues a él y a su equipo había venido el rubio con deseos de mejorar. Naruto nunca fue del tipo de pedir ayuda fácilmente, el que viniese a pedir ayuda conmovió al equipo Minato. Y por sobre todo, la determinación que tiene, el valor para seguir adelante sin rendirse y la perseverancia para perfeccionar esas técnicas… Naruto sin duda algún, se ha esforzado mucho. Y Obito está orgulloso del crecimiento del rubio.

El ultimo Ex–Machina clase A se elevó por encima del rubio.

 _–Actualización: Se han estudiado todos los movimientos y patrones de ataque. Las unidades restantes están programadas para neutralizar las Esferas de Limitación. Solución: Las unidades han respondido con el aumento de su armamento–_ Dijo el Ex –Machina clase A.

 _"Es obvio que ahora podrán repeler mis ataques a distancia antes de que puedan hacer contacto"_ Sin decir nada, Naruto vio al robot lanzarse hacia el con armamentos nuevos. Contrarrestando a eso, Naruto llevo su mano a una de las barras de metal que ha dejado casi en el olvido. Pero ahora, será utilizada. _"No tengo más opción…"_

 **Insertar Bleach OST - Senna**

Con un corte, el Ex–Machina clase A fue cortado limpiamente por la mitad. El público prácticamente aulló en éxtasis por este nuevo desarrollo de la situación.

En manos del rubio. La barra de metal gira en el dedo del rubio, con una hoja de luz de color anaranjado brillante.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Uraraka mirando con incredulidad al robot partido en dos.

Con la aparente arma girando en su dedo, el rubio detuvo la rotación y agarro por lo que aparenta ser el mango, el arma punzocortante.

"Es una lástima… en realidad esperaba usar esto más adelante en la batalla. Entonces… ¿Continuamos, Scrap-kun?" Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa confiada.

Los últimos dos Ex –Machina clase B volaron hacia el rubio, abriendo sus alas y dejando salir una gran cantidad de proyectiles. Naruto rápidamente fue hacia estos dos y los corto fácilmente, acabando así a los Ex –Machina.

 _–¡Y finalmente… finalmente el ultimo! ¡¿Qué clase de Ex–machina es el robot de clase S?!–_ Pregunto Mic mientras gritaba. Pasaron unos segundo y no salía nada. _–Err… ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está el clase S?–_

Naruto miro a su alrededor, pero no vio nada fuera de lugar.

 **Finaliza Bleach OST - Senna**

* * *

Entre los pasillos del castillo, una solitaria maquina camina tranquilamente, o bueno, tan tranquilo como se le puede decir a una máquina.

 _–Revisión de daños: Todas las unidades han recibido daños irreparables. Actualización: Arma no identificada con capacidades desconocidas. Advertencia: No se recomienda atacar mientras el objetivo mantenga esa arma. Solución: Atacar desde lejos–_

* * *

"¿Dónde está? este juego no va a terminar hasta que aniquile al último" dijo Naruto caminando por los pasillos del castillo. Pateando piezas de los Ex –Machina que destruyo, dejo salir un suspiro. "¡Hey Scrap-kun, ¿Aun quieres jugar?"

 **Insertar GOOD EVENING, SCRAP | NO GAME NO LIFE: ZERO OST | LWA**

 _–Error: no puedo comprender. Pregunta: ¿Este escenario es de tu satisfacción?–_

Aunque podía escuchar su voz, el verle era imposible. "¿Estás enojado porque destruí a tus compañeros?" pregunto algo completamente estudio.

 _–Negativo: Esta unidad fue creada únicamente para la destrucción no mortal del objetico. Empatía a las unidades destruidas no está en mis funciones. Alternativa: esta unidad fue ensamblada para la recopilación y creación de estadísticas de fuerza del alumnado de la Academia U.A–_

"Eres muy hablador, para ser solo una maquin-" Naruto se vio interrumpido por el sonido de pasos ligeros. Frunciendo el ceño, Namikaze observo al nuevo oponente.

Una maquina obviamente, pero las similitudes con un humano son muy admirables. Cabello rubio en punta, brazos mecánicos de color negro dejados a la vista, curiosamente vestido con un top blanco que contrasta con sus mecánicos brazos, un pantalón azul y zapatos. Lo que obviamente lo coloco como un robot fueron sus ojos, esclerótica de color negro y amarillas pupilas que se enfocan como un lente de cámara.

 _–LÖsen–_ Inmediatamente, luego de esas palabras, una luz brillante cegó temporalmente al rubio, al abrir los ojos, parecía como si estuviera dentro de un cubo, pero seguía sin poder ver a la Ex –Machina. _–Recreación: Arena de combate. Un desafío. Solicito participación en el combate. Condiciones: Si esta unidad gana, los datos guardados tendrán la autorización del objetivo para ser enviados para estudio a futuro. Alternativa: Tiene la opción de negarse al combate. Advertencia: Se empleara la fuerza para tu derrota–_

"Vaya, pensé que los Ex–Machina fueron diseñados y construidos para analizar y emular el método más óptimo para destruir" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. "Afortunadamente para ti, los Ex–Machina no comprenden el concepto de la muerte, ¿Verdad?

 _–Análisis: Se ha escaneado al objetivo a fondo. Habilidades. Quirk. Capacidad. Resistencia. Intelecto. Armamento. Conclusión: He determinado nuestras respectivas habilidades de combate. Mis posibilidades de ganar son: 99.9999998%–_

En respuesta, Naruto saco de su cinturón una segunda barra de metal, de donde salió la hoja anaranjada, dejando así dos arma en cada mano.

"¿Dos armas? ¿Contra ese enemigo que comparado con los otros es pequeño?" Se preguntó Yaoyorozu.

"Algo debe de estas planeando" Respondió Tokoyami.

"Si" estuvo de acuerdo Iida. "Mira su expresión. ¡Su concentración y tensión se han duplicado!"

Naruto miro seriamente al robot. Y fríamente contesto. "Ven"

 _–Laden: lanzamiento de código 1673B743E1F255, Activar: LÖsen–_ A sus palabras, la forma del Ex –Machina cambio notoriamente, teniendo alas metálicas y propulsores en los brazos, armas de fuego y un brazo con forma de cañón. _–Última advertencia: Se emplearan todos los armamentos, la potencia de fuego y las maniobras de combate. Y suplicaras por tu vida–_

"Lo siento, pero creo que alguien te matara" Dijo Naruto sonriendo perversamente.

 _– **Over-boost** – _

El Ex –Machina levanto su cañón y disparo un rayo de energía contra el rubio. El público grito horrorizado, pero se calmaron al ver el escudo triangular ahí.

Entonces la maquina se acercó buscando al rubio, pero este no estaba detrás del escudo. Lo que hizo que los ojos de la maquina se ensancharon, buscando a su objetivo con rastreadores, volteo hacia atrás, dando media vuelta.

"¡Haaa!" Naruto levanto su espada con la intención de decapitar al Ex–Machina. Sin embargo, del brazo de este se activó un propulsor que lo movió a un lado. Dejando pasar el ataque de Naruto.

 ** _–¡Asyut-Armor!–_**

 **"¡Koten Zanshun!"**

El choque de los rayos azul y naranja provoco una enorme explosión que se sintió hasta la última grada del estadio. La onda de choque movió el cabello de todos y los amigos del rubio, miraron con preocupación a su compañero entre todo ese humo.

"Ambos ataques de cancelaron mutuamente. Como máquina, supongo que no eres muy amigable con el medio ambiente, ¿No? ¡Sin embargo, yo podría hacer algo al respecto-Dattebayo!" Exclamo el rubio corriendo hacia la maquina con sus espadas.

 ** _–_** _Tu presentación no está afilada **¡LÖsen: Enderpokryphen!–**_

El rayo salió disparado, sin embargo el color fue diferente. Era un rayo de color anaranjado. En otras palabras, copio su ataque. Para Naruto esto significo peligro. Si pudo copiar y regresar su ataque, eso lo pone en desventaja.

¡BOOM!

"¡Narutooooo!"

Sus amigos gritaron su nombre al ver la gran explosión que produjo el ataque del Ex–Machina. Al quitarse el humo y polvo, no había señales del rubio.

 **Finaliza GOOD EVENING, SCRAP | NO GAME NO LIFE: ZERO OST | LWA**

 _–Objetivo perdido. Iniciando búsqueda–_ Dijo el Ex–Machina dando media vuelta y enfocando sus ojos. Al ver el terreno desolado del castillo, encontró al rubio usando visión térmica _–Objetivo encontrado–_

Y la maquina se movió a gran velocidad hacia el rubio, apareciendo frente a él. El Ex –Machina junto sus manos, y de estos grandes cañones de calor salieron a los lados.

 _– **¡Verbrennen!** –_

Desde esos cañones, grandes llamaradas de fuego salieron rugiendo contra la vida del rubio. Pero… de que sirve eso si se tiene una defensa que no va a caer solo por una ráfaga de llamas? De entre el humo negro, brillo el escudo anaranjado. Sin embargo la diferencia aquí es que su usuario está agotado. Naruto dejó caer su escudo y respiro pesadamente. Agarro sus dos espadas con fuerza y molestia.

"Así que… esto es lo que hacen. Analizan al oponente, reciben y copian los ataques para luego replicarlos contra su oponente. He de admitirlo, quien sea que construyo a Scrap-kun es un genio. Tecnología más reciente, ¿Eh? Es increíble… **Tatsu→ Tori: Sōten Kisshun"** (Dragón→ Pájaro: Sagrado Escudo Gemelo de Reversión) Naruto levanto la vista con los ojos brillando de color anaranjado. Y encima de su cabeza apareció un escudo en forma elipsoidal y en menos de un minuto, su cuerpo, ropas y energía regresaron a él gracias al rechazo de los eventos.

 _–Según lo calculado. Tu cuerpo físico fue dañado. Este sistema se contradice a fallar y aun así se las arregló para reparar todo su cuerpo físico. Esto es una anomalía. Este estado no es posible–_

"Mi Kosei no es algo que una maquina pueda analizar, solo te informo" Dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo de su uniforme.

 _–En consideración de dicho estado, se ha determinado que su unidad es fuente de peligro. **Alles-LÖsen: Forme… iniciando algoritmo para combatir enemigos desconocidos** –_

Apenas salieron esas palabras de la boca de la máquina, cientos de tuberías y mecanismos extraños salieron de la espalda del Ex–Machina. En apariencia, parecían que le salieron unas enormes alas mecánicas, equipadas con armamentos y escudos que copiaran todo ataque.

"¿Estas tratando de implicar algo con esas maravillosas alas tuyas? Un poco audaz, pero brillantemente construida, Scrap-kun" Dijo el rubio creando su Santen Kesshun debajo de sus pies para elevarse al aire. Ahora mismo, ambos quedaron frente a frente, sobrevolando al estadio.

* * *

"¡Por eso le dije que era imposible! Está configurado que para cuando el Ex –Machina clase S sea el último, su poder se triplique" Dijo Midnight sudando nerviosamente. Hey, si el chico muere técnicamente seria su culpa por dejarlo ir.

 _–¡Muy bien! ¡El ultimo Ex –Machina de Über Cluster! ¡Pero de alguna manera esto se ha convertido en una guerra de humanos contra maquinas!–_ Grito Present Mic. _–¡Ahora el Ex –Machina es de gran tamaño y está acorralando a Namikaze! ¡¿Quién hubiera sabido que lo configurarían de esta manera?!–_

 _–No lo exageres a ese extremo– contesto Aizawa._

Obito no pudo evitarlo más y camino hasta quedar al frente de la baranda, donde los de la clase A se le quedaron viendo esa sonrisa de entusiasmo. "¡Vamos! ¡Esa cosa enorme no es rival para ti, Naruto!"

* * *

 **Insertar Fairy Tail The Last Magic Ost**

"Me temo de que es hora de que nos despidamos" Dijo con severidad Naruto, cuyos ojos brillaron de color anaranjado.

Ambos se lanzaron al combate.

Hubo una gran explosión en el aire. El público ni quería parpadear por perderse un momento de este momento. Naruto salto usando su plataforma como punto de apoyo y se lanzó contra el robot, usando sus espadas para cortar las puntas de dos "plumas" enormes metálicas.

Continuando con saltos, disparo moviéndose a gran velocidad manipulando a su escudo disparando con cálculos los lugares débiles de la estructura. A cada disparo en los escudos del Ex –Machina salían replicados y lanzados contra Naruto, que aparte de atacar debía esquivar los ataques.

"¡Che!" grito Naruto levantando ambas manos y creando una combinación de sus disparos, una esfera concentrada de su poder fue lanzado contra uno de los escudos, rompiéndolo y penetrando sus defensas, destruyendo otra de las "plumas" metálicas de las alas.

Desde los costados del Ex–Machina, cañones dispararon exactamente el mismo ataque de Naruto, forzando a este a esquivar todos los ataques.

Obito miro junto a los de la clase A, el desenlace de esta batalla tan reñida. Obito miro con lágrimas en los ojos la fuerza, la pasión, la determinación a no rendirse de Naruto.

 _"El tercer juego del festival deportivo…Über Cluster. No creo que alguna vez en mi vida sea capaz de olvidar este día"_

Desde la espalda, la maquina disparo cañones de energía, que siguieron a Naruto por su calor corporal, uno de esos rayos lo golpeo de lleno y Naruto fue a chocar al suelo, ganando gritos del público, pero este salió disparado de ahí poco después sin su camisa.

 _"Incluso cuando está herido… un héroe que debería haber caído al suelo. Se elevó"_

Naruto salto usando su plataforma hacia la máquina y en su mano derecha el brillo de su ataque apareció. Este disparo con toda la potencia de ataque, y aunque el Ex-Machina trato de poner una defensa, el Koten Zanshun lo rechazo completamente, atravesando el pecho del Ex–Machina. Luego le siguieron más disparos, que finalmente derrumbaron a la máquina.

 _"Naruto… Estas aquí"_

Naruto cayó al suelo con su espada empuñada por sus dos manos y detrás de él la escena del Ex–Machina cayendo en pedazos, para terminar con una explosión que redujo a nada el castillo. Naruto suspiro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Obito dejo salir un par de lágrimas, conmovido por Naruto y su demostración de fuerza, y no fue el único.

 _"…Tal y como un digno León anaranjado rugiendo en todo su esplendor"_

Los medios, los espectadores, incluso los héroes profesionales estaban que no se lo creían. Un solo chico sobrevivió y gano un desafía que incluso héroes pro no hubiesen creído posible de lograr. Con una sonrisa, Naruto levanto su espada apuntando al cielo, conquistado y derrotado, Über Cluster fue derrotado y su espada se alza con la victoria.

 _–¡I-INCREIBLE! Sorprendentemente, ¡Namikaze ha acabado con los 100 Ex–Machina él solo! ¡Namikaze Naruto de la clase 1-A, ha logrado una victoria resonante! ¡Sin duda alguna, una victoria absolutaaaa! ¡¿Es esta la verdadera fuerza del hijo del héroe que se llamó una vez el más poderoso?!–_

 **Finaliza Fairy Tail The Last Magic Ost**

Y el público apoyo completamente esa declaración.

"¡I-Increíble!"

"¿Quién es ese chico?"

"Me acuerdo de él. Es el hijo del relámpago amarillo. Un héroe de renombre"

"¡Es cierto, el hijo del relámpago amarillo, Naruto!"

 _–¡Los aplausos no se detienen!–_

"¡Namikaze!" Gritaron sus compañeros de equipo corriendo hacia el rubio.

"Chicos… lo siento, me tomo más tiempo del que determine que tomaría. ¿Eh?" Exclamo el rubio al ver como se le abalanzaban para abrazarlo.

"¡Estuviste genial!"

"¡Me conmovió!"

"¡Yo tengo un nudo en la garganta!"

"Vamos, vamos… no es como si hubiéramos ganado el festival aun" Dijo Naruto con diversión, provocando que se rían sus amigos.

"Esperen un momento…" comenzó Midnight sudando nerviosamente. "¿Dijiste que te tomo más tiempo del que pensabas?"

"Él arde tan brillantemente como el sol" dijo Ibara Shiozaki a su rival con las manos puestas como en una oración.

"Buen trabajo" se limitó a decir Todoroki, aunque incluso el quedo sorprendido.

"No me gusta esta mierda" gruño Bakugo con los brazos cruzados, aunque su mirada cambio al ver al Namikaze, finalmente u rival digno de su atención.

"¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!"

 _–¡Al principio nadie creía en este chico! ¡Pero estos aplausos realmente hacen difíciles de creer!–_

 _–Después de verlo, cualquiera aplaudiría–_

 _–¡Über Cluster ha sido conquistado! ¡El equipo Namikaze recibe 10 puntos!–_

 **TIME SKIP**

"Tras un breve debate, se ha decidido que los otros cuatro equipos deben ser ranqueados. Así que esto será algo así como un problema, pero un juego simple se ha preparado" dijo Midnight haciendo señas al personal de apoyo para que trajeran una máquina.

"Disculpe, ¿Qué es eso?" pregunto educadamente Ibara.

" **¡Panchi Mashin!"** (Maquina para Golpes) dijo Midnight presentando la máquina.

La máquina para golpes es un dispositivo con la capacidad de calcular la fuerza y el poder del golpe de alguien. La máquina es de color gris entero, con ruedas, se le da el golpe a una especie de bolsa de boxeo de goma y a través de un tubo en el cual la fuerza del golpe pasa, lo transmite hacia el medidor de la máquina, mostrando el resultado.

"Un dispositivo para medir la fuerza…" Murmuro Todoroki.

"Exactamente. Cuando la maquina sea golpeada, la fuerza del impacto se muestra como un valor numérico. Esos valores se clasifican, de mayor a menor. Por supuesto, pueden usar su Kosei para aumentar la fuerza de su golpe, aunque claro… algunos tendrán más suerte que otros" Dijo la heroína +18 con una sonrisa lasciva.

"Una simple prueba de fuerza, ¿eh? Estoy en una especie de desventaja aquí…" dijo Ibara, pues su Kosei obviamente no está hecho para esto.

"¡Por esto te dije que debía ir yo!" Grito Tetsutetsu desde la zona de asiento de la clase B.

"¡Muy bien, vamos a empezar!" Dijo Midnight sacudiendo su látigo. "¡Vamos a ir con el orden que se decidió antes!"

"Eso significa que iré primero…" dijo Ibara poniendo sus manos en posición de oración. Inmediatamente sus espinas saltaron estirándose de su cabello hasta golpear a la máquina. Un holograma con el numero 122 apareció sobre la máquina.

 _–¡El valor es 122!–_ Grito Present Mic, aunque su voz se hizo más suave con lo segundos que pasaban. Y aunque el público también quedo de la misma manera, Mic prodigio. _–Pero dicho esto… sin un punto de referencia para comparar, no sabemos si se trata de una puntuación alta o no…–_

"Aunque la verdadera fuerza de Ibara no es cuestión de poder…" murmuro Kendo viendo a su compañera.

"Ella puede está en desventaja aquí…" dijo Neito como quien cuenta la sopa.

"Ahora es mi turno, ¿Eh?" dijo Todoroki caminando hacia la máquina.

"Esta tal vez sea una prueba difícil para Todoroki, cuyo Kosei no es de aumento de fuerza…" dijo Tokoyami analizando la situación.

"Tal vez Iida-san debió ir a este evento…" murmuro Momo viendo a su compañero, porque claro, de entre su equipo, es quien parece más fuerte físicamente, con su altura y músculos y eso…

 _–¡Todoroki Shōto de la clase 1-A! Su fuerza es… 154. Aunque uso su derecha, probablemente hubiera sido mejor su izquierda–_

 _–Hasta ahora Todoroki tiene la ventaja aquí–_ dijo Aizawa.

"Ya veremos cuanto…" murmuro Bakugo dirigiéndose a la máquina.

 _–¡Ahora es el turno de Bakugo Katsuki de la clase 1-A!¡ escuchen los gritos!–_

"¡Vamos Bakugo, gana esto por favor!" grito Ashido dándole ánimos a su compañero.

"Bakugo es fuerte, ¿No?" Pregunto Obito.

"Muy fuerte" dijo Kirishima.

"¡MUERE!" Grito Katsuki al momento que se lanzó hacia la máquina y genero una enorme explosión desde su palma, la onda de choque le movió el cabello a todos los cercanos y hasta la maquina se movió un poco de su posición.

"¿Muere?" Se preguntó Midoriya.

El marcador holográfico movió sus numero como si se tratara e una ruleta y aterrizo en el número de fuerza de Bakugo, y la gente quedo que no se lo creía.

 _–¡¿M-Más de 1000?!–_ grito en estado de shock Mic.

"¿Diez veces mi puntuación?" dijo con sorpresa Ibara.

"¡¿Qué?!" Grito Ashido completamente sorprendida.

"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!" dijo Sero por la increíble muestra de fuerza.

"Increíble…" se limitó a decir Kirishima. Pero sonrió enormemente luego de gritarle unas porras. "¡Eso es Bakugo! ¡Cuando se trata de poder, eres el más fuerte!"

 _–¡Muy bien, y nuestro rival final es Midoriya Izuku de la clase 1-A, ¿Superara esa puntuación? Él tiene la atención de todos!–_

"Midoriya" dijo Naruto acercándose al nombrado con una sonrisa. "No te contengas esta vez, resalta un poco, ¿Quieres? No importa si te lastimas, yo te curare"

"Namikaze-kun… ¿Por qué me ayudas?" Pregunto con obvia curiosidad.

"Bueno… ¿Por qué somos amigos?" Aunque salió más como una pregunta, Izuku asintió.

Los ojos de All Might se abrieron sorprendidos al ver a Izuku cargar todo el poder de su Kosei en su brazo.

"¡Muy bien, lo golpeare muy duro!" grito Midoriya con una sonrisa nerviosa pero determinada. _"Todos me están viendo… esta es mi oportunidad… mi oportunidad para decirle al mundo ESTOY AQUÍ"_

Naruto se le quedo viendo a su compañero, analizándolo detenidamente. Aunque admitió que iba a ayudarlo, fue solo un engaño, para ver hasta dónde podía llegar el alcance de poder del peli verde. _"En primer lugar… Midoriya Izuku, tiene una capacidad latente increíble. Estoy seguro que lograra superar esto"_

 **"¡DETROIT SMAAAASH!"** grito Midoriya golpeando con todo su poder a la maquina generando una enorme explosión que sacudió al estadio, con fuertes vientos sacudiendo el cabello de todos.

Al quitarse el polvo y humo, los concursantes así como los espectadores quedaron anonadados, en especial Bakugo, que miro con incredulidad el puntaje del peli verde. Midoriya gruño de dolor agarrando su brazo que se volvió un feo color morado.

 _–¡O-OH DIOS MIO! ¡El Panchi Mashin está destruido! ¡Con la puntuación al máximo! ¡¿Qué clase de alumnos tienes en tu clase Eraserhead?! ¡Una victoria aplastante! ¡¿Puede alguien detener a la clase A ahora?!–_ Exclamo anonadado Present Mic viendo la puntación de Midoriya.

9,999 puntos marcados en lo que queda de la máquina. Naruto se le quedo viendo a ese número con la boca abierta, paso como por un siglo así, parpadeo y se encamino hacia el peli verde, que sostenía su mano con dolor.

"Eso fue increíble, Midoriya" Dijo el rubio haciendo los sellos de manos correspondientes y posteriormente hacer aparecer en escudo elipsoidal sobre el brazo del fan de All Might. En cuestión de segundos el brazo regreso a ser normal.

"¡Gracias Namikaze-kun!" Dijo Izuku sonriendo a su amigo.

"Gracias a ti" contesto el rubio con una sonrisa. _"Si… gracias a ti…"_

* * *

 **Fin del Capitulo**

 **Ataques de Naruto.**

 **Senju Koten Taihō: basicamente, lo mismo que los ocho trigramas, 64 palmas protectoras de Hinata.**

 **Tozanshō: Tomado a partir del bakudo 73 de Bleach. Sin embargo, la diferencia es que esta hecho de escudos unidos por sus lados, como una pirámide. Bueno, eso es obvio…**

 **Armas:  
Seele Schneider: No se si llamarlo así? Básicamente es el arma de Uryu Ishida de Bleach. Tiene la misma función, pero este se genera a través del poder de luz de Naruto.**

 **Dispositivo de bloqueo de reish: Otra arma tomada de Bleach, en especifico, de Mayuri.**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑**

 **Pd: ¿cual creen que sera el proximo evento? no es el evento de batallas individduales si es lo que piensan...**


End file.
